Lily's Next Great Adventure
by Vance McGill
Summary: Alternate Title: Reincarnation. When Lily Potter dies, she meets Death in the afterlife. She has a choice: move on with James, or help Harry with his destiny. She takes the second choice. But something goes wrong. Now a girl named Holly Evans will help Harry on his path to his destiny. Larger summary inside. Eventual HP/HG/Harem; Dumbledore, Ron, Molly bashing. Not my usual story.
1. Lily Meets Death

**Title: Lily's Next Great Adventure (Alternate Title: Reincarnation)  
><strong>

**Summary: When Lily Potter dies, she meets Death in the afterlife. She has a choice: move on with James, or help Harry with his destiny. She takes the second choice. But something goes wrong. Now a girl named Holly Evans will help Harry on his path to his destiny. However, unexpected complications and a Manipulative Old Man try to interfere with her plans.**

**Rating**: **M  
>Warnings: Incest (sort of), Harem, Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore, Ancient<strong>** and Noble Houses, Lords and Ladies, Founder's Heirs, Wizengamot, Goblins and Gringotts, Severe Character Bashing – Dumbledore and some Weasleys.**  
><strong><br>Ships: Harry/Harem (Eventually: Holly, Hermione, Ginny and more), Sirius/Amelia, Neville/Hannah/Possibly more  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **J.K Rowling owns the characters and the world of Harry Potter. I do not. I just like to play in her sandbox. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Notes: Although the main OC will be Holly Evans, this is in no way trying to steal any such characterization from the story "Holly Evans and the Spiral Path" by wordhammer. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>  
><strong>Lily Meets Death<strong>

Lily Potter gasped out a deep breath and coughed, trying to bring air back into her lungs. Breathing felt odd to her. She opened her eyes and was met by a blinding bright light. She instantly closed her eyes and shielded them with a hand. She then blinked her eyes, adjusting her sight to the light. She groaned and sat up, then looked around at her surroundings. She was sitting on the cement ground of what appeared to be Platform Nine-And-Three Quarters. Only it was empty and cleaner than what she was used to.

When she took in her own appearance, she found that she was stark naked! Embarrassed by her nudity, she wished for clothes. Suddenly, she was dressed in what appeared to be the sleeping gown she usually slept in. Having jumped over that hurdle, she began to wonder what was going on. She then remembered what had happened.

She and her husband James were about to sit down to dinner at their cottage in Godric's Hollow, after tucking her son Harry into his crib to sleep. She had come down the stairs to the first floor of the cottage, when James had screamed that _he _was there, and to take Harry and run. She remembered running back to the nursery, then hearing noises and chaos on the bottom floor. The noise of battle. A battle between her husband, James, and Voldemort, the most powerful and feared Dark Wizard of the age. She then remembered Voldemort entering the nursery, and she stood guarding Harry, begging Voldemort to take her instead of her son. He had ordered her to stand aside, and she refused. And the last thing she remembered was a flash of green light.

_Which means I'm dead, _Lily thought to herself, _Which means I failed. I failed James. I failed my son._

_'_Wrong," a voice said behind Lily, "On both accounts. If... you make the right choice."

Lily gasped and hurried to her feet. By instinct she reached for her wand, but found it wasn't there. She looked for the owner of the voice, and found a figure sitting on a bench a few feet away from her. He was dressed in a black cloak and hood, and Lily could not make out any of his features.

"Who are you?" Lily demanded in her strongest voice; she was afraid of the figure, but she would not show such fear.

"I am Death," the figure said.

"Death?" Lily echoed, disbelieving.

"You have doubts, I can sense that," Death said, "But I assure you, I am Death."

"The same Death who met the three Peverell brothers by a river?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I see your husband has made you familiar of old family stories, has he?" Death asked.

Lily blushed. It had been a couple weeks after her wedding to James that he told her exactly what his invisibility cloak was. She was familiar with the Tale of the Three Brothers by Beedle The Bard, but she hadn't known about the Peverells until James had told her about them. It took her quite a bit of persuasion from James in order for her to believe such a story was actually real, but in the end she believed it.

"Yes," Death said, obviously deciding the pink tinge in Lily's cheeks was her answer, "I am the very same. Your husband's ancestor and his brothers were quite the foes, especially James' own ancestor. Used a piece of my own cloak to evade me -"

"But in the end, you met as equals," Lily said, recalling the tale.

"So the story says," Death said, "I admit, I gained a bit of respect for the man. If I hadn't, I certainly would not have let his son or your husband's bloodline keep my cloak. But no one will ever equal me, and there is certainly nobody who can become my Master, even if they unite my gifts."

"So," Lily said, "I assume I am here to go onto the next great adventure. I am here at the train station. So... what? Do I take a train into a dark tunnel and come out on the other side to whatever greets me?"

"That... is one possibility," Death said.

"I have more than one option?" Lily asked, "I'm dead, aren't I? I assume moving on is what happens after death."

"That is what happens to the majority, true," Death said, "However, do you believe everyone who passes on gets to meet me? Definitely not! Do you know how many people die each day? I am much too busy to meet thousands of lost souls every single day of my existence!"

"So... what, am I special or something?" Lily asked, with a snort.

"Or something," Death said. "Let's just say, you're not exactly 'special', but your son is."

"Harry?" Lily asked; this brought her back to the reality of what had happened, "I couldn't protect my son. I just let that... that monster kill me and..."

"And in doing so, you protected your son," Death said, "Fear not, Lily Potter, Harry survived that night."

Lily's eyes brightened as she looked at Death. "How?"

"Your sacrifice," Death said, "You standing there, defying that monster, demanding he take you instead of your son – that love you shown for your son protected him. Voldemort could not touch him. He tried to kill your son with the Killing Curse, but it rebounded on Voldemort."

"Voldemort is dead?" Lily asked.

"No," Death snarled, "He has evaded me."

"How?" Lily asked.

"Have you ever heard of the term Horcruxes?" Death asked.

Lily gasped; she had researched many things in her life. Light subjects, Grey subjects, and yes, she dabbled in the research of some Dark subjects. The subject of Horcruxes was the Darkest.

"So you have," Death said, "Yes, Voldemort has made Horcruxes. He has seven, including himself, and will in the future make one more. His latest, however, was unintentional."

Lily's quick mind came to the same conclusion Death was supplying.

"No!" Lily growled, "It can't be true!"

"It is," Death said, "Your son has a shard of Voldemort's soul resting inside him."

"Can it be taken out?" Lily asked.

"It can," Death said, "However, most wand-wielders who know of such subjects, one wizard in particular who knows about Horcruxes, would believe that your son must die for the Horcrux to be destroyed."

"No!" Lily growled again.

"Calm yourself, Lily Potter," Death said, "I say that wand-wielders believe this to be true. However, other magic users have their own ways of ridding objects, or living beings of Horcruxes. But their own existence is looked down upon by wand-wielders that not even the smartest of wizards would ask them."

"Goblins?" Lily asked.

"Indeed," Death said. "If someone were to take Harry to a Goblin Healer, the Horcrux would be transferred to an object, and then destroyed. However, as I said -"

"Not many wizards would think of such an option," Lily said, with a frown, "Is there any way to do so? Someone needs to know so Harry can get rid of it!"

"Yes," Death said.

Lily's eyes brightened. She did not expect that answer. "How?"

"To even begin answering that question, we must backtrack in our conversation," Death said. "Why am I, Death, meeting you here instead of compelling you to walk onto a train? Because, Lily Potter, I am going to give you a choice of two options."

Lily was about to ask what the two options were when she heard the squealing sound of metal. She looked over her shoulder and saw a long black train approaching. Soon, accompanied by a squeal of breaks, the train stopped along the platform.

"Choice one," Death said, "You could walk onto that train and be reunited with your husband."

Lily's eyes widened as she saw, through one of the train's windows, her husband James Potter. He was staring ahead, not looking anywhere except forward. If he looked out the window, he would have seen her. She motioned to call for him, to walk toward the train, when Death raised a cloaked arm.

"Don't be so hasty Lily Potter," Death said, "I assure you, the second choice is just as _tasty _as the first."

"What option could be better than reuniting with my husband?" Lily asked.

"Why, reuniting with your son, of course," Death said.

Lily, who had been staring at her husband, now jerked her head back to Death.

"What?" she asked. "You just said my son isn't dead. Is this some sick plot to kill my son?"

Death chuckled. "No, my dear, quite the opposite. You see, instead of stepping onto the train, meeting your husband, and moving on, you could choose to walk back through the portal."

"And where would I go?" Lily asked.

"Why, back to the land of the living, of course," Death said.

Lily gaped in disbelief. "I would live again? You, Death, would permit me to live instead of claiming another soul, another passenger for your train? Why?"

"Voldemort, or as he is really known, Tom Marvolo Riddle, has been alluding me for many years," Death said, "He should have died the night he killed you, if it wasn't for those blasted Horcruxes. Oh, yes, Voldemort will die... eventually. But he would make life a living hell for your son, Harry's future friends, and many others. I can see how your mind is working. If I didn't give you a choice, sure, there would be more souls for my train. However, Riddle is my greatest enemy. The Horcruxes are an abomination! I want them destroyed soon! Sooner rather than later! I want Riddle destroyed! Unfortunately..."

"Unfortunately what?" Lily asked.

"Unfortunately," Death said, "It is your son who is prophecized to defeat Riddle. And right now, there are certain individuals who are trying to not make that happen. Oh, they want Riddle dead. But they also want your son dead, in order to give themselves and others a more... fruitful life."

"Are you telling me they want to use my son for their own gains?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Death said, "Exactly so."

"Who?" Lily growled. "Who is doing this?"

Death's hood jerked toward Lily and he stared at her. "Are you sure you want to hear this? If I tell you this, and other things, you may not believe me. It may seem impossible to you, but it is the truth. I am not trying to manipulate you. I have my own gains, but I assure you, my most important gain is to see Riddle and those who serve him dead."

"Who is it?" Lily hissed.

"Albus Dumbledore," Death said.

Lily flinched. Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts, the school she had learned about magic, the place that had changed her life. Dumbledore was like a mentor to her.

"See?" Death said, "You are already doubting me."

"What has he done?" Lily asked, "What will he do?"

"Dumbledore told you and James about the prophecy regarding your son, did he not?" Death asked.

"He told me and James what the prophecy said," Lily said; then she realized something. "If he wanted to manipulate my son, why would he tell me and James the prophecy? Unless..."

"Unless he knew you and your husband would not be around to tell your son," Death said. "You would not be around to prepare your son for his destiny how you see fit. You doubt me again. Alright. Your Secret Keeper..."

"Peter Pettigrew," Lily said.

"Ah, but he was not your first choice, was he?" Death said.

"James and I wanted Sirius Black as our Secret Keeper," Lily said, "But Sirius said it would be too obvious. He said if he was tortured, he would accidentally give away the Secret too easily. I had my doubts about that, however. Sirius is a strong individual. Definitely more strong-willed than Peter Pettigrew."

"I completely agree," Death said. "Out of everyone you could have picked to be Secret Keeper, how did Pettigrew get chosen?"

"There weren't very many people we trusted," Lily said.

"Remus Lupin?" Death asked.

"Yes, but he's a werewolf," Lily said.

"And as such, he has quite a strong will and a strong mind," Death said, "His mind is naturally protected against Legilimens, even as strong as Voldemort. The first thing out of your lips when I mentioned Lupin was 'he is a werewolf'. Funny, Lily... you and James never cared that Remus is a werewolf. Who planted that seed of doubt back in your mind, I wonder?"

Lily thought back. It had been several months beforehand, when there was rumors of betrayal in the Order of the Phoenix, in which she and James were a part of. There were discussions of whom the betrayer could be. Including one particular discussion with...

Lily's eyes widened in horror. "Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew, yes," Death said, "Peter Pettigrew, supposedly a good friend of Remus Lupin rumor-mongering about how the man was probably a traitor because he was a _werewolf. _I bet he even said something about how Voldemort was recruiting werewolves. Thus, he planted those seeds in your mind. As such, the evening Sirius said he couldn't be your Secret Keeper, who should he suggest as the Secret Keeper, but Peter Pettigrew. Sirius didn't know of his mistake of course. He was being manipulated by Pettigrew, though Pettigrew was being guided from someone else."

The pieces were beginning to click in Lily's mind. "Pettigrew was told to plant seeds of doubt in the Order. In doing so, he made us look elsewhere, when all that time we were talking to the betrayer. Pettigrew himself."

"Very good," Death said. "I am sure you remember that Pettigrew was the only one of your close friends who was not there the evening Harry was born? In truth, that very same evening, he was being Marked by Voldemort."

"A Death Eater," Lily said, "All that time..."

"Yes," Death said, "But here is where it gets worse. Did you know that in the Order, there is a Master Legilimens? I am sure if you thought about it, you could know exactly who it is."

"Dumbledore," Lily said.

"Yes," Death said, "A very strong one. He could read the minds of nearly everyone in the Order. I say... nearly everyone. He could not read Alastor Moody's whose paranoia is his own tool of Occlumency. Also he could not read..."

"Remus' mind," Lily said.

"Exactly," Death said, "I see you coming to the conclusion..."

"Dumbledore knew who the traitor was in the Order," Lily said, "Pettigrew wouldn't know Occlumency. So... he needed Pettigrew to get close to us. Dumbledore couldn't read Remus' mind, so he wanted us to turn on our friend."

"He didn't want there to be a chance that Remus would be your Keeper," Death said.

"Why?" Lily asked, "Why did Dumbledore do this?"

"A few months before Harry was born," Death said, "The prophecy you know was told by Sybil Trelawney to Albus Dumbledore. However, it was also told to one other individual. They only heard the first couple of lines – that the prophecized vanquisher of the Dark Lord would be born at the end of July. The owner of the bar found the man eavesdropping. Tell me, Lily, who owns the Hog's Head?"

"Aberforth Dumbledore," Lily said, "Albus' brother."

"So, of course, Ab would tell Albus who was eavesdropping," Death said.

"Who was it?" Lily asked.

"Are you sure you wish to know?" Death asked, "It was another person who you were close to at one point."

Lily nodded, though from his clue she knew who it might be.

"Severus Snape," Death said.

Lily felt a pang in her heart. Severus was her friend at one point in time. In fact, he was her first friend in the wizarding world. He had, in fact, introduced her to the wizarding world, and told her what she really was. Then at the end of their fifth year at Hogwarts, that friendship was destroyed with a single word.

"As you know, Snape was a Death Eater," Death said, then grumbled something that sounded like 'that blasted name' before continuing, "So who do you think he took those first two lines of the Prophecy to?"

"Voldemort," Lily said, her voice quivering with emotion.

"Now don't be too hard on Severus," Death said, "When he told Voldemort of the prophecy, he had no idea who it was referring to. However, a few months later, Harry was born, one day after Neville Longbottom. Voldemort had two targets, and he chose your son. Can you imagine Snape's reaction when he heard that Voldemort was targeting your son? He was not worried about your son, or your husband. He was worried about _you._"

Lily frowned. She knew Severus had feelings for her, feelings beyond friendship. She could see the jealous look in his eyes when she started to secretly fancy James Potter even two before she and James would become a couple. Oh, she would deny such a fancy, she didn't want to be involved with him until his head swelled back down to a manageable size. But she could see that Severus was jealous.

"In his terror and fear for your life," Death said, "Snape met up with Dumbledore, and told him how Voldemort knew the Prophecy. Dumbledore knew this of course. He knew Snape had overheard the prophecy. So... what does Dumbledore do? He offers sanctuary for Snape, but only if Snape becomes his spy."

Lily grimaced.. The pieces were all beginning to fit into place. "With Dumbledore's use of Legilimency, and Snape giving him information about Voldemort and his Death Eaters..."

"How could he not know Pettigrew was the traitor," Death said, "Indeed. And yet... Dumbledore was the one who conducted the Secret Keeper ceremony. Sirius was there that night, wasn't he? When Pettigrew became the Secret Keeper?"

"Yes," Lily said, "He was part of the Secret, but not the Keeper."

"Therefore, he knew who the Secret Keeper was," Death said, "Of course, this played right into Dumbledore's hand. The very same night Pettigrew became the Secret Keeper, he went to Voldemort to tell him his mission was complete. Voldemort now knew the Secret. Now, before we get into the deeper plot, there is one more piece Dumbledore played in order to seal his plan. James knew his life was in danger, did he not? He hoped that you and Harry would survive Voldemort's wrath. He thought that if he died, you would be there to raise Harry."

"Yes," Lily said, "He told me that. And the next day, he made his Last Will and Testament."

"And you also made yours," Death said; Lily nodded, "And who was there as witness, may I ask?"

Lily frowned. "Albus Dumbledore."

"And when did you write the Wills?" Death asked, "Before or after the Secret Keeper business?"

"Before," Lily said.

"So," Death said, "Dumbledore knew that Sirius, as godfather, would get to raise Harry in the event of yours and James deaths. He also knew that there was more than one possible guardian: Sirius, the Longbottoms, Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood, Amelia Bones, Minerva McGonagall. But there was one name who was _never _supposed to be guardian."

"My sister," Lily growled. "She hates magic. She hated me. If she was allowed to raise Harry, she would try to stamp the magic out of him."

"Did you tell Dumbledore about your sister?" Death asked.

Lily nodded. She had to explain why Petunia should never have custody. Then she realized...

_No, he wouldn't!_

"Indeed," Death said, and Lily noticed for the first time that there was emotion in Death's voice. "You see where this is going, don't you? So... here's the pieces to the puzzle. Dumbledore knows Pettigrew is the Secret Keeper, he knows the contents of yours and James' wills. He knew that Sirius knew who was the Keeper. He knows Peter is the traitor, and that Voldemort knew part of the prophecy. All of this lead to that Halloween night. Now, there is one particular bit of spice that was unexpected, but nonetheless, important. What did Voldemort ask of you when he confronted you?"

"He told me to stand aside," Lily said, "As if he wanted to spare me. But why?"

"Severus Snape," Death said, "He begged Voldemort to spare your life. Snape hoped that with James and your son dead, you would be seeking a shoulder to cry on. He visited your house in Godric's Hollow that evening. He hoped to find you alive, looking for a friend -"

"Bastard!" Lily growled.

"Oh, come now, Lily," Death said, "Yes, he was quite the bastard before that evening. But the moment he walked into that nursery, and found your body, he knew Voldemort had betrayed him. He would seek to end Voldemort's existence, and in that very fact, he remained a spy with Dumbledore. Of course Dumbledore would use that. It would just give him more pieces in his game. Now...here is the scenario we're up against Lily. Imagine Sirius Black went to your house the night you and James were murdered. There he found Harry alive, however, he was not the first to get there. Hagrid, on Dumbledore's orders was there to retrieve Harry."

"But Sirius is Harry's godfather," Lily said, "Sirius would raise him."

"And Dumbledore knew that, remember?" Death said, "However, Hagrid trusts Dumbledore. He looks up to the Headmaster. How could he not? He was given a job and a home at Hogwarts after he was expelled many years ago. Dumbledore gave Hagrid a reason to trust him. Dumbledore gave him a job that night. He was supposed to take Harry away from the house, and into the arms of Dumbledore. He wouldn't listen to Sirius, even when Sirius said he was Harry's godfather and rightful guardian. Hagrid tells Sirius he must speak to Dumbledore. Hagrid leaves, and Sirius is standing there, stewing in his pain. His best friends are dead, his godson has been taken away. His life is falling to pieces. Who does he blame? He realizes Peter Pettigrew is responsible for this, he was your Secret Keeper."

"Oh, poor Sirius," Lily said, with a frown. "Poor, stupid Sirius!"

"Yes, poor stupid Sirius," Death said, "The stupid young man went looking for Pettigrew, in order to blame him, punish him for what he did. But Sirius is emotional. And his emotions betray him. He is not thinking straight. He finds Pettigrew, but Pettigrew is expecting Sirius to come. So he does the only thing he can in order to escape. He screams out to a crowd of people, blaming Sirius for betraying you and James. Then he blows up a sewer pipe, blowing up the street. Pettigrew cuts off his finger, and transformed into his rat form, and escaped. Now, look at this picture. Sirius is standing there, shocked beyond belief. Twelve Muggles are dead from Pettigrew's explosion, and on the ground, is Pettigrew's finger. Aurors come to the scene and find all of this happening. What do they do?"

"They arrest him," Lily said, "In order to find out what happened. But he would have told them, wouldn't he? Sirius knows to demand Veritaserum at a trial-"

"Ah, yes," Death said, "But who is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot?"

"Dumbledore," Lily hissed.

"Picture it, Lily," Death said, "The Ministry finds out Voldemort is gone. 'He's finally gone, hurray, the war is over. We can move on!' All the Ministry wanted to do was move on. So they did. They had someone to arrest in order to show they were doing something. Minister Bagnold, Barty Crouch – the head of the DMLE, and Albus Dumbledore, the Chief Warlock – they just want their scapegoat in order to give the public a sign that the war was over. So, they arrest Sirius and throw him in Azkaban without a trial."

"No!" Lily cried, "Why?!"

"Because Dumbledore wanted it that way," Death said, "A free Sirius would get word out that Pettigrew was the Keeper. If that was discovered, Sirius would be free to raise Harry. But with him imprisoned, everyone would think he was the betrayer, and..."

"Nobody would believe a word he says," Lily said, with a frown.

"Precisely," Death said, "Now, as Chief Warlock, Dumbledore had the power to do many things. He persuaded the Minister of Magic to block the viewing of yours and James' Will, until Harry is eleven years old, thus allowing him of able body and mind to take what is rightfully his. Bagnold allowed it, and signed a form making it official. Then Dumbledore Obliviates her after he has the signature. He takes the Will to the right department, and puts it away, without anyone knowing."

"The goblins have a copy of the Will," Lily said.

"Aye, they do," Death said, "But they do not care much for the affairs of wizards. They are informed through magic, that the Will is closed unless Harry allows it to open, then stores it away at that time. And this is where Dumbledore continues to play his game. Remember, Lily, Dumbledore is the only witness to your Wills. He knows what you wanted. And in so doing, he could make a fantasy out of your Wills. Whatever he said, it must be true, right? He is the so-called Leader of the Light, everyone looks up to him! And so... when the Magical Child Services department gets word from Dumbledore of Harry's new residence and guardian, they believe him, and fill out the forms. Dumbledore through those fantasy Wills he made up orders two things. He becomes Harry's magical guardian, while the official guardian is... Petunia and Vernon Dursley."

"No!" Lily cried, as she fell to her knees. "Why?"

"Dumbledore needs a weapon to defeat Voldemort, Lily," Death said, "But he doesn't need a hero, he needs a sacrifice. Imagine this, the final battle between Light and Dark. Dumbledore believes Harry must die because of the Horcrux in his head. So, Dumbledore guides Harry to battle Voldemort. Never knowing about the Horcrux in his own head, Harry battles Voldemort. Why? Because he believes he is the only one who can defeat Voldemort. He is doing so for his friends who he couldn't bear to see die because of him. But he doesn't know Voldemort can't die until his Horcruxes are destroyed. So... Voldemort ends up killing Harry, and with the last Horcrux destroyed, Dumbledore goes on to kill Voldemort. Dumbledore weeps crocodile tears over Harry's body, a cameraman takes the picture of their fallen hero being mourned by their Leader of the Light, and everyone believes the Manipulative Old Man is their hero. But in the end he is doing it for the Greater Good. Pureblood Supremacy. He wants the wizarding world to go on as it always has. Muggles and Muggleborn being the lowest form, along with Werewolves, Centaurs, Veela and the like, while the Purebloods continue to go on as they always have, but without the threat of Voldemort. Dumbledore, being the new hero, can pass any law he allows, giving him the freedom to do what he wants. Nobody would realize their Leader of the Light is a Dark Lord."

"But," Lily said, hoarsely, "This hasn't happened yet. It might not happen."

"No," Death said, "It might not happen. Not if someone helps Harry. You, Lily. However, there is a price. It isn't a big price. Some of it you will not like. But with your guidance, you can help Harry."

"I'll do it, whatever the price," Lily said, her voice still hoarse, but getting stronger, "I choose Harry."

"You are sure?" Death said.

"Yes," Lily said.

"Very well," Death said; he waved his cloaked arm toward the train, and it began to move.

"Wait!" Lily said, "Can't I even say goodbye to James?"

"He knows," Death said, "He knows your choice, and he is proud of you for it. He knew all along you would chose it. He only asks you to follow your heart wherever it will go."

"I can't love anyone else," Lily said, "My heart is only big enough for James and Harry."

"He knows," Death said, "And still gives you the same message."

_I love you, James. I always will, _Lily thought silently. She then stood and stared at Death. "Tell me what happens now. What is this price?"

"Part of Dumbledore's plan must happen for things to work," Death said, "I know it is hard to hear, but it has to happen. He is right about one thing, after all. If Harry lived in the wizarding world all his life, if he was raised in the wizarding world, where he was a hero, and looked upon like a hero, his attitude, his personality, it would only betray him in the end and possibly lead him into Darkness. Petunia and Vernon's abuse toward Harry -"

"Abuse!" Lily growled.

"Yes," Death said, "They do mistreat him. He does not have a happy childhood. But due to such a childhood, he becomes stronger, Lily. He will choose to stand up for his friends, he will choose to fight the bullies. He will gain a sense of adventure, wishing to give himself a better life. Unfortunately, it does affect him. He isn't exactly the most physical of specimens, and while he is as smart as you are Lily, he chooses not to show it. As a student, if Harry got better grades than Dudley, he would be punished for it."

"But that is what Dumbledore wants!" Lily growled, "That is the recipe for his sacrifice, isn't it?!"

"There are a few more ingredients Dumbledore has to put into the pot," Death said, "But this is where you come in, Lily. You will be there to help Harry remove such ingredients, therefore changing the recipe."

"Of course," Lily said, "as a mother should."

"Ah, but that is where it gets complicated, Lily," Death said, "Yes, you could tell him you are his mother. But he might find that hard to believe."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Simple," Death said, "On the day I allow you to return to the land of the living, you will be the same age as Harry."

"He will be in his early twenties?" Lily asked, "How am I supposed to help him when he has gone through a childhood and his teens, through his education, raised to believe all this?"

"You misunderstand me, Lily," Death said, "When you return, you will be the same as Harry: eleven years old."

Lily blinked. She didn't hear that correctly... did she? "_What?_"

"Lily, the world believes you are dead," Death said, "People saw your body, _Dumbledore _saw your body. _Snape _saw your body. If you returned like you are, there would be questions. If you are the same age as Harry, you will get to be his friend, helping him in school, and helping him on his path to his destiny the right way. You will be able to guide him. You will have all your knowledge. I assume James taught you about the Ancient and Noble Houses and such. Lords and Ladies?"

"Sort of," Lily said, shrugging, "Not a lot. Why?"

"Harry will be Lord Potter," Death said, "He will be the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, in essence a powerful individual in the wizarding world. There are other titles I won't reveal yet, but you will know about it soon – if you take him to Gringotts when you meet him, make sure he claims his inheritance. It will effectively emancipate him – the Dursleys nor Dumbledore will be his guardians, and he will get ownership of Potter Manor in Northampton. The house is pretty much fine. The wards are good, one of the house-elves there still lives. Once Harry steps foot on the land as the Head of the Potters, the house will be rightfully his."

"But... what about me?" Lily asked.

"I will give you a new identity," Death said, "You will be Holly Evans. Everyone, except those few who you tell your identity, will believe you are Lily Potter's niece – her father will be Lily and Petunia's long-lost brother. Fictional brother, but only those in the know will know such a brother doesn't exist. Harold Evans is a Muggle, but his daughter, Holly is a Muggleborn. An orphan, of course – her parents don't exist, so of course the world must believe they are dead. So you would be Harry's cousin instead of his mother. Dumbledore would not make the connection – if he did, Holly would not have been welcome into Hogwarts. In fact, he would probably get rid of her."

Lily snorted. She knew Dumbledore would find her relationship to Harry – well, her fictional one – soon enough, but not before she could destroy some of his pieces on his side of the chessboard.

"You're a smart Muggleborn, of course, very studious, curious about the wizarding world," Death continued, "So it wouldn't be too big of a surprise that you know stuff about the wizarding world's customs, and such. Holly Evans will have no want for money, believe me. But I will leave that surprise waiting at Gringotts. If not a motherly figure, you would still be a good friend who would help him and guide him on his path. And believe me, he will need your friendship. If he remains a friendless boy until September 1st, 1991, he will meet and befriend three people who are spies of Dumbledore only wanting to use Harry."

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Molly Weasley, her youngest son, Ron, and her daughter, Ginny," Death said. "Dumbledore and Molly put together a betrothal contract, between Harry and Ginny, a few days after that Halloween."

"A betrothal contract?!" Lily growled, "How dare they?!"

"Lily, the contract isn't official," Death said, "Dumbledore isn't Harry's rightful magical guardian. Sirius Black is. Emancipate Harry, and he can cancel the contract."

"Oh, right," Lily said, "Easy enough."

"Yes," Death said, "Ginny has been raised, believing she is destined to be Mrs. Harry Potter. Oh, she is still an innocent little girl. She can be persuaded to see the light, if guided away from that hag of a mother. It will be hard. She will see Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived, and not as a boy who grew up in an abusive home with no knowledge of magic. Ginny isn't much of a threat if you can get her out from under her mother's thumb. Don't blame the daughter for the sins of the mother. She may be useful to you."

Lily sighed and nodded. She could see Death's point.

"However, then there is her brother Ron," Death continued, "He is the youngest boy of six boys. His five brothers are all either smarter, better-looking, funnier, or more adventurous than him. He is easily jealous because of it. He believes someone owes him something for the life he has been dealt. So instead of doing something about it, he expects others to do it for him. Imagine, Lily, what would happen if Albus Dumbledore asked a boy like that to befriend Harry, if only to spy on Harry for him? Especially if such a boy gets paid for it."

"He would try to latch himself onto Harry," Lily said, "He would try to use Harry's fame and popularity of being the one who, as everyone believes, rid the world of Voldemort, and steal a place in the spotlight."

"Indeed," Death said, "Even if Harry doesn't want that spotlight, Ron would probably try to encourage him to use it. Ron is not a smart boy. He loves chess and Quidditch. He gorges himself on food. He does not like homework. As I said, he also becomes jealous easily. If someone else were to become Harry's friend, become someone more important in his life than him, Ron would _hate _that. Can you see why Dumbledore would want someone like him to befriend Harry?"

"He would force Harry to his level," Lily said. "You said Ron hates homework. Harry, growing up believing he shouldn't be smarter than his dumb cousin, would believe he shouldn't let himself be smarter than Ron..."

"Yes!" Death said, "And a friendless boy like Harry – he would do anything to keep his friend happy."

"Right," Lily said, "So make sure Harry avoids Ron."

"Oh, you probably won't be able to avoid the boy," Death said, "He will try to insert him in your group. All you will need to do is outsmart him. Quite easy."

"My group?" Lily asked, "Who besides Harry?"

"There are other students who will be good friends to you and Harry," Death said, "I will name a few, though there are more. Don't just resort to finding friends in one house at Hogwarts. In all four houses, you will find friends. Some of whom will be good political allies, even if their family is neutral. In doing so, you might just reunite the houses like they were meant to be."

"Even Slytherin?" Lily asked.

"The Slytherins will be a challenge," Death said, "But there are diamonds there, you just have to find them. Now, as for my suggested names. There is one in particular. Hermione Granger. Look for her at the train station on September 1st. She is a Muggleborn like you. Very smart. The kind of girl you might like to see as a daughter-in-law one day."

Lily smiled.

"There are others as well," Death said, "I believe you knew Amelia Bones and Pandora Lovegood in school?"

"Yes," Lily said, "Pandora was a good friend of mine. Amelia and I were friends, though she was closer to Sirius. They dated at one point. It had been quite serious, pardon the pun."

"Amelia's niece, Susan, could be a good friend," Death said, "And you can use the Bones alliance in the political aspect. Unfortunately Pandora died when her daughter was nine years old. Ever since then, Luna has shut herself down. I am afraid she could easily become the target of bullies because she believes in imaginary creatures."

Lily sniffled, blinking tears from her eyes. She vowed to befriend Luna in memory of her mother.

"And then there is Frank and Alice Longbottom's son Neville," Death said.

"He was born the day before Harry," Lily said, "I am Neville's godmother, just as Alice is Harry's."

"Frank and Alice unfortunately suffered a horrible fate at the hands of Death Eaters," Death said, "They were tortured with the Cruciatus Curse, tortured into insanity."

"Oh, gods," Lily muttered.

"Neville was raised by his grandmother," Death said, "Are you familiar with Augusta Longbottom nee Croaker?"

"Unfortunately yes," Lily said, "She is a demanding, strong-willed woman. Unfortunately she is also quite the pureblood. She doesn't believe in the Supremacy aspect of it, but she believes in the power of it."

"And if she thought Neville was a squib?" Death asked, "He isn't but because of things that happened when he was a baby, he didn't show much magic as a child."

"She would look down on him instead of encourage him," Lily said, "He is supposed to be the next Head of House, and if, as she thought, he was a squib, he couldn't become the Head."

"Neville isn't a squib," Death said, "However, I wouldn't be too hard on Augusta, she could be a powerful political ally. Besides, she too is being manipulated by Dumbledore, as is Neville. Because he was seen as the other boy in the prophecy, Dumbledore manipulated young Neville too. He bound Neville's magical core down to fifteen percent. Unfortunately... he also did the same to Harry."

Lily growled. Of course, Dumbledore wouldn't want the boys of the prophecy to be too strong. He couldn't allow such power.

"Fortunately the goblins can unbind their magical cores safely," Death said, " hose two boys will be powerful wizards Lily. They will need guidance. In doing so, they will be strong allies, magically and politically. Also, Augusta will be giving Neville his father's wand. It will not work right for Neville. Without his own wand, he will be seen as weak. Again, this is nothing to do with Dumbledore, Augusta only believes Neville will amount to nothing so she doesn't encourage him."

"I will make sure he is trained right," Lily vowed.

"Good," Death said, "Unfortunately, it gets worse with Dumbledore and the Weasleys, Lily. Dumbledore has been stealing money from the Potter Vault."

"Bastard!" Lily growled.

"Oh, don't worry," Death said, "Harry can get it all back. Make sure Harry asks for an audit. Dumbledore's been taking money for himself and the Order of the Phoenix. Also he gave money to the Weasleys. It is that money which paid for the Weasley children to get into Hogwarts. Also, Dumbledore paid the Dursleys money every year on Harry's birthday. They had all kinds of money but never spent it on Harry."

"Wait a moment," Lily said, "You said two maybe three of the Weasleys will use Harry. But what about Arthur, and the other boys?"

"All innocent," Death said. "Well, mostly innocent. They never asked where the money came from. Dumbledore just told them they got an inheritance from a fictional dead Aunt of Molly's. Of course, the Weasleys were infamous for being poor, so Molly couldn't flash the money around. A good percentage of it sits in Molly's private vault. Molly was feeding Arthur love and loyalty potions. Flush him of the potions, and watch the fun happen."

"I will make sure she pays right along with Dumbledore," Lily growled.

"However," Death said, "I do see what you are thinking. If you do this, you will in effect punish the innocent Weasleys. Do you want to do that?"

"This is another case of 'sins of the mother', isn't it?" Lily asked, "I will come up with something. What else do I need to know?"

"Oh, I can't tell you everything just yet," Death said, "Where would the fun be in that? Part of the price is that I get to watch you on your path with Harry. I will give you a few more clues and hints right now, but others will fall into place. On Harry's birthday each year, I will give you, and in essence him, a gift. I will give you clues as to what is going to happen in the upcoming year. They will be a little cryptic. But you are smart."

"Can't make this too easy, can you?" Lily muttered.

"Of course not!" Death said, "Earlier I may have said I lead a busy existence, but sometimes it is boring! I need entertainment. Okay, so here is more you need to know. Sirius Black is still in Azkaban. Free him sooner than later, and you and Harry will have some trusting adults in your life. Both you and Harry will be emancipated after a visit to Gringotts, but people like Dumbledore will still try to stop such things, especially without an adult present."

"But I can't just tell the Ministry that Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper," Lily said, "I have no real proof. Not unless I tell everyone I am Lily Potter."

"True," Death said. "My only hint is this: where there's a will, there's a way."

Lily nodded. _Something to do with the Wills. What have I forgotten about them? There's something else here..._

"What about Wormtail?" Lily asked.

"I will only tell you that he is closer than you think," Death said.

Lily frowned. _Great, more hints with little answers. Something tells me this will be the norm._

"When you free Sirius," Death continued, "I will lead you to a Horcrux, but you must free Sirius or it is useless. However, I will tell you about the other Horcruxes now. Well, those you can nab whenever you want. One, however, won't show up until your second year at Hogwarts."

"And the others?" Lily asked.

"One is in Gringotts," Death said, "Hufflepuff's Cup, look for the badger on it. Once the Goblins remove the Horcrux in Harry, tell the goblins you believe that another one is in Gringotts, in one of the vaults owned by one of Riddle's followers, and they will destroy it. They will probably make you and Harry 'Friends of the Goblin Nation' for doing so. Embrace that title. The ring Horcrux will be the most dangerous to retrieve, but Goblins and their Curse Breakers will be able to get it. It is in the Gaunt house in Little Hangleton. The other easy one is in the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts. Voldemort will make one more, but not until later. I will clue you in when that happens."

Death instructed Lily how to get into the Room of Requirement and where the Horcrux was.

"Since you will be arriving on Harry's eleventh birthday, I will give you more clues after you meet Harry and take care of the Gringotts stuff. Just wait for my letter. When you return to the land of the living, you will wake up in a vacant room in the Leaky Cauldron. Your Hogwarts letter and school list will be waiting for you. Go downstairs and wait for Harry. He will be coming into the bar with Hagrid. Now half-giants are spell-resistant. But hit him with a wandless Confundus. It will work. Hagrid will believe he is also to meet you for shopping. That will give you the opportunity to befriend Harry. Once you get to Gringotts, Confound Hagrid again, and make him fear riding on the Gringotts carts. Hagrid will give Harry his vault key, and there you go. Ask for the Goblin, Ragnok, who will be your Vault Keeper – coincidentally, he is also Harry's Vault Keeper. And then let things play out."

Lily nodded, understanding what she must do.

"Once emancipated," Death said, "break away from Hagrid, go shopping – believe me, Harry will need it – and go to Potter Manor. Someone will be waiting for you."

"Missy?" Lily asked, referring to the Potter Family house-elf.

"Her daughter, Melina," Death said, "Missy died when Harry was seven."

Lily frowned, saddened by the loss, but also knew who Melina was. The young elf was just a baby when Harry was born.

"Lily," Death said, "There are two... beings... who will recognize you when you tell them who you are. I will allow this. They are Charlus and Dorea's portraits at Potter Manor."

"James' parents," Lily said.

"They will help you guide Harry," Death said, "While you know much of the wizarding world's customs, you don't know it all. Harry's grandfather will help him become Lord Potter. You will no longer be Lady Potter, of course, but you will have a title."

"What title?" Lily asked.

"It is a surprise," Death said, "You'll know by the time you leave Gringott's."

"More entertainment, huh?" Lily grumbled.

"Yes," Death said. "Also while you are at Potter Manor, that may be the best time to reveal the truth to Harry. By then, he will probably be more than curious about some of the stuff you will be helping him with during the day, and how you knew everything. He is very smart, remember that. He just doesn't show it."

Lily nodded. However, that was the part she was dreading. She knew Harry probably wished for his parents during his hell on earth with her sister. How would he react when he found out she was his mother – especially since she will look like she's his age!

"My, my, we have been speaking for quite a while," Death said, "Technically it has been a little less than ten years since you arrived. I think now is a good time for you to return. Remember Lily, most will know you as Holly Evans."

"I guess I better get used to that name then," Lily, or rather _Holly Evans_ now, said.

A whooshing sound was heard and Lily turned, and saw a portal now where the wall to return to the Muggle world usually stood.

"Have fun, Holly," Death said, "I will be seeing you again soon."

Lily shuddered, and turned and walked toward the portal. She took a deep breath, and stepped through it, beginning her new life as Holly Evans.

* * *

><p>Death sat there on the bench, as he watched the new Holly Evans step through the portal. He knew he was taking a big risk by doing this. But if it destroyed Tom Riddle and his Horcruxes years earlier, then he was okay with that. Even if it meant many people would live who would have died, while others would die who would have lived without his interference. He was okay with that as well.<p>

But Harry Potter was worth it. Harry was the one who was prophecized to take down Tom Riddle, an annoying stain who should have met Death long ago. Death would allow these rewards and encouragement that came from his mother and new friend.

"Why didn't you tell her what I said?" a voice said near Death.

Death turned and saw James Potter sitting on the bench beside him.

"Hmm?" Death asked.

"Why didn't you tell Lily that there may come a time when Harry yearns for more than friendship with her?" James asked.

"Why would I do that?" Death asked. "One it is entertaining to see what might happen. Two, if it does happen, Tom Riddle, who doesn't know love, will find himself in a world of pain because of it. Three, your son would know love, which would help him survive. Why would you want to stop something like that?"

"He will already know love!" James said, "You know this! He will know plenty of love! I mean – the once horny teenager in me supports your Harem plan, my son would deserve it. But... well... what you are encouraging is... well... wrong!"

"Come now, James," Death said, "I happen to know your great-great-great aunt and uncle through your mother's side were siblings! They died an hour apart. Your uncle sat in here waiting for your Aunt, and believe me, I just want to forgot what happened during their reunion."

Death shuddered. When elderly couples died, they came into the afterlife in their young adult bodies. There were some of these couples, when reunited, who would have a reunion shag right there on the platform. Some people, like Dorea Black's ancestors that came to Death's mind, were quite kinky, especially for siblings. So much so, that it _even horrified_ _Death_!

"They were Blacks!" James said, "As much as I love Sirius, most of his family and ancestors were insane."

"It is tradition, my good man," Death said, "Besides, the heart wants what the heart wants. Now, behave and you can have your own little viewing room to watch the show. For a bonus, when people come through here, people you hate – such as Pettigrew – you can torture them all you want before they pass on."

James harrumphed, but Death could see the Marauder in James liking the "bonus".

"Fine," James said, "But I still don't have to like it!"

Death shrugged. James didn't have to like it. But Death would... oh yes, he knew he was going to have so much fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this is a long first chapter! I don't think most of my chapters will be this long, maybe a little over half as long. So don't get used to it! However, the first three chapters at least are 6000 words or longer.<br>**  
><strong>From now on, Lily will be known as Holly Evans. Yes, she will refer to herself as Lily when she reveals to people who she really is then tell them her new name is Holly, but when it comes to her PoV, it will be "Holly" instead of Lily. I'm doing this so it doesn't confuse me.<strong>

**Death isn't the same as Fate from my Bonds of Time Series. He will not interfere in too much more. He will give clues to Lily/Holly over time just to help her and Harry along the way. He just wants some entertainment. Lily/Holly is his key to such a good show. Will we see Death again... possibly. Maybe even James as well, when certain characters are killed off. Think of it like the Three Wise Men scenes from Bonds of Time Series... it will be just as funny!**

**As you can see, this isn't the type of story I normally write. Many of my usual readers may not like this story, especially if you are fans of Ron and Dumbledore. I am going for a bit of cliched theme. Bad Weasleys (Ron and Molly, though Ginny will be redeemed, and possibly part of the Harem) and bad Dumbledore. As for Severus, well, I don't know where I am going with him yet. We'll see.**

**This is NOT a Ron/Hermione story. Hermione will probably (95% sure) end up in Harry's Harem. You will NOT like Ron in this story. Most of Ron's personality in this story – as hinted in this chapter – will be similar to canon, but in the most extreme of ways. Sure, in canon, he did not spy on Harry, nor did he get paid to do so. But he was very jealous of Harry and his fame (and the thought of him being with girl that Ron fancied), he was bad at homework, and gorged himself on food. He also had a bad temper, and he did make fun of people who were trying to also be Harry's friend. That will all happen in this story. In my stories, I usually try not to bash Ron, but I want to branch out in my writing, so I want to see what I can do with this.**

**There will be incest between Holly and Harry (probably to the point where they will have children together), and Harry will have a Harem. Lords, Ladies, Ancient Houses, Alliances, Heirs of Founders, epic Wizengamot sessions, all will play a part in this. I wanted to try my hand at these cliches, to see how I could do. If you don't like any of this, don't read it!**

****Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! As of uploading this chapter, I have three chapters complete so far. I will be uploading one chapter per week until I run out or finish.  
><strong>**

**Next chapter: Introduction of Holly Evans. Holly meets Harry and Hagrid, does a bit of secret magic, and takes Harry to Gringotts. It will end in a minor cliffhanger (one of the first surprises Death mentioned).**


	2. Holly Meets Harry

**Chapter 2  
>Holly Meets <strong>**Harry**

**Author's Note: Due to the overwhelming unexpected response to my story (thank you all!), I decided to give you this chapter early.**

**As stated at the end of the previous chapter, Lily will now be referred to as Holly Evans. She will tell some people her real identity but she will still wish to be known as Holly.**

**Also, a few reviewers are concerned about Holly's revelation to Harry about who she is. I know there are some who want me to wait a while for her to tell him who she is, but I can't do that. As you'll find in this and the next chapter, they're both technically 'orphans', and by the end of the first day's events (which won't get done till probably chapter 4 or 5!), they'll probably be living together. Plus, Harry, as you'll see in this chapter becomes WAY too curious about who Holly is. So, yes, she will reveal to him who she is... but his reaction is a bit unexpected. But that won't come till probably chapter 5.**

**Also, there are a couple of reviewers concerned about the Occlumency stuff. Holly has a plan for that, I assure you. Let's just say this, Lily was a master at Charms, yes? So she could be quite the inventor if she had to be!**

* * *

><p>Holly Evans – once known as Lily Marie Evans Potter - once again found herself laying on her back, though this time when she woke up, the light in the room was not blinding. Also, she was laying on something quite comfortable instead of hard cement.<p>

She instantly remembered what had happened before she came into this predicament. She had found herself in the afterlife, and then had a very long conversation with a being known as Death. She could remember every word of the conversation. Which was good, Holly thought, since it was very important. The last thing she remembered, she walked through a strange portal into a blinding flash of light, then woke up here.

She sat up and looked at herself; and found that she was wearing clothes, which she was quite relieved about. However, she could already tell her appearance was quite different! She looked at her surroundings and found that she was in one of the rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, just like Death had said. She was currently sitting on the bed, which explained the comfort.

She stood up from the bed and walked over to a vanity table, complete with mirror. She looked at her reflection and found that she was, indeed, an eleven year old girl. She thought she would look like eleven-year old Lily Evans, and while she did resemble the Evans girls, there were distinct differences. She had the 'Evans eyes' – a beautiful emerald green. While her hair was still red, it was a much darker red than she was used to. Lily Evans' hair had been short and straight, ending up at her shoulders. Holly Evans' hair was long and wavy, ending up just below her shoulder blades, though she knew it could be longer. Her face was heart-shaped, her nose a little smaller than she was used to, and her lips were a little puffier.

_Well, at least I don't resemble a horse like Tunie. Thank goodness for small miracles!_

She sighed as she looked down at her flat chest. She very much hoped her body would mature better and faster this go around. While Lily Evans could be seen as having a beautiful figure, none of it was seen in her chest area until around the end of her fifth year at Hogwarts. She had the smallest breasts in her entire year, and even some of the girls one and two years younger were bigger! For Merlin's sake, she thought she would have what she referred to as 'bee stings' by now! Perhaps she was a late bloomer...

Holly did have to admit that the rest of her body looked okay. She was skinny, but not in an unhealthy  
>way, and her hips were okay in her opinion. She figured she was average height when it came to eleven-year old girls.<p>

She was currently wearing a nondescript white tee and jeans, as well as sneakers. Muggle clothing. Mostly boring and plain. She would have to change that soon enough.

_Well, hopefully nobody who knew Lily will see more than a passing family resemblance, _Holly thought.

She looked down on the vanity and found an envelope sitting there. She recognized it as those usually seen at Hogwarts. She picked it up and read the cover: _Ms. Holly Marie Evans, Room 7, The Leaky Cauldron, London. _She frowned. Death told her that the room was supposed to be vacant. He also said that Holly was supposed to be an orphan, so why wasn't the letter addressed to the orphanage? Holly shrugged, deciding it wasn't important, and opened the letter. She took out two pieces of parchment, The first was the familiar invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The second was the booklist. Holly was amused to see that a few of the books were the same title as when Lily was in her first year just over two decades ago.

Holly stuffed the parchment back in the envelope and placed it into a back pocket of her jeans. She looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearly nine-o-clock.

_Hopefully Hagrid and Harry haven't arrived yet, _Holly thought, then realized she was being stupid. _Nonsense, this is what Death sent me back here for, isn't it? To meet Harry, be his friend, and guide him to his proper destiny which does not end in sacrifice! I can't begin that if I don't meet him now!_

She shook her head, laughing at how silly she was, and left the room. She then made her way down to the bottom floor. For being early in the morning, the bar was filled with patrons. As she walked around looking for an empty table, she heard some random conversation.

"Did you know today is Harry Potter's eleventh birthday!" a large blonde-haired woman said.

"Yes!" a skinny red-haired woman in her forties said, "Do you think he is going to Hogwarts? Oh, if only I was eleven again! You know what they say about a Potter. Can't resist a red-head."

Holly scoffed. Loudly. She ignored the glares coming from the two women. She couldn't believe this! She understood her son was famous, but to be gossiped about like such by a couple of ladies who were nearly as ugly as hags, and old enough to be – well, even if Lily was around, they would still be much older than her!

If this was what it was like with the older generation, how would the students at Hogwarts react, especially those around Harry's age, and a little older? No, Holly would not let that happen. There was a month until she and Harry would go to Hogwarts. She would prepare him and make sure he was ready. And perhaps she would help him make some good friends before then. Especially if her plans went how she thought they would.

As she found an empty table, her eyes caught the front door of the Leaky Cauldron open at that moment. A large man walked into the pub, and Holly instantly recognized him as Rubeus Hagrid.

Then she saw who she had been waiting for.

_Harry! My little boy!_

And he was. Little, that is. He was a lot smaller than she thought he would be. She remembered James at eleven years old. He was at least six inches taller than Harry was now. Heck, Holly was taller than Harry was, and she regarded herself as average, which was smaller than most boys her age!

_Oh, Harry, what did Tunie and that walrus of a man do to you?_

As the light shone in on Harry, Holly could see that he was wearing a shirt and pants that looked way too big for him. Second-hand clothing. Holly's disgust toward a woman who was once her sister continued to grow by the minute. How could the woman treat her own nephew like this?

"Ah, Hagrid!" a man said, and even now Holly recognized the voice of Tom the barman and owner of the Leaky Cauldron, "The usual I presume."

_Damn it, Hagrid can't keep secrets, he's going to tell the whole pub about Harry! _

She concentrated and pointed a finger at Hagrid, focusing on wandless silent magic.

_Confundus!_ _Rubeus Hagrid, you are here to take Harry and myself school shopping. You will not announce either of our names! You will come and sit down at my table, and buy us breakfast and then we will go to Gringotts!_

Holly watched as Hagrid blinked in confusion, as the spell hit him.

"Can't, Tom," he said, a moment later, "I'm on official Hogwarts business. Taking a couple of students in for their school shopping. Was supposed to meet someone here." He looked toward Holly. "There she is!"

Hagrid pushed Harry forward, without making one mention of his name, nor putting too much attention his way. He and Harry arrived at the vacant table. Hagrid took one full side of the table up by himself, so Harry sat next to Holly. Holly waved her hand underneath the table, casting a notice-me-not charm on around them, so nobody but Tom would bother them. Holly smiled at Harry, taking in his appearance. She could see the scar on his forehead.

_So that is where the bastard hit my son with that damnable curse. That is where the Horcrux lies. Don't worry, Harry, it will be gone soon._

She realized she was staring, when Harry brushed his fringe down to cover the scar. He blushed, a cute pink color, covering his cheeks.

_Damn, either he's embarrassed or angry that I saw his scar. Or perhaps he's embarrassed he's sitting next to a cute girl?_

As Holly contemplated this, Tom walked up to the table.

"I guess I will take the usual, Tom," Hagrid chortled. "And two breakfast specials with pumpkin juice for these two youngsters. My treat! It is the lad's birthday after all."

Holly caught Tom looking toward Harry's scar. His eyes widened, and Holly cast a Confundus so he wouldn't think the young boy was Harry, nor would he say it out loud.

"Coming up in a few minutes!" Tom said, then smiled and walked away.

Holly cast a Muffliato Charm she had learned from Severus Snape. She didn't want anyone to hear their conversation.

"I guess this is a good enough time for introductions," Holly said. "I'm Holly Evans, a Muggleborn."

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow and looked toward Hagrid.

"Means her parents are Muggles, like yer relatives," Hagrid explained.

"So... like me?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Hagrid said, with a smile, "Yer Mum was a Muggleborn. Your father was pureblood. So yer half-blood. But that don' matter one bit, you two 'ear me? Yer blood's the same as everyone else's. There are some wizards out there who believe that blood does matter, that it makes purebloods better because of it. But yer father was not one o' them, Harry. Not one bit. He was a great man, he was. And yer mother, one o' the best n' brightest witches around. Glad ter have called 'em friends."

Holly did her best not to blush at the compliment.

"Enough of me rantin'," Hagrid said, "Nice ter meet ya, Miss Evans, I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. Call me Hagrid."

"Harry," Harry said, shyly, "Harry Potter.'

"Very nice to meet the both of you," Holly said. "Is it your birthday, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, Happy Birthday then," Holly said with a smile.

Harry lowered his head, and Holly saw a tinge of pink in his cheeks as he muttered 'thanks'.

"Evans, huh?" Hagrid said, to Holly, "you wouldn't be related to –?"

"I'm an orphan, Hagrid," Holly said before he could mention Lily's name, "My parents died when I was very young."

Harry's eyebrows raised, and he mouthed words. Holly was sure he said 'like me'.

"Oh," Hagrid said, with a frown, "Well, that's sad, that is. Sorry."

"It is okay," Holly said, "Don't remember much about 'em."

She hated lying to Hagrid, but she couldn't say anything to Harry yet. Hagrid would raise a fuss if she even mentioned the word 'cousin'.

_In fact, by the time we get to the bank, _Holly thought, _I'm going to have to wipe your memory of meeting me, and you will best be on your way. Perhaps you'll need to get a bit drunk to make the excuse you can't remember much. Sorry, old friend. Harry needs me._

"So... you're a witch?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Holly said, then decided to come up with a story to tell about her fictional life, "I grew up in an orphanage a few miles away from here, and a few years back I turned Miss Nail's hair pink when I got angry at her. She was a mean old lady, she was the one who was watching over all of us orphans. I knew it was me who turned her hair pink, though I didn't know why at first. Three days later, while in her office, I got angry at her again. Everything on her desk flew off of it. I knew it couldn't be a coincidence, that I was doing whatever it was that was happening. So I came up with the best excuse, that the orphanage was haunted by a ghost! She resigned the very next day!"

Hagrid chortled rather loudly, and Harry chuckled a little.

"Anyway, the summer after my tenth birthday," Holly said, "I was walking down Charing Cross road, when I noticed this very restaurant we're all sitting in. Not very many people were even looking at this building, and it was as if they couldn't see it! That got me curious. So I came in here, and eventually, I followed a witch and wizard back into Diagon Alley, which you'll see soon Harry. It was wonderful! I spent at least two or three days every week coming here. Ended up reading a bunch of books – I love to read, by the way – and learned a lot about the wizarding world. It was then that I realized what I had been doing all those years. Magic! I had learned I was a witch! So if I seem smarter than your average Muggleborn, you know why."

Holly took a deep breath, happy for thinking of such a tale. She would have to remember that for those who couldn't know who she really was.

"Isn't that something?" Hagrid said, "If yer so familiar with the place, why did ya request a chaperone today?"

"I was hoping you might bring in a fellow student," Holly said, "Figured I might meet a new friend."

She looked at Harry and smiled. Harry blushed pink again.

"I'd like that," Harry said, "I never had a friend."

"So, new friend," Holly said, "Have you done anything strange when you were little?"

Harry went pinker when she called him 'new friend'. "I turned my teacher's hair blue once. And once I was running away from some mean kids, and ended up on the roof of the school kitchens."

Holly grinned. Accidental Apparation as a child! To think, what power he must have, especially when they were able to remove the bindings from his core!

"What you did was called Apparation, Harry," Holly said, "We'll probably learn it the proper way a few years from now. We're too young for it at the moment."

Harry nodded, then grinned. "You really do sound smart! Er – I mean –"

"I know what you mean," Holly said, "Thank you for such a compliment."

Harry looked away to hide his blushing face. At that moment, Tom walked back to the table and Holly temporarily lowered the Muffliato charm. Tom placed the three trays in front of them, and Hagrid paid with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, while teaching Harry what each one was. Tom then left, and Holly reset the charms.

There wasn't much conversation as the three occupants of the table feasted on their meal. At times, Holly watched Harry as he ate. In fact, he ate as if he hadn't eaten in many days.

_Malnutrition, _Holly realized, _That is why he looks so small and skinny. Petunia, you bitch! You better hope I never lay my eyes on you or your husband! Oh, Harry, I promise, you will eat three full meals a day from now on and more if you want!_

When the meals were finished, Hagrid lead Holly and Harry out to the alleyway behind the Leaky Cauldron. He instructed Harry on which bricks to tap in order to open the entryway. Harry watched, pure wonder and joy on his face, as the bricks melted into an archway, revealing the magnificent Diagon Alley beyond the secret entrance.

"Welcome, Harry," Holly said, "to Diagon Alley!"

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed.

Holly giggled. "Basically my reaction the first time I saw it."

"Come on, kids," Hagrid said, "We need to start at Gringotts bank."

Holly watched the expressions on Harry's face as he looked around at the various shops. His eyes were looking around at everything, and Holly feared he would injure his neck the way he was turning it so often.

"We'll go wherever you wish, Harry," Holly whispered to him, "I promise."

Harry smiled at Holly and nodded. Soon they reached the entrance of Gringotts. Holly saw Harry look at the Goblin poem – written in English – on one of the large decorative doors.

"Like I said earlier, Harry," Hagrid said, "Ye be mad ter even think o' robbing the bank. No place safer, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts."

Holly followed Hagrid and Harry into the bank's large Atrium. Then Holly knew what she needed to do. She concentrated on Hagrid, and hit him with another Confundus Charm, making him fear the bank carts.

"Ugh," Hagrid said, "Harry, Holly, I think I'm just going to stay right here. Those contraptions that go to the vault give me the willies."

"We might be a while, Hagrid," Holly said, "Perhaps we can meet somewhere. I could take Harry shopping. I know where we're going."

Holly pointed her finger at him again.

Hagrid grinned and nodded his large head. "That sounds like a fine idea, young lady."

"Are you sure, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Holly knows her way around, I trust," Hagrid said, "You'll be just fine. I'll see you later. Oh! Almost fergot. Ya need your bank key, Harry. Got it here somewhere." He rummaged around his large coat pockets. "Ah, here's the little devil!"

Holly frowned as she watched Hagrid give the key to Harry. She knew Dumbledore must have had it before.

_Used it to steal from Harry! Well, not anymore! _

"Oh, well, alright," Harry said, as he looked at the key. "I guess I'll see you later then, Hagrid."

"This isn't goodbye," Hagrid said, "I'll see ya soon."

Hagrid smiled, waved at Holly and Harry, then walked out of the bank. Harry frowned then looked toward Holly.

"We're not going to see him again today, are we?" he asked.

Holly was surprised. "Why do you say that?"

"I saw you waving your fingers toward him," Harry said, "You did magic on him. Hagrid didn't say anything about meeting another student today. Who are you?"

Holly sighed. "I promise to tell you everything before the end of the day, Harry. You can trust me. I could make a magical vow of honor if you want."

Harry frowned. "No, you don't need to. Is your name really Holly?"

"Yes, but it is complicated," Holly said, "Look, if everything goes right today, you will never have to go back to your relatives again."

Harry's eyes brightened as he looked at Holly. "Really?"

"Never again," Holly said, "Look Harry, the Potters are an old family. One of the oldest, though they didn't start as Potters. Soon, you will find you probably have more money than you know what to do with. Your children and grandchildren will grow up and not worry about money."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I'm – I'm rich? Holly, I can't be. Look at me, if I had money -"

"Would your relatives even spend it on you?" Holly asked.

Harry frowned. "I guess not."

"Harry, if I am right, you are going to learn a lot of stuff today," Holly said, "You might even find out you own some houses you can live in instead of at your relatives! Listen, just do as I say and by the end of the day I will explain everything. Okay?"

"You're my very first friend, Holly," Harry said, "If you're lying to me at all – I – I don't know what I'll do."

"By the end of the day, I will tell you exactly who I am," Holly said, "In fact, you'll find out more about yourself as well. If it turns out you hate me, I'll go away. If you want to know more, I'll tell you. It will be your choice."

Holly felt a pang in her chest. She could almost see Harry's heart break. She could see the hope in his eyes that she would still be his friend. But there was also fear. Was it fear that she wouldn't be his friend, or fear that he may find he wouldn't want her as one anymore?

"Okay," he said, though his emerald eyes still held the same emotions.

Holly smiled, but internally she was doing a mixture of sighing in relief and screaming. She hated seeing Harry like this. She only hoped things went well.

"Okay," Holly said, "This is what we need to do..."

Holly instructed Harry on exactly what bank business he needed to do. He looked shocked, and a bit scared, when she mentioned inheritances and possible Wills his parents might have had. She then instructed him how to act around Goblins, and to be on his best behavior, and show respect.

"Harry, forgive me for saying this, but I think you should have a Healer – or doctor – look you over," Holly said; Harry's eyes widened, and he looked scared again, "I know there are things you might want to hide from everyone including me. But I promise you, you won't regret it. They might even fix your eyesight and get rid of your scar."

Harry's timid, scared look changed a little, and he smiled slightly. "Really?"

"Really," Holly said, "I hear the Goblin Healers are the best."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Alright."

"Good," Holly said, "After we do some bank business, we'll talk to them about Healers. Let's go."

Holly walked deeper into the Atrium, and looked around at the nameplates of the Goblins. She soon found the name _Ragnok _on one, which had no queue in front of it. She lead Harry toward it. When they arrived, the goblin looked up at the two children and raised his eyebrows. Holly wondered if he recognized Harry.

"Yes?" Ragnok asked.

"Greetings, Keeper Ragnok," Holly said, "May your gold and the blood of your enemies continue to flow."

Ragnok's eyebrows raised at the respect and tradition toward the Goblins shown to him.

"Greetings, young Miss," he said, "May your treasures be bountiful, and your battles quick, bloody and victorious."

"My name is Holly Evans," Holly said, "I understand you are the Keeper of my Vault, sir?"

The goblin stared at Holly for a moment, his eyebrows narrowed. "Hmm. Yes, I believe that is so. By coincidence I am also the Keeper of your Vault, Mr. Potter."

Harry's eyes widened. "How do you know me... er... sir?"

"You look very much like your father, young Lord," Ragnok said.

"I see," Harry said; he looked at Holly, who nodded, then looked back at the Goblin. "I wish to speak to you, Keeper Ragnok, about my inheritance, possible Wills from my parents, and any other business I may have with my Vaults. I apologize for not meeting you sooner. I just discovered the wizarding world today."

Ragnok harrumphed, making Harry jump. Holly frowned; Harry was scared of the creature. This was not a good way to start what would be an important meeting.

"Apologies for frightening you, Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "If your fate was different, we would have been introduced around the time of your seventh birthday, as is tradition of your family."

"Oh," Harry said, "Er... sorry."

"Apology accepted, but unnecessary," Ragnok said, "We should take this discussion somewhere private. Something tells me that the two of you would not object to being present together for each other's discussion."

Holly looked at Harry, who exchanged a glance.

"Yes, sir," Holly said.

"If that is alright with you, sir," Harry asked, with a timid voice.

"Something tells me this was meant to happen," Ragnok said; as he looked at Holly.

Holly shivered unconsciously. From the way the Goblin was looking at her, something told her she was about to expect one of Death's surprises very shortly.

"Follow me," Ragnok barked out.

Holly took Harry's hand; while it made him blush pink again, it also made him calm down, so Holly decided she was successful. She lead him toward a door that Ragnok was heading to. When they arrived, Ragnok opened the door, and lead both of them inside. When they entered, they found a small room with a simple wooden table and chairs. Holly shivered again; the room reminded her of the interrogation rooms in the Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic. Though the room did seem much warmer than the interrogation rooms. Ragnok sat down on one side of the table, while Holly and Harry sat on the other side.

"Who will go first?" Ragnok asked.

"Harry," Holly said.

Harry shrugged and nodded.

"Very well," Ragnok said.

He snapped his bony fingers, and large metal box appeared on the table with a sharp _clang! _The unexpected appearance made Holly and Harry both jump. Ragnok ran a single long finger down the center of the box's lid, then removed the lid. The box was filled with creme-colored folders.

Ragnok removed one of the folders then opened it. His eyes moved back and forth as he looked at what Holly guessed was a piece of parchment.

"Hmm," Ragnok said, "This states that during a meeting like this, Lord Potter, you should be accompanied by your magical guardian."

Holly looked at Harry and nodded. This was one of the things she had instructed him about.

"Did my parents leave an official Will, Keeper Ragnok?" Harry asked.

Ragnok rummaged through the box, and took out what looked like two large metal contraptions that looked like rolling pins. Holly knew these were where Wills at Gringotts were held.

"It is very curious, Lord Potter," Ragnok said. "A few years ago, Albus Dumbledore – the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where you will be attending come September – came here and asked me if he could see your parents' Wills. I explained to him that only two people were allowed to open the Wills. One is you, Lord Potter, the other would be your magical guardian."

Ragnok's eyes narrowed and he went silent for a moment.

"Dumbledore said he was your magical guardian," he continued, "but when I asked him to go through the process of opening your Wills, he then told me that he was the witness of the Will. I repeated my statement, and he immediately declined and said he would do so at a later date. I understand failure to be recognized as one who has permission to open an official Will can be quite painful. It is curious, because he has not returned for such a meeting. Ever since then, I've had my doubts about whether the man is truly your official magical guardian, though I never had any proof. I wish I did. There are some questionable actions by the man. I have a feeling we will find some answers today."

"I hope so, sir," Harry said. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like what we discover."

"Well, time is money, Lord Potter, and neither is something you should waste," Ragnok said; he placed both containers in front of Harry. "Place one finger on one of the containers, then the other. You will feel a light pinprick. I assure you it is not dangerous. It will remove a dollop of your blood, then you will be healed straight away."

Harry shivered slightly, hesitated for a moment, then pressed a finger on one container. He winced lightly, then pressed the same finger on the other, though he did not wince again. The containers made a metallic grinding noise as they rolled backward toward Ragnok. The containers formed into scrolls of parchment, which rolled flat onto the table. Ragnok cleared his throat and stated:

"I, Ragnok, the Vault Keeper of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. am witness to the Reading of the Last Wills and Testaments of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans. Lord Potter, as the last heir of the Ancient Line, so proven by your blood, make your choice. Do you wish the Reading to be by voice or by your own eyes?"

"Do I have permission to allow Holly to read them as well, sir?" Harry asked.

Ragnok stared at Holly deeply for a moment, then sighed, making a gargling sound. "I'll allow it."

"I wish to read by my own eyes, sir," Harry said, "I allow Holly to read them as well."

Ragnok relaxed in his chair, and motioned for Harry to read the Wills. They started with James' Will. Holly knew what the Will said, having been there when James had made it. But she read it over to make sure it was the very same Will.

**I, James Charlus Potter, of able body and mind, claim this, my Final Will and Testament.**

**If I am no longer of this Earth, and my wife, Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, survives me, I leave the contents of this Will to her until my son, Harry James Potter, reaches his age of majority.**

**If Lily Marie Potter is no longer of this Earth, at the time of this Reading, I leave these various items to the following:**

Holly had spoken to Harry about what might be in the Wills. If there was anyone besides Harry in the Will who was named, Harry or Gringotts could contact these people later. She looked through the names quickly to make sure they were still correct, and the items and money given was correct. Various names of their closest friends and allies of the family were named. Holly then eyed the name Peter Pettigrew. It was crossed out, which meant his portion of the will was void. Here was legal, magical proof of the true betrayer of the Potters. Goblin magic which focused on Wills would only cross out names if the person had betrayed whom the Will was made by.

Holly then saw Harry's name. Under a number which indicated the obscene amount of Galleons Harry owned, as well as the various specific items, most of which were in the Potter Family Vault, was named, there were more interesting pieces of information.

**When Harry reaches the age of eleven, I officially name him Lord Potter, the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I also request an official Inheritance Test for Harry so he may discover any and all titles to his name. At this time, if Lily Potter is no longer of this Earth, I officially ask that my son becomes Emancipated with everything this entails.**

**If Lily Potter is no longer of this Earth, I name these individuals below Harry's Official and Magical Guardians.**

**(In order of preference – if individual is no longer of this Earth, the next name in line becomes Guardian)**

**Sirius Black – Godfather by right of 'The Godfather Ritual'. Best friend.**

**Alice Longbottom, and her husband, Frank – Godmother by right of 'The Godmother Ritual'. Family friends and allies.**

**Amelia Susan Bones – family friend and ally.**

**Pandora Lovegood and her husband, Xenophilius – family friends**

**Minerva McGonagall – James Potter's godmother.**

**By no means, should Harry Potter be raised by Petunia Dursley nee Evans and her husband Vernon.**

**Property Ownership to be given to Harry James Potter on day of majority or Emancipation:**

**Potter Manor – Northampton, England**  
><strong>Potter Cottage – Godric's Hollow, England<strong>  
><strong>Beach Vacation House – La Rochelle, France<strong>  
><strong>Chateau Potter – Nice, France<strong>

There were also various other locations, which were mostly businesses, some of which were in Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, and Hogsmeade. The most interesting was that Harry now owned forty-five percent of the Daily Prophet, and their side-businesses, Witch Weekly and Teen Witch Weekly. He was also a quarter owner of the Lovegood owned newspaper, The Quibbler. Holly smiled as she eyed the particular information. That may very well come in handy in the future. She figured from the total of the buildings, at least two million Galleons were coming into the Potter Family Vault each year.

Holly continued to read:

**My son, Harry,**

**If you are reading this alone, then myself and your mother are no longer part of this Earth. This does not mean that we no longer love you. Death could not take our love from you, my son. I hope that you have found a good family to grow up with and love. They have probably told you that they cannot replace your parents, but if they are the guardians my Will has allowed, then I am sure they love you just as much as your mother and I do. I hope that one day you will find someone who you love, and loves you just as much as I love your mother. It gives me no greater pride than to call you my son. I will forever be proud of your accomplishments as long you are proud of them.**

**I love you son, and I always will. I have faith we will see each other at one point or another, though I hope for you it is not for many, many years.**

**By signing this Final Will and Testament, I vow that everything said here is true and honest,**

**James Charlus Potter**

**Witness: Lily Marie Evans**  
><strong>Witness: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore<strong>  
><strong>Gringotts Official Witness: Ragnok, Potter Family Vault Keeper<strong>

Holly watched as Harry read her Will. There wasn't much more than what was shown in his father's will. The main differences were the fact that her best friend, Pandora, was higher on the list of Guardians, and that she had her own goodbye letter for Harry. She had almost given money to Petunia, but now she was glad she didn't. Then something else caught her eye. Something she had forgotten, even as she had put it in her will. There was one more residence Harry now owned:

**#4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England**

From the look on Harry's face, she knew he had seen it too. Then he started laughing.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Holly asked.

"The Dursleys always called me a freeloader in their house," Harry said, "Apparently, I own the house they live in. Oh, and nearly half of the business my Uncle works for. I could – well, I could ruin them if I wanted to."

"Do you want to?" Holly asked.

"I'll think about it later," Harry said, shrugging.

"Er... before we continue, Keeper Ragnok," Holly said, "A name on Harry's father's Will surprised me. Sirius Black. Forgive me, but some of the recent history books I read, it says he was the Potter's Secret Keeper, and that he betrayed Harry's parents. It also says he was sent to Azkaban."

Harry narrowed his eyes as he looked from Holly to Ragnok.

"That is indeed what your history books say," Ragnok said; Holly noticed that he did not mention that it was what really happened.

"Well," Holly said, "It also says Sirius Black participated in the Godfather Ritual. I read about that as well. If Sirius betrayed Harry, and in essence his parents, wouldn't the ritual have struck him dead?"

Ragnok raised his eyebrows. "Indeed, it does mean that."

"So... does that mean my Godfather is innocent, Keeper Ragnok?" Harry asked; his expression had softened from the look of rage he had felt at the mention of betrayal.

"Technically it does mean that, yes, Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "However, the Ministry of Magic does not seem aware that the ritual was made. Unfortunately the Ministry of Magic tends to dislike working with Gringotts. I will attempt to bring this up to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. By coincidence, their Department Head, Amelia Bones, was supposed to be a possible guardian of yours, Lord Potter."

"Yes, it appears she was friendly with my parents," Harry said. "Please contact her and tell her I wish to speak to her soon. If she wishes to meet here or elsewhere, she can contact me."

Holly smiled. She had not instructed Harry to say any of that. It seems his confidence was growing. And then she found out why.

"Also, one of the reasons Sirius was sent to Azkaban," Holly said, "was for the murder of Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew's name is on the Will, but it is crossed out. Is it because he is dead?"

Ragnok sighed deeply. "No. Death does not cross names out of a Will. Any gift, that of money or item, named for a deceased, would either be given to direct family of the person the Will was written for, or to certain charities. Crossing out of names means that they have betrayed the person the Will was written for."

"So... Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents," Harry said, "Not my godfather."

"It seems so," Ragnok said, "This, too, shall be discussed with Madam Bones."

"Okay," Harry said, "Sir? According to both of my parents, it appears that I was never meant to be sent to the Dursleys at all. I have spent the last – well – nearly ten years there."

"We will get down to the bottom of all investigations that are sparked from this meeting, Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "That I assure you. I have a feeling this is only the tip of the beanpole. However, as requested in your Will, at the age of eleven, you will reach majority through Emancipation. You will no longer be required to return to your relatives. If I recall, today is your eleventh birthday?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"A very Happy Birthday to you, Lord Potter," Ragnok said. "We will soon begin the Emancipation process as requested by your father. What is next on the agenda?"

"My father's Will says something about Inheritance, which is something I wanted to do," Harry said, "So I guess that is next. Also, I wish to put an audit on my vaults."

"I was going to suggest the latter, Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "I am pleased you have brought it up. It appears that one Albus Dumbledore was never given permission to be your Magical Guardian. Funny enough, it seems when we met, he was so very sure about such a title. I have a feeling we have a matter of criminal behavior to investigate. If I may request, Lord Potter, can we take a short break? Drinks and snacks will appear soon, and you may use our human facilities if – as the humans say – nature has called."

"Er... yes, sir," Harry said, blushing, "I do need to go to the bathroom. I was embarrassed to ask."

"No need for embarrassment," Ragnok said, "I will let you in on a rarely known Goblin secret. Not even Goblins can control their bladder for long periods of time."

Ragnok chuckled and Harry and Holly gave a chuckle as well, careful not to show their teeth, as that was an insult to Goblins.

"Yes," Ragnok said, "A short break then we will continue business! If Miss Evans, you do not need our facilities, you may remain here until we continue."

Holly nodded. She had a feeling Ragnok wanted to speak to her.

"I'll stay here," she said.

"Very well," Ragnok said, "Lord Potter, during our break, I will talk to my assistant as well as a couple of colleagues of mine to investigate your audit request and other criminal behavior surrounding your family, and your vaults. It should not take very long, we Goblins tend to work very fast. When we return, we will perform the Inheritance test where you will claim all titles to your name, and your Emancipation will be official."

"Alright," Harry said, "I'll be back shortly then. By your leave."

Ragnok nodded, and Harry jumped up out of his chair and walked out of the room. When Harry was out of the room, Ragnok cleared his throat and looked at Holly.

"You've done very well to hide your emotions through all of this," he said. "I take it Lord Potter does not know his new friend is actually his mother?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Uh-oh! Ragnok knows! But how?! That answer, and more, coming next chapter!<strong>

**As you may have noticed, due to Holly's charms, Hagrid did not retrieve the Stone. This isn't a mistake, there will be more about that in a couple of chapters, probably two or three. Let's just say Dumbledore will not be happy and that is the least of his problems! He will have to retrieve it himself... in a place where he may no longer be welcomed! (Yes, I can already see some of those gears in readers' minds rolling. Quirrel is supposed to steal the stone on this day. I have a way around this, I assure you.)**

**This is the very first time I've ever written the contents of a Will. So forgive me for not displaying the entire contents. I only showed the most important. Next chapter, a discussion about Light and Dark. Also, we will see Harry's inheritance, as well as Holly's inheritance. And, Holly receives and reads Death's letter which gives some more gifts of information, as well as cryptic clues for events of the following year.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! More to come soon! This is not an update hostage message. Let's just say I was surprised and shocked at the awesome response to the first chapter of the story. If I can get a response like that for this chapter, I might just upload the next chapter in the next few days. Either way it will be uploaded in a week or less!**


	3. Light and Dark

**Chapter 3  
>Light and Dark<strong>

**Author's Note: I am currently on a great schedule in my expected writing, and there was a good response to the previous chapter. So, this one goes up early as well!**

**I am getting quite a few complaints about how cliché my story is. While this story is labeled Romance/Adventure, a third genre could be Parody. But it is not a Parody of canon, but a Parody of the common clichés often seen in stories like this.**

**For example, this chapter introduces the Heirs of the Hogwarts founders – a big cliché in Harry Potter fanfiction. I have read many stories littered with the clichés that my story will have throughout the entire thing. I am only trying to give my unique twist to them and Parody them in a way that I see fit. For example, some writers write these clichés in what I think is the wrong way. I am trying to make them better! This is why I labeled this as "not my usual story". Because my usual story would be the total opposite of what I am doing here!**

**I ask that if you are annoyed by the clichés, to the point where you would complain about such constantly in review, that you no longer read my story. Because it will be littered from beginning to end with them. I will not be upset to lose readers for this, that is your choice. This story is written to be enjoyed by those who either loves such things or can look past them and only read it because it is a good story (not to toot my own horn!)**

* * *

><p>Harry jumped up out of his chair and walked out of the room. When Harry was out of the room, Ragnok cleared his throat and looked at Holly.<p>

"You've done very well to hide your emotions through all of this," he said. "I take it Lord Potter does not know his new friend is actually his mother?"

Holly tried to hide the horror she was feeling. Was this one of the surprises Death mentioned? That Ragnok would know her true identity? She knew she had to be honest here. Lying to a Goblin was _very _dangerous.

"No, he does not," Holly said, "I promise you, Keeper Ragnok, that I mean no harm to Harry. My intentions were to guide him through his business here at Gringotts, so that he may become Emancipated and gain whatever titles his Inheritance will provide. You were correct when you believed there was criminal behavior going on. You will soon find out that the House of Potter has been betrayed often, even before that fateful Halloween night. Betrayal that even reaches your hallowed halls of Gringotts, as well as its vaults."

Ragnok frowned, but motioned for Holly to continue.

"After Harry and I leave here," Holly continued, "I will take him shopping, school items and clothing, and anything else he may need. Then, I believe we will go to Potter Manor, where I plan to reveal everything to him. I do not know what will happen after that revelation. I only hope it goes well."

"Well-spoken," Ragnok said, "I see no dishonesty in your words. I will trust that you know what you are doing. Tread cautiously, however. I believe you may be wondering how I know about this... secret of yours?"

"Yes, sir," Holly said.

Ragnok snapped his fingers, and two pieces of parchment appeared in his hands.

"I was expecting your arrival this morning," he said, "along with that of Lord Potter. How? A few minutes before your arrival two letters appeared at my station. One was addressed to you, the other to myself. This is your letter. I am to instruct you that you should not open it until you receive your Inheritance, so it seems you do have one. I was also told you know exactly who wrote these letters."

"I believe I do," Holly said, with a nod.

"Then apparently you will know a certain codeword labeled in my letter," Ragnok said, "This codeword would be enough proof that you are being honest. What is that codeword?"

Holly raised her eyebrows. Death had not said anything about codewords. Then... she realized exactly what the word was. Death would have wanted to give her an easy way to spark such a conversation with the Goblins.

"I believe the word is Horcrux," Holly said, "Or in its plural form, Horcruxes."

Ragnok's lips went very thin. "Precisely. This letter states that if you knew the codeword, you would know what it meant. It also says it refers to, and I quote 'an emergency Gringotts should be aware of'. I am not aware of any emergency, however something tells me you know what it is."

"The monster who refers to himself as Lord Voldemort is not dead as many of my people so believe," Holly said, "He created six of these Horcruxes, plus himself. He may create another down the road. One of my... tasks... is to destroy all of these Horcruxes before Voldemort returns. As to when he will return, I do not know yet. Unfortunately for the Goblin nation, two of the Horcruxes are in this building at this very moment."

Ragnok's lips turned into a snarl. "I see. Do you know where they are?"

"One is in one of the vaults owned by one of Voldemort's followers," Holly said. "I was not told which one it resides in. I do know it is Helga Hufflepuff's legendary goblet, easily seen because it is marked with her badger."

Ragnok muttered under his breath something that sounded like a swear in Gobbledygook.

"I will give a message to the Council about this," he said, "Though I do not know how yet without revealing too much information about my clients – mainly you."

"I believe I have an answer for that," Holly said, "You see, Harry needs an appointment with one of your Goblin Healers. A Horcrux resides in his scar, and I am told your magic can remove it."

Holly held her breath as she stared at Ragnok who stared back with beady eyes. She knew she was requesting a lot, especially when it came to seeking assistance like this. However, she realized one thing that would help above all others. Horcruxes were one of the Darkest magics on Earth. They were considered abominations by the Goblins. Holly could see the rarely-shown emotions in Ragnok's eyes. She knew he was a long time Keeper for the Potter family. Each member of the Potters was like a member of his own clan and family.

"It will be done," Ragnok said, "When Harry returns, we should convince him to agree to an appointment."

"I talked to him about your Healers before we met with you, Keeper Ragnok," Holly said, "He seemed a little on edge with the request to seek assistance, but with your guidance, he may give in."

"The Potter men have always been stubborn," Ragnok said, "Luckily there is one thing all Potter men loathe, and that is Dark magic of the worst kind."

"Indeed," Holly said. "Keeper Ragnok, my apologies for this distraction. I know you need to seek your colleagues to begin the audit investigation."

"It is already taking place, do not fret," Ragnok said, "It is done with a simple snap of the fingers. I only made the excuse to Harry, that I needed a break to speak to my colleagues, because I needed to speak to you alone."

Before Holly could respond, the door of the room opened, and Harry returned.

"My apologies for taking so long," Harry said, then blushed, "I... er... got lost."

"Apology accepted, Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "Come, sit, let us continue. Do you require drink or food?"

"Pumpkin juice?" Harry asked, as he sat back down next to Holly, "We had it for breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron. It was tasty."

Ragnok snapped his fingers and a pitcher and two brass goblets appeared near Harry and Holly. Another pitcher and goblet appeared near Ragnok. The three poured their drinks into their goblets. Whatever was being poured into Ragnok's goblet did not look too appetizing.

"Goblins do not like too much of your human drinks," Ragnok explained, as he noticed the looks on Holly's and Harry's faces when they saw his drink, "Though I will say firewhiskey is a wonderful invention. But to a Goblin, there is nothing better than Grog. However, I am afraid most humans would not like such a drink. Only the most insane human would be able to withstand it."

"A toast to human sanity then," Holly said.

Ragnok chuckled, as did Holly and Harry and the three drank from their goblets.

"Ah! Delicious!" Ragnok said, "Now, onto business. Lord Potter, the investigations concerning the audits and criminal behavior are taking place as we speak. Right now, there are two objectives we will deal with now. Both of you are at the official age for Inheritance tests, and if all goes according to how I believe it will, both of you qualify for Emancipation. That is the first objective. The second objective is a bit more harrowing, when it comes to you Lord Potter."

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"Have you ever wondered how you obtained that scar, Lord Potter?" Ragnok asked.

Holly watched Harry, as he raised a finger to his forehead. He looked curious, but also scared.

"Hagrid, he said this was no ordinary cut," Harry said, "H-he said I got it the night my... my parents died. He said it only comes from..."

"The Darkest of magic, yes," Ragnok said, "You see, Lord Potter, when you entered this room for the first time, I was alerted to some very Dark magic coming from you. I realized it came from that scar. Dark magic can mean many things. Some Dark magic isn't Dark at all, while some Light magic isn't always Light. For example, say I levitated this pitcher over your head and dumped it on you. You would only get wet. Now, the wand-wielders in your Ministry of Magic have labeled the Levitation Charm as Light magic. But... what would happen if I levitated a large boulder over your head and released it?"

"It could kill me," Harry said, with a shiver, "Or at least badly injure me."

"By Ministry definition, that would mean the Levitation Charm is now Dark magic," Ragnok said, "because it is a weapon of destruction. Do you understand my point?"

"Magic is magic," Harry said, "It is neither Light nor Dark. It is... it is all about the intention of the wizard or witch. Magic is not Light or Dark, only the wielder is."

Holly smiled. "Very good, Harry."

"Excellent," Ragnok said, "By that simple explanation, you are wiser than most of the students you will meet at Hogwarts, and even some of its Professors, at least when it comes to the knowledge of Light and Dark magic."

Harry blushed, his cheeks growing red.

"However, there are some exceptions to the rule," Ragnok said, "There is what is called 'inherent magic', whether that means inherently Light or inherently Dark. The Patronus Charm, or shield, which is a weapon against Dementors – a very foul creature – is inherently light because it is made by happy memories, or a happy feeling coming directly from your soul."

"And... inherently Dark magic?" Harry said.

"The Unforgivable Curses," Holly said.

"A common misconception, Miss Evans," Ragnok said, "though the Ministry would deny it as such. The Imperius Curse – we Goblins use it to command our patients' bodies not to feel pain. Doing so numbs their bodies so that the Healers may work without causing further harm. The Torture Curse. While we Goblins do not use it for practical terms, long ago it was used by wand-wielding Healers. When lightly applied, it can restart a person's heart, much like Muggle Healers are known to do."

"And... the Killing Curse?" Holly asked, glancing momentarily at Harry.

"Used on creatures to painlessly end their lives," Ragnok said, "Mainly, it is used solely for sustenance, such as on cows or pigs. The fact that you must feel anger to use such a curse is a myth, a Ministry-made lie so every person who uses the curse on people would see themselves as criminals, thus making it easier to prosecute them for murder. It is, as I said earlier, all about the intention. Now, the curse that is in Lord Potter's scar... well... very few wizards and witches would ever dare speak about it in common conversation. Even fewer would dare to use such a curse. For the desire of maintaining any innocence you have left, Lord Potter, I ask that you do not request what the magic is that was used on your scar."

"Okay," Harry said, "How do we get rid of it?"

Both Holly and Ragnok smiled. "Fortunately, our Goblin Healers know exactly what to do. It is called a transfer ritual. The curse in your scar would be transferred to one of our pigs, which will then be destroyed. After we take care of the Inheritance tests, and Emancipation process, I ask that you see our Healers for a complete check-up, Lord Potter."

"A... complete check-up?" Harry asked; he glanced momentarily at Holly, and she saw the fear in his eyes again; he then looked back at Ragnok. "S-so, my whole body?"

"Lord Potter, I will not lie to my client," Ragnok said, "We goblins believe crimes against children, such as abuse, is unforgivable. When you walked in, I could already tell that you were not at your peak health. Your father, at your age, was at least six inches taller, and due to his exercise as a child, weighed more, mostly through muscle. The Healers will fix some of it straight away, but you will also be asked to take nutrient potions over the next month to place you at your full health. It is a request, of course, Lord Potter. But I suggest you take such a request wisely."

Harry frowned, but nodded. "Okay."

"I can see the fear in your eyes, Harry," Holly said, "None of what happened to you is your fault, okay? Will the Goblins find evidence of abuse?"

Harry looked at Holly with large eyes, his pupils were swimming. Holly immediately reached over and hugged him. Her heart felt like it was breaking when she heard him sobbing softly. She looked toward Ragnok who frowned. Goblins rarely showed emotions toward humans. It was a sign of his dedication toward the Potters that showed such emotion.

"It will all be taken care of, I assure you," Ragnok said.

Two minutes later, Harry backed into his chair, and sniffled quietly. His eyes were red.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Harry, don't ever apologize for showing emotions," Holly said. "I know this is going to be hard. But you'll get through it. I am here for you."

Harry smiled and nodded. He then cleared his throat. "Can we get on with the Inheritance tests? I will go first."

"Of course, Lord Potter," Ragnok said.

He snapped his fingers, and blank pieces of parchment appeared in front of Harry and Holly. The parchment seemed to sparkle. Then two small knives with runes cut into them appeared between the parchment.

"The Inheritance Test is a Blood ritual," Ragnok said, "The Ministry will tell you that Blood rituals are very Dark. Again, it is all about intentions. Some of these rituals are good, some are done for evil purposes. If a Blood Quill or Blood Blade is ever used on you outside of this bank, it is probably being done for evil purposes. Gringotts is the only location in which all of these types of rituals are legal, and only with a Goblin present. Now, with that said, Lord Potter, you will go first. Take the knife, and slice open your palm on your right hand. Do not fret, the cut will heal when the process is complete. Then drip the blood over the parchment in front of you."

Harry nodded and picked up the knife with his left hand. He opened his right palm, sliced it open with his palm, wincing slightly in the process, and turned his hand over. A few droplets of the coppery blood dripped onto the parchment. Both Holly and Harry watched in awe as the blood seeped into the parchment, then disappeared. Then words began to form, in red ink, or rather, in Harry's blood. Holly began to read the parchment as the words formed.

**Inheritance Test – Harry James Potter**

**DOB: 31 July 1980**  
><strong>Parents: James Charlus <strong>Potter<strong> and Lily Marie Evans**

**Official Titles of Lineage:**

**Ancient and Noble Houses:**  
><strong>House Potter – direct descendant - father<strong>  
><strong>House Peverell – direct descendant – father<strong>  
><strong>House Gryffindor – Heir, direct descendant – father<strong>  
><strong>House Ravenclaw – Heir, second-in-line – mother<strong>  
><strong>House Slytherin – Heir, right-by-conquest<strong>  
><strong>House Gaunt – right-by-conquest<strong>

**Minor House:**  
><strong>House Evans – direct descendant – mother – second generation<strong>

Below this, were the vault numbers that Harry now owned, including three of the first five vaults created in Gringotts over a thousand years ago. Obscene amounts of Galleons, and other items were listed with each house. There were also residences and land titles, the most notable was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogsmeade, and the land surrounding it. According to the parchment, he was fifty-percent owner of the castle and the surrounding grounds. There was also the Gaunt House in Little Hangleton. Holly's eyes widened. Harry owned the house where one of the Horcruxes now resided. This... was very good.

"Congratulations, Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "It seems an Heir of Hogwarts has returned."

"I don't understand," Harry said.

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and the last Hufflepuff," Ragnok said, ""these four names are the original founders of Hogwarts. You are a direct heir of Gryffindor, and one of the Heirs of Ravenclaw. Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle was once the Heir of Slytherin. You have been given that title through right-by-conquest, meaning, the night Voldemort disappeared, you earned his titles."

"So... what does this mean?" Harry asked.

"By right of direct Heir of Gryffindor and heir of Slytherin by conquest," Ragnok continued, "you now own fifty-percent of Hogwarts. I have a feeling the Heir of Ravenclaw will be revealed very soon. The heir of Hufflepuff – if my suspicions are correct, the heir is alive and well. They just need to take their own test. Unite the heirs, and you will control all of Hogwarts. As of now, you are only allowed seats on the Board of Governors, though I would suggest a proxy. However, if all four heirs are united, the Board of Governors is no more, since the Heirs make all the decisions. For example, the Heirs would have the right to fire or hire staff, including the Headmaster, since the heirs, if they so choose, would be the rightful Headmaster."

"Harry, do you know what this means?" Holly said, "Albus Dumbledore, the man who claimed to be your guardian, who may have crimes against your house, is the Headmaster. You could ruin him with a few simple words."

Ragnok snapped his fingers and a mahogany box appeared on the table. He opened it, and it revealed a pair of rings.

"This box, Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "was taken directly from your Family Vault. These two rings are Signet Rings. The Potter ring is quite legendary, only four other rings echo its power. The Potter ring, and the rings of the Heirs of Hogwarts, have been said to speak to their heirs through voices of their ancestors."

"You mean... my father will talk to me through the ring?" Harry asked.

Holly's eyes widened as she looked from Harry to Ragnok.

The Goblin only shrugged. "You may hear your father's voice, but I doubt you will be able to have too many meaningful conversations. Mostly the rings are meant to give you advice concerning your title of Head of your house. The rings also signify your seat in the Wizengamot at the Ministry. You now claim four seats, Lord Potter, and are an heir to a fifth."

It was then that Holly realized Dumbledore's true schemes when it came to Harry. Did Dumbledore possibly believe he would be able to convince Harry to hand over his titles of one of the Heirs of Hogwarts? Officially owning Hogwarts, which had more power than that of Headmaster, as well as all those chairs in the Wizengamot. This was power. Was this one of his end-games? Well, if it was, Holly had two words for the old bastard.

Game over.**  
><strong>  
>"Harry," Holly breathed, "Four seats in the Wizengamot is big. You hold twenty percent of the votes at the moment. Uniting the heirs of Hogwarts will give another big percentage. Then think of the alliances of the Potter family."<p>

"Okay," Harry said, "What does that all mean?"

"If I am correct," Holly said, "And if you are able to reunite the alliance that once stood with the House of Potter, you could have control of half of the seats. Given the disagreements between the other half, any law you wanted to make, or break, would probably be done."

"Er... we can discuss this more later," Harry said.

The look in Harry's eyes told Holly that Harry still remembered there was to be a discussion later.

"Of course, Harry," Holly said.

"Very well," Ragnok said, "Lord Potter, once you step foot on Hogwarts lands, you will receive the Gryffindor and Slytherin rings. At the moment, you need to place your Family rings on your hand. You can make both rings blend into one, or keep them as they are. Then when you need to show the ring to someone, just summon the ring to your finger."

"Alright," Harry said.

He picked up the Potter Family ring, then placed it on his ring finger. He placed the Peverell Family ring on his next finger, and the two merged together in a flash of bright white light. Harry's eyes fluttered, as he blinked rapidly. He inhaled and exhaled and his eyes opened. Tears pooled in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Holly asked.

"I heard a voice greeting me as Head of the House," Harry said, "I-I think it was my Dad."

Holly felt as if her heart and stomach was in her throat. "Oh...that – that is wonderful, Harry."

"It is your turn, Miss Evans," Ragnok said.

Holly nodded and proceeded to go through the same process Harry had done. As the blood sunk into the parchment and became words, Holly learned toward the table and read:

**Inheritance Test – Holly Marie Evans**

**DOB: 30 January 1980**  
><strong>Parents: Harold Richard Evans and Marie Rose Evans<strong>

**Official Titles of Lineage:**

**Ancient and Noble Houses:**  
><strong>House Ravenclaw – Heir, direct descendant – father<strong>

**Minor House:**  
><strong>House Evans – direct descendant – father – second generation<strong>

Holly's eyebrows raised at the names of her fictional parents. The two middle names were the first names of her real parents. Her date of birth was the same month and day, just twenty years later. Quite the pair of coincidences!

There it was. When she had seen that Harry was Ravenclaw Heir through his mother, she knew what her test would show. She was the direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. Somewhere on the Evans side there was a Squib in the family, and before that... magic-users. She wasn't exactly a Muggleborn, even though her grandparents on both side were non-magic users, so according to the Ministry, she was a Muggleborn.

She also owned one of the original five vaults of Gringotts. There was also one property she solely owned, known as Raven's Nest, though it had an unspecified location. Also she was twenty-five percent owner of Hogwarts and the property surrounding it.

"Holly," Harry said, hoarsely, "Are we... family?"

"We'll discuss that later, Harry," Holly said.

Harry sighed and nodded. She knew what he was thinking. _'We better'._

"My suspicions were correct Miss Evans, or should I say Lady Ravenclaw," Ragnok said, "You are the direct heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, but only because you were born first. As I told Lord Potter, you will receive your ring the moment you arrive on Hogwarts property."

"Do you know where... Raven's Nest is?" Holly asked.

"The exact location is unknown," Ragnok said, "But it is rumored the first Lady Ravenclaw owned property in Wales. The property could be a castle, or simply a hidden cottage in a forest, it is unknown. But it was rumored that she owned an extensive library of books, some of which has not been seen in centuries. The Ravenclaw Vault, much like the other four original Vaults of Gringotts have not been opened in many centuries. But it is known her books were not placed in the Vault. She had to have placed them somewhere, probably Raven's Nest. Perhaps there is a deed, even a Portkey to the location inside the Vault. I do not know. I do know that Harry's grandfather and great-grandfather were aware of the vault, but they had no desire to open it."

"They never wanted anything to do with Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Quarter ownership of Hogwarts does not grant many rights, Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "They could have had a hereditary seat on the Board of Governors, but that is mainly it. Even three-fourths ownership between the two of you does not grant full permission at Hogwarts. If one person was completely responsible for all of Hogwarts – well, absolutely power corrupts absolutely, as the humans say. If united, I imagine the two of you, and the Heir of Hufflepuff could make good decisions and would not corrupt such power."

_Sounds like that is something Dumbledore would want for himself. Well, he isn't going to get it!_

"As I stated to Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "the same goes for you, Lady Ravenclaw. You now have a seat on the Wizengamot. However given your age, I suggest the both of you find a Proxy for your seats – perhaps you could even combine all your seats into one for now. The pair of you seem to have a healthy friendship just beginning to form, and that is always a good sign of a powerful and fruitful alliance."

Holly smiled and Harry blushed as he lowered his head.

"Through the right of Inheritance, you have officially claimed your titles of Heirs or Heads of Ancient Houses," Ragnok said. "Claiming such titles gives you the right of legal Emancipation. What does this mean? Simply, the two of you are now seen as adults. When you receive your wands, the Trace will be automatically removed and you can use magic legally outside Hogwarts, though you would still be in trouble if you used it in front of a Muggle who does not know about our world. Technically, you now have no need for a Magical or Official Guardian, though given your age, I would suggest finding what is usually known as a Mentor. A Mentor is a name for a Guardian of an Emancipated witch or wizard under the age of 17. A Mentor – while they have no legal right to be your guardian – is still seen as an authority figure in your life."

"I think we can come up with somebody," Holly said. "Harry, if your godfather is released soon, he would be an excellent Mentor, I am sure."

Harry nodded and smiled.

"Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "From now on, there is no legal right for you to remain a ward of your relatives. You can now live wherever you wish. If I may make a suggestion, your family house is Potter Manor. You lived there as a wee baby before your parents moved to Godric's Hollow. It has extensive grounds and the Manor is large and comfortable enough. I think you'll find it an excellent residence."

Harry nodded shyly. "That sounds brilliant. If I choose to go there – err – will you go with me, Holly?"

Holly could have hugged him again. "Of course! It sounds like a good place for us to have our discussion. Seems private enough. I was hoping to do some shopping with you – school stuff, and well, you need some new clothes. So after we leave here, we can go shopping, then go to Potter Manor."

"Okay," Harry said.

"I will have the Portkey ready for you by the time you leave, Lord Potter," Ragnok said. "If I may suggest, we should now meet with the Goblin Healers. By the time you are finished there, the investigations will surely be finished, and we can conclude our lengthy business after the results, with a visit to the Vaults if you so desire.."

"Alright," Harry said. "Er... can Holly go with me to the Healer?"

"My apologies, Lord Potter, I am afraid not," Ragnok said. "You see, the process you will be going through is inside a Time Seal. For example, you could be in there for what seems to you as many hours, and it will only be a half-hour to the outside world. It will have no affect to your age at all. Also, the process to remove the curse from your scar may be dangerous for those who are not taking part in it."

Harry frowned and looked at Holly. She took his nearest hand in one of hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I will be waiting for you when you are finished," Holly said. "You will be fine, I assure you."

Harry squeezed Holly's hand and smiled. "Alright. Let's go."

"Anything you need while we are gone, Lady Ravenclaw?" Ragnok asked.

"Quill, parchment, ink," Holly said, "Some refreshments as well, if you will, Keeper Ragnok."

Ragnok snapped his fingers, and the requested items, and refreshments including a salad and some various fruits, appeared on the table.

"We shall return in half-an-hour outside time," Ragnok said. "Oh, that letter you received earlier – I think this is a good time to read it."

"Yes, sir," Holly said.

Harry and Ragnok then left the room. Holly sighed and relaxed in her chair. She looked up at the clock on the wall to her left, and saw that it was only now nearing eleven-o-clock.

_Two hours since I arrived in my new form. Can it really have only been that short of time? Seems like we have been here forever!_

Holly wondered where Hagrid was now. She hoped the Confundus Charm she placed on him wouldn't allow him to return to Hogwarts, at least until after she and Harry left Diagon Alley. She knew Dumbledore had asked Hagrid to take Harry on his shopping trip. The old bastard was probably sitting on his office, waiting for Hagrid to return with a report. She could only imagine how Dumbledore would react when Hagrid reported that he had left Harry in Gringotts with an unknown chaperone who had promised to take Harry shopping. He would probably go insane!

Holly sighed and eyed the scroll of parchment which she knew was a letter from Death. She grabbed a handful of green grapes from a bowl, and popped a few in her mouth. Relishing the taste, she unrolled the scroll and began to read it.

_Dearest Holly,_

_I begin with an apology. You must have been shocked to find out that Keeper Ragnok had discovered your secret identity! I apologize for telling him. Unfortunately, I needed him to know. Well, it could have been any Goblin, but Ragnok is a good Goblin – he is trustworthy, and will assist you and young Harry. But, hey, at least it sparked your conversation about Horcruxes, and now Ragnok, and in essence, the Goblin Nation, will know. They will be a big help, I assure you._

_You're welcome._

_Being an all powerful – well, being, I know exactly what will happen by the time you read this letter. You and Harry have taken your Inheritance tests. You now know you are three of the four heirs of Hogwarts. You are probably wondering if there is an Heir of Hufflepuff. My answer is... yes! Now, I could be evil, and not tell you who it is, but the heir is someone whom we discussed at the train station. Drum roll... please?_

_The heir of Hufflepuff is... Neville Longbottom!_

_That is right, your godson is the Heir of Hufflepuff. So really, when it comes to the heirs, it is all in the family! Coincidence, that! Hopefully by the time you reach Hogwarts, you will be swell chums with the Heir of Hufflepuff, and the three Heirs will have returned in official alliance. Work on that, Holly. It will work in your favor if you do._

_Now, at Hogwarts, there is a collection of rooms known as the Founders Quarters. Unfortunately, they will not open until you have officially announced yourself to Hogwarts staff and students as the Heirs of Hogwarts. I would not suggest you do it right away, but wait for a time in which you will gain much by the surprise of the announcement._

_Right now, if the schedule goes correctly, Harry is getting checked up on by the Goblin Healers, and soon the hunt for the Horcruxes will begin. Holly, my dear, you will not like what the results of the Healers tests will show. Just remember to leave me some pieces of your sister and her husband when you and the Goblins are finished with them. I want my fun too._

_Speaking of unhappy results, I assume the audit will take place very soon, and some Dark secrets will be discovered! Around that time, Harry will officially find out about the betrothal contract which isn't official, as well as the crimes of the Weasleys. Remember dear, 'sins of the mother'. However, I must ask you to wait to punish her too badly. Oh, give the goblins permission to have their fun, I welcome that. However, for yours and Harry's personal revenge I ask that you wait until your Second Year at Hogwarts. You will know exactly when to punish Molly Weasley. She will already be reeling from the results of the audit that she won't be prepared for what will happen later! I will give you more clues about Second Year later!_

_Speaking of clues. Here are your clues for events happening in the next year:_

_Old Bastard – Peverell Thief_  
><em>Duel With Honor!<em>  
><em>My Guardian hates music<em>  
><em>Stop The Stuttering Squirrel<em>  
><em>Forbidden Forest Is Forbidden! Even in Detentions!<em>  
><em>Philosophy is a lie!<em>

_Hopefully you'll be able to figure out these hints in time to stop or interfere with certain events going on this year. One more clue for you, though this isn't too life-changing. A pair of twin pranksters is now in possession of a certain Map. They are fans of the Marauders. A certain conversation with them about your old friends will go a long way._

_Two more important pieces of information. The first is this: be wary of Legilimency users everywhere, especially Hogwarts. You know of whom I mean. Yes, you could teach Harry Occlumency, but I do not know if he will learn enough before you reach Hogwarts. My only suggestion is to use your brain and solve this problem. What would Lily Potter do?_

_Also, Dumbledore had a few instruments which kept an eye on your son, his health, his magical core, his location, and other certain tidbits about him. These instruments could be quite a nuisance for you. I am going to give you a reward, but there will be consequences because of it. Your reward is thus: Dumbledore will be compelled to ignore the instruments until you and Harry leave Diagon Alley. At that moment, the instruments will be destroyed – normally they would have been destroyed when Harry became Emancipated. But their destruction will come at the same time Hagrid arrives in Dumbledore's office. That is your reward. The consequence: the result of this incident will be that Dumbledore will be on the prowl. I think you know what that means._

_Fun for all! Especially me._

_TTFN – Ta Ta For Now_

_Death_

Holly sat there stunned as she read the letter. She blinked a few times, then decided she needed a reread. Her mind was filled with thoughts as she read through the letter again.

The explanation of Ragnok's knowledge of her secret identity wasn't much of a surprise. And it did spark the much-needed conversation about Horcruxes. So no big deal there.

Holly was also surprised that the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom was the Heir of Hufflepuff. But it was a welcome surprise. From the way Death had described Neville, it seemed the boy needed lots of guidance and encouragement. Revealing to him that he was the Heir of Hufflepuff, and quarter owner of the school he was about to attend, seemed to be a good start. Holly stored these thoughts for later. She had already planned on helping Harry write letters to the Longbottoms, as well as the Bones and Lovegoods, in order to begin the group of friends and allies. Hopefully the families would all accept invitations to Potter Manor for meetings and an important discussion.

The news about the Founders Quarters was another welcomed surprise. She wondered what Death meant by waiting for the right time. Revealing the Heirs' return would begin a revolution at Hogwarts, that started with the downfall of the old bastard. Waiting for the right time – which could be soon or a long time from now, she did not know! - to begin his demise would be a hardship. She just hoped the answers would come soon.

Holly frowned at the mention of Petunia and Vernon. This meant very bad things when it came to the results of Harry's check-up. She was really dreading finding out the results. However, when it came to the results of the audit, she already knew what most of the results would be. However the mention of Molly Weasley was a surprise. Waiting to punish her until the right time – which had something to do with their second year. She didn't know what to do with that. However, allowing the Goblins to exact their own punishment did sound very fun. As long as Holly got to have her say in it as well.

The cryptic clues Death had provided were just that... cryptic. It seemed that the clues would only be answered with a few more questions. She just had to wait for those questions. The first clue, however, she had a feeling she already knew what that was. But she would wait until the right time to find out if she was correct.  
><em><br>_The clue about the Marauder's Map was easy to figure out. It seemed that a pair of students had found the map. Holly recalled how James had said that the map had been confiscated by Filch in their seventh year. With a bit of persuasion to these students, the Map could easily return to its rightful owner – or rather, son of the owner.

Then there was the Legilimency and Occlumency problem. Yes, what _would _Lily Potter do? Holly then smiled almost malevolently. Lily Potter was a Charms Master, almost as good as Filius Flitwick. Holly was just as good. She knew _exactly_ what she would do. It would be an excellent defense, capable of guarding herself, Harry, and any group of friends they made!

The last piece of information given by Death pissed Holly off! How dare the old bastard monitor Harry! Heath monitors, tracking charms, and who knew what else! All so he could keep an eye on Harry and make sure he was kept prisoner with Petunia. Dumbledore knew of the abuse! Of course he did, he wanted Harry to be weak, friendless, and yearning for a mentor like Dumbledore by the time he reached Hogwarts. Holly was just thankful the damnable contraptions would be destroyed. She smiled malevolently at the thought. Dumbledore would wreak hell trying to find out what happened, while also trying to locate Harry.

By that time, Harry would be resting comfortably in Potter Manor. Holly frowned at a sudden thought, as her fears returned. Hopefully Harry would accept her. He needed to begin a bit of training as well as forming his friendships and alliances. They only had a month to prepare before they would go to Hogwarts. No time could be wasted.

She could only hope and pray that the discussion went well.

* * *

><p><strong>I know in the first chapter I said my chapters wouldn't always be of epic length. On average most of my chapters in other stories are 3.5 to 5000 words per chapter! The first three chapters, and possibly the next one have exceeded 6000 words each chapter, while the first chapter is my longest I ever wrote. Don't get used to these long chapters. They will shorten before too long!<br>**  
><strong>So... part 2 of the three-part GringottsDiagon Alley visit is complete! You have probably been waiting on Death's first clues and hints. Hope you liked the cryptic hints. You might even be able to figure them out before the characters in the story do!**

**So, the inheritances have been discovered, and the Heirs of Hogwarts are back. Neville will come into the story in the next few chapters. I am not going to have the characters visit the Founders' Vaults just yet. That will come later in the story. Also, they won't immediately take over Hogwarts, nor will they immediately shut down Dumbledore. That would be too easy. They will need to plan first! Research and planning is needed. If it isn't perfect, and they aren't prepared, it could blow up in their faces!**

**Next chapter (chapter 4): Revelations are uncovered, leading to one pissed off Goblin! Results of the check-up and the audits. Not-so-Official Betrothal Contracts! Holly, Harry and Ragnok schemes! Yes, the chapter is already written. Unfortunately the shopping spree is not in that chapter. I promise it and much more will be done in chapter 5!**

**Enough teasing for now! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	4. Revelations and Results

**Chapter 4**  
><strong>Revelations and Results<strong>

**Author's Note: Given that I am in the very beginning stages of planning for this story, some things may change. The Harem listed in the first chapter is probably subject to change. Some of the girls on that list might not be in it, others may, or it will stay the same. I don't know yet. It isn't final. Right now the definite girls are Holly, Hermione and Ginny (just from how my ideas in my head are going). The others are subject to change. But they may not. This is the first Harem story I ever wrote, so I need to be careful with the planning of it. We'll see where it goes.**

**Those of you who are disgusted by the incest idea, that was going to be in it from the very start, and won't change. However, it will be tasteful, carefully planned and beautifully done if my ideas go well. In the next few chapters, you'll see hints of what will happen between Harry and Holly, though nothing between them will be romantic until later! It is not going to be that kinky porn-without-plot stuff! I don't do that!**

**Other than my general ideas for the story, I'm as curious you readers are where this story will be headed. At the moment, my ideas are scattered around this story. For example, I know at the moment very little of what will happen in First Year, but as for Second Year, I already know how the confrontation with the villain will take place, and it will definitely NOT be like canon, nor will it take place at the end of the school year!**

**With that said, read on!**

**Warning: Description of past child abuse common in Abusive Dursley stories.**

* * *

><p><em>Twenty minutes later...<em>

Ragnok The Sixth, Vault Keeper, son of the current King of the Goblins, Ragnok The Fifth, was feeling a different range of emotions.

This was already bizarre in itself. Goblins rarely ever show emotions. They are a Warrior Race first and foremost. They are very fierce, and very powerful in mind, body, and spirit. They believe Honor, Truth and Justice were important above all else. They also liked to think themselves as that of Masters of the wand-wielders. Not in the master-servant ideal, however. Just the ideal that they consider themselves far more powerful than the wand-wielders.

They are the ones in control of the wand-wielders' gold, jewels and precious valuables that were kept safe and guarded in the many Vaults beneath the Goblin Nation. They are also in control of Inheritance tests, official Will readings, and other rituals and ceremonies of the like. It is only Goblins who have the legal right to use Blood rituals, due to the fact that they are honorable in their intentions.

Some of the 'revolts' as coined by the Ministry of Magic, and the history books (usually approved by the Ministry before being published) assume that such events were started due to Goblins dishonoring humans. This is a lie. The revolts were started when power-hungry Ministry officials of high ranks accused the Goblins of dishonor and lost their head for such an insult. The Ministry did not like such violence, nor the fact that one of their own was cut down by a Goblin.

But, in the past decades, they have learned it is best just to not provoke violence, so as not to start another rebellion. The Goblin Liaison Department was only created after the Ministry of Magic learned their lesson not to provoke the Goblins, but to yearn for peace. Only the calmest of Ministry workers have jobs in the Goblin Liaison Department. A good percentage of the Ministry have foul opinions of the Goblins, and it is often that such individuals are asked to allow their assistants to retrieve their valuables from Gringotts, otherwise they could provoke and incite another revolt.

The Goblins however are not entirely innocent in these matters. They could, if they wanted to, start another revolution against the wand-wielders and could easily wipe them out, or just go hide underground forever, never allowing the wand-wielders to reclaim their gold or precious valuables. But they were content with being the masters of the Bank. Money is power, as humans like to say. The more gold you have, the more power you have. At least ninety percent of Britain's gold – at least that which was claimed by wand-wielders - was right there beneath Gringotts. That, by human definition, makes the Goblins powerful.

Back to the original point: a Goblin who showed emotions was a rare entity. Emotions usually were a sign of weakness. Goblins were not weak.

Therefore, Ragnok the Sixth, future Heir to the Goblin throne, was rather surprised he was showing such emotion. But it was for good reason. Lord Harry James Potter was the last descendant of one of the greatest Families Ragnok had ever met. Ragnok had lived for many years, so many that he had been introduced to Charlus Potter's own father, Harold, when the lad was seven years old!

Harry reminded Ragnok of his namesake. Both were curious boys, very smart when they learned how to show it, and they both had promising futures. However the similarities stopped there, and this made Ragnok angry. Harry Potter had been raised cruelly, had suffered an abusive childhood. Ragnok didn't yet know the extent of such abuse, but once the Healers were finished, he knew those revelations would present themselves.

The Horcrux Revelation also pissed Ragnok off. The objects of inherent Dark magic were abominations! It was said that even Death feared such objects! All Goblins believed in the entity known as Death, therefore while he was quite shocked, Ragnok easily believed that the letter he received had been written by Death itself. The fact that the word Horcrux was in Death's letter shocked Ragnok. The further revelations by Holly Evans, formerly known as Lily Marie Evans Potter, angered and pissed off Ragnok. He was not angry at the Lady Ravenclaw, but the revelations she had presented. That there was a Horcrux in Harry Potter's body was horrible! That there was a Horcrux in their very bank was just as bad!

Usually, Goblins didn't care for the affairs of wand-wielders, but that did not mean they didn't keep an eye and ear out for possible threats to their Nation. They knew who were followers of Voldemort, even if many of those followers had gotten off clean with the ridiculous excuse of being under the Imperius Curse. Stupid Ministry believing such a thing! The fact that Goblin gold was being used as bribes to keep such criminals from the justice they deserved made the Goblins angry at the Ministry!

But now, here was the perfect excuse to wrought that justice. There would soon be proof that a Horcrux was in one of their precious vaults used by one of Voldemort's followers. Since they didn't know exactly where it was, all of Voldemort's followers' vaults would have to be searched, and then the justice they deserved would be wrought... at least when it came to their gold and precious valuables. Ragnok smiled at the thought... all it would take was one Goblin's Council session and things would get rolling!

Ragnok was currently in his office pondering such thoughts when there was a knock on the door. He barked out an order, and the door opened. Bogrod, one of Ragnok's assistants who was hoping to soon become a Vault Keeper himself, walked into the room carrying folders.

"Ah, Bogrod," Ragnok said, "Has Lord Potter's appointment finished?"

"Not yet," Bogrod said, "But the Time Seal should be done at any moment!"

"Excellent," Ragnok said, "What have you brought to me?"

"The audit results," Bogrod said, a grim look on his face, "We have discovered nearly a decade of criminal behavior! I would have waited to show you this, until you were back in your meeting with your client, but this is important, and needed direct consultation!"

He walked over to Ragnok's desk and laid down a specific piece of parchment, then set the rest of the folders on the desk. Ragnok picked up the parchment and read through it. He narrowed his eyes at what he found.

"Is this confirmed?" Ragnok asked, looking back at Bogrod.

"Yes," Bogrod said, "Second and third checks just to be sure."

Ragnok sighed, a deep gurgle. "Then it seems we have a traitor in our midst! A Goblin has been granting wand-wielders access to my client's vault without my permission or knowledge! For nearly a decade! How?!"

"I-I do not know, Keeper Ragnok," Bogrod said, "Unfortunately we do not know who it is either."

"There is an easy way to find out whom," Ragnok said, "Due to one of the letters I will be writing, I believe this particular wand-wielder will probably be coming into Gringotts before the day ends. In fact I am almost sure he will be coming. Easy enough bait. If I am correct, they will be meeting with the traitor. Bogrod, request a meeting with my father, ask him that I requested a Goblin Council meeting. There is more than one thing that needs to be discussed concerning revelations I have discovered today. I request the Council meeting shortly after my current clients leave the bank."

"Yes, sir!" Bogrod said, bowing slightly. "Anything else sir?"

"Hmm," Ragnok said, "There is one particular name here... Weasley. If memory serves correctly, isn't there a Weasley working for our bank in Egypt?"

"I'd have to check again, but I believe so," Bogrod said, "I remember there was talk amongst Goblins a few years ago about a promising young man applying for Curse Breaker. He was a strong student at Hogwarts, with NEWTS in all the right subjects. Gringotts London wanted him fiercely, but all he wanted to do was leave England. Something about wanting to get away from his demanding mother."

Ragnok raised an eyebrow. "Yes, his mother. Likely the very same woman mentioned here. Well, how about we bring the young man home? Demand he be transferred back here to London, but make it look like a request. I want him here by tomorrow at the latest, and I want to be the one he speaks to first! Go now."

"I know just what to say!" Bogrod repeated. "By your leave."

Ragnok nodded and Bogrod turned and left. Ragnok sighed and tapped his long bony fingers on his desk. So many revelations and changes coming, all simply because Harry Potter walked into the bank. Changes that could have happened many years ago, if it wasn't for certain individuals.

Ragnok stood, grabbed the folders, and walked out of the room, his destination the Time Seal. He had a meeting with the clients to finish, then a Council meeting, and after that... who knew! Today already promised to be a very long, but interesting day!

* * *

><p><em>Five minutes later...<em>

Holly Evans was in the midst of writing down a list of things she needed to add to the massive shopping list, when the door opened again. She turned her head so fast, she cricked her neck, and saw Harry walk in followed by Ragnok. She jumped out of her chair and walked over to Harry.

She was shocked at the change she saw in him. He looked at least two inches taller, and he looked quite a bit more healthier! His hair, although the same length, was thicker and healthier as well. Beneath his fringe, Holly spied the lightning-bolt-shaped scar. However, it was barely noticeable, in fact. A lot thinner than it had been.

"How do you feel?" Holly asked.

"Fine," Harry said, "Good actually. Better than I have felt in a long time. The Goblin Healers did quite a bit in there."

"Yes, but the process is not yet finished," Ragnok said, "By the time you leave, you will receive a package of nutrient potions required to bring you to full health and expected height and weight. There will also be other medicines and potions in the package for your full treatment as well."

"Yes, the Healers told me," Harry said, "I remember the instructions."

"Excellent," Ragnok said. "Lord Potter, if I may, I need to speak in private to Lady Ravenclaw for a moment."

"It is fine, sir," Harry said, "I need to – err – relieve myself again. The potions are going through me."

"As is expected," Ragnok said, "Take your time."

Harry nodded and left the room. Holly smiled, a wide grin crossing her face, as she looked back at Ragnok.

"He looks... excellent," she said, "He even sounds more confident."

"Yes," Ragnok said, "It seemed the Horcrux had been playing with his emotions. I was not present for the transfer ritual, but there is already rumors of such an event going around the Nation. Stories of an evil possessed pig facing battle with two Goblins! An excellent tale, one for the legends!"

Ragnok chuckled and Holly did so as well. She then stopped when Ragnok sobered.

"Unfortunately," he said, "there may be some side-effects for Harry down the road."

"Side-effects?" Holly asked, fear twisting her insides, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, the Healers promised me the Horcrux is completely gone, I assure you," Ragnok said, "However, Harry may find he still has some connections to Tom Marvolo Riddle. He may, at some point in time, feel it if Riddle is emotional. The same can be said in the reverse. If Harry is exceedingly happy or shows other emotions as such in the extreme, Riddle may feel it as well."

"Is there a way to prevent this from happening?" Holly asked.

"Yes," Ragnok said, "I believe your people call it Occlumency. A well-learned Occlumens can calm themselves down quickly, or prevent and block such emotions, as well as interference from others."

"I already have plans for such practices for Harry," Holly said. "Some of which may be revolutionary!"

"I look forward to seeing the outcome," Ragnok said; he then sighed, "I'm afraid the Healers gave me some grim information from the results. Here, see for yourself."

Ragnok handed a creme-colored folder to Holly, who opened it, and read through the results. She felt tears come to her eyes and fall down her cheeks. Evidence of extreme malnutrition to the point where Harry didn't have much to eat for long periods at a time, days or more. But that was only the tip of the beanpole. Evidence of broken bones, starting with a broken arm at the age of four. Evidence that such an injury was not treated for days. More similar injuries over the years as well. Also there had been scars on his back, legs, and buttocks which showed signs of being beaten and whipped with a belt many times. The scarring had been mostly healed, while potions and lathers supplied by the Goblins would heal the rest of the scars over the next month. At the very least, while there were signs of emotional, mental and physical abuse, there was no signs of sexual abuse.

Holly wept as she closed the folder. She could not bear to read more. "Oh, Merlin, Harry."

"Rest assured his former guardians will face justice," Ragnok said, then frowned, "However, I do know that you were once close with Petunia Dursley."

"It does not matter," Holly said, "Petunia thinks Lily is dead, she does not need to think otherwise. Harry will never have to deal with her and that monster of a husband of hers ever again. Whatever Goblin justice calls for in a case like this... do whatever you have to do."

"It will be done," Ragnok said, "Muggle cases are a bit tetchy, but we will work with Madam Bones on this one. Justice will be brought, you have my word, Lady Ravenclaw."

"A Goblin's word is the best I can receive, Keeper Ragnok," Holly said, "Thank you. There may come a moment when I wish to deal with the Dursleys before their final justice, but right now, I can't even think about them if I want to get through the rest of the day."

"I understand," Ragnok said, "Also, I will not speak of this to Harry that you know the results of the check-up. But only because I know you will speak to him about it yourself during your upcoming discussion."

"Yes," Holly said, "Physically, Harry is already on his way to being healthy. But he will need me to help him through the other traumas he faced."

"I wish you the best of luck," Ragnok said.

At that moment, Harry returned, and the three sat back down at the table.

"Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "I am happy to inform you that the Dark manifestation that was in your scar is no longer there. We have evidence of other such manifestations, and I assure you, they will all be destroyed."

"You mean... things like what happened to that pig?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ragnok said, "Rest assured we will find them all."

He glanced at Holly momentarily, who nodded, then he looked back at Harry.

"We have evidence that one of these... objects is somewhere in our Vaults in this very bank," Ragnok said, "All evidence points to it being in a vault loaned to one of the followers of the same evil wizard who killed your parents."

"Voldemort," Harry said, then winced, "Hagrid told me. Sorry, I mean You-Know-Who. He also told me are afraid to say his name."

"Oh, tosh!" Holly said, waving a hand dismissively. "The only reason people are scared to say his name is because of an old Taboo. I know that during the Great War, Voldemort put a Taboo on his name, so people would learn to fear it."

"Yes, and unfortunately it has lingered even now," Ragnok said, "Speak the name if you wish, Lord Potter. It shows your strength. Fear of a name, only brings fear of the thing itself. Do not fear such a creature, Lord Potter. He can be defeated."

"So he really is still out there?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes," Ragnok said, "These Dark manifestations keep him alive, however he is only a spirit right now. Once these objects are gone, as I said, he can be defeated."

Harry nodded. "Good luck in your quest to find these things, then."

"Thank you," Ragnok said. "As I was saying there is evidence that one of these things is in a Vault loaned by one of Voldemort's followers. I assure you that soon we will search for it, and when we find it, justice will be wrought on all of his followers for daring to leave such an abomination here."

Holly grinned, almost malevolently. It seemed there were going to be much change in the wizarding world in the near future.

"The Ministry won't like this, you know," Holly said.

"I am aware of this," Ragnok said, "We will be ready for such things. Moving on..." He brought a folder toward him and opened it. "Lord Potter, we have the result of the audit of your Vaults. I begin with my deepest apologies from the Goblin Nation itself. It appears from the investigation, that there is a Goblin traitor in this bank. Someone working here has been allowing certain wand-wielders to take money out of your Vault without my permission."

"Who is this traitor?" Harry asked.

"We do not know," Ragnok said, "But we have ways to find out. Hopefully by the time Gringotts closes its doors for the evening we will know who we are dealing with."

"How much money have they stolen?" Holly asked.

"Fortunately, the Potter Family Vault can only be opened by a Potter or by someone who is married to a Potter," Ragnok said, then grinned when Harry blushed; then his face turned to a scowl again. "The only Vault that could be opened was Harry's Trust Vault. Unfortunately, whoever has been stealing money knows exactly how to have done so without my knowledge. You see, the Trust Vault is supposed to have a certain total amount of money in it on a certain date. That total on that date will always be fifteen-thousand galleons. To many wizards, this is a lot of money in itself. To a student, you shouldn't even need to use more than say... fifty to seventy-five percent of the money in the Trust Vault per year."

"But I never knew about the Vault until today," Harry said, "So none of the money should have been taken."

"That is where it gets complicated," Ragnok said. "You see, if it had only been me who had entrance to your vault, only one individual would have received some of the money in the vault, but only so it can be used on you."

"Harry's guardians," Holly said.

"The Dursleys?" Harry said, "They never used money on me! I had Dudley's second-hand clothes! I didn't have toys or presents! Oh, then that means..."

"They were using that money for themselves – in essence, stealing from you," Ragnok said, "Indeed. However, they did not receive fifteen thousand galleons a year. They only received about five thousand, which was then turned into Muggle money. However, it seemed fifteen-thousand galleons was the exact total being taken out each year."

"So," Harry said, "Who else took my money each year?"

"According to the audit results," Ragnok said, "There were two others. Of the remaining ten-thousand galleons each year, they were split two-ways – five-thousand galleons each went to Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley, though she used her old vault, instead of the Weasley Family Vault. The latter was only discovered in further investigation. It seems on the exact date your Vault updates each year, this was the same date that the money was transferred to Molly Weasley's old vault."

"I don't even know either Dumbledore or this Molly Weasley!" Harry said. "I mean, I know you said Dumbledore was posing as my magical guardian, and that he is the Headmaster, but Weasley...?"

"Unfortunately it seems they had plans to get to know you," Ragnok said, "About a week after your parents were killed, a certain contract came into existence. A contract I did not know about until today."

He set the contract in front of Harry, and he and Holly looked at it.

**Betrothal Contract**

**Date of Contract: 5 November 1981**

**Husband: Harry James Potter**  
><strong>Wife: Ginny Molly Weasley<strong>

**To be enacted by August 11th, 1998 (Ginny Weasley's seventeenth birthday).  
>Contract specifics:<br>Male Heir (1)  
>Bride Price: G50,000<strong>

**Witness: Molly Weasley (mother – Ginny)**  
><strong>Witness: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (magical guardian – Harry)<strong>

"What – Betrothal – Husband and wife!" Harry spluttered.

"If this Betrothal Contract was official," Ragnok said, "It would mean you and Miss Ginny Weasley would be engaged to be married; she would be your fiancee."

"But I've never met her!" Harry exclaimed, indignantly.

"Harry," Holly said, "The contract was never official. It was broken the very same day it was made. The date is quite funny, however. November the Fifth. On the anniversary of a famous historical betrayal, another betrayal was wrought."

"So... I'm not engaged?" Harry asked, looking quite relieved.

"As proven earlier by your father's Will," Ragnok said, "Albus Dumbledore was not your magical guardian. Therefore, his signature is not official, so you are not officially part of the contract. It does give point to the evidence of where the stolen Galleons went to however. Dumbledore stole G5000 a year for himself, and believing that he was paying the Bride Price in the contract, paid G5000 a year, for these past ten years, to Molly Weasley. You can void and destroy it right now if you wish. However, I would not suggest its destruction at this precise moment. You see, if you were to destroy the contract this very minute, Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore would immediately get notices about doing so – due to our automatic bank notice service; even I cannot block it. Putting it off, however, until the right moment, would be a very good idea."

"And... when is the right moment?" Harry asked.

"Well, that is where it gets interesting," Ragnok said. "You see, Dumbledore is to be expected to make his way into the bank by this evening. He will have some urgent appointments soon. It will be then that he will probably meet with the traitor, and we can discover who this traitor is. Also, Ginny Weasley's eldest brother William, he is a Curse Breaker at our bank in Egypt. He is being transferred here, and will arrive at the very latest by tomorrow. If his mother were to discover the broken contract, she may alert William. However, I wish to speak to William first to see if he has knowledge in any part of this contract."

"I see what you mean," Holly said, "Harry, Ginny Weasley was but a little baby when the contract was made. She might not even know of it yet. Also, all this money was placed in a private vault that most of the Weasleys didn't know of."

"I see what you're saying," Harry said. "Molly's husband or children may not know of her criminal behavior."

"I know all about the Weasleys," Ragnok said, "They have seven children – the two oldest are out of Hogwarts, the second oldest just leaving this past June. They currently have three children in Hogwarts, and a fourth will be your classmate. Then Ginny, the youngest, will go next year. Aside from this G5000 a year, the Weasleys are a poor family. Each time they visit their Family Vault, they take all their money with them, and it isn't much. I imagine much of that G50,000 that was taken from you has gone back to Albus Dumbledore and Hogwarts to pay for the children's tuition."

Harry sighed. "If I were to claim all that money back, Molly's innocent children would probably be kicked out of Hogwarts for not paying tuition."

"Yes," Ragnok said. "But I have a suggestion. Molly Weasley's private vault still has a good percentage of your money in it. All of that, minus the expected tuition money for the children, I suggest be claimed. Then the rest will be reclaimed later. When you take your rightful place as owners of Hogwarts, give the innocent children scholarships. By then, they will know of their mother's crimes, and your generosity could make them friendly towards you."

Harry frowned, then looked at Holly for advice. She pondered this for a moment. Most of the Weasley children were indeed innocent. Ron and Ginny were the two questionable ones.

_By the time we offer the scholarships, their true colors will probably be shown. Ron will likely be the bad apple, and his lack of tuition could fit whatever justice will come his way. Ginny is fifty-fifty. If she's guilty, she goes the same way. If she's innocent, she'll get a scholarship. Hmm... that could work._

"I agree, Harry," Holly said, "Children should not be punished for the sins of their mother, only for their own sins."

Harry nodded and looked at Ragnok. "Your plan is fruitful. Let it happen."

"Very well," Ragnok said, "In a few days time, all the money owed to you from the Dursleys, Molly Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore will be returned to you. This will give us enough time to continue our investigations. You have already asked for a meeting with Amelia Bones, perhaps here on neutral ground. I may also request a meeting with William Weasley."

"Alright," Harry said.

"Excellent," Ragnok said. "Expect a letter with request for meeting to come in the next couple of days. One last thing, and then this fruitful and eventful meeting is at an end, then we can go to your Vaults. Lord Potter, Lady Ravenclaw, due to the Revelations the two of you have brought forth from today's meeting, and the crimes against yourself Lord Potter, the Goblin Nation feels that we owe you more than an apology. You see, Lord Potter, my full name is Ragnok the Sixth. I am the son of the current King of the Goblins and Heir to the throne."

"You're... the future King of the Goblins?" Harry asked, amazed.

Holly had already known about this, so she wasn't surprised.

"Indeed," Ragnok smiled, "It doesn't mean much now, but sometimes I get privileges. Such as this one. I only need official confirmation for this, but to the both of you for the events of today, I want to officially name you as Friends of the Nation. If you have any need for us to help you in the future, all you need is to ask. Also, if you ever need security, some of our Goblin Warriors will be on hand to assist you."

"I... I don't know what to say," Harry said, blush overwhelming his face. "Er... thank you, Keeper Ragnok. This is an honor. I hope I can call you a friend as well."

"The same can be said from me, Keeper Ragnok," Holly said.

Ragnok smiled. "I am proud to give you such a title. It is not often we hand these titles out to someone. I believe the last to receive such titles were Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. Now, I believe the time is ripe, if you wish, to take you to your Vaults. Which Vaults would you like to visit?"

Harry shuddered slightly and blinked rapidly. "Er... my ring told me to shut down my Trust Vault and that I should just go to my Family Vault."

"It will be done," Ragnok said. "At the moment, I would not suggest opening the Founder's Vaults. Anyway, you will need the rings you'll claim at Hogwarts to open them. However, Lady Ravenclaw, I am to inform you that the Evans Vault you own is more or less a Trust Vault. G15,000 from Ravenclaw vault will be transferred each year to the Evans Vault."

"Alright," Holly said, "I suppose I will go to that vault then. However, I do not have a key."

"No big issue," Ragnok said; he snapped his fingers and what appeared to be a very worn bronze bar appeared on the table. A drop of your blood will create a key from a section of this bar. Lord Potter, as only the bloodline of the Potters, or those who are married to a Potter Heir can open your vault, a Key is not needed."

"Alright," Harry said, nodding.

Holly, having done this before in her old life, knew what to do. She pressed a finger to the bronze bar, and, after a small pinprick, a section of it melted away, revealing a key. Her finger was healed by the time she picked up the key.

"Excellent," Ragnok said, "To the Vaults! First, however, I must go get the Clangers. I hope the two of you are ready to meet a Dragon!"

Harry grinned. "Wicked!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I decided to end it there. I am sorry! But I thought it was a good place it split it up!<strong>

**Harry is not a vindictive person. He understands that innocent children have profited from the stolen money, but that they probably had no knowledge of it being stolen. So why punish them for it? Besides... giving them this gift now means they might owe him later!**

**We are slowly inching our way into the beginnings of this story. It will not be a fast-paced story, and I do not want all the conflicts immediately handled. I want some of them to be quite lengthy. Voldemort's followers (Lucius Malfoy and others), Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and the Dursleys, their punishments as a result of this chapter will all be handled with a rather slow burn. If handled too fast, they might be alerted. Shock and surprise is a better way to go! Holly knows this!**

**Next chapter (Chapter 5): Shopping commences (and yes the lengthy Diagon Alley visit will be over! Hurrah!) A couple of villains come into the story, and a trap is set! Harry and Holly go to Potter Manor. And the very beginnings of the all-important discussion between Holly and Harry will take place! Though the discussion won't go very well initially. The chapter will probably end with not one, but two cliffhangers!**

**This chapter is shorter than the others before it, but I hope you liked it just the same! As of right now, I am not sure whether I will be dishing out the next few chapters at the same pace as the first four. I want to get a few chapters completed before I publish anymore, just so I have a good schedule of continuous updates for you!**


	5. Vaults, Villainy, and Shopping!

**Chapter 5  
>Vaults, Villainy, and Shopping!<strong>

**Author's Note: There was something regarding the Weasleys and the tuition I should I have put in the previous chapter. Much of the money stolen from Harry – the tuition money - has already technically gone back to him. That money went to Hogwarts, which he now owns 50% of. So basically, he is getting it back, while also not punishing people who didn't know what was going on.**

**I know some of the readers and reviewers are not too sure about this. But this story is NOT going to bash ALL of the Weasleys, and those who will be punished will only get punished for their own actions. None of the children, nor Arthur, as of the previous chapter know what Molly did. In the next few chapters you will soon see exactly what has happened, and how foul Molly is in this story. The theme surrounding most of the Weasleys in this story, as has been said repeatedly, is 'sins of the mother'. Ron, the "bad apple" will probably see what Molly did as completely fine. Because he grew up with second-hand stuff, he now wants to have money, even if it is stolen. Because he believes that is his right, that the world owes him for living like this. The others, including Ginny – though her healing from her mother's teachings, which was the worst of all of the children, will take time - are not of the same mind. They will all be innocent.**

**Harry is not vindictive. He is a kind, selfless person. He wants to see the good in people, and if they are bad then they shall receive justice. This makes him a good person, which he definitely is. To have punished the innocent Weasleys would have gone against everything he believes in.**

**Also, before anyone else asks, here is what is going to happen with the Hogwarts Houses. Holly, Harry and Hermione will ALL be in Ravenclaw. Ron will be in Gryffindor. This may be a Ron bashing story, but I HATE Slytherin!Ron stories! That is one of the stupidest clichés I've ever read, and I will NOT use it! Ginny is likely also a Gryffindor, maybe a Ravenclaw. Let's just say she may be "compelled" to follow Harry. Haven't decided. These choices for the first four characters, however, are FINAL!**

**Unfortunately this chapter doesn't have everything I promised, only the shopping spree, and one villain makes an appearance. Next chapter will have Dumbledore, and the discussion you've been waiting for! Sorry! This chapter went very long!**

**With that said, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah... quotes taken from Chapter 5... another blah... First Book... more blah... JK Rowling. It is hers, not mine! Blah!**

* * *

><p>"I never know," Harry called, over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"<p>

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," Holly joked, though she wasn't sure if Harry heard her; he was whooping happily, just as loud as she was.

She always loved the one-speed journey on the tracks in the depths of Gringotts. It reminded her of roller coasters at the various fun parks she had been on in her life. The beautifully-colored rocky walls, bright flickering lanterns and various other sights and sounds – including distant roars of dragons! – were just as entertaining as the sights and sounds of roller coasters in fun parks.

Left, right, right again, left again, the turns were so random, it was difficult to know which way they were going. This, of course, was intentional. Most thieves who dared to venture into the Vaults usually never made it out. There had not been one report of theft from the Vaults that Holly could remember.

Suddenly, the cart came to a grinding stop.

"The Evans Vault, Lady Ravenclaw," Ragnok stated in a very businesslike tone, "Key please."

"Stay in the cart, Harry, and don't move a muscle," Holly said, in a very motherly tone, after handing Ragnok her key, "I will be right back then we will go to your vault."

"Alright," Harry said.

Holly carefully stepped out of the cart and onto the rocky surface of the cavernous floor. She followed Ragnok to the Vault, and watched as the Goblin ran a finger down the crack in the center of the door. A keyhole appeared soon after, and Ragnok inserted the key, turned it, then removed it, and returned the key to Holly. The large metal door opened, revealing the innards it guarded. The Evans Vault, in comparison to many of the other Vaults in Gringotts, was quite small. As Ragnok had stated, it was simply a Trust Vault, which meant it only held money. Piles of Galleons towered over the smaller pile of Sickles and Knuts.

"As I said earlier," Ragnok said, "A total of G15,000 is placed here every year from the Ravenclaw Vault. On record, the Ravenclaw Vault could fill this vault for a thousand more years, so you do not need to worry about running out of personal money. What date would you like the Vault to update and refill to G15,000?"

"First of July," Holly said.

"Very well," Ragnok said.

"Ragnok?" Holly asked, "Does Gringotts have something compared to that of a Muggle Debit Card?"

"Ah!" Ragnok said, with a grin, "I wondered if you would ask! Yes, we do! It can be used in any store in the world, including Muggle stores! Very mischievous of you, milady. I sense you wish to speak to me in private without Lord Potter overhearing and that is why you wanted to come in here on your own."

"Certainly," Holly said, "With a Debit Card, I do not need bags of money. Yes, you are correct. I hope you don't mind, but I wish to already use one of my privileges as Friend of the Nation."

"Oh?" Ragnok asked, interested.

"It just so happens that Harry, thanks to his Inheritance, owns one of the houses where a Horcrux resides," Holly said. "The House of Gaunt in Little Hangleton. Apparently, the house is guarded by many dangerous wards and curses. The Horcrux itself is quite dangerous, but as I understand, also very important as an object itself. It is a ring. I doubt Harry will ever want to go to the house, so whether it stands or is destroyed is probably no big deal."

"Say no more, Lady Ravenclaw," Ragnok said, "Give me a bit of time, and I will assemble a team of Goblins and Curse Breakers to retrieve the Horcrux, and make sure that the object itself is not damaged. When it is done, I will contact you."

"Thank you, Keeper Ragnok," Holly said, "I am finished here."

Holly left the Vault, and Ragnok proceeded to close the door. They then returned to the cart.

"Huh, I thought you'd be carrying bags of coins," Harry said, as Holly sat down next to him.

"It turns out Goblins offer a variation of the Muggle Debit Card," Holly said, "No need to carry bags of money, when you can use a card. It can be used at both wizarding and Muggle shops alike!"

"When we return to the surface, I will give you your Debit Cards," Ragnok said. "My apologies for not thinking of such sooner."

"Apology accepted, Keeper Ragnok," Harry said, "Er... then why are we going to the Vaults?"

"Well, there is likely much more than gold in your Vault, Harry!" Holly said.

"Also," Ragnok said, "If I am correct, you can retrieve the Portkey for Potter Manor there."

"Oh, right," Harry said, "Lead on!"

"You heard him!" Ragnok said, tapping the cart. "Go!"

Holly and Harry whooped with joy as the cart began its journey once again.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was having the most fun he had ever had in his short life. So far, it had been the best birthday he had ever had, and it was only halfway finished! To think, it was only midnight when he was laying on the dirty floor of a worn-out shack in the middle of a storm, wishing for warmth, and singing the Happy Birthday song to himself. Then, just like that... everything changed!<p>

Sure, there was some bad with the good. To think people had been stealing from him, even when he didn't know he had that much money! Also, the Horcrux Transfer ritual was not fun at all. It was quite painful, and probably would have been more so, if the Goblin magic hadn't numbed his body. Watching two Goblins battle a possessed pig was quite entertaining. The Healers had even told him that if he was as weak-minded as that pig, he might have been possessed too. That was a scary thought.

However, there was also much good. He had a new friend in Holly, who was a fantastic person. She was nice, smart, funny, and – it embarrassed him to think of such a thing – very, _very cute! _However, something told him she was hiding some big secret from him. How did she know so much... about the wizarding world... about _him_? Were they really related?

That last thought alone scared him a little. The only relations he had ever known were mean to him. He didn't have any good memories when it came to relatives. He didn't _need_ any more relatives! He _needed_ friends! And Holly, above all, definitely seemed like his friend. Probably even could be his best friend. To him, that was all that mattered. He hoped whatever secret she held, that his feelings toward her wouldn't change for the negative. He would just have to wait and see!

Right now, however, he was positively whooping with joy as the cart made its way down the tracks underneath Gringotts Bank. He had never been on a roller coaster. He had never been to a fun park. Whenever his Aunt and Uncle took Dudley to a fun park, Harry would spend the day with Mrs. Figg and her numerous cats in her smelly house. But now, he was sure this was far more fun than any fun park.

Then, all too soon, the ride was over... at least for now.

"Wow!" Harry said, "That seemed a lot longer than it took to get to Holly's vault!"

"The Potter Vault is quite old, Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "We are deep within the caves, very deep under London. If you were to come down here without a Goblin, you would get so lost, you would never reach the surface. You would probably be in danger of getting eaten by a Dragon!"

Harry gulped.

"Now," Ragnok grinned widely, quite amused, "Shall we meet said Dragon?"

"Erm... okay," Harry said; he was suddenly not feeling so confident about seeing Dragons.

"Do not worry," Ragnok said, as Harry followed the Goblin and Holly out of the cart, "No human has ever been eaten, burned, maimed or injured by our Dragons as long as they were escorted by a Goblin."

Harry dare not ask how many humans had been eaten, burned, maimed and injured while not being escorted by Goblins. He just didn't want to know.

"Now," Ragnok said, "We must tread cautiously. The Potter Vault, along with a few other Vaults – even some of those Vaults loaned to some of Voldemort's followers that we will be checking up on soon – is being guarded by one particular Dragon we like to call Grey Eyes. You'll see why soon. Come, come!"

Holly took Harry's hand. He was sure he was blushing, but he was suddenly braver as well. Hand-in-hand, they followed Ragnok across the cavern, which soon became wider and taller. The growling sounds of a great beast were suddenly becoming louder. Then the sounds were accompanied by ringing. Harry then realized the ringing came from the object Ragnok held, and he remembered it was called the Clankers or something like that.

They turned a corner... and were met by a very large Dragon! Harry looked on amazed at the Dragon. It was enormous! But... as he studied it more, he saw that the Dragon seemed to be injured. It had scars and bruises all along its body, head and tail. Then Harry noticed its faded pupils in its eyes.

"It is blind!" Harry exclaimed, trying to not sound too loud.

"Aye," Ragnok said, "Ol' Grey Eyes has been down here in darkness for a long time. The darkness caused the blindness, however, do not take that as being weakness! Her smell and hearing are far more powerful because of it. See how, even though we speak with whispers, she seems to stare right at us."

Harry nodded. Ragnok rang the Clankers again, and Harry frowned as the Dragon backed up, as if scared, into a corner.

"She's frightened!" Holly said, "The Clankers -"

"Aye," Ragnok said, "Trained by Goblins to back away at this very sound. It may seem cruel, but it is for your safety above all. Come, let us go to the Vault so that Ol' Grey Eyes may find peace again."

Harry couldn't keep his eyes off the dragon as he followed Ragnok and Holly past the enclosure and toward the Vaults. He felt sorry for the creature. They soon stopped in front of one particular Vault. Harry noticed, etched into the bronze metal of the door, a design, like a shield. He held up his Potter Family ring and compared it to the shield. A Griffin standing tall, its wings outstretched, stood above two swords pointed diagonally. On the Griffin's chest, there was a letter P.

"The Potter Family Vault," Ragnok said. "Lord Potter, walk up to the door, and press the Potter Family ring directly in the hole that forms around the upper portion of the large letter P."

Harry did as was instructed, then backed away as he heard a great mechanical sound. The Potter Shield split in two, dividing the two swords, as the doors melted into the walls revealing the Vault and its treasures within.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight. The Vault was cavernous – he would later compare the Great Hall at Hogwarts to his Family Vault, just by the sheer size. Piles of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts appeared like large hills, all lined up throughout the center of the Vault. On either side of the coins were all the valuables. Just standing in the entrance, Harry could see large casks overflowing with various jewels, as well as furniture, chests, and what appeared to be mannequins wearing clothing and armor. Weapons – swords, shields, bows, staffs – hung on the walls.

Harry turned back to Ragnok and Holly. They were still standing outside the Vault.

"Go on," Holly said, encouragingly, "Your first visit should be private."

"Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "To your direct left when you enter, there is a large trunk. I was made aware of this chest. It has five compartments, and could be used as your school trunk, so you do not have to buy a new one. Inside, in the very topmost compartment, there should be the Portkey to Potter Manor, as well as other various personal items your parents left for you and you alone."

Harry gulped, then nodded as he eyed the trunk.

"Erm... how am I supposed to carry it around?" Harry asked.

"Command it to shrink," Ragnok said, "When you wish it to go back to normal, tell it to grow. Shrunken, it should fit in your pocket, and will only grow in size when you command it, so it does not endanger you whilst in your pockets."

Harry nodded and walked over to the trunk. "Shrink!"

Immediately the trunk shrunk down to the size of one of the tiny toy cars he had stolen from Dudley at one point in his life. It easily fit in his pocket when he placed it there.

"Anything else I should get?" Harry asked.

"Some of this furniture might have once been at Potter Manor, Harry," Holly said, "Maybe you should plan for another visit in the near future just to be sure."

"That is a good idea, Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "On your next visit, perhaps at the same time you meet Madam Bones, and Curse Breaker Weasley, I will have a large list of all the items inside this vault. That way, you know exactly what is in here."

"Alright," Harry said, "I think I am done for now. Even if there was something else in here I could use at school, I want everything else I buy to be brand new. Never had much stuff that was new to me. I am finished here for now, Ragnok."

"Excellent," Ragnok said, "Come! We will retrieve your Debit Cards, and then this lengthy but fruitful meeting is finished!"

Harry nodded and walked back out of the Vault. He took one more look at the contents, and smiled. Before today, he was lucky to own the large second-hand shirt on his back. Now, he owned all of this.

It was an overwhelming feeling, but it was also a good change. It signaled that his new life had really begun!

Ten minutes later, Harry, Holly, and Ragnok returned to the Atrium of Gringotts. Then, after a quick retrieval of Harry's and Holly's new Debit Cards, and a respectful goodbye to Ragnok, the young pair finally left the bank, after what seemed like hours.

They did not see the strange man with the purple turban enter the bank as they left it.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Quirinus Quirrel did not see them either. He was too busy staring at the crowd of humans and Goblins in the bank.<p>

"Master," he whispered, in an apologetic tone, "I am sorry but I have no choice. We will have to wait until tonight. There are too many witnesses."

_Fortunately for you, _the cold, cruel whisper of a voice in the back of his head replied, _you are correct. Be here when the doors are closed. We will retrieve it then!_

"Y-yes, M-master," Quirrel whispered, fearfully.

_Hmm, _his Master whispered, _That stutter might come in useful! Practice it!_

"As you w-wish," Quirrel said.

He then turned and left the bank. He needed a place to hide and prepare for his mission.

* * *

><p>The first thing Holly noticed as she and Harry made their way back into Diagon Alley was that the marketplace had become much more crowded.<p>

"Oh dear," Holly said.

"What?" Harry asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Harry," Holly said, "I don't know if you've realized it yet, but because of that night you vanquished Voldemort – you're probably going to be looked at like some kind of hero. Not just here, but at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Harry said, with a frown, "But – I don't want that."

"I know that, Harry," Holly said, "But very few others will realize that too. To the rest of them, you are a hero. If you want, I will apply a charm to you, known as the Notice-Me-Not Charm. You could tell someone your name, and they probably will think you are just some normal boy out shopping, just like you want to be. Someone will see you, and see just a normal person."

"That's probably a good idea," Harry agreed.

Holly smiled and waved her hand over Harry. "Done! Now, only those in the know – namely me! – will know who you really are. Do you have your shopping list?"

"Right here," Harry said, pulling the envelope out of one of his pockets.

Holly rummaged through her own pockets – she really needed a purse! – and found her own envelope. She opened it and looked through it.

"Hmm," Holly said, "The bookstore, and the various clothing stores are going to take the longest. So we'll leave them until last. For now, I think our first stop should be the wand shop. It would let me cut back on wandless magic. I may be a smart eleven year old, but others might think it odd I can do wandless magic!"

"I definitely want a wand!" Harry said.

"A required tool until you learn wandless magic," Holly said, "Follow me."

They made their way through the crowds and headed for the wand shop. Holly's charms on Harry held true. Nobody looked at him more than a passing glance, and nobody noticed the remnants of his scar.

Soon, they found themselves at the wand shop. The building was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 b.c. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, and had not changed since Holly had been there the last time around. There seemed to be just as many wands in the various rows as there had been then.

"Hello?" Harry asked, "Anyone here?"

Just as he said it, a man appeared in the shadows. Holly immediately recognized the man as Garrick Ollivander. Had he always looked so... creepy?

"Ah yes," Ollivander said, looking at Harry. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter."

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked, "My friend put a charm on me."

"A Notice-Me-Not Charm, yes," Ollivander said, "However, those of us who use their eyes for more than just seeing can look past such charms. Don't worry, I will keep your secret."

"Oh," Harry said, "Thank you."

"You have your mother's eyes," Ollivander said, "It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Holly frowned. She missed that wand. She hoped her new wand was just as good.

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Holly wished he would back away from Harry.

"Funny," Ollivander said, "That scar is a lot thinner than I expected."

Mr. Ollivander hovered a long, white finger toward the lightning scar on Harry's forehead. Holly hissed at the man, warning him to back away. Ollivander cleared his throat and stepped back a few feet from Harry.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." He sighed deeply. "Anyway! Mr. Potter..."

"It is Lord Potter now, sir," Harry said, politely.

"Ah, apologies!" Ollivander said, "I didn't know. Then I assume you are Emancipated?"

"Both of us are, sir," Harry said, looking at Holly.

"I will remove the Trace from both your wands then," Ollivander said, "Now! Mr. Potter, which is your wand arm?"

"I am right-handed, sir," Harry said.

"Let me see!" Ollivander said.

Harry offered his arm, and Ollivander waved his own wand at a measuring tape, which floated over to Harry, and measured not only his arm, but his whole body.

"Let's see if I can find the right wand," Ollivander said.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Holly said, "We do not want to take all day doing this. Find our wands straightaway, and I will tip you generously for it."

Ollivander stared at Holly for a moment. "Of course. After Harry's measurements are finished, please measure her as well."

Holly didn't think he was talking to her. The man then turned and strode off down an aisle.

"He is... very odd," Harry said.

"Yes," Holly said, "He is. I would have hexed him if he touched you."

Harry blushed deeply red, but Holly barely noticed this, because she was muttering about "the old pervert" under her breath. Then, for good measure, she smacked the measuring tape away from her body when it tried to measure her.

The old pervert – ahem – man in question returned with two boxes in hand. He handed one to Harry, and the other to Holly. He then watched as Holly opened her box first.

"Ten inches," he said, "Dragon heartstring, made of willow. Swishy. Excellent for charms. Peculiar..."

Holly pointed her wand at him, making him cough. He cleared his throat then backed away. She knew what he was thinking; her wand was quite similar to Lily's. She would not let him voice that comparison out loud!

"It seems it works wonders, Miss...?" Ollivander said.

"Ravenclaw," Holly said, and Ollivander's creepy silver eyes widened, "Lady Ravenclaw. This wand suits me. Thank you."

"Yes – ahem – well," Ollivander stammered, "You next, Mr. Potter!"

Holly calmed her growing temper as she watched Harry take his wand from the box. He smiled and his green eyes seemed to glow, as he looked at the wand.

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple," Ollivander said, "A wand useful for many skills and subjects. Wonderful! But also curious -"

Before Harry could ask, Holly interrupted. "Yes, yes, I am sure you are curious! But we haven't the time for your curiosity. We'll buy the wands! And a couple of your usual holsters. Disarm-proof, summon-proof, the works."

Ollivander looked from Harry's wand to Holly, and frowned. "Very well."

He summoned two larger boxes, and gave them to Holly and Harry. Each young wand-wielder opened their boxes, and Ollivander instructed them how to put them on.

"Seventeen galleons total for wand and holster," Ollivander said, "Both wands have the Trace removed due to Emancipation. Ah, debit cards, wonderful!"

"Take twenty off it, three for your tip," Holly said.

Harry agreed with Holly. Ollivander charged the cards, and Holly and Harry left the shop.

"Never let a man like that keep talking," Holly said, "I don't know what his problem was – maybe he was hoping more customers would come in and see you. Just so they would shop there! There _are _other wand shops, though those are in Knockturn Alley, where you _never _want to go. Whatever... let's continue!"

And so they did. Over the next hour, they went from shop to shop, filling their shopping lists from the various items – potions ingredients and other needed items for Potions. Holly advised Harry not to buy telescopes there. They could buy more powerful Muggle telescopes at a later date when they went out shopping in the Muggle world, then Holly could charm them with those charms usually seen on wizarding telescopes. Holly also bought a large trunk very similar to Harry's own.

Then they went to the bookshop; here they spent nearly an hour looking through the books. Besides the books from their lists, they bought others as well. Books for household magic, ward magic, books on wizarding politics and the Wizengamot, as well as a book about Ancient Houses including the Potter Family House, which claimed to be recently updated as of that year. Holly also bought books on Occlumency and Legilimency, and the magic surrounding it to help her with her own ideas for inventions. She bought a couple of recent history books that started from 1981, so she could familiarize herself with the history between Lily's death, and Holly's "rebirth".

"Er... Holly?" Harry asked, "What in the bloody hell are those?"

"Language, young man," Holly said, sounding motherly again.

She looked toward where Harry was pointing. A row on one side of an aisle was filled with various books that started with "Harry Potter and..." followed by various titles.

Harry picked up one of the books, the first in the very large series apparently, and looked through it.

"This... this is fiction!" he said, "about me. Listen! 'Follow along as Harry Potter, a powerful toddler, battles a troublesome troll and saves the day again!' What is this? When I was a toddler, I was lucky to even walk down the hall outside the – err – my bedroom!"

"It appears someone has been using your name without permission and making up stories of you," Holly said, with a deep sigh.

This was the exact kind of fodder Molly Weasley needed to raise her daughter to think she was destined to be Mrs. Harry Potter. She could picture the young girl reading these books and dreaming about marrying this... Boy-Who-Lived? Oh, bloody hell!

"Language, young lady!" Harry joked.

Holly harrumphed. She hadn't realized she swore out loud. "Do you know how many children probably read these. How many of our fellow classmates?"

Harry gulped and gingerly placed the book back on the shelf then backed away from it.

"Exactly," Holly said, "We're going to do something about this. Just one more letter I have to write. Ugh! Come on. We have enough books for now."

"Maybe even too many," Harry said, grinning.

"Nonsense," Holly said, waving her hand dismissively, as she marched toward the counter, "You can never have too many books."

Apparently, however, the witch at the counter wasn't exactly of the same mind-set. Although she saw the quick treasure trove, it was easy to see she thought the two children went overboard. However, she said nothing, only ran her wand over the debit cards and bagged the books then shrunk the bags. Harry and Holly pocketed the bags with the rest of the others, then walked out of the shop.

"Clothes shopping next," Holly said. Harry gulped, which made Holly giggle, "Now don't be afraid. It will be fun. And this is only the first half. We will have to go out to the Muggle shops to get the rest!"

Holly rolled her eyes when Harry gulped again, and pulled him along. When they reached Madam Malkin's the shop was thankfully empty. Holly marched up to whom she recognized as Madam Malkin, looking mostly the same as she remembered, just older.

"Greetings," she said, brightly, "My friend and I were recently Emancipated and have recently had our Inheritance Tests which were quite successful. We're a proper Lord and Lady now! Please suit us up with the proper Head of House style robes – school robes, formal robes, et cetera. A generous tip is offered if you will keep our identities you may learn secret for now."

Madam Malkin blinked then smiled. "Of course! You first, young lady!"

The whole process of measuring, trying on robes, underclothing, and various other pieces of clothing for both Harry and Holly took well over half-an-hour. Madam Malkin, as promised, said nothing – though she looked quite shocked – when the Potter and Peverell shields appeared on all of Harry's robes. Holly had informed Harry in secret that the Hogwarts House Shields would not show up until they publicly claimed such titles. It wouldn't do to show such shields when they wanted it kept secret for now!

When they were finished, they tipped Madam Malkin generously for her secrecy, then stepped out of the shop. Harry now had a few pieces of public-style clothes, but the rest would come when they went Muggle shopping later.

"One last shop, Harry," Holly said, "Then how about we take a late lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and go to Potter Manor? Now, I want to get you a birthday present!"

"Oh – you don't have to!" Harry said, blushing a deep pink.

"I know I don't," Holly said, "But I will anyway. Now, every young witch and wizard needs an owl. By the end of the summer, you might have some to write home to! To the Post Office!"

Harry gave a sigh, and blushed again, as Holly took his hand and they journeyed to the post office. They split up and looked through the owls. Holly soon decided on a Black female tawny owl, while Harry chose a beautiful snowy owl, also female. Holly paid for Harry's owl, but he insisted on paying for the cage on food. Then they decided to test the limits of their owls already. They needed to send the owls with their letters of reply to confirm their attendance at Hogwarts.

"By the time you're back, we'll be at Potter Manor, girl," Harry said, "Do you think you can find it? Even I don't know where it is yet!"

The snowy owl hooted softly.

Harry smiled and attached the letter to the owl's leg. "To Hogwarts. By the time you get back, I'll have a name for you!"

Holly smiled as she watched both owls fly into the sky.

"Probably a good idea we did that," she said, "We wouldn't want to carry them around. They'd get bored."

"Yeah," Harry said, "Lunch, then home?"

Holly smiled at the word 'home'. She wondered if Harry even realized he said the word. "Sure."

Soon, they were back in the Leaky Cauldron, and sitting at the same table as they had that morning. They ordered a couple of lunch specials and butterbeer this time, which Harry thought was just as tasty! They discussed various things about the day so far, whilst choosing to leave the most important discussion for later that evening.

When they were finished with their meal, Harry opened the top of his trunk, and found what appeared to be a large brick, with the Potter Family Shield on it. They realized it was the Portkey. Harry took it out, and shrunk his trunk, then stored it back in his pocket. Then the pair each held onto one end of the brick, and with the word "Activate", they vanished. Their destination Potter Manor. Their intentions: resting after what was a busy day before having their all-important discussion.

However, many many miles away, inside a large castle which was also a school, an old man was about to find out his day – even if it was late in the afternoon – had only just begun!

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for that cliffhanger! Unfortunately, due to the damnable Obligatory Shopping Spree being very lengthy, I had to postpone the rest of the stuff planned for this chapter.<strong>

**So... next chapter: Dumbledore! Other various traitors and villains! Potter Manor! (In which we meet a familiar character from my Bonds of Time Saga!) And the all-important discussion! I've already written part of the discussion. I assure you, it is worth waiting for! Some of my best writing I've ever written, I am proud to toot that particular horn!**

**I will not apologize for my pervert comments toward Ollivander. He's creepy. Deal with it!**

Also, as you may have noticed, Quirrel has Vapor-mort in the back of his head sooner than in canon. In the movie, it seems he already has him as well, because he did not shake Harry's hand, he feared to do it. So... I am using that. Besides I love that scene I wrote... better to have Mr. Vapor in the scene at the moment then later instead.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, in all its shopping spree goodness!**

**Also: I need help! Harry's owl is of course Hedwig. I have possible names for Holly's owl, but I would love some suggestions. Remember, she is black with golden eyes, and a female. I'm thinking Midnight, but if you have a better name, suggest it in a review. I might pick it!**


	6. Traitors and Truths

**Chapter 6  
>Traitors and Truths<strong>

**Author's Note: You amazing reviewers were awesome at picking owl names. So awesome, I chose one of those names! Now, I liked Midnight, as did many of you. However, one particular reviewer, "Mad Library Scientist" had a better name! Holly's owl will be named... Gianna (or Gia as a nickname) after the patron saint of mothers – apparently the saint sacrificed herself for her child. So, that reviewer thought it was perfect, and so did I! Hedwig, of course, was named after the patron saint of orphans! How awesome is that?! Thank you, you wonderful reviewer, and the rest of you for your suggestions and continued support!**

* * *

><p>In the highlands of Scotland, a majestic castle, which was also a school, was known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was midway through the summer, so there weren't very many human residents in the castle at the moment. Amongst the numerous ghosts, portrait inhabitants, and one very insane Poltergeist, a few witches and wizards, known as some of the staff of Hogwarts, made the castle their home year-round, for it was a better home than they had elsewhere.<p>

One particular wizard was a Dark Lord, though there were nearly none out there who recognized him as such. To nearly all of Britain's wizarding population, and much of the wizarding population around the world, this man was their proclaimed Leader of the Light. The wizard's name was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He was the Headmaster of the school, Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and also held the prestigious award, the Order of Merlin: First Class. He would proclaim to the general public that his greatest accomplishment was the fact that his name and picture was on a Chocolate Frog Card.

This was a lie of course. He adored all of his titles, simply because of the sheer power they held. With that much power, the man did not need to become Minister of Magic. Why hold that seat, when the actual Minister was calling him three times a day asking for his advice?! Give the foolish man some good advice, much of which were laws he wanted passed, or information he needed to know, along with a bit of gold – much of which was stolen – and the man would grant it! That... that was power!

Albus Dumbledore was famous for many things. The most famous – his victory against Gellert Grindelwald. In reality, the supposedly famous duel between enemies, was actually planned entertainment – the theatrics of the duel were for show! The witnesses who had claimed to see such a powerful duel – Imperiused by Dumbledore and Grindelwald to tell the public and reporters about an exciting duel they saw – some of which was actually true – they had seen some awesome magic, but it was just a game between old friends and lovers about who could cast the best spells. The duel was planned from the beginning. Dumbledore would claim the wand for himself, "defeat" Grindelwald, and lock him in a tower of his own prison. Then... the two Dark wizards would wait for the right time to show the world the truth!

However, the plan backfired. A new Dark Lord – Voldemort, real name: Tom Marvolo Riddle – came into the picture. The damned fiend – Dumbledore was annoyed by him! How dare the bastard turn his back on him?! Dumbledore discovered the boy, brought him to Hogwarts – taught him much of what he knew – and then the man decided to become cranky and decided he wanted the power! Dumbledore couldn't have that. However, Voldemort just would not die! Dumbledore needed the man dead so that his own plan he made with Grindelwald could begin!

And then the Prophecy came into play. Here... here was the tool, the weapon, the truth Dumbledore was looking for! He could not beat Voldemort because a prophecized child was meant to kill him! However the Prophecy scared Dumbledore. The prophecy only mentioned a "Dark Lord". It never once mentioned the name Voldemort. Even the prophecy's label in the Department of Mysteries had a question mark! Dumbledore knew he had to take caution with this one. So he started making plans.

Then, in late July of 1980, two children were born, one of these children was the prophecized One. Dumbledore didn't know which. However, Dumbledore was as scared of the children's parents, as he was of the children themselves. The prophecy stated that the parents would "thrice defy" the Dark Lord. Well, Dumbledore couldn't have that. So, he set up the game pieces. The parents had to die. He convinced both sets of parents to hide in lightly-warded houses. Of course he couldn't have them live in their heavily guarded Manors! Then he convinced them to trust in two Secret Keepers who were weak-minded. The Potters' Secret-Keeper was a Death Eater. The Longbottom's was a weak Auror friend of the pair. Both Secret Keepers had to die of course afterward. With these pieces in play, then came the checkmate.

Halloween 1981. With both Secrets revealed to Voldemort, the attacks took place. James and Lily Potter lost their lives, and Frank and Alice Longbottom tortured into insanity. No longer able to defy Dark Lord Dumbledore. Unfortunately baby Neville Longbottom didn't die. That was okay. Dumbledore visited him and bound most of his magical core. Couldn't have him powerful, just in case his parents were cured and later could thrice defy Dumbledore, now can we?

Then there was Harry Potter. The prophecized child. Lily Potter's sacrifice was an unexpected twist. Her sacrifice stopped Voldemort, destroying his body, but leaving him a shade. Dumbledore was perplexed at that – the man was not dead! Then Dumbledore realized the truth, the source – baby Potter's scar. The scar was a Horcrux. Ingenious of Voldemort – how many did he make? Dumbledore didn't know, but here was the key to Voldemort's survival. He knew one day the bastard would return. The Horcrux in Harry Potter meant the child would have to ultimately die for Voldemort to die. Easy enough. Let the bastard kill the child, then Dumbledore would defeat Voldemort. The world would then rejoice in the victory, the much-needed time of peace – then Dumbledore and Grindelwald would come along and rule the wizarding world!

So begins the next chess-match. Dumbledore's first move was to bring in his pawns to take out other pawns. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, would have raised the boy to be a powerful hero! Dumbledore couldn't have that. Black needed to go. Events came along, and Black ended up in Azkaban. Being Chief Warlock had its perks. No more godfather for Harry. Of course, then there was the Potter Wills. Hidden away from the public, Dumbledore could bring his own fake Will into play naming him magical guardian of the boy, and his official guardians would be Muggles. Not just any Muggles, but Lily Potter's sister. Petunia already despised magic, and she had taught such hatred to her husband. Perfect pawns to raise Harry. They would surely raise the boy with a firm hand. When it was time to bring the prophecized one into the wizarding world, the boy would be weak-minded, desperate for friends, a family, and mentors. Luckily, Dumbledore had hand-picked a few of those.

That brings us to today. Albus Dumbledore was currently sitting in his office, sucking on lemon drops, his hands pressed together as if in prayer, and waited. His minion – ahem – caretaker of Hogwarts had been away since early the previous day, running an errand for Dumbledore. The errand: rescue Harry from his relatives and introduce him to the wizarding world. Now, Dumbledore was waiting for Hagrid to return, proudly boasting about how much fun he had with Harry Potter. Also, there was a second errand. Just as important.

It was at that moment that several things happened at once. Rubeus Hagrid walked into the room and accidentally slammed the door behind him, causing the room to shake, the portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses, and the phoenix Fawkes to squawk indignantly. On a table on the right side of the office, instruments that monitored Harry Potter – his life-signs, health, the Horcrux in his head, his magical core, his location, the wards at the Dursley house, and a few others – all turned to dust. And an owl flew into the office and dropped an official-looking envelope from Gringotts onto Dumbledore's desk then left the office. Dumbledore didn't notice the latter however. He was currently racing over to the table where the former monitors were now turned to dust.

Dumbledore knew right then. Hagrid slamming the door could not destroy the monitors. Something had gone very, very wrong when it came to Harry Potter.

Dumbledore turned to Hagrid. "Where's Harry Potter, Hagrid?"

"Er... I am not sure at this particular moment, sir," Hagrid said.

"Is he not back with his relatives?" Dumbledore asked. "Hagrid, tell me everything that happened!"

"That's the trouble, Headmaster, sir," Hagrid said, "I can barely remember."

"Tell me what you remember!" Dumbledore demanded.

So Hagrid told him about the shack he had found Harry in – he was there just like Dumbledore had said. Of course he was, the tracking monitor had found him there. It was late at night, so, after a lengthy discussion in which a lot of screaming was done, and surprising discussions were also said, they went to sleep. Then they woke up and went to Diagon Alley.

"... and I remember taking Harry into Gringotts," Hagrid said, "And then... nothing. Well, I remember going to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink..."

Dumbledore cursed internally. The blasted man-child had drunk himself stupid! He remembered Harry Potter being at Gringotts and... then what?

"Fine," Dumbledore said, "I will find out myself. Did you at least get my package?"

"Er... package, sir?" Hagrid said, "I... I don't think so."

Dumbledore cursed out loud, causing Hagrid, the portraits and Fawkes to scream indignantly. His intelligence told him that whatever was trying to take the package would try to retrieve it that evening. And it was still there!

"Get out, Hagrid," Dumbledore said, "I have to fix your mess."

"Er... yes sir," Hagrid said, "Goodbye, sir."

Dumbledore waved dismissively, just hoping the man-child would leave. He then walked over to his desk, sat down and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. The calming potion in the drop worked its magic. He calmed down instantly, allowing process of thought.

He knew it was a mistake sending Hagrid on this mission. But he had no other choice! Hagrid was dumb as bricks – sure he might overreact to any mistreatment toward Harry, but he would not tell a soul if Dumbledore asked him not to! Minerva McGonagall, however. It was her who had volunteered the task to take Harry to Diagon Alley. The letter inviting Harry to Hogwarts had been sent a week ago. No reply had come. They sent more letters, still no reply. McGonagall was worried. She told Dumbledore if no letter had come by August 1st, she would check on the boy. Dumbledore couldn't have that. The first sign of the abuse – ahem – firm-handed teachings the Dursleys gave Harry, and McGonagall would have reported the Dursleys to the proper authorities. It wouldn't work of course. Dumbledore would clean everything up, Harry would find himself back at his relatives, and nobody, not even McGonagall, could do anything about it. So he sent Hagrid to retrieve the boy on his eleventh birthday. Just to prevent a Hagrid sized headache.

Just like he was having now! It had come down to two things. The first, Hagrid had escorted Harry Potter on his shopping trip, told the boy to be at King's Cross on September 1st, and brought him home. Perhaps Hagrid had simply forgotten about it, due to the drink, just as he had forgotten to retrieve the package?

The second option, however, was this: something had happened when Harry reached Gringotts. There were many possibilities, none better than the one before it. He could have met someone – whether that someone was a possible friend, or someone with bad intentions was the question – who would have taken him shopping, and forgotten about Hagrid. Hagrid could have been compelled to forget it all. If this was so, then where did Harry Potter go after he left Diagon Alley. Had he even left the marketplace yet?

Whatever happened caused all of the monitors on him to simply destroy themselves. There was one more possibility. This one was the worst. Harry could have somehow met with the Goblins – instead of just retrieving a bit of gold and leaving – and discovered everything. That was not a welcome thought. If the boy found out that he was the Head of an Ancient and Noble House, if he found his parents Wills... Any one of these could have given him his Emancipation. If any of this was discovered...

Dumbledore shuddered. No, this couldn't be true. There had to be another answer. Yes, Harry had met someone while shopping, who would then take him back to the Dursleys. That was probably it.

Dumbledore popped another lemon drop in his mouth, then saw the envelope on his desk. It was from Gringotts. Curious, he opened it, and read the letter.

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_This is a reminder notice that today, 31 July 1991, is the last day you may hold your package, located in Vault 713 in our bank. Retrieve it by 10:00 this evening or we will claim it as is our right by the contract you signed._

_May your treasures be guarded wisely._

_Keeper Goldbrick_  
><em>Gringotts, London<em>

Dumbledore crumpled up the letter. He knew the contract ended tonight! That is why he had sent Hagrid! However, the letter was welcomed. There were certainly many other types of letters he could have received. If Harry Potter had discovered what he had feared, then he would have certainly received other letters instead of something like this. This was good news. It seemed Harry Potter was still oblivious. Just as he needed the boy to be.

He sighed, summoned his traveling cloak, then walked over to Fawkes.

"To the Leaky Cauldron, my friend," he said.

_Hopefully I will be able to find Harry at the marketplace. If not, then I will run by Privet Drive. Easy enough._

He did not see the mischievous look in Fawkes' eyes, as the bird latched onto his shoulder and the two disappeared in a ball of flame.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Ragnok the Sixth and his royal father were leaving the large Council room. Their discussion was just as important as the one the council had just held.<p>

"Such treachery has been made here in our Nation," King Ragnok said, to his son, "Horcruxes, Traitorous Goblins. Whatever next?"

The son only smiled, but did not answer. He knew the question was rhetorical.

"So it seems your meeting with the newest Lord Potter was very profitable?" the King asked.

"An understatement, Father," Ragnok said, "Heirs of Hogwarts Founders, three of the five Original Vaults opened again, with a fourth possible opening soon as well. You heard more of such profit and evidence in this very meeting. A Horcrux in our very bank, and to think, the object cursed was a Hogwarts Founder's precious antique!"

"We will wreak havoc on those fiendish followers of the monster who calls himself Voldemort," the King said, with a scowl.

"Are we prepared for the possible retaliations from both the Ministry and the Dark Lord's minions?" Ragnok asked.

"We will be," the King said, "If the Dark Lord's minions decide to be violent, the Nation will not yearn for violence on the rest of the humans, only those who serve Voldemort. If the Ministry decides to be violent in actions and not just their tongues which is a probability, we will discover if they are also sympathetic to the Dark Lord. If they are not, we will then decide on a proper retaliation."

"And our new Friends of the Nation?" Ragnok asked.

"Give them whatever they want," the King said, "The boy is the prophecized One. It is he who will take down the Dark Lord. We will profit much from those two and their allies. Any enemy of theirs is an enemy of ours!"

"Agreed," Ragnok said.

"And what is this rumor I heard that Lady Ravenclaw is actually Lord Potter's mother reincarnated?" the King asked. "What is this I hear of Death giving you a message?"

"All true, Father," Ragnok said.

The King laughed! "Excellent! A story for the ages! Speaking of legends, tell me again of the Goblins versus the possessed pig!"

Just as Ragnok was about to begin, his assistant Bogrod rushed toward them.

"My King! Keeper Ragnok!" Bogrod called.

"Let him through!" the King barked to his guards.

"Keeper Ragnok," Bogrod said, "Albus Dumbledore has arrived in the Leaky Cauldron. He is on his way here."

"Lord Potter and Lady Ravenclaw?" Ragnok asked, concerned.

"They took the Portkey to Potter Manor, sir," Bogrod said, "A few minutes before Dumbledore appeared."

"Excellent," Ragnok said, "Father, we must part for now. I will tell you that story later."

"Of course," the King said, "When you discover the traitor, send them to the prison! I will have audience with them later."

"Yes, Father," Ragnok said, then bowed.

The King placed a hand on Ragnok's shoulder, then turned and walked away. Bogrod and Ragnok walked toward the Atrium.

"Place guards as decoys at some of the counters," Ragnok said, "Any goblin who has become a Keeper in the past five years is probably not the traitor, replace them for now. Do it quietly. The traitor is probably in the Atrium as we speak."

"Sir!" Bogrod said, then hurried forward.

Ragnok smiled malevolently, pointed teeth showing. Tonight, the traitor would be found. Tomorrow, Ragnok would continue the investigation against the Weasley matriarch, and the seizure of Voldemort's followers' Vaults would begin. Hopefully the Horcrux would be found soon. Ragnok also made note to start putting a team together for the Little Hangleton job. Much to do. Ragnok was looking forward to it!

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes earlier...<br>_  
>At Potter Manor in Northampton, Holly Evans and Harry Potter arrived via Portkey. As soon as they landed, Harry groaned painfully. Holly about called out his name when she saw what was going on with him. Eyes fluttering, blinking... his ring was talking to him.<p>

Harry gasped. "Sorry. That was a bit strange. It was like a bunch of commands I need to do for Potter Manor just downloaded into my brain. If I do odd things over the next few hours, ignore me. It is just my ring telling me to do things. Apparently my ring wants us to free Sirius Black as soon as possible. Something about redemption and the Secret Keeper."

"Hmm," Holly said, "This manor needs a Secret Keeper. If your godfather accepts the job, he will redeem himself. The history books say he was the Secret Keeper. If he wasn't and somebody else was, then maybe becoming one now will redeem him?"

"Maybe," Harry said, shrugging. "The ring also says we need to update the wards. I need to find the Master Wardstone first thing. If I don't give you official permission, you might soon be harmed by the wards."

Holly nodded. The wards didn't see her as Lily Potter. She really was Holly Evans.

As Holly followed Harry toward Potter Manor, she realized something. There was an aspect of Harry's check-up results that she hadn't seen.

"Harry?" she called, "Did the Healers say anything about your magical core?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, "They said it had a block on it, common with children. They said the blocks should have been released two or three years ago if I had lived in the wizarding world. It is at something like... twenty-five percent right now, I think? Anyway they gave me three potions for it I have to take over the next three weeks. Each potion is supposed to give me an additional twenty-five percent. They said it is dangerous to get it all back at once. They also said I need to start exercising and practice magic every day each week so there are no side-effects with the potions."

"Probably good to start that in the next few days then," Holly said. "Since we're Emancipated, the Ministry won't notice if you use magic."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Speaking of things they couldn't completely heal. They said my eyesight wasn't fully healed, due to my poor glasses over the years. Figures. My glasses weren't proper. Petunia took me to a store, and told me to pick one that I liked. Anyway, they told me if I didn't want to wear glasses, that I should get magical contacts."

"Oh, yeah," Holly said, "I hear magical contacts are brilliant. They come with additional charms like... you only have to take them out once a month for a recharge, you can wear them all month without them being dirty or uncomfortable. Some charms allow you to see past Disillusionment Charms, or through solid objects like walls. Even stuff like X-ray focus."

James had wanted magical eye contacts. Lily put her foot down and refused. She liked James' glasses. Plus she didn't want him getting something like X-ray focus.

"Like... seeing through clothing?" Harry asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Holly giggled, though she did his best to scold him. "Harry James Potter!"

Harry stuck out his tongue. "No X-ray focus then. Pity."

Holly shook her head, as she grinned. He was SO like his father! She followed him to the front door of Potter Manor. Harry grabbed the doorknob and his eyes fluttered again.

"The house has officially welcomed its new owner apparently," Harry said. "Or rather... welcomed back. Welcome to Potter Manor."

Holly smiled. Harry opened the door, and led Holly into the house. The first room they came into was the large entrance room. Suddenly, they heard a POP and a house-elf appeared out of thin air. Holly smiled. This had to be Melina. She looked so like her mother.

"Harry?" Melina asked, "Is it really you?"

"Ragnok did say a house-elf was here," Holly said.

"I guess that is you, little lady," Harry said, "Yes, I am Harry Potter. Lord Potter in official situations. Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter."

"I am Melina, my Lord," Melina said, "When you were a baby in this house, I too was but a baby. My mother, who has passed away to the great meadow we all must go to four years ago, I became the last house-elf in this house. I've been waiting for you for many years now."

"First of all, it is Harry," Harry said, "This is Holly Evans, also known as Lady Ravenclaw. My friend."

Melina stared blankly at Holly. Holly began to wonder if the elf knew who she really was.

"Pleasure to meet you, milady," she said.

"Pleasure is mine," Holly said, with a smile.

"What is your job here, Melina?" Harry asked.

"I take care of the house and the grounds outside," Melina said, "If you are living here -"

"I am," Harry confirmed, then looked at Holly, "and possibly Holly as well."

He looked at Holly, who smiled and nodded. She sighed internally hoping it would be the same result after the discussion they were planning. But until then, she would happily stay as long as Harry wanted her there.

"Then I will go shopping at the nearby market very soon," Melina said. "I can use elf magic to glamor myself into a human to do so."

"Do you have access to the Potter Family Vault?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sir," Melina said.

"Is there any furniture or belongings in the Potter Family Vault that is meant to be here?" Harry asked.

"Only the late Lord and Lady's clothing," Melina said, "Everything else has been here for many years."

"That solves that problem," Harry said. "We just ate a late lunch, and may be hungry later tonight. For now, we are going to take a tour of the house, then settle ourselves in. How many bedrooms are in this house?"

"Twelve, sir," Melina said, "The Master bedroom where your parents slept before they moved out of the house with you. The Master bathroom is connected to it. There is the nursery where you once slept as a baby. Then there are ten other guest rooms."

"I assume my old crib and various baby belongings are still in the nursery," Harry asked.

"Yes, sir," Melina said.

"Can they be moved to another room?" Harry asked. "I'd like that room to be my bedroom if you would please set it up right. Decorate it in the manner of a young Lord just beginning their schooling."

"Yes, sir!" Melina said, happily, then looked at Holly, "And for you, miss?"

Holly frowned. She thought about returning to the Master bedroom. But she knew she would only remember Lily's many wonderful nights with James there.

"A guest room near Harry's bedroom is fine," Holly said. "Decorate it the same as Harry's, but for a young Lady. All the fixings."

"Of course, milady," Melina said. "They will be done in the next couple of hours, and then I will go shopping for food."

"Alright," Harry said, "it is very nice to meet you."

"It is nice to see you again as well, my Lord," Melina said, "Milady."

She then popped out of the room.

Harry cleared his throat. "I need to go to the Master wardstone. It is apparently in the sitting room. How about we put all our belongings there for now until Melina finishes?"

"Sure," Holly said, "Do you then want to have our discussion we've been waiting for?"

Harry shrugged. "That can wait until we are settled into the house. While we wait for the bedrooms to get ready, and we can unpack everything. After that, then we can have the discussion. For now, I need to do some Lord business, and then we can tour around the house and grounds."

"Sounds wonderful," Holly said.

Harry smiled and, with Holly in tow, they started into the rest of the house.

* * *

><p><em>Thirty minutes later...<em>

Back at Gringotts, Keeper Ragnok the Sixth was angry! He was currently standing in the Atrium. At the moment there were only Goblins in the large room. All the humans had been escorted out when it was evident there might be a possible scuffle coming. Now Ragnok was standing behind a large group of Goblin Security guards, all of whom were fully armored, and carrying swords. They were standing in a large circle, and in the middle of the circle stood three Goblins: the traitor, and his two brothers who dared to defend him.

The trap had gone very well. Albus Dumbledore had walked into Gringotts. He walked up to one of the counters, and looked quite comfortable talking to the Goblin. One of Ragnok's assistants who was gifted in the knowledge of human emotions had been with Ragnok as they watched the actions take place. Nothing Dumbledore did showed that he had any knowledge of the trap that was being laid. The Goblin he was talking to... was the traitor. The traitor then lead Dumbledore into the vaults. A couple of the stealthiest of security guards followed Dumbledore and the traitor into the vaults.

Twenty minutes later, they had returned. Dumbledore had his package in hand. Ragnok thought that Dumbledore might confront him and speak to him. Did he know that Harry had been there? Did he know of what had taken place that day? If he did, he decided against talking to Ragnok. It certainly helped that the Atrium was hauntingly empty of humans now. Dumbledore seemed to sense that something was about to happen, because he quickly walked out of the bank with the package in hand.

That was when the guards came into the room and confronted the traitor. Then the traitor's two brothers pushed their way through the security and stood with the traitor. Now, here they were.

Ragnok marched in between some of the guards and made his way to the outer portions of the circle. He stared at the traitor and snarled with open teeth. A clear message that this was a threat.

"Griphook, you traitor!" Ragnok snarled. "You were my most trusted assistant for twenty years!"

"Yes!" Griphook growled, "Twenty years! And yet, I was never once offered a Keeper's job, even for a lower-level Vault. I was your lowly assistant. And to what? A few minor Houses of humans, and one Ancient and Noble House that had all but disappeared!"

"You were stealing from Lord Potter's vault!" Ragnok said, "G15,000 a year! Albus Dumbledore had no right to that money! He was not Harry Potter's guardian! You knew that, didn't you? At the most G5000 a year should have been taken from the vault, to go to the boy's relatives, who as we discovered today, were not supposed to be his guardians either! Lord Potter was given none of that money. G50,000 stolen from him by his relatives alone. Another G100,000 stolen, half going to Dumbledore, and the other to a poor family, all because of a fake betrothal contract's bride price!"

He knew that he was revealing a lot of information to the crowd around him. But none of the crowd were humans, not even the staff at the moment. All humans were out of the bank. Ragnok had made sure that even the deplorable Rita Skeeter was not there. This information would have made her wet herself, and then it would have ended up in the filth that calls itself the Daily Prophet. None of this information could be given to humans who weren't in the know. Not yet. There were still things to do, secrets that remained until they were discovered at the right time, then followed by punishment to the right people. The only Goblins who would give up the information was these three traitors. The guards and other trusted staff were watching every other single goblin to make sure none of them would give this information out. If there were any other traitors, they would be brought to justice.

"You were running a fool's errand for ten years, Griphook!" Ragnok growled. "If you had brought this information to me ten years ago, I would have given you a Keeper's job! But no, you became greedy! And tonight, you will pay for that justice."

The traitor's two brothers snarled at the threat, then ran forward toward Ragnok. This was a mistake. Before they could even go ten feet, the Security goblins brought their blades against the brothers' heads, which were soon rolling across the floor. Griphook screamed out in emotional pain at the loss of his brothers, and fell to his knees, surrendering to the crowd around him.

"Take this filth to the dungeons!" Ragnok ordered, "My father will be the one to bring justice to this traitor."

The crowd around him muttered and murmured. Each and every one of them knew that the King did not like traitors. The King's own father was killed by a Goblin traitor over a century-and-a-half ago. King Ragnok the Fifth held no mercy for a traitor. Griphook would be dead before the humans came into the bank the following morning for their business.

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later...<em>

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk once again, sucking on a lemon drop. The package he had retrieved from Gringotts currently sat in front of him.

He was currently deep in thought. He had originally gone to Gringotts to do two things: the first was, of course, to retrieve the package. That was a success. The second was to speak to someone about Harry Potter. His Goblin Spy had not seen the boy in the building at all. That information was not welcome at all. Griphook was supposed to have met with Harry and Hagrid and brought them to the vaults. Another Goblin had apparently met with Harry.

Dumbledore had intended on speaking to Ragnok, the Keeper of the Potter Vaults. Perhaps he had seen Harry? The son of the Goblin King had worked for the Potters for a long time. Ragnok would have recognized the boy. Unfortunately, this was not to be. As soon as he had returned to the Atrium from retrieving the package, he had instantly recognized trouble. There had not been a single human, beside himself, in the bank. And he did not stay for long. He left as if Fiendfyre had chased him.

The empty Atrium could only mean one thing. The Goblins were on the prowl. It was then he realized what happened. Somehow the Goblins had discovered Griphook had betrayed them. But how? This was very worrying. If they had known about his spy, did they know the connection between Griphook and him? Or Griphook and Molly Weasley? Or any combination of the three?

Dumbledore then groaned as he realized he had forgotten to do something. He had not gone to Privet Drive to check on Harry. He would have to do that tomorrow. It was likely the boy was there, locked in his cupboard, his school things locked elsewhere from him until September 1st. Yes, that was probably it. The mysterious case of the exploding instruments could also wait another day.

For now, he needed to show his face around the castle. He had a feeling the news about what happened in Gringotts would come out in the morning, and he could not have his minions - err –- fellow staff find out he was up to something. He was already going to have to deal with a few of the staff and talk to them about guarding the contents of the package.

Hmm... perhaps he should trick – err – persuade them into building some rather easy traps. Traps that someone like – oh – a curious first year could get through as a test. Yes, that would work well.

Dumbledore popped another lemon drop in his mouth, congratulating himself on coming up with a wonderful plan. Then he stored the package in a highly warded drawer in his desk, and walked out of his office. He wondered what the house-elves were serving that evening for dinner. It was time to find out.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later...<em>

Holly Evans and Harry Potter were currently roaming around the grounds. A few minutes beforehand they had made their way to the large Quidditch Pitch that had been there for many years. Holly then taught Harry all about the game of Quidditch. Harry listened intently, his eyes shining with curiosity, and his lips turned in a grin.

"Wow!" Harry said, after Holly had finished her lesson about the sport, "Quidditch sounds great! I could see myself being a Seeker or Chaser. What about you?"

"Er... I'll think about it," Holly said, "Maybe we can get a couple of good brooms in the next couple of weeks or so. We'll see. I think we're going to be too busy with everything else at the moment."

"Speaking of," Harry said, "That brings us to this discussion we've been putting off."

Holly frowned and nodded.

"I know you've been keeping stuff from me," Harry said. "Are we really related? How did you know all that about our meeting at Gringotts? It is just... I don't know..."

"You're right, Harry," Holly said, "And I will tell you everything. We are related. However, I'm not exactly your cousin. I was born an Evans. Oh, boy, how do I put this? On Halloween 1981, your mother died that evening. When she died, she ended up in Limbo. Her Limbo was a train station, it resembled the platform we will go to, in order to get on the Hogwarts Express. There she met a being known as Death. Death told her many things. Things about a possible future. About the past. About many schemes that were taking place, or would be taking place.

"Then Death gave her a choice. She could take a train and move on to what Melina called the great meadow with James. Or... she could walk through a portal and come back to life. But there would be changes in her. She could not look like herself anymore. People knew she was dead. If they saw her again, alive, questions would be raised.

"So she would come back to life as a young girl with a different name. Eleven years old. She would come back on the day of your eleventh birthday."

Holly sighed and looked at Harry. She frowned at what she saw. His mouth was wide open. His left eye was twitching. His right eye was getting ready to leak tears. His two arms were at his sides, his hands in fists.

Then he spoke.

"You're – you – you are -" he stammered.

"I used to be Lily Potter," Holly said, "Your mother, Harry."

"I – err – sorry," Harry said, "I need to – go."

"Do you want me to leave?" Holly said, her lips quivering; she was doing her best to hold back tears.

"No!" Harry said. "I need to – to think. Stay!"

Then he ran back to the house. Holly sank to her knees and out poured the tears she was trying to hold in.

Her worst fears about this discussion were wreaking havoc in her mind.

She didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening...<em>

Quirinus Quirrel was in a quandary. He was currently sitting in a room in the Leaky Cauldron. He had just come from Gringotts, intent on stealing the package from the vault, when he found it was not there. It had been recovered earlier that day. His Master was angry. Quirrel was afraid of what was going to happen to him, then a miracle happened. He discovered from eavesdropping on Goblins that there had been a traitor discovered within the Goblins that evening.

Quirrel smiled malevolently when he heard a groan across the room. That very traitor of the Goblins was currently unconscious after Quirrel had tortured him for ten minutes with the Cruciatus Curse.

It had been earlier that evening when, thanks to eavesdropping, he learned the traitor was in the dungeons. So after a quick, but stealthy adventure in the dungeons of Gringotts, he had found the traitor in a cage, awaiting punishment. So Quirrel freed the traitor, then used its Goblin magic to vanish from the vault, escaping from Gringotts!

After his torture session, he discovered from the Goblin that Dumbledore now had the package – and it was now at Hogwarts.

"You have been much help, Traitor," Quirrel said, "Unfortunately I cannot allow you to squeal about me."

"Wait!" the traitor said, "I know more -"

"I need no more information!" Quirrel growled, "You only wish to prolong your life! Imperio! Goblin, you will use your magic to return to the prison in which I found you, and then you will slit your own throat with your magic."

The Goblin's eyes went cloudy, and he vanished from the room. Quirrel sighed as he sat down on the bed. He would return to Hogwarts in the morning. He had lessons to plan, stuttering to practice, and an investigation to begin. He knew, thanks to his Master, about the curse on the Defense Post. He had until next June to find the Stone. If he didn't find it... well, he knew the Curse was the last thing he needed to worry about.

He would not fail his Master.

* * *

><p><em>Ten-thirty that evening...<em>

Holly sat at the dining room table, reading through her notes with blurry, sleepy eyes. She had just finished a small dinner, though she hadn't eaten it all. She was afraid her stomach would just bring it back up. She had felt anxious, almost to the point of depression, all evening. Harry hadn't come back to talk to her yet.

A noise made Holly look up, and she smiled when she saw her black owl fly into the room and perch itself on the chair across the table.

"You need a name, don't you?" she said; the owl hooted. "Hmm... Midnight?"

The owl rolled her eyes.

"Guess not," Holly said, "Rowena."

The owl flapped her wings in annoyance.

"Onyx" Head-shake. "Athena." Eye roll. "Circe." Ruffled feathers. "Shadow." One eyebrow raised. "Right, that is usually a boy's name. Sorry."

Holly sighed and stared at the owl. Then she smiled.

"Gianna," she said, "Gia for short. She was the patron saint of mothers. Sacrificed herself for her own child."

The owl nodded rapidly, then flew out of the room.

"Fitting name," Holly said; then she burst into tears again.

Melina popped into the room, and looked at her. "My Lady, you need to go to bed! You are about to fall over!"

"Am I... even still welcome here anymore?" Holly said, hoarsely, "Where's Harry?"

"He is asleep in his room," Melina said. "He requested dinner half-an-hour ago, then took his potions. Then I helped him rub the lather on his scars. Then he fell asleep. He told me that you were not to leave this house. That he would sleep on his thoughts, and continue your discussion tomorrow. It is time to go to bed!"

"Melina?" Holly asked, "Do you... know who I really am?"

"I know you are Holly Evans," Melina said. "I also know who you think you are. But I also see you slowly beginning to lose that thought."

"What do you mean by that?" Holly asked.

"All the answers you and Harry are both looking for will come tomorrow," Melina said, "Now, go to bed! All your belongings have been brought to your room and taken care of by me."

"Oh... thank you," Holly said, "I would have done it. But I was too..."

She couldn't finish that sentence. She stood up and walked out of the room, then made her way to her bedroom. Melina followed her all the way. Melina snapped her fingers, and Holly was now out of her clothes, and into a sleeping gown she had bought. This was a good thing, because she immediately fell onto the bed and instantly went to sleep. If it wasn't for Melina, she would have slept in her clothes above the blankets. Now she was sleeping comfortably under her blankets.

Melina shook her head as she walked out of the room, and shut the door. She wasn't exactly sure who that girl was in there. Simply because the girl didn't know exactly who she was right now. But Melina was sure the answers would come in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>The rest of the discussion will be in the next chapter. The portion I had already written about the discussion... will also be in the next chapter. Worth waiting for, I assure you.<strong>

**So a lot happened this chapter. How do you like my Evil Dumbledore? Never wrote him like that before! I am a bit iffy about my revelations concerning Dumbledore and Grindelwald. That could have come much later if I wanted it to. But, I decided to reveal it now. Now you see where my story is going, or at least the ultimate villains in my story. The only question is... will Dumbledore wait until Voldemort is defeated in order to begin his plan that started so long ago?**

**Next chapter: The rest of the discussion! Six of the seven Weasleys (not Charlie) come into the story! More Dumbledore! And possibly more!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	7. Reincarnation

**Chapter 7  
>Reincarnation<strong>

**Author's Note: Some of this chapter - the parts that have to do with Holly and Harry – might seem a little odd, but I decided this is the best scenario for my story. And it is the most believable, especially since I am planning a romantic storyline between the two as the story progresses.**

* * *

><p>Holly blinked her eyes open and groaned when she found herself once again standing in a very clean version of Platform Nine-and-Three Quarters. She glanced at the bench a short distance away, and saw a familiar figure to her sitting there – Death.<p>

"Oh come on!" Holly scowled, "What? Did I die in my sleep?"

Death chuckled – a tinkling sound instead of the malevolent sound Holly was used to when it came to this figure.

"Relax, my dear," Death said, "You're not dead, you're dreaming. Let's just say this is easier for me to give you a message this way. But I won't be doing this a lot! I like my confusing letters! I have nice writing, don't you think – shut up!"

Holly opened her mouth to say she didn't say anything, then she realized Death wasn't talking to her. On the ground, lying a few feet away from Death, was a Goblin. Closer inspection revealed that the goblin had a long deep cut along its neck. It was groaning rather morosely. A macabre sound.

"Who is that?" Holly asked.

"Griphook," Death said, "The traitor who allowed the thefts from Harry's Trust Vault. He met his fate last night. Ignore him. Now... you are probably wondering why you are here?"

"Well... yeah," Holly said.

"You are here because I fear I caused you great emotional pain," Death said. "If you knew what I am about to tell you, when you initially started your discussion with Harry, it might have gone a lot better."

"And what is that?" Holly asked.

"You are not Lily Potter," Death said. "You are not Harry's mother. She died on Halloween in 1981. You are Holly Marie Evans, official title Lady Ravenclaw, eleven years old, soon-to-be first year student at Hogwarts."

"But... I have memories!" Holly said, "I remember James! Hell, I remember shagging him! I don't know what to do with that! And... I have a wide array of magical knowledge -"

" – all of which once belonged to Lily Potter," Death said. "Yes. You are the reincarnation of Lily Potter. But you are not her. You could have been her niece, or younger sister – why? Because I made it that way. In order for our plans to work, I needed you to be around the same age as Harry."

"So... the names on my Inheritance?" Holly said.

"As I told Lily, your parents are fictional," Death said, "Look. I needed to give you an identity. Technically you're related to Harry – it is what is leftover of Lily in you. Just as you have her memories, knowledge and skills, you also have similar magic. Your wand is nearly identical to Lily's wand. But you are not Lily. If you were, then Harry's ring and the Potter Manor wards would have recognized you."

"Er... and Ragnok?" Holly asked. "He saw me as Harry's mother."

"I told him you're the reincarnation of Lily Potter," Death said. "At that point you thought you were still Lily, so technically, he did not lie to you. The world will see you as a member of the Evans family. Distantly related to Lily and Petunia Evans, but still enough that you are part of the Minor House of Evans, and first in line for the Heir of Ravenclaw House, which Lily was, so there you go."

"So, Melina is right?" Holly asked, "I am Holly Evans, I just thought I was Lily."

"She's a smart elf – listen to her," Death said.

"Okay," Holly said, "So, what do I tell Harry?"

"You'll figure it out," Death said. "Oh, and tell Harry he needs to put up an Unplottable Ward on the house until he can get Sirius as a Secret Keeper. That is a good plan, by the way. But you need a temporary solution. Dumbledore will soon be looking for him."

Before Holly could respond, she blacked out. When she woke up, she was in her bedroom at Potter Manor. It was still quite dark out. She grabbed her wand from the bedside table, and cast Tempus. It was barely four-o-clock.

"Bloody hell, Death, next time give me a dream at six or seven-o-clock in the morning!" Holly said.

She groaned and, feeling peaceful and hopeful about the second half of the discussion with Harry later that day, fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Egypt...<br>_**  
><strong>William Weasley, known to most as Bill, stepped into the Gringotts Wizarding Bank in Egypt, and headed for his boss' office. He had received a summons that morning to meet with his boss. This surprised him. He rarely ever met with his boss, usually it was meetings with the assistants. He knew this meeting was very important.

When he reached his boss' office, he rapped his knuckles on the door. A grunt was heard, and he stepped into the office.

"Keeper Firebrand," Bill said, bowing respectfully, "I received your summons, sir."

"Curse Breaker Weasley," Firebrand said, "Yes. I received a letter last night from our sister Bank in London. Apparently you have been summoned back home. You are to be transferred to London today."

Bill frowned. He had not been in England for a couple years now, and then it was only to spend Christmas with his family before he returned to Egypt. For years, all he ever wanted to do was become a Curse Breaker for Gringotts. It was an exciting job, very adventurous.

Growing up as a young boy, he joined his parents sometimes when they went to Gringotts in London. He had fallen in love with the bank, and all its glorious beauty. Most children were afraid of the Goblins. He respected them as a child, adored them. What exciting lives they must lead! He wanted to work there when he left Hogwarts.

And then reality set in. His mother discovered his dream-job and disapproved of such things. She told him a job at the Ministry would bring honor to the Family. He was the future Head of his House, after all. With his NEWT results, he could become a high-ranking official amongst the respectful purebloods there if he worked hard.

But he wouldn't allow his dreams to stay only just that – he would have the job, even if it meant he had to leave his home and country. His heart had broken the day Gringotts in London had offered him a promising job. He told them he wanted the job, but his desires to stay in England had been lost. His mother had demanded too much, he needed to get away from her. So they told him he would have a job in their sister Bank Egypt. He was thrilled, and accepted it immediately. In Egypt, he found that he would get to explore pyramids and tombs, breaking various curses and wards on said locations. These few years since then had been wonderful.

And now it seemed he was going back home.

"Did your colleagues in London explain why I am being transferred, Keeper Firebrand?" Bill asked.

Firebrand glared at Bill. "No. Just that you are being transferred. It is odd, I admit. But that usually means that they have their own reasons. You are to take a Portkey in three hours straight to Diagon Alley in London, and meet with Ragnok there."

Bill blinked, flabbergasted. "I am meeting with the King, sir?"

"His son," Firebrand said, "Ragnok the Sixth. He is heir to the throne. I expect you to respect him like you respect me. Any question he asks, be as truthful as you can. Any request he makes, honor it. Especially if you wish to keep your job. Here is your Portkey. It will activate in three hours. You are not to dally in other affairs before you meet with Ragnok. This means you will not greet your family until after your business with the Bank. Do you understand?"

"Of course, sir," Bill said.

"Go," Firebrand said, "pack your things and be ready to go home!"

"Yes, sir!" Bill said, nodding; he walked over to Firebrand's desk and took the Portkey. "It was an honor to work for you, sir. I can only hope I can return soon."

"I share that honor, Curse Breaker Weasley," Firebrand said. "Go, and may your continued honor to our Nation bring you treasure."

"May your gold keep flowing and the blood of your enemies soak the ground below them," Bill replied, respectfully. "By your leave."

Firebrand nodded. Bill turned and left the office.

It was an easy promise to make to respect and honor Firebrand and Ragnok's requests. He would not disappoint the future King of the Goblin Nation.

Oh, how he would come to regret that promise. It would be a difficult one to keep.

* * *

><p>It was slightly past seven-o-clock in the morning, and Holly was currently in the dining room, just beginning to work her way through a plate of breakfast.<p>

"Um... Holly?" Harry's voice said, quietly.

Holly looked up from her breakfast. Harry stood there in the archway of the dining room, staring at her. She looked at him expectantly. It seemed it was time to continue the next part of the conversation.

"I thought about what you told me last night," Harry said. "I even slept on it. And I have decided my response."

"Okay," Holly said.

"Holly," Harry said, "I don't remember my mother. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never talked about her. Or Dad. Not much anyway. There weren't any pictures of either of them. They told me my parents died in a car crash."

Holly felt angry tears in her eyes. Now that she knew she was not Petunia's sister, she felt better about thinking about vengeance on the woman.

"What I am trying to say is," Harry said, "I don't think I need a mother. I never grew up with a mother, nor the care and love that could be provided by one. I wouldn't know how to deal with it. Not yet anyway."

Holly opened her mouth to begin her planned discussion, when Harry raised a hand to stop her.

"Let me finish," Harry said, "What I need is a friend. And ever since I met you, Holly Evans, that is what you were to me. You're smart and funny and..." he paused and blushed, a deep red. Whatever he wanted to add to that, he had stopped himself, obviously embarrassed by it. He then continued. "I've never had a friend, Holly. Dudley made sure of that. He'd beat up or threatened anyone who wanted to be my friend. But... yesterday, I think I met my first best friend I've ever had. And I hope that can continue."

Holly stood up and walked around the table.

"Before we begin there is something I need to do," she said.

Harry looked a bit fearful, as if afraid she might hex him or something. Then she walked over to him and hugged him. Harry hesitated for a moment, then wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the thoughts coming to her mind. She could almost picture James hugging Lily. Lily used to feel so warm in her husband's arms. She felt safe.

That was when she finally understood. She was thinking of Lily as a different person. This is what Death meant. She was Holly, not Lily. Sure, she had Lily's memories, thoughts, magical skills, and so on, but that was just a "leftover" as Death called it. She was Holly Marie Evans.

She backed out of Harry's hug and smiled at him.

"Harry, I spoke to Death again last night," Holly said; Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly, "In a dream. He told me I was wrong. I am not Lily, I am not your mother. When she walked through the portal, she – I don't know. It would be cruel to say she died again. There is a part of her in me. I have her memories and magical knowledge and things like that. Death sent me here to help you. He needed you to have a friend your age. So he created one. I am technically your mother reincarnated. But I am Holly Marie Evans – you could call me a distant relation, but close enough to be in the House of Evans and the elder Heir of Ravenclaw."

Harry's expression had continually softened as Holly continued her explanation. Now he had a wide smile across his face.

"That makes me feel so much better," he said. "Don't get me wrong, a mother wouldn't have been so bad. But a best friend is much better at the moment."

"Best friends – that sounds brilliant," Holly said, as she hugged him again, "Does that mean I can stay here at Potter Manor?"

Harry backed away and looked at her as if she had two heads. Then he smiled again.

"I would _never_ make you leave," Harry said. "For one, it seems our discussion last night was just getting started. And two... as you said, you were sent here to meet me. To help me. You've helped me a great deal already. But it seems like this is only the start."

"Yes, this is only the beginning," Holly said, "Can we sit down? It is time I tell you everything I know."

Harry nodded. Holly returned to her chair, while Harry sat across from her. At that moment, Melina popped into the room, and set a plate of breakfast and a glass of orange juice in front of him. She then bowed and popped away.

Holly's smile still hadn't left her face. She thanked Death for visiting her during the night. She didn't know what she would have done if it hadn't happened.

"Okay," Holly said, "Thanks to Lily's memories, I remember so much of what happened to her. I remember – well, I remember your birth!"

Harry made a face. "For my sanity, please don't tell me that. You're Holly, not my mother. We're clear on that now."

"Sorry," Holly said, with a wince, "Okay. Sorry, but I still have to give you a little bit of Lily-vision, alright."

Harry giggled at the phrasing, and nodded.

Holly continued. "I remember the events surrounding Halloween of 1981. Including those months leading up to it. A lot of fishy things went on during those months, and until Death explained them to Lily, it didn't make sense. And then... there's what happened in Limbo. Let me finish before you start giving me questions or ranting. Because, believe me, you will do both."

"I promise," Harry said.

Holly inhaled and exhaled then began to tell Harry about everything Death had told Lily. Holly could tell Harry was doing his best to keep his promise. There were times when he looked as if he would start a rant. But Holly would continue on so Harry would calm down enough to not miss anything. When she finally finished, Harry pushed away his untouched plate of breakfast.

"I'm a pawn," Harry muttered. "A weapon, a tool in some sick bastard's game. All because of a Prophecy. Do you – do you know the prophecy?"

"Yes and no," Holly said.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Dumbledore told your parents about the prophecy," Holly said, "I just explained to you that the man created fantasy Wills from your parents just so he could use it against you. It is possible he might have created a fantasy prophecy as well."

"Oh," Harry said, "Right. That is a possibility."

"However," Holly said, "Deep in the Ministry of Magic, there is what is known as the Department of Mysteries. It holds many secrets and many rooms. One of the rooms is called the Hall of Prophecies. The Prophecy would be in that hall. Only you or Riddle could obtain it. "

"Okay," Harry said, "It is probably best I retrieve it before he does. So... how do we do that?"

"Neville Longbottom's has a Great Uncle known as Algie to his family," Holly said, "It is what Augusta, Neville's Grandmother, refers to her brother as. His real name is Algernon Croaker, and he is the Head Unspeakable – basically the top dog in the Department of Mysteries. We're already going to have to get close with Neville. Death sent me a letter yesterday, and told me Neville is the Heir of Hufflepuff."

"He was one of this group of friends that Death suggested," Harry said. "A Muggleborn, and the three children of three of those names on my father's Will."

"Technically Susan is Amelia's niece," Holly said.

"Semantics," Harry said, waving a dismissive hand; Holly was surprised he knew what that meant, "Either way, it would be nice to have more friends. Do you think the head of the DMLE knows this Croaker bloke?"

"Probably," Holly said.

"Okay, we're going to be meeting Madam Bones sometime in the next few days to tell her about my godfather," Harry said, "We could ask her, and then if things work well, I can hear the Prophecy for myself. Okay, so it seems this Prophecy is where it all started. Albus Dumbledore heard it and started playing this evil chess-match which culminated in my parents' deaths, my godfather's imprisonment, and me ending up at the Dursleys."

"Correct," Holly said.

"Death said that Dumbledore illegally left me at the Dursleys," Harry said, "Because he wanted me weak, alone and friendless. I can picture that. If I was alone until September 1st, I would have looked for the first person who was nice to me and became their friend. Sort of like you did."

"Except I really want to be your friend," Holly said, smiling. "Unlike someone like this youngest son of Molly Weasley who will apparently want to be your friend to spy on you and get paid for it."

"Won't happen," Harry said, "We're already working against that. Imagine this, Holly. By the time September 1st comes, I will be taller, stronger, smarter and more powerful in magic. And I'll have at least one cool friend."

Holly smiled. "Dumbledore won't know what hit him. Oh, speaking of that. Can you ask your ring questions, and will it answer if you do?"

"Haven't tried," Harry said, "Let's see... it talks to me in my mind, so I will think of a question. What question?"

"Potter Manor needs to be Unplottable until you can get a Secret Keeper," Holly said. "Dumbledore will apparently be on the prowl later today. Apparently he had monitors on you, and they are now destroyed thanks to your Emancipation. So he'll be looking for you."

Harry nodded and looked at his Potter Family Ring. A moment later he looked back at Holly.

"I'll be right back," he said.

Then he left the dining room. Holly resumed eating her breakfast while she waited for Harry. A few minutes later he returned.

"That was easy," he said, as he sat down, and pulled his breakfast plate back toward him, "I just requested through the Wardstone that Potter Manor be Unplottable. It isn't as strong or secure as a Fidelius Charm, but it will work for now."

"Brilliant," Holly said.

"Alright," Harry said, "What should we do right now? Or rather, after breakfast?"

"You need to exercise and practice some magic," Holly said, "To help you with your magical core. I am going to research Legilimency and Occlumency. Apparently Dumbledore can read our minds. We can't have that. But I think I have a solution. Also, I need a favor from you."

"Name it," Harry said.

"I am going to write out some letters to Augusta and Neville Longbottom, the Lovegoods and the Bones," Holly said, "Now, we might not need to send the one to the Bones, because Ragnok will be contacting Madam Bones soon. But we'll have it just in case. I would suggest your father's old friend Remus Lupin too, but maybe not bring him around until we can free Sirius. However, it needs to come from you, because it is you, the Potter Heir, that they will want to reunite with. So I will write the letters, then you copy them in your handwriting. The letters will just be an initial greetings. We'll work on inviting them over here for a nice discussion soon enough. Also, we don't know if they are friendly with Dumbledore and/or the Weasleys. We have to make sure they don't tell either families about the letters."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Well, we can't trust them to do so through a simple letter," Holly said, "So I'll have to do some research and figure out a good charm to prevent them from telling anyone about the letters."

"Sounds good," Harry said, "It won't... hurt them... will it?"

"Nah," Holly said, "Just prevent them from talking about it to anyone but those we trust. Basically it will make their tongues stick to the roof of their mouths."

"Wicked!" Harry said.

"Yep," Holly said, "Speaking of letters, what did you name your owl?"

"Hedwig," Harry said, "I found an etymology book in the Potter Manor library. Hedwig was the patron saint of orphans."

"Well, how about that?" Holly said, "I named mine Gianna, after the patron saint of mothers. She... er... sacrificed herself for her child."

"Fitting," Harry said.

Silence descended amongst the table as they resumed their breakfast. Holly knew the discussion wasn't completely over. She knew Harry must have more to talk about. But she would wait until he was ready. She was just happy that he still wanted her as a friend.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Hogwarts...<em>

Albus Dumbledore rapped his knuckles on the door of Rubeus Hagrid's hut. A few moments later, the door opened and Hagrid stood there.

"Good morning, Headmaster!" Hagrid said, cheerfully, "Didn't expect to see ya this early. Would you care for a spot o' breakfast, sir?"

"I just had a wonderful meal brought on by our house-elves, Hagrid," Dumbledore said, "But I do need to ask you a few questions."

"Oh, well, come on in!" Hagrid said.

Dumbledore smiled, looking more cheerful than he was, and stepped into the hut.

"I can't be long I'm afraid," he said, "I have a few errands to run, so I will make this quick. First off, I want to apologize for my behavior in my office yesterday evening. I may have seemed a touch angry at one point. It was wrong of me to direct such anger at you."

"Apology accepted, Headmaster," Hagrid said.

Dumbledore smiled. Hopefully that was enough buttering up to the man-child, so he could get more information out of him.

"I was wondering," he said, "if you remembered any more about your visit with Harry Potter yesterday?"

Hagrid frowned and squinted his eyes, looking thoughtful for a moment. "No, sir. Cannot say I do. Sorry."

"Unfortunate," Dumbledore said, "Well, if you do remember, you know where to usually find me."

"Yes, sir," Hagrid said. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Actually there is, sir. That Cerberus you bought off of that Irish gentleman. Where is he at the moment?"

"Oh you mean Fluffy!" Hagrid said, with a large grin, "He's in the Forest, has a little home a few yards in."

"Good to know," Dumbledore said, "I may have a new home for him in the castle before too long. Do give him the good news for me, will you?"

If Hagrid thought any of this odd, he did not show it. "Yes, sir! He'll be quite pleased! I think one of his heads is rather afraid of the forest."

"That's a good lad," Dumbledore said, "I will see you later. I must be going."

Hagrid bid him goodbye, and Dumbledore left the hut. He then Apparated on the spot – being the Headmaster had its many privileges after all and this was one - his destination: Little Whinging in Surrey.

* * *

><p>While Dumbledore was arriving at Privet Drive, Bill Weasley was currently sitting in a small room in the Gringotts Bank in London. He had arrived at the bank ten minutes prior and was immediately met up by an assistant of Keeper Ragnok the Sixth. The Goblin had escorted him into this room and told him to wait.<p>

Suddenly, the door opened and a Goblin walked in. Bill immediately stood in respect.

"Ah, Curse Breaker William Weasley," the Goblin said, "I am Keeper Ragnok the Sixth, Heir to the Royal Goblin throne. It was I who summoned you here."

"Greetings Ragnok," Bill said, "May fortune favor you and give you a long life. My closest friends and most of my family tend to call me Bill."

"Bill," Ragnok said; he sat across the table from Bill, who immediately sat down after, "May honor and honesty serve you well today."

Bill bowed respectfully, all whilst trying not to look surprised at this. This greeting only usually came when the Goblins demanded such honesty. Whatever was about to happen was rather serious.

"Tell me, Curse Breaker Weasley," Ragnok said, "How loyal are you to the Goblin Nation?"

Bill raised his eyebrows. "I believe I am highly loyal, sir. I hope I can prove such loyalty today."

"I hope so too," Ragnok said; he snapped his fingers and a cream-colored folder appeared in front of Bill. "Please read through the contents of that folder."

Bill opened the folder and proceeded to read through the information shown. This time he couldn't hold the surprise nor shock that was emanating from his face.

"Did you know, Curse Breaker Weasley?" Ragnok asked, "About any of this?"

"I swear upon my honor as a staff member of Gringotts and as a wizard that I did not," Bill said, "I admitted there were some possible suspicions, or weird feelings at one point or another. I-I mean... I was a student fresh into Hogwarts when the events of Halloween of 1981 took place. About a week later – I received a letter from my parents. In it was their reactions to what had taken place on Halloween. Also, to my surprise, my Mother told me that an Aunt on her side of the family had died and had left her an inheritance. I remember being quite happy. They had barely been able to afford my tuition at Hogwarts, and I was thrilled that the rest of my family wouldn't have to worry about such things."

Bill sighed and pushed the folder away. "Now I see where that money came from. A bride price in a Betrothal Contract? My mother made a Betrothal Contract for my sister, who would be four months old later that month? My sister doesn't know about this! I don't think the rest of my siblings do either. Hell, I'm not sure my father knows about this! G50,000 paid for by the Potter family? Isn't Harry Potter the last member of the Potters? I thought he was living with Muggles since that Halloween night."

"He was," Ragnok said, "Albus Dumbledore signed Harry's part of the contract. However, Bill, there is something you need to understand. Albus Dumbledore is not Harry Potter's magical guardian."

"But," Bill said, "I thought if magical children didn't have a magical guardian, then one was appointed to them – unless..."

"Unless one was appointed to them in their parents' Wills," Ragnok said. "As to that subject, we will speak no more of it."

Bill nodded, though his mind wandered. He could easily figure it out. The Potters' Wills had been recently opened... by whom? Harry Potter himself?

"Curse Breaker Weasley," Ragnok said, with a warning tone, "Whatever may be going through your head, I would secure it away tightly. Such information is to remain secret for now. Especially from skilled Legilimens. If word gets out to the wrong people, your job will be terminated and you may be held on criminal charges."

Bill nodded. He knew Dumbledore was a Legilimens. Apparently Ragnok didn't want the man to know about this yet. "What do you want me to do, Keeper Ragnok? Obviously I was brought here for something."

"Originally, you were brought here to be questioned about knowledge of the contents in that folder," Ragnok said, "Obviously you didn't know anything about it. Now, you are to make a decision. Where does your loyalty and honor lie? With Gringotts or with your mother?"

Bill raised his eyebrows. What a question to ask! Couldn't he say both? Then he had an epiphany.

"Oh Merlin," he groaned, "Oh, no. Mum. That Betrothal Contract. It was void and unofficial from the very beginning. Dumbledore isn't Potter's magical guardian. Which means – _oh, no..."_

"Which means," Ragnok said, "your mother stole G50,000 from Harry Potter. Most of that money is currently in your mother's private vault she's had since before her first year at Hogwarts. That money will be able to be reclaimed easily. However, much of the money has been spent. It was spent on your siblings' tuitions and other personal things whenever your mother felt she needed some extra money So, I ask again. Where does your loyalty and honor lie?"

"Until the truth is discovered," Bill said, "With my family. I will accept any punishment you hand me."

"Your honesty is welcomed, Curse Breaker Weasley," Ragnok said. "The truth is easily obtained. You have one mission at the moment, Bill, then you will be suspended until the investigation is finished. You are to go to your mother and inform her that she is to meet me for an appointment here on Saturday at 10:00 in the morning. Under no circumstances are you to inform her of anything that has been revealed. To do so would take away the element of surprise and give her time to make a thought-out defense. All you will tell her is that we request her presence. Better yet, tell her she and your father have been invited to a Will Reading on Saturday and that she could possibly obtain some money."

Bill could see how Ragnok's mind worked. This was a test of his true loyalty. If he told his mother this information instead of the truth, she would be distracted with the thought of gaining some money. Then she wouldn't be prepared for what she would actually find out. If he told her the truth, he would lose his job and possibly face punishment from the Goblin Nation. Such was the risk when taking a job for with the bank. Bill could only nod his head.

"It will be done, Keeper Ragnok," he said.

"Excellent," Ragnok said, "You are dismissed."

Bill walked out of the room so fast, he forgot to give a respectful goodbye. He was too distracted by the revelations he had just witnessed. His mother had stolen money from the Boy-Who-Lived, the hero that vanquished You-Know-Who! Even if there was a possible chance she had somehow been tricked, the repercussions this would have on the family if word of this got out! Bill shuddered. He didn't want to think about it.

He walked out of Gringotts with his head held high, and started off toward the Leaky Cauldron. He needed a stiff drink. He was about to go home for the first time in many months, and on top of that, he was about to lie to his mother. He had lied to his mother before, but this... he wasn't sure his mother would ever forgive him for this.

Yes, a stiff drink or three sounded good right about now.

* * *

><p>Bill Weasley wasn't the only one who had plans on going to the Burrow that morning. Albus Dumbledore appeared outside the ward line of the Burrow, then started off down the driveway.<p>

He had just come from Privet Drive and had received some bad news. Harry Potter was not there, nor had he been seen by the Dursleys since Hagrid had retrieved him from the shack. On top of that, the blood wards had completely vanished. He had questioned the Dursleys about Harry, only after applying an Imperius Curse on Vernon Dursley to tell him where Harry was.

Even under the Imperius Curse, Vernon spouted angry words to Dumbledore, telling him how a monster of a man had barged into the island home they were holidaying at and attacked his son, and kidnapped the boy! Apparently Hagrid had also taken the boat that the Dursleys and Harry had used to get to the island. Vernon was raging mad about how he had to flag down a police boat, and was lucky enough to have found a flair to alert said boat, all because that monster had stolen his boat!

Dumbledore was in a quandary. Harry Potter was no longer with his relatives. The Blood wards wouldn't have come down that quickly, not unless Harry had either chosen not to live there anymore, or was no longer "legally obligated" to live there. This only added fuel to his theory that Harry Potter had somehow learned a lot of information during his visit to Gringotts the day before. Emancipation would cause the blood wards to fall. But that would not cause all those monitors of his to fall.

So... Dumbledore could now only think of two options. Harry was either now an Emancipated Lord – meaning he had discovered his parents' Wills – or he was dead. Dumbledore was sad to think that he didn't know which was the more depressing option.

If Harry was still alive, and found out he was an Emancipated Lord, then it was also possible he had met Ragnok, the Keeper of the Potter Vault and financial records. It was also possible that the old Betrothal Contract was found. If the Will was opened, then they would discover Dumbledore wasn't Harry Potter's magical guardian. And if that was discovered then...

Dumbledore shook his head, clearing his mind. He couldn't speculate yet. There was a reason he was at the Burrow right now. If the Betrothal Contract had been found, then Molly Weasley would receive a letter, due to the Automatic Reply Notices the Goblins used. He needed to know if Molly received any word from Gringotts.

So he strode to the front door of the oddly-shaped house known as the Burrow. Inside could hear Molly Weasley screaming.

"Fred! George! Get dressed! Running around in your underwear, for Merlin's sake! Percy, be a dear and wake up Ginny and Ron for breakfast! I am too busy to do it myself. And make sure your father found the freshly laundered bath-towels as well? Thank you."

Albus chuckled heartily and rapped his knuckles on the front door. It opened a moment later, and Molly Weasley stood there, with a package of bacon in one hand and her wand in the other.

"Albus!" Molly said, chuckling, "Why, this is a surprise! Come in! You'll have to excuse the ruckus. Early mornings around here, always hectic!"

"Never a dull moment at the Burrow," Dumbledore agreed, as he walked into the house.

"Are you here on Hogwarts business?" Molly said, "The Hogwarts letters came early this year, but you probably know that already! I already did the school shopping for the kids just yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Dumbledore asked, "You didn't happen to see Harry Potter there, did you?"

"Harry Potter?" Molly asked, "No, Albus, I did not. Was he there?"

"Hagrid escorted him there to do some school shopping for his eleventh birthday," Dumbledore said. "But he appeared to have misplaced the boy early on."

"Misplaced?" Molly asked, "I do hope the boy is okay?"

"I'm sure he is," Dumbledore said, with a smile. "The reason I am here is curiosity. Have you received any notices from Gringotts? Either today or yesterday?"

Molly raised her eyebrows. Then she frowned and shook her head. "No. Why? Should I have?"

"No, it is probably nothing," Dumbledore said. "There was an incident at the bank last night concerning our friend Griphook. I know he is your Vault Keeper."

"Oh, well I hope everything is alright!" Molly said.

"Again, I am sure everything is fine," Dumbledore said, "As you know, Griphook is an acquaintance of mine, and I thought he might give me a letter to inform me if he is alright. He hasn't yet. I was just worried. That is all I wanted to ask. I was out and about so I thought I'd stop by instead of give you a call on the Floo. I'd best be going now. I'm a busy man. I will let you tend to your flock."

"It is good to see you, Albus," Molly said, "Give me a call on the Floo if you hear anything about Griphook, or even about dear Harry. I'm very much hoping my youngest, Ron, will be friends with Harry at Hogwarts come September."

"I think I could give a good word in here or there and encourage such things," Dumbledore said, "Have a good day, Molly."

Molly waved goodbye to Dumbledore, and he left the house, then walked back up the driveway with a much lighter step. If Molly hadn't received a notice from Gringotts yet, then perhaps the Betrothal Contract information hadn't been discovered yet.

Dumbledore smiled to himself. Perhaps he was entirely wrong about all of this. Maybe Harry had indeed found a friend, and was staying at their house for the night. The Blood Ward's disappearance was mysterious. However, as soon as Harry returned to the house on Privet Drive, Dumbledore would put the wards back up, along with a few others.

Finding Harry would be easy. He would contact a few old minions – err –- friends from the Order of the Phoenix and they would jump at the chance to search for the Boy-Who-Lived. Yes, he was certain that Harry would be back in his cupboard by the weekend. He made is way to the beginning of the driveway, then apparated: destination: the home of his trusted friend, Alastor Moody. The paranoid, retired Auror was very good at tracking certain individuals down.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley stared out the window at the spot Dumbledore had apparated from. She certainly hadn't expected him to show up! She was quite embarrassed that she showed up announced. What if he had seen the twins in their underwear!<p>

The idea that Harry Potter had quite possibly been at Diagon Alley the same time she was, was a weird thought. After all, the boy was going to be her future son-in-law. The Betrothal Contract made when Ginny was still sucking on breast-milk solidified that outcome. The future bride-to-be in question entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I was already awake, Mum," Ginny said, "I was reading the newest Harry Potter Book you bought for me. Thank you for the early birthday present! I made a birthday card for him yesterday, did I tell you? I wish I could send it to him."

"You'll be able to send one next year, dear," Molly said, as she served her daughter a plate of breakfast. "Ron will most likely be Harry's friend come September, and maybe even his best friend if he plays his cards right."

"Maybe he will ask Harry to write letters to me!" Ginny said, "I'm sure he could use a pen-pal!"

Molly smiled and patted Ginny on the shoulder. She was quite proud to encourage this behavior from her daughter. She had been doing so since Ginny was quite small after all. Those Harry Potter books were an excellent way for Ginny to get to know her future husband. Molly was always proud to buy the newest sequel in the Harry Potter series when it came out. Ginny had every single one of the books.

Suddenly, Molly heard a whooshing sound from the sitting room that indicated the Floo was being used. Molly walked into the sitting room and was happily surprised to see her eldest son, Bill, standing there.

"William!" she cooed, chuckling happily, as she hurried over to him and hugged him, "What a surprise! What are you doing home?"

Ginny squealed happily, as she raced past Molly – who had just backed out of her hug - and hugged her eldest and favorite brother.

"Hey, little Spitfire, you've grown a lot since I saw you last!" Bill said.

"Ginny, go find your brothers," Molly said, "Tell them Bill is home. And tell your Dad."

"I'm here," Arthur said, "Bill, glad to see you, son! What are you doing here?"

"Actually," Bill said, as Ginny hurried up the stairs, "I'm here on bank business, delivering a message. Then I have the perk of having a few days off, at least till Saturday."

"A message?" Molly asked, "What about?"

Molly's was reminded of her earlier discussion with Dumbledore. Was she about to hear the message Dumbledore was referencing?

"The two of you have been invited to a Will Reading on Saturday at ten-o-clock that morning," Bill said; he sighed, then cleared his throat. "Don't know who it is for, but I was told there may be a bit of Gold in it for you. An inheritance of some sort."

"Interesting," Arthur said, "Perhaps one of my many relatives passed away and I did not know it. Thank you for the message, son."

"Care for a spot of breakfast?" Molly said, "You look peaky! Do they feed you in Egypt? And that hair of yours! Needs a trim!"

"My hair is fine, Mum," Bill said, "My co-workers like it. But breakfast sounds good."

"Well, come on then!" Molly said.

Soon, most of the Weasleys in attendance were in the kitchen, greeting Bill, welcoming him home and asking him about Egypt. Ron was the only one who hadn't appeared yet.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly yelled, "WAKE UP AND GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"I'm here, Mum," Ron said, a moment later as he walked into the kitchen, "I'm awake. What's for breakfast?"

Ron immediately sat down and grabbed the plate being offered to him. He was too busy stuffing his face, that he was already halfway through his first plate of food before he saw his eldest brother. His greeting to Bill was barely audible due to the quantity of egg in his mouth.

Molly was too distracted happily wondering about how much money they would get on Saturday, that she didn't even reprimand Ron for talking with his mouth full.

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends another chapter.<strong>

**Quite a lot happened this chapter! I hope you liked the parts of this chapter with Holly and Harry. I know many of you were waiting for the discussion. There is still plenty to talk about, though much of it will come up in random discussion. The fact that Holly is mostly Holly, and only few parts Lily was something I was thinking a lot about. The main reason for this is so that her future relationship with Harry can maybe be called pseudo-incest, instead of actual incest. Maybe that will relieve some of those worries some readers and reviewers have over such a situation.**

**Dumbledore's inaction toward certain things (such as getting results in Gringotts) comes from partially paranoia, and partially fear that he just didn't want to know whether his suspicions were correct or not. He's hoping beyond hope that he or one of his Order will find Harry and bring him back to the Dursleys, and everything will be fine. By the time he realizes it isn't fine, it will be too late.**

**Also, in this chapter you see the direction I am headed with Ginny. As you could probably tell, she's basically brainwashed right now. She's almost like a robot in her obsession with Harry, thanks to her mother. This will continue for a while, probably at least until partial-way through Second year. Also, Molly discussing being at Diagon Alley came from a line in the first book where a plump woman at the marketplace complained about Dragon liver prices. It was most likely Molly in that scene.**

**Next chapter: More Holly and Harry! Introduction of various future important characters as they receive owl post. And more! Molly's Gringotts meeting won't come for two or three chapters. There are other storylines to begin first.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	8. Letters From A Friend

**Chapter 8  
>Letters From A Friend<strong>

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I wrote myself into a bind with the previous chapter, and was trying to figure out how to get out of it. I am going to try to speed up this story pretty quickly in the next few chapters. Hopefully I succeed with that! It always seems like the beginning of my stories (especially summer before school year begins chapters go on forever! And I still have quite a bit planned before we get to the first year at Hogwarts!)**

**About Holly's "reincarnation": One of my recent reviewers basically hit it on the head. While writing the last couple of chapters, I changed my line of thought when it came to Holly/Lily. A lot of my readers liked my characterization of Holly so much that I wanted to focus a lot on her and not so much of Lily as her. So I went with the whole reincarnation thing, with the addition of Holly having Lily's memories and magical knowledge, instead of Holly being Harry's mother completely. It helped better with my plans. Hopefully you readers like it this way. Also, I might change the title of this story to "Reincarnation", since it doesn't have much to do with Lily's story anymore. Haven't decided yet.**

**This chapter begins mid-morning of the same day as the previous chapter - Wednesday, the first of August.**

* * *

><p>Holly Evans was currently sitting at one of the tables in the large library of Potter Manor, reading the book on Mind Magic, Occlumency and Legilimency she had bought at Diagon Alley the previous day. Scattered on the table were sheets of parchment, quills and ink, as well as some books from the library itself. Among the books, there were some on Magical Inventions, Enchanting, and one on Charms Mastery that had once been a birthday gift to Lily Potter.<p>

Holly thanked the heavens, or rather Death, for the fact that she had Lily Potter's magical knowledge. If she was doing this with the magical knowledge of an eleven-year old Muggleborn orphan who had yet to start her magical education, this kind of research would have taken months, and maybe years. With Lily's expertise in Charms and other magical knowledge swimming through her mind, she could complete numerous creations by the end of the month if she focused on nothing but that. Unfortunately, she knew she was going to be quite busy by the end of the month, so she had to limit herself to a few.

"That was probably the best shower I have ever taken in my life," Harry said.

Holly smiled softly, as she looked up from her book and saw Harry standing there. He was wearing a nondescript t-shirt and shorts that fit him much better than the second-hand clothes from his cousin. Said clothing had been given to Melina the previous night and hadn't been seen since; their fate was probably an incinerator if they were lucky. His hair was damp, but still had that messy look that he had inherited from his father. Holly looked back down at her book, and tried to hide the blush on her cheeks, whilst trying not to think about how good Harry looked.

"Have fun with your exercises?" Holly asked, trying to distract herself.

"I just jogged around the outer edge of the plot," Harry said. "Only did it once, and it still took over an hour. Have to remember that, since I want to jog every morning when I wake up."

"Is this your first time jogging like that?" Holly asked.

"Yep," Harry said, "Most running I did was away from Dudley and his gang on the playground, or around the neighborhood, and I was usually running really fast. Still good exercise, but this is easier to do. What are you working on?"

Before Holly could answer, Melina popped into the room. She was carrying a newspaper, and an envelope which Holly recognized as one coming from Gringotts.

"Letter for Lord Harry from Gringotts," Melina said, "And today's edition of the Daily Prophet. My apologies for a late newspaper. I set up a subscription this morning and they sent that back. I hope I was not stepping outside my boundaries."

"No, you did perfectly, Melina," Holly said. "It is good to know the news of the wizarding world. Thank you."

"Yes, thank you, Melina," Harry said, as he took both the envelope and the newspaper.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Melina asked.

"Are there any necklaces or bracelets good for enchanting here at the Manor, Melina?" Holly asked. "Anything that would look good on witches and wizards our age?"

"The late Lord and Lady left all of their jewelry in the Family Vault before they left for Godric's Hollow," Melina said, "I have permission to get into the Vault. I can retrieve the jewelry box if Lord Harry wishes."

Harry looked at Holly, who shrugged.

"I don't need them right now," Holly said. "Next time we go to Gringotts, we can pick them up. If we can't find any, we can always buy some."

"Thank you, Melina," Harry said, "That is all for now."

"Lunch will be ready precisely at noon, sir and miss," Melina said, before bowing lightly and popping out of the room.

"Why do you need necklaces and bracelets?" Harry asked, as he walked over to the table and sat down across from Holly.

"There are wizards and witches capable of reading your mind," Holly said, "There is at least one, maybe more at Hogwarts – the Headmaster. I know Occlumency, thanks to your mother, and a little bit of Legilimency as well. However, due to how busy we are going to be this month, I doubt I will be able to teach you very much before we go to Hogwarts. So, I want to enchant some jewelry that will allow the wearer to sense Legilimency. It won't block it outright, unfortunately, but if I succeed, wearers will be able to feel a tingle in their minds. It will prevent silent attacks, but forced attacks are still vulnerable."

"Definitely a good idea," Harry said, "Between the information you've been telling me, and the stuff I want to keep hidden, I definitely don't want anyone reading my mind."

"I am going to make a few of them, so we can hand them out to any friends we make," Holly said.

Harry nodded, and opened the Gringotts envelope. Holly watched his expression as he read the scroll. About a minute later, he looked back at Holly.

"It looks like we'll be visiting Gringotts again on Saturday," he said, then offered the letter to Holly.

Holly took the letter and read it:

_Lord Potter,_

_If it is convenient to you, I ask that you and Lady Ravenclaw, if possible, be in attendance at Gringotts on Saturday, the fourth of August. Two separate events will take place. Do not fret if you are not available for attendance – both events can take place without you being there, but more can be done with you there._

_The first: Molly Weasley has been summoned to Gringotts on that day at ten-o-clock. She believes she is being summoned for a Will Reading for some inheritances. In reality, she will be here to meet with myself in regards to her criminal behavior regarding your Vaults._

_The second: At nine-o-clock the very same day, your parents' Wills are to be read for those key individuals who are named in said Wills: The Bones, The Lovegoods, and The Longbottoms. Of the three remaining names in the Wills not mentioned here, Sirius Black, as you know, is currently unavailable, while Remus Lupin is missing, and possibly in hiding somewhere out of country. The remaining name is your relation, Petunia Dursley. With your permission, we wish to keep her away from the Reading, while we continue the investigation against the Dursleys._

_If you attend the Will Reading, this could be a good opportunity to speak to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, afterward. She will learn the knowledge that Sirius Black could not have possibly betrayed your parents, therefore giving her the opportunity to open the investigation. Also, she may be interested in knowing exactly what Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore has done. I am sure you can profit from this meeting._

_In other news, I am pleased to inform you that the Goblin traitor, who allowed money to be taken from your vault without your permission, has been brought to swift justice. Also, I am pleased to inform you that as of noon today (Wednesday), Gringotts will begin the investigation into the Dark Lord's followers' vaults. I hope to give you another letter soon after a successful hunt in finding another foul object similar to which had been in your scar. Information has been given to us and it seems we may also be well on our way to finding a third as well._

_Please send a reply whether or not you will be able to attend the aforementioned meetings on Saturday or not. I will look forward to the letter._

_May your enemies face swift justice, and your friends never betray you,_

_Keeper Ragnok The Sixth_

_P.S. If you read the Daily Prophet, you may find something regarding Gringotts. Do not fret or worry about what you may see. The newspaper tends to be quite dramatic. I assure you, everything at Gringotts is running quite smoothly._

Holly looked up from the letter and saw Harry reading the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"I found the article Ragnok was talking about," Harry said, when he noticed Holly looking at him, "It appears that there was an attempted break-in late last night, but the vault that was broken into was already empty, and had been emptied earlier the same day. Also, yesterday, every single human – guest and staff – were sent out of the bank a little while after we left Diagon Alley. But the Daily Prophet couldn't get any answer as to why."

"The latter probably has something to do with the traitor Ragnok mentioned," Holly said. "The Goblins wouldn't want most of the public to know there was a traitor in their own Nation. They would probably lose a lot of customers and a lot of gold."

Harry nodded. "What do you think of the letter?"

"I guess we're going to be busy on Saturday," Holly said. "Write a letter announcing our attendance. We'll be there shortly before nine-o-clock. Remember to be respectful in your writing."

"Alright," Harry said, as he took some parchment, a quill and a small vat of ink.

"I suppose we should plan a whole day out on Saturday then," Holly said. "We need to go into the Muggle part of London anyway, and do some shopping for more clothes as well as a few other things. We can also get the jewelry I need to enchant."

"I should probably also go to the Magical Optician there in Diagon Alley," Harry said. "Er... how are we going to get there? Portkey again?"

Holly shook her head. "Melina may be able to escort us there with her elven magic. I'd choose the Floo instead, but the Manor isn't hooked up to the Floo Network yet. I don't exactly want to send a letter to the Ministry for that. Short of bribing someone at the required Department to be silent, it is quite possible that the news would be out that Potter Manor is being used again if we did that. And we don't want that."

"So... what do we do?" Harry asked.

Holly grimaced. "I hope you're ready to use your Boy-Who-Lived title. And maybe some serious charm, and I'm not talking about magic. We're going to be asking Amelia Bones for some favors on Saturday. At least three come to mind, and one is quite serious, no pun intended."

Harry echoed Holly's grimace. "I'll do whatever is needed. Don't make me regret it."

"Excellent," Holly said, "Now, I am going to write three letters to the names mentioned in Ragnok's letter, then I need you to copy them in your own writing. Unfortunately I don't know any spell work to make that easier, and it needs to be in your writing."

"Ragnok's letter first," Harry said. "So he knows to send those summons out."

"Let's get to work then," Holly said, and the two began to do just that.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later...<em>

Amelia Bones walked into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, having just finished up with yet another of the usual trials she attended three days a week. Nine times out of ten, the criminals in the trial were either falsely accused or it was a minor crime and the accused was sentenced with a fine and a warning or some jail time in a Ministry cell. Most misdemeanors were never sent to the hell that was called Azkaban prison. Only the more serious offenders went there.

Today's trial was no different, mostly. A case of Muggle baiting. A drunken teenage wizard, a soon-to-be seventh year Slytherin at Hogwarts, had charmed the doors of a Muggle car and welded them shut. While this was an apparent trend for some automobiles, it was not usually seen on the type of car the charm was used on. It was an impressive charm to say the least, but this was not the teen's first offense. He would spend a day locked up in one of the cells in the Ministry, until his rich father decided to bail him out. Most likely the miscreant wouldn't get much of a warning from his parents – he was from a family who had a history of Muggle baiting; he was probably urged to do it, and would be rewarded for doing so.

This only made Amelia Bones scoff in disgust. She _loathed _this type of pureblood. But they would call _her _a blood traitor for thinking this way.

"Madam Bones?" Amelia's secretary, Samantha, said.

"Samantha, I told you, it is Amelia," Amelia said.

Amelia liked Samantha. The girl had gusto and a nice future ahead of her. She was also surprised by that. When Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge told her he wanted her to hire his niece, she had expected a female Fudge. But Samantha was quite the opposite of the Minister.

"Right, sorry," Samantha said, blush tinging her cheeks, "Rita Skeeter is currently waiting in your office. I told her she should wait out here, but she made some excuse saying you would let her in anyway."

Amelia groaned silently. Rita Skeeter was the perfect description for vulture when it came to journalism.

"Also, I have two messages for you," Samantha said, "One is from Gringotts, looks pretty official. The other is sealed. Quite mysterious."

Intrigued, Amelia took the envelope and scroll of parchment from her secretary, thanked her, and walked toward her office.

When she entered the office, she found the familiar blonde-haired journalist known as Rita Skeeter standing in front of a portrait of Amelia's late brother, Edgar. Amelia closed the door loudly, and Rita jumped and turned around.

"Madam Bones, my dear!" Rita said, with a smile, "How lovely to see you. I was just talking to your dear brother's portrait. He doesn't say much, does he?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow and looked at Edgar's portrait, then smiled when she saw him roll his eyes. Obviously he didn't want to say much to Rita.

"It is an off day, I am sure," Amelia said, then hid a laugh when the portrait harrumphed. "May I ask why you are here, in my office?"

"I didn't mean to barge in uninvited, my dear," Rita said, "But I find your chairs in here much more comfortable than out there. Actually I am here for two reasons. Your ears have long reach around here and I heard a rumor. But we'll get to that soon. The first reason I am here, is I am wondering if you've heard anything about what happened at Gringotts?"

"You'll have to talk to Dirk Cresswell about that, Miss Skeeter," Amelia said, "He is the Head of the office that deals with them."

"I already have spoken to him," Rita said, "And he didn't say much."

"Well, if his lips are sealed," Amelia said, "then I suppose I can't say much either until he opens them. If you're talking about the break-in, it was done on the soil of Goblin Nation. They deal with it, not the Ministry as is stated in the Treaty between us and them written long ago."

"Surely you must have some concern?" Rita said.

"If they discover the identity of the failed thief," Amelia said, "then we will offer our services. Until then... can't do much else."

"And the incident where the Goblins forcefully removed all humans – guests _and _staff – from the bank yesterday?" Rita asked.

"I can only guess what happened," Amelia said. "While I am sure there were some hurt egos and feelings, nobody was physically injured, so there is nothing I can do. Again, it is the business of the Goblin Nation. I have nothing further to say about Gringotts until we have further information."

"Fine," Rita said, "How about the rumors I've been hearing? Apparently the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter has returned to the wizarding world. It is rumored he spent his eleventh birthday shopping for school supplies in Diagon Alley."

"First I've heard about that," Amelia said.

"You were good friends with his parents, were you not?" Rita asked, "If rumors were correct, you were also quite close with Sirius -"

"I will not discuss Sirius Black, Miss Skeeter," Amelia said, forcefully; she quickly calmed herself down. Even after all these years, Sirius Black was a touchy subject with her.

Rita smiled widely. "Of course not. Back to my original question. You were good friends with James and Lily Potter. Do you have plans to seek out their son to reintroduce him into our world?"

"I have no immediate plans," Amelia said, "But we don't know where the future will take us, do we? I will only say that it is possible. My niece will be a classmate of Mr. Potter's if he attends Hogwarts this year. She will probably get to meet him before I do. Is that all, Miss Skeeter? I am quite busy."

"Of course," Rita said, "I will just be going. It is nice to talk with you again."

"Mmhmm," Amelia said, noncommittally.

She watched Rita as she left the office, then she sat down at her desk and gave a world-weary sigh. She glanced at the two messages. She set the scroll on her desk, then opened the envelope, removed the letter from Gringotts and read.

_Madam Amelia Bones,_

_You have been summoned to Gringotts on Saturday, the fourth of August at nine-o-clock in the morning to attend an official Will Reading._

_Failure to attend will revoke any gifts you were to receive in the Will, and the contents will go to the main Inheritor._

_Usually it is revealed via this notice who the Will Reading is for, but the main Inheritor of the Will wishes to reveal this themselves._

_Keeper Ragnok The Sixth_  
><em>Gringotts – London Branch<em>

Amelia raised her eyebrows as she finished the letter. She couldn't recall hearing about anyone passing who would have had a Will that would name her as a receiver of an inheritance of some kind. She wondered who it was, then her eyes caught the scroll in front of her. The letter had mentioned she would be contacted by the main Inheritor. She dropped the letter on the desk and picked up the scroll then unrolled it. As she began to read, her eyes widened.

_Madam Amelia Bones,_

_Greetings. My name is Harry James Potter. According to the Wills set by my parents, James and Lily Potter, you were a close family friend with them._

_After a nearly ten year hiatus, I have returned to the wizarding world. I have learned much through my parents' Wills, some of which I wish to discuss with you as soon as possible. If I am correct, you have received a summons from Gringotts about intending a Will Reading. The Reading is for my parents' Wills. I will be in attendance and I wish to speak to you and the others who will be there, whom were once friends of my parents._

_As you are probably aware, my name means a lot to the wizarding world. However, I wish for my return to be kept a secret, except to a few people, until I go to Hogwarts in September. I trust you can understand, and perhaps help me with that._

_I think the two of us will profit greatly from this meeting. I look forward to meeting you on Saturday. No reply is necessary._

_With respect,_  
><em>Harry Potter<em>

Amelia's eyes glistened the beginnings of tears, as she finished the letter. She had only met Harry Potter twice – once on the day he was born, and the second at his first Christmas party at Potter Manor. Due to complicated relationships with a certain good friend – or so it seemed – of the Potters, her relationship with the Potters themselves had been strained since Harry's birth. Before he had gone into hiding, James Potter had been an Auror for a short while, with very little Cadet training due to the need for Aurors because of the war. So it wasn't uncommon for Amelia and James to run into each other at least once a day during those days, but the meetings were usually strained and awkward.

Now, the son of James and Lily Potter had returned, and it seemed she would be meeting him on Saturday. She smiled to herself as she used a charm to burn the letter. She wondered if Susan would be interested in meeting Harry earlier than her niece had planned.

* * *

><p>As Amelia Bones was incinerating her letter from Harry Potter, Augusta Longbottom was staring at hers, while sipping on a cup of tea. She was currently lounging in her favorite chair in the sitting room of Longbottom Manor. She had received the same two letters that Amelia had: one from Gringotts, and one sealed scroll. The Gringotts letter had summoned her and her grandson as replacement inheritors for her incapacitated son and his wife. Neville was also requested to take a Inheritance Test of his own.<p>

The latter surprised her more than the former. She knew that it was possible for children of deceased parents to receive Inheritance Tests at the age of eleven, but Neville's parents were still alive, only incapacitated. Still, Augusta couldn't ignore a summons like this. Besides, she was quite curious as to why Neville was directly summoned, in both instances, instead of asked as a request.

The reason she was staring at the scroll was because of the seal on it. The Shield in the seal had not been seen for many years. It seemed this letter was going to be very interesting! She broke open the seal, unrolled the scroll, and began to read the letter:

_Augusta Longbottom,_

_Greetings. My name is Harry James Potter. According to the Wills set by my parents, James and Lily Potter, your son and his wife were a close family friend with them._

_After a nearly ten year hiatus, I have returned to the wizarding world. I have learned much through my parents' Wills, some of which I wish to discuss with you as soon as possible. If I am correct, you have received a summons from Gringotts about intending a Will Reading. You might have also received a summons for an Inheritance Test for Neville. This is quite important to Neville's future, I assure you. The Reading is for my parents' Wills. I will be in attendance and I wish to speak to you and the others who will be there, whom were once friends of my parents._

_I have recently learned of the fate they suffered shortly after the deaths of my parents, and I give my condolences and hopes that they will be cured one day. I have also recently learned that Alice is my godmother, and my mother was, in turn, godmother to your grandson, Neville. I suppose that makes us almost like brothers, certainly as close as family._

_I look forward to meeting you and Neville, and I hope I can become friends with Neville. I think we all can profit from this meeting on Saturday._

_With respect,_  
><em>Harry Potter<em>

Augusta eyed the last line, as she took another long sip from her cup of tea. She had heard years ago that the boy had been sent to live with Muggles. It wasn't very likely that he had learned to pen a letter like this with such respect, especially since the wording was that usually seen from the wisest and powerful of Purebloods. She wondered who was guiding the boy's hand with the letter.

The wording, especially the last line, and the word 'profit', was unmistakable, and she could already see the intentions that Harry Potter had in mind. He was looking to rekindle the Alliance between the Longbottoms and Potters, which is one reason he wanted to meet Neville. Augusta then realized: the boy must have taken his own Inheritance Test. Was he now the official Head of his Ancient and Noble House? If so, why hadn't he labeled himself as such in the letter? Perhaps he was keeping it a secret for now. This intrigued Augusta Longbottom.

"Neville?" Augusta called out; she sipped her tea as she waited for her grandson; when he arrived, she smiled and looked at him, "Have you received your booklist yet?"

"Yes, Gran," Neville said, "Just yesterday."

"Well, then," Augusta said, "We better go shopping soon. I imagine you will want to read those schoolbooks to gain some knowledge before classes begin, like your Professors expect you to."

"Yes, Gran," Neville repeated.

"Very well," Augusta said, "We have been summoned at Gringotts on Saturday. We will go shopping then."

"S-summoned?" Neville stammered, "M-me? Why?"

"It is a surprise, dear boy," Augusta said, "I assure you, it is nothing bad. You will probably have some fun and maybe even learn some things about yourself and your heritage."

Neville raised his eyebrows, interest glowing on his face, and nodded. "Okay."

"Very well," Augusta said, "That is all. Go on with you then."

Neville nodded again and left the sitting room. Augusta stared at the letter for another few moments, before tapping it with her wand and burning it. She then decided it was about time to begin teaching Neville about some of the things expected of him in life, mostly regarding his House.

A possible rekindling of the Alliance between the Longbottom and Potter Houses was very important, and even if, as Augusta suspected, Neville did not amount to much in life, perhaps he would still manage to keep his House thriving in the future. Perhaps a Betrothal Contract, with an added Line Continuance Option was a priority in the future, if only for the better of the House. Augusta hoped any children Neville sired would amount to fine wizards and witches instead of nigh-on Squibs like Neville.

Yes. Augusta had much to do for the House of her late, much-adored husband and incapacitated son. Hopefully this meeting with Harry Potter would be a step in the right direction.

* * *

><p>While Augusta Longbottom was contemplating the future of her House, across the country a young blonde witch was fishing in a stream and humming to herself. The witch's name was Luna Lovegood. Behind her, sitting on top of a hill stood her tower-like house, which was known as the Rookery. From where she stood, she could see all of the small village of Ottery St. Catchpole.<p>

Beyond the village, she could clearly see the house known as the Burrow. When standing in the village, the Burrow was hidden by very large trees; this was intentional – the many Weasley children loved flying brooms and playing Quidditch, all of which could not be seen by the Muggle folk in the village. But from the hill that Luna stood on, she could clearly see the Burrow, though it looked quite small from here.

Her best friend, Ginny, lived in that house. She had been friends with the girl since they were five years old. Ever since Luna knew Ginny, the youngest child and only girl of the Weasleys had been obsessed with the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter. Luna had lost count of how many times they had performed the imaginary wedding in which Ginny married an invisible Harry Potter, while Luna performed the ceremony. Luna had once volunteered to play the part of Harry Potter, but Ginny didn't seem to think it was a good idea.

_"The bride kisses the groom at the end of the ceremony, Luna," _Ginny would say,_ "We'd have to kiss!"_

Luna never once mentioned that she didn't think that idea was so weird. She thought practice kissing, even with a girl, was good to do so she'd know what to do when she'd kiss a boy. But apparently Ginny was wanting to save her first kiss for Harry. Luna often wondered if she could just steal a kiss from Ginny. Then she realized that could make Ginny not want to be her friend anymore, and that would only make both of them sad.

Luna sighed and dropped the stick she was using to fish, and decided the Plimpies just weren't in the mood to be caught and made into soup today. She turned and headed back toward her house. When she entered the house, she found her father sitting at the kitchen table, reading a couple of letters. Her father smiled when he saw her.

"Already back from the Burrow, my dear?" Xenophilius asked.

"I did not go to the Burrow today, Daddy," Luna said, "Ginny's eldest brother Bill arrived home today. He'll be home at least until Saturday. Bill is Ginny's favorite brother. My being there would only interfere in family time. I think they need family time right now. Something tells me they might miss it soon. That saddens me, but there isn't much I can do."

"Perhaps we should make some Plimpy soup for them soon," Xenophilius said, "It sounds like they'll need it."

"Alas, the Plimpies weren't biting today," Luna said.

"How dreadful!" Xenophilius said, "I will have to go out and collect some urine of Wrackspurt victims soon. No worries, the Plimpies will be biting sooner than you know!"

"Excellent," Luna said, "What are you reading?"

"We have both been summoned to Gringotts on Saturday for a Will Reading!" Xenophilius said, "The letter was most mysterious about whose Will was being read. But this letter here!" He held up a scroll of parchment, "This gives us the answer. Luna, my dear, do you remember the stories your mother told you of when you were in her belly? What was her favorite memory of that time?"

"Her best friend Lily Potter blessed her tummy and me," Luna said, "Mum believed that is what made me so special."

"And the other story?" Xenophilius asked.

"Hmm," Luna said, thinking, "Oh! She said baby Harry Potter talked to me while I was in Mum's tummy."

"Precisely," Xenophilius said, "A shame he never got to meet you outside of your Mum's tummy. However, that is going to change I think. This letter is from Harry Potter. He says he will be at Gringotts on Saturday and wants to meet us. He hopes to rekindle the friendship that his mother had with your Mum."

"I think I'd like that," Luna said, "Yes, very much so."

Luna smiled to herself and wondered what Ginny would say. She had never once told Ginny she had "met" Harry Potter when she was in her Mum's tummy. Ginny would never believe her! And now, she was going to reintroduce herself to Harry! However, this too she would keep to herself, at least for now.

She very much hoped she would have a new friend in Harry. This would be real friend number two. She had to be careful though. Too many more friends and they would outnumber her invisible friends! She had known them since before she met Ginny, and it wouldn't do to make them jealous!

* * *

><p><strong>Decided to end the chapter there! This chapter was solely written to introduce some of the characters that will be important in the future of this story. I wasn't able to introduce Susan just yet, but she will be in the story very soon.<strong>

**Some of my readers and reviewers have wondered when I will be introducing Hermione. She won't be in the story until Harry and Holly meet her either at King's Cross or on the train.**

**Next couple of chapters: Possibly some stuff to do with Dumbledore. Resolution of the investigation into the vaults of Voldemort's followers. Harry and Holly meet the Bones, Longbottoms and Lovegoods, their parts of the Wills are read, and Neville receives his inheritance. A very important and eventful meeting with Amelia Bones. The meeting with Molly and Arthur and a bit more shopping! Much of this will take place next chapter, while the rest will take place the following chapter.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	9. Preparations and Portraits

**Chapter 9  
>Preparations and Portraits<strong>

_August 1__st__, 1991_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Albus Dumbledore rapped his knuckles on the door of the home that belonged to his old friend, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. He waited and waited, but did not dare knock again. He knew Alastor was home. The retired ex-Auror was simply being cautious.

"Reveal yourself!" the gruff voice of Alastor Moody said from the other side of the door. "Attempt to fool me and it be your head!"

"It is I, Albus Dumbledore, my old friend," Albus stated clearly, "I sent you a message via Patronus earlier announcing my arrival. I would never dare trod on your doorstep unannounced."

A grumbled muttering, followed by the mechanical clicking of locks was heard, and the door opened only slightly. Albus smiled when he saw the familiar bright-blue magical eye, rolling around in its socket; it was the only thing of his friend he could see through the doorway. Moody grunted again and opened the door some more, then jerked his head backward. Albus smiled and walked into the house. He followed Moody through the house and into a quaint looking sitting room. Amongst the usual furniture, Albus could see various contraptions that were perfect for the perpetually paranoid.

"Can I offer you anything?" Moody asked; the question came in a grunt as he sat down in a rocking chair and propped up his fake leg. .

"No thank you, Alastor," Albus said, as he sat down in a chair a few feet away, "I won't be long. I am here to ask you for a favor."

"A favor, eh?" Moody asked, "How many favors do we owe one another now? I lost count!"

"Sadly, so have I," Albus said, with a chuckle.

"What can I do for you then?" Moody asked.

"Harry Potter made his long-awaited return to the wizarding world yesterday," Albus said.

"Did he now?" Moody asked, with a lop-sided grin, "How old is the boy? Eleven, isn't he?"

"Aye," Albus, "His birthday was yesterday. He will begin his first year at Hogwarts come September." He gave a world-weary sigh. "That is, if he shows up to Hogwarts."

"You have doubts he will attend your school?" Moody asked, "Surely he would want to walk the same halls, and learn from the same Professors as his parents, in order to be closer to them in some way."

"That is not the issue, Alastor," Albus said, "You see, yesterday Rubeus Hagrid was supposed to escort the boy into Diagon Alley to take him shopping for school supplies. Hagrid and Harry got as far as Gringotts, and – well – as far as Hagrid remembers, that is all that happened."

"Drunk his short-term memory away temporarily, did he?" Moody asked, with a laugh, "Sounds like something Hagrid would do. Or... maybe you think someone compelled Hagrid to leave Harry at the bank and forget about him?"

"If that is so, then it brings on so many problems," Albus said, "First of all, Hagrid is half-giant, though not many people know that – most think he just has big bones."

Moody snorted. "Only because you tell them that! No ordinary human will ever grow Hagrid's size!"

"My point," Albus pressed on, "is that there aren't many spells that can work on half-giants. As you well know, they, along with the full-blooded giants are magic-resistant."

"Aye," Moody nodded. "That does present some problems. Whoever compelled Hagrid had to be pretty strong with their magic."

"Which brings me to my main point for visiting," Albus said, "I fear Harry Potter is missing, Alastor, that he has been kidnapped by someone with negative intentions toward the boy. He could have met just about anyone in Diagon Alley, and they could have offered to help him shop, then who knows what after that. There is a reason I wanted the boy to live in the Muggle world all these years. Nobody with evil intentions toward the boy would ever believe he would live with Muggles. With the Muggles, he is safe from the followers of Voldemort. I have seen to that. Unfortunately, those very wards I placed around Harry's house are wilting away. They will vanish by this coming Saturday at nightfall."

"So you decided to contact me," Moody said. "I see what you're thinking. Ol' Mad-Eye doesn't have anything better to do now that the Ministry gave him a forced retirement for a Christmas present. I may be a retired Auror, but I am still an _Auror _in heart, body, mind and spirit."

"Indeed," Albus said, "I have come for your skills, old friend. You are an excellent tracker; you were even before you lost your eye, and you're even better with that gift of yours. If anyone can find Harry Potter by Saturday night, it is you."

Moody stared at Albus with both eyes, a long stare that Albus recognized as one he used when he was thinking and contemplating silently.

"What does the boy look like?" Moody asked a full minute later. "Like James, I reckon?"

"I would say so," Albus said, with a nod.

"I'll do it, Albus," Moody said, "Merlin knows I need some entertainment in my life. But if – _when _I find him, you owe me for this. Big time."

"You'll receive a better Christmas present than the Ministry gave you last year," Albus said.

Moody snorted. "Not a difficult task. I don't reckon this task will be too difficult either. We know he must have spent quite a while in Diagon Alley. I'll start there."

"Good plan," Albus said.

"Am I getting any help on this?" Moody asked, "Members of the Order, perhaps?"

"Unfortunately not," Albus said, "If too many people find out that Harry Potter's whereabouts are unknown, word might get out to the public, and the newspapers, and the Ministry."

Moody grunted. "Alright. I'll work alone. It will just make it more difficult. Say, I thought you had some contraptions keeping an eye on Potter? And what about the Ministry? The boy must have a wand now, and is itching to try it out."

"Alas, my contraptions have all been mysteriously destroyed," Albus said, "As for the Ministry... it is highly possible the boy has a wand that does not have the Trace on it."

"The only reason Ollivander would remove the Trace from a wand," Moody said, "would be if the boy was Emancipated."

"A possibility," Albus said, "Another possibility is this: if the boy went shopping with some untrustworthy individuals, then they might have gone to Knockturn Alley. The wand-makers there remove the Trace from each and every wand, no matter the buyer's age, status of Emancipation, et cetera."

"That is a good point," Moody nodded. "This is hell in a hand-basket, Albus. But rest assured. By Saturday eve, Harry will be back with those Muggles of his."

Albus smiled. "I wish you the best of luck on a quick end to this mission, my old friend. If you need any of my assistance, do not hesitate to ask. I best be going now and let you get started."

The two old men stood, and Moody escorted Albus out of the house. After he said goodbye, Albus walked down the sidewalk, then Apparated directly into his office at Hogwarts. He made his way over to his desk and sat down. Popping a lemon drop in his mouth, he sucked on it and chuckled heartily. With Moody on the prowl for Harry Potter, Albus could focus on other things.

But first... lunch!

* * *

><p><em>August 3<em>_rd__, 1991_

Friday afternoon found Ragnok The Sixth sitting in his office at Gringotts. He was working on some final preparations for what would be an eventful meeting the following day. Ever since Harry Potter walked into Gringotts, Ragnok had been quite busy, and he never felt better in his long life. The nigh-on ten years between the deaths of James and Lily Potter, and Harry Potter's return to the wizarding world were rather boring for the future King of the Goblins; at least compared to what he was doing now.

Ragnok, though he was the future King, did not find him better than any of his fellow Goblins. Therefore, he didn't take more than his share of the high-end Vaults to watch over. Most of the vaults he watched over were Minor houses, much smaller than the Potter Family Vault. Sure he had done his fair share of Inheritance Tests, and a couple of Wills here and there, but never did he have to deal with anything as exciting as what he had experienced with Lord Potter and Lady Ravenclaw. He was looking forward to working with them in the future.

At the moment, he was going through the notes regarding the funds stolen by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore over the years. He had collaborated with the Keepers of the Prewett, Weasley and Dumbledore Vaults to collect information, all of which would help with the meeting the following day.

After the meeting tomorrow, he would be sending a letter to Albus Dumbledore that he had been planning on since Wednesday. The Dursleys investigation would begin then, but he had a feeling he would be working together with the Ministry on that particular one, something Gringotts rarely did.

A knock on the door made him look up from his notes. He grunted his approval for an audience, and the door opened. His assistant, Bogrod, and Axehandle, the Head of the Goblin Security walked into the room. He was expecting the latter, but was curious as to why Bogrod was there.

"What is it, Bogrod?" Ragnok asked.

"One of our human spies in Diagon Alley told me something particularly interesting," Bogrod said, "Alastor Moody was in the marketplace earlier this morning. Usually that isn't surprising, but why he was there is. Apparently he has been asking questions to the shopkeepers, wanting to know if any of them saw Harry Potter recently."

Ragnok raised an eyebrow. The human spies Bogrod referred to were some of the shopkeepers in Diagon and Knockturn Alley who needed assistance in help paying their rent for their shops. They had agreed to spy on anyone making particularly interesting purchases, or talking about interesting things.

"I assume our spy spoke to Moody?" Ragnok asked.

Bogrod nodded in affirmation. "The man was wondering who Lord Potter was shopping with. They told him nothing. Our spy asked around to the different shopkeepers, and none of them seemed to remember seeing Lord Potter in the marketplace."

"I believe I can be of some help here," Axehandle said, "I had a couple of my security team follow the Lord and Lady when they went shopping after their tasks here were finished; they were invisible, of course, the Lord and Lady didn't even know they were there. It was reported that Lady Ravenclaw used a glamor charm on Lord Potter to hide his identity. Only the wand-maker Ollivander could see through the glamor, and Madam Malkin discovered Lord Potter's identity due to the need for the Family Shields on the Lord's outfits. Both shopkeepers agreed to keep their identities a secret."

"Then I assume Alastor Moody found none of the information he was looking for?" Ragnok asked.

"As far as our spy could tell," Bogrod said, "Moody found out nothing."

"Hmm," Ragnok said, "I highly doubt Moody is looking for Lord Potter for his own reasons. Someone is wanting to find the young Lord for their own gains, someone who knows Moody well enough to ask for a favor like this. Probably Albus Dumbledore. The night he removed his package from one of our Vaults, he looked at me oddly, as if he wanted to speak to me. He probably realized I had spoken to Lord Potter. I will talk to Lord Potter about Alastor Moody tomorrow, Bogrod. Thank you. Do we have a room available for the Potter Will Reading tomorrow?"

"I will do that right now, Keeper Ragnok," Bogrod said, "By your leave."

He bowed slightly, then left the room.

"Axehandle, please tell me you have good news!" Ragnok said.

"I do, Keeper Ragnok," Axehandle said, "The long search for the Horcrux is over. Helga Hufflepuff's legendary goblet has been found. My best Goblin Curse Breakers are working on it now, and they assure me the artifact will go undamaged."

"I have a feeling that the Heir of Hufflepuff will be revealed soon, possibly as soon as tomorrow," Ragnok said. "Tell the Curse Breakers, that when the Horcrux is removed, they are to keep it safe until tomorrow in case the Heir is found. If the Heir is not found tomorrow, the goblet will go into the Hufflepuff Vault."

"Yes, Keeper Ragnok!" Axehandle said.

"Which Vault was it in?" Ragnok asked.

"The Lestrange Vault," Axehandle said.

Ragnok frowned. He could not believe it! The Horcrux had been in one of the largest Vaults all these years! The vault in question was only a few yards from the Potter Family Vault. To think, he, Lord Potter and Lady Ravenclaw had been only a few feet away from where the Horcrux was located!

"It is as we thought then," Ragnok said, "A Horcrux has been in our Vaults for at least nine years. The three Lestranges have been in Azkaban these nine years. The Vault hadn't been opened since before then."

"I retrieved the Goblet from the Vault myself," Axehandle said, "I'm not sure whether the Lestranges knew what the Goblet was cursed with, but they were guarding it well. There were Flagrante and Gemini Curses on all the objects in the Vault, including the Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, and the Cup itself as well. Easy to do away with, but most human wand-wielders would have a bit of trouble with it."

"One of Voldemort's followers dared to place this abomination in our Vaults," Ragnok said, "Probably from Voldemort's orders himself. We will punish them all for it, if only to give Voldemort and his followers more trouble if he should ever try to return to power. Axehandle, I have two jobs for you. On Sunday, I will need you and some Curse Breakers and Ward Breakers – both Goblin and Human – for a mission regarding another Horcrux. None of the humans are to know what we are looking for. All human volunteers must agree to having their memory of this mission wiped from their minds, but in turn they will be paid greatly."

"I will put together a team, Keeper Ragnok," Axehandle said. "And the second job?"

"On Monday, letters will go out to all of Voldemort's followers who are free," Ragnok said, "They will have twenty-four hours to empty their Vaults, or they will lose everything before their Vaults are closed. I am sure there will be some... _upset customers_... coming into the bank following this. Be sure your security is forewarned."

"It will be done," Axehandle said, "By your leave."

Ragnok nodded, and Axehandle turned and left the room. Ragnok relaxed in his chair and smiled to himself. Two of Voldemort's foul Horcruxes had been discovered and destroyed, and another would be found on Sunday. He did not know how many were still out there, but they needed to be destroyed. If Voldemort returned to the same, or worse, power he had during the human's Great War, then he knew both humans and Goblins would suffer. He would not allow that to happen!

He shook himself out of his reverie, and returned to his notes. Tomorrow would be quite eventful! He was pleased to be a part of it!

* * *

><p><em>August 4<em>_th__, 1991_

Shortly after eight-o-clock Saturday morning, Harry Potter was standing in his bedroom at Potter Manor, in front of a body-length mirror. He admired the outfit he was in, with a smile.

He was wearing formal dress robes that was proper wear for a Lord on an occasion such as the one he was about to witness. His House crests, both the Griffin and Swords of Potter and the odd circle-triangle symbol of Peverell, were proudly worn on patches directly over his heart. Beneath the two patches was a smaller crest of the Minor House of Evans. Underneath the robes were Muggle appropriate clothing; he and Holly would be venturing into the Muggle world to shop after they were finished in Gringotts and Diagon Alley.

He brushed a hand over his hair, attempting to flatten it, but it was of no use. He then adjusted his eyeglasses, smiling at the thought that the blasted things would be gone after today – he was planning on buying a pair of magical contacts.

Deciding he looked proper enough, he strapped his wand-holster on his arm, stored his Holly wand inside it, and covered it with the sleeve of his robes. He then left his bedroom and walked through the Manor, searching for Holly. He heard her before he found her. It sounded like she was talking to someone. Curious, Harry walked into one of the few rooms he had not visited in the Manor before, and found that instead of a normal room, it resembled a hall of sorts.

Holly stood in the center of the hall, staring at a wall. She was wearing an outfit fit for a proper Lady, a vest which proudly shown the crest of the Minor House of Evans over her heart, and a skirt which went below her knees.

"Holly?" Harry asked.

Holly turned and smiled at Harry. "You're looking quite handsome."

Quelling his blush, Harry cleared his throat. "I heard you talking to someone."

"I am," Holly said, "Come... meet your grandparents."

Harry raised his eyebrows, thinking Holly may be going slightly mad. He walked forward into the hall-like room, an saw that it was adorned with many portraits of various people. On the plaques at the bottom of each portrait, there were names, all ending with the name _Potter. _Harry realized these portraits were depicting his ancestors! He jumped slightly when a portrait inhabitant, a man with short grey hair smiled and waved at him. Feeling slightly stupid, he waved back and smiled, then cleared his throat and walked toward Holly.

As he neared her, he saw two portraits directly in front of her on the wall. The portrait on the right was empty, the name below it read _Dorea Potter (nee Black). _The portrait to its left had two caricatures in it. The man – whose name, according to the plaque, was _Charlus Potter – _was quite tall, and had dark black hair, with flecks of grey dotted in his hair. Harry was a little surprised of how much the man resembled him, only _a lot older. _The woman had a kind face, and long, straight black hair that reached below her shoulders. Harry figured this was Dorea, and she had somehow leaped from her portrait to her husband's.

"Hello, young man," Charlus said, "You look so like my son, James, so I will assume you are Harry?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, "You're... my grandparents?"

"Alas, we are only echoes of your grandparents," Charlus said, "But we are able and willing to have good discussions with you. You are currently standing in the Hall of Ancestors, where all the family portraits go once their real-life versions have passed."

"M-my parents?" Harry stammered.

"If they have portraits," Charlus said, "They are not here at Potter Manor."

"I have clear memories of James and Lily _wanting _to make portraits of themselves," Holly said, "I just don't know if they made them."

Holly looked angry at her self. Harry only frowned. Over the past couple of days, Holly had been having a bit of memory loss concerning some of his mother's old memories. While he saw Holly as a friend, and possibly a distant relation, he knew her memories of his mother were important in the long run. He hoped this memory loss wasn't permanent.

"I will assume that you are now the Lord of the Family, young Harry?" Charlus asked. "Ah yes, I can see the crests on your robes. How fitting for you!"

"Thank you, sir," Harry said.

"We were just talking with Holly here," Dorea said, "Apparently this meeting is a few days late. She was supposed to come see us when you first arrived here."

"We've been busy," Harry said, shrugging.

"You're so like your father and grandfather," Dorea said, with a smile as she shook her head. "Always making up excuses."

Harry blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Chin up, grandchild!" Dorea said, "I am not scolding you! It is nice to see the family traits pass through the generations. Even if some of them are more troublesome than others."

Harry smiled as he looked back at the portrait. He liked Dorea; he knew she must have been a great mother to his father.

"Holly was just telling us," Charlus said, "The two of you have an eventful day planned ahead of you."

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"She says you are meeting a few people today," Charlus said, "Some of the names are quite promising. The Bones and Longbottom families are just two names, along with Potter, that were once part of the Great Alliance."

"The Great Alliance, sir?" Harry asked.

"Potter, Peverell, Longbottom, Bones, Abbot, Greengrass, MacMillan and Boot," Charlus said, "These eight names made up nearly forty-percent of the Voting Seats of the Wizengamot. There were also a couple minor Houses – Patil and Lovegood - who didn't have much of a say in Votes, but had their own voice just the same. For many years, the Alliance was infallible, whenever we wanted a law passed that we all agreed on, it passed easily. You see, the other sixty-percent of the available votes, they had their own alliances, but they were much smaller in number."

"I am confused, sir," Holly said, "Most of the names you mentioned are considered Light. However, Greengrass -"

"The House of Greengrass has always been neutral, yes," Charlus said, "But they have also yearned for power. While this trait could be considered more Dark than Light, they found our Alliance was the way to go. Light, Dark, Grey. It does not matter. If you wish to succeed in the Wizengamot, you must look through eyes that show only black and white. Now, I would not tell you to seek alliances with the Dark families, that will only lead you into danger and troubles. But the Grey, and the neutral – they could be shown the Light, so to speak. Now, grandchild! I will assume Holly is a good friend of yours?"

"My best friend," Harry said.

"Friends are the best allies, Harry," Charlus said, "And yet I do not see the Potter and Peverell crests on her outfit? That would make it official!"

"I guess I just didn't think to do that," Harry said.

"Or rather, you did not know how?" Charlus said, with a smile, "Listen to your ring, grandchild. It will guide you through many unanswered questions and mysteries!"

Harry stared at his ring, and suddenly heard the needed words in his mind. He summoned his wand from its holster, and raised it in front of him.

"I, Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Peverell," Harry said, clearly, "offer an Alliance to Holly of the Minor House of Evans. I offer my wand so that it may defend you as an Ally in the time of need, and my voice, so that it may assist and defend you in politics, debates and discussion."

Holly raised her eyebrows, looking rather impressed.

"I, Holly Marie Evans, of the Minor House of Evans," she replied, as she raised her own wand, "accept your offer of Alliance and offer my own. I accept your wand and voice, and offer my own in turn."

"I accept on all parts," Harry said, "So mote it be!"

"So mote it be," Holly agreed.

The tips of both wands glowed with a bright white light. Two small patches, with the crests of Potter and Peverell, appeared below the large patch directly over Holly's heart.

"An excellent show!" Charlus said, "If ever such title is promoted to something _more _in the future, such patches on your robes will change, but for now an Alliance is quite proper. While the Minor House of Evans does not have much say in the Wizengamot, your opinions will still be heard with open ears by anyone who is welcomed into your Alliance. Minor Houses, however, can be promoted in time if other Houses disappear from the Seats. Patil and Lovegood are two of the hopefuls in that area. Evans would be another."

"The house of Evans may not have much say in the Wizengamot," Holly said, "But in the future, the House of Ravenclaw will be returning to the Court."

"As will the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin," Harry said, "The latter is right-by-conquest. And Hufflepuff may join us as well, if our luck goes the right way."

Charlus and Dorea both grinned, looking quite impressed, but also surprised.

"Joining the Founders with the Great Alliance is a wonderful possibility!" Charlus said, "That would give you about fifty percent of the votes, if successful!"

"We will yearn for that possibility," Harry said.

"Agreed," Holly said, "However, we must be going now. We need to be at Gringotts soon."

"We will be here whenever you need us," Charlus said.

"Or if you simply wish for a nice discussion," Dorea said.

"It was nice to meet you," Harry said.

"I echo the statement, grandson," Charlus said, "You will be a fine Head of House, if you remember to listen to your ring."

Harry nodded, and he and Holly said goodbye, then walked out of the room.

"Death wanted me to meet them," Holly explained, as they started off toward the bottom floor of the Manor, "I guess the information about the Alliance might have been one of the reasons."

"It is nice to have some family to talk to," Harry said, with a smile, "Even if they are echoes in portraits. Do you really think my parents have portraits?"

"It is possible," Holly said, with a shrug, "If they did, they must have been in the house at Godric's Hollow."

"But everything from there was sent to the Potter Family Vault," Harry said. "Maybe the portraits are there?"

"It can't hurt to check," Holly said.

Harry agreed. Soon they found Melina, and informed her they were ready to leave. Melina stood between them and took hold of one of their hands with each of hers. She counted down from five to one, and the three vanished from the spot, then instantly appeared in the Apparation-safe portion of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thank you very much, Melina," Harry said, "I don't know when we will be back at the Manor. It may be late. Certainly not for lunch, but we will be there for dinner."

"It will be ready at seven as always," Melina said, "Have a good outing. Good luck."

She bowed slightly, and vanished from sight. Harry and Holly glanced at the spot the house-elf had been in, then at each other.

"Ready?" Holly asked.

Harry cleared his throat and nodded. He was quite nervous. It was going to be a busy day. If he was successful with all of his plans, so much would happen. He was hoping to make friends, but it was also possible he would be making some enemies today as well.

He smiled when he felt Holly take his hand in hers and his nerves all but vanished. He had known her less than a week, but what a few days it had been. He knew that with her by his side he could do anything with very few limits.

He was going to test those limits soon enough!

As Harry and Holly walked toward the alleyway in the back of the restaurant, they did not seen an old, scarred man sitting at a table in the restaurant. His magical blue eye was following their every move.

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody's lips turned up in a scarred smile. Finally, after three days of searching, he had found his target. He gulped down what he was sure would only be his first glass of firewhiskey of the day. He knew that, by the end of the day, he would have one in celebration of a task well finished!

* * *

><p><strong>Decided to end it there! Thought I would get into at least the Will Reading in this chapter, but that didn't happen. It will take place next chapter along with a lot more!<strong>

**This chapter, while it didn't get into what I wanted, and while some may call it filler, and certainly a tease for the next chapter, it was still quite important. The Great Alliance will play a big part in the political portion of the story, as well as a few future friends. Though there may be one or two traitors to the Alliance in the future, as well as some new Allies not named.**

**I hope you liked my caricatures of Charlus and Dorea. They will probably have more time in the story. James and Lily's portraits? We shall see. Also, Holly's "memory loss" will be explained in more detail soon enough. I'm not sure if we'll get into her PoV in the next chapter to explain it. We'll see.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it was a bit shorter than my usual chapters for this story!**


	10. The Will Reading

**Chapter 10  
>The Will Reading<strong>

**Note:** **The portion of this story when it comes to Holly/Lily is not completely over yet. I have a good way to make the whole thing considering them less confusing, and more believable, instead of a mid-story change that many people have suggested is happening. It has to do with Lily's portrait - as some reviewers guessed, the memory loss complication also has to do with this. Holly's sudden appearance with the gifts Death gave her totally caused a bit of a paradox that even Death didn't see coming. That is all I will say for now. Unfortunately, due to the storyline behind the portraits, it won't be answered for a while. But I assure you, there will be a good reason why things are happening this way with Holly/Lily.** **All I can ask is that you wait for those answers.**

* * *

><p><em>August 4th, 1991<em>

As Harry walked down the cobbled walkway of Diagon Alley, still hand-in-hand with his best friend, he noticed Holly kept looking back over her shoulder every now and then. Harry looked over his shoulder and searched around for whatever might have caught Holly's eye.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, when he could see nothing suspicious.

"I don't know," Holly said, frowning, "I have this overwhelming feeling that we're being followed."

Harry frowned. "You placed the glamor and notice-me-not charm on me, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Holly said.

"Well, then nobody will recognize me," Harry said, "and to everyone, you're just a random shopper."

"Harry, the charms are not infallible," Holly said, "We learned that from Ollivander."

Harry sighed; he couldn't argue with that. "Come on. Once we get inside the bank, we'll be safe."

Holly smiled and squeezed Harry's hand. They walked, a little bit more speed in their step, past the shops and toward the majestic white building. Soon, they were inside the Atrium, and were immediately met by a Goblin.

"Lord Potter, Lady Ravenclaw," the Goblin said, softly so that only Harry and Holly heard him, "I am Bogrod, assistant to Keeper Ragnok. He is waiting for you. However, there is still some time before the Will Reading. You are the first of the expected guests. Is there anything you need? Drinks? Refreshments?"

"I am fine right now," Harry said, and Holly nodded in agreement with him.

"Very well," Bogrod said, "Follow me."

Still hand-in-hand with Holly, Harry followed Bogrod through the Atrium, and through a doorway into an adjoining corridor. The hall looked less like the Atrium and surrounding rooms, and more like the Vault tunnels. The floor was made of the same smooth stone that laid outside the Vaults. The walls were rocky with flaming torches providing the light, though the lighting was still brighter than Harry thought it would be. Bogrod stopped halfway down the corridor, turned around and motioned toward a door. A small blackboard on the door read _Potter Will Reading – 9:00 AM. _On the ground in the doorway, a thick golden line of light shone.

"This line is made of Goblin magic," Bogrod said, when he noticed Harry looking at it, "The only humans allowed to cross this line are those named by the Goblin who created it, in this case Keeper Ragnok. This is so the Reading will go uninterrupted. You two are welcomed, of course, and may cross into the room."

Harry took this as permission to enter, and he led Holly into the room. The room reminded Harry of the meeting room he and Holly had been in with Ragnok on his birthday, though it looked different. Like the corridor outside the room, the room's floor, walls and ceiling were smooth stone or rocky. Torches and lanterns lit up the room. Another difference was that there was no large table for the guests to sit around. Instead there were two rows of chairs sitting near a raised platform with a chair and small table. Ragnok was sitting at the table.

"Keeper Ragnok," Bogrod said, as he followed Harry and Holly into the room, "Lord Potter and Lady Ravenclaw have arrived."

"Greetings, my Friends!" Ragnok said, as he stood from his chair in respect. "Thank you for arriving early. I had planned a discussion with the two of you to prepare the events of today."

"Greetings, Keeper Ragnok," Harry said; Holly echoed him.

"Please, take a seat," Ragnok said.

Harry and Holly sat down in two chairs in the center of the front row. Bogrod walked over to Ragnok and whispered something in his ear. Ragnok frowned, then nodded and motioned for Bogrod to leave. The Goblin left the room, and Ragnok turned back to Harry and Holly.

"He is now waiting for our guests," he said. "While we wait, we will use our time wisely. Now, did you have any problems arriving here today?

Holly frowned and nodded. "As we were walking through Diagon Alley, I felt as if we were being watched, and maybe followed. I put glamors and a notice-me-not charm on Harry, so I doubt anyone recognized him. Maybe I was just being silly."

"Unfortunately, you were correct to begin with," Ragnok said, "Bogrod informed me that, according to one of our security that were keeping watch along the alley, you were indeed being followed. The man who was following you, his name is Alastor Moody." Holly gasped. Ragnok raised an eyebrow. "You've heard of him?"

"He is an Auror," Holly said. "One of their best. Highly paranoid, but it makes him more fierce. He has this magical eye, and – _oh, no_!"

"Yes," Ragnok said, "His magical eye could see through the charms on Harry. You are correct about that part. He is no longer an Auror, he was forced into retirement at the end of this previous year. I fear that he was here looking for Harry."

"And he found me," Harry said, "Why was he looking for me?"

"I can only guess," Ragnok said, "But I fear my guess is quite accurate. Once again, Albus Dumbledore is interfering in your life. He and Moody are old friends. Alastor Moody is highly skilled, especially as a tracker. I fear Dumbledore set him after you to find you."

Harry was about to repeat his last question, but Holly squeezed his hand.

"I think it is obvious why, Harry," she said. "Dumbledore does not know you are Emancipated. He does not know you opened your Will, and found the information in there. He probably expects you to be back at your relatives' house. Maybe he checked the house and found you weren't there. Obviously Hagrid informed him that he lost you at Gringotts on your birthday. Dumbledore has probably been searching for you since then."

"He expects me to go back to the Dursleys?" Harry asked; then he groaned. "Of course he does. He wants me alone and friendless, and hoping I seek him out as a mentor when I go to Hogwarts! He wants me to go back there – back to _that_!"

"I doubt that would be the reason he would voice," Holly said, "But yes, I am sure you are right."

"Well, that isn't going to happen," Harry said, "We have to stop this Moody guy!"

"Thankfully, I already have a plan for that, Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "As the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Amelia Bones was once his boss. She may still have some persuasion over him. You have a few topics to discuss with her. Just add this one to the agenda."

Harry nodded. "Probably the best idea we have. Thank you for the suggestion."

"You are welcome," Ragnok said. "Now, here is the expected schedule for this morning's events. Hopefully you won't be here as long as you were on your birthday. I expect the two of you have plans today. When our guests arrive, I will perform the Will Reading. There are only three names being read off today, so it shouldn't take very long. You will have plenty of time before and after to introduce yourselves to the guests. Please leave any long discussions until after the Reading, however.

"After the Will Reading, I will ask Augusta Longbottom and her grandson, Neville, to meet with their Vault Keeper, where Neville will take his Inheritance Test. If we are correct, the Heir of Hufflepuff will be revealed. During that ceremony, Neville will receive a special gift. Because you are involved with this particular portion, I do not feel any reasons not to give you this information. Neville will receive Helga Hufflepuff's ancient goblet. The goblet was found in one of our Vaults yesterday, and had the very same curse that lay in your scar, Lord Potter."

"You found another one then?" Holly asked.

"Yes," Ragnok said, with a smile, "And we will be hunting another one tomorrow."

"Excellent," Holly said.

Harry knew this was one of the secrets that Holly was keeping to herself for now. He was okay with this. He hadn't told her all of his secrets. They were both allowed to keep secrets as long as it didn't completely involve the other. He knew it had to do something with Voldemort, and that the man couldn't be defeated until these curses were destroyed, but Harry already had so much to deal with at the moment, he didn't need any more on his shoulders, as long as it was being dealt with somewhere else.

"Indeed," Ragnok said, "While Neville is taking his test, this will give you ample time to speak with Madame Bones. I know you have much to speak to her about."

"Yeah," Holly said, and Harry nodded.

"On the subject of Sirius Black," Ragnok said, "I will gladly, with your permission, reveal the information regarding Mr. Black and the godfather ritual to Amelia Bones."

"Whatever you need to do to help my godfather is alright with me," Harry said.

"Very well," Ragnok said. "When ten-o-clock approaches, we will go to a meeting room where Molly Weasley will join us. However, she will not immediately notice you. The room has a secret adjoining room, with a false wall. You will be able to stand in this room, and, through your side of the wall, watch the meeting with Molly Weasley take place. If you wish, I can call for you at an appropriate time to reveal yourself, if you have anything you need to say to her."

"You probably should plan on it," Harry said, "The meeting may bring up questions I want to ask."

"It will be done," Ragnok said. "Security Goblins will be on hand in case it gets rough."

"Do you expect it to get rough?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not in the physical sense," Ragnok said, "I fear it may get very verbal. Molly Prewett Weasley is known to be quite fierce with her tongue. It is only a precaution to have the Security there; with them in the room, we might be able to quell such reaction from her."

"Alright," Harry said, nodding.

"Now," Ragnok said, "On your birthday, you requested a list of everything in the Potter Family Vault."

He snapped his fingers, and a large box appeared. Harry recognized it as the same box he had seen during the initial meeting. Ragnok took out what resembled a journal.

"This book is unique in the sense that there are very few and that they were invented by Goblins," Ragnok said, "It is used for those customers who have large Vaults such as yours. It has two options to search for particular items in the Vault. The first is obvious, you can read through the book – a copy has been made specifically for you to take home, and only you can read it unless you give someone else permission. The second option is to give the name of a particular item. If such an item is in your Vault, it will appear in this book."

"Wow, that is quite handy," Harry said, "Thank you!"

They were interrupted by the odd sound of a Goblin clearing their throat. Harry and Holly turned and saw that Bogrod had returned.

"Introducing Xenophilius Lovegood, and his daughter, Luna," Bogrod said.

Harry and Holly both stood as two people walked into the room. The first was a gentleman in his mid-thirties or early forties. Xenophilius Lovegood had long blonde-hair, though there were touches of grey in it as well. He had a quirky expression on his face, almost as if he appeared to be permanently amused. He wore dress robes that were colored a deep golden.

The young girl beside him had a dreamy stare across her face and she seemed to be staring directly at him with a pleasant smile. She had bright-blonde hair that went down past her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow body-length dress with pink and blue flowers printed across the fabric. As she walked across the room toward Harry and Holly, he saw that she was wearing ear-rings that appeared to have some kind of small vegetable or fruit on them, possibly radishes. She also wore a necklace that had soda bottle caps lined down the front of it. When she approached Harry, she cocked her head to the side and looked at him.

"Hello Harry Potter," she said, "You don't look anything like the books describe you as. My friend will be quite disappointed."

"If you're talking about the books I think you're referring to," Harry said, "I'm afraid those are only fantasy. When I was a toddler, I definitely did not tackle a troll."

"Did you fall in love with a faerie?" Luna asked.

"Never met one," Harry said.

"Oh," Luna said, "I was kind of hoping your friend here was part-faerie."

"I don't think so," Holly said, "I'm Holly, by the way."

"I am Luna Lovegood," Luna said, she cocked her head back as her father approached, "And this is my Daddy, Xenophilius."

"Xeno for short, Mr. Potter," Xenophilius said, "Or is it Lord?"

"Just Harry," Harry said.

"Harry, then," Xenophilius said, "It is wonderful to meet a fellow Quester."

"A what?"

"We hunt for the Hallows of course," Xenophilius said, "Recognizable only to those who wear the mark, as is seen on your chest."

"This odd triangle and circle?" Harry asked, looking at the crest, "That is the crest of the House of Peverell, my ancestor."

Xenophilius looked gobsmacked. "Fantastic. A Descendant of the Three Brothers!"

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry said, "I only recently learned of my ancestry. I don't know anything about the Peverells."

"I assume you have a Library at your residence?" Xenophilius said; Harry nodded; "Search for The Tales of Beedle The Bard. A children's fairy-tale book, though it has some real stories in it. The Tale of the Three Brothers is a true story. If you do not have the book, buy it! Read the story, and learn about your ancestors! This is wonderful! It is a pleasure to meet an actual descendant of the Three! Proof that they truly existed!"

Xenophilius chuckled then walked over to a chair in the second row and sat down. Harry blinked, trying to figure out what had just happened, then looked back at Luna.

"Don't be too alarmed about Daddy," Luna said, "He has his quirks and obsessions. This is one of many, but one of his most important. Today is a good day for him. He doesn't have many these days. He has trouble adjusting to reality ever since Mum passed away."

"Oh, well, I am happy to help," Harry said. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother. I wish I could have met her."

"Oh, but you did meet her!" Luna said, "The same day we originally met. You don't remember?"

"Er... no I do not," Harry said, "When was this?"

"You were only a baby," Luna said, "I was in my mother's tummy. She introduced us."

Harry blinked. "I... I see. Well, I am happy to – err – reacquaint myself with you. I hope we can be good friends?"

Luna blinked dreamily, then smiled. "I'd like that very much, Harry Potter. And you as well, Holly."

She smiled, then walked over to her father and sat down with him. Holly turned back to Harry, after watching the odd girl.

"I have memories of her mother," Holly whispered to him, "She looks like Pandora, but she's very... odd. Pandora was... not."

"Her mother's death must have hit them both hard," Harry said, "Hopefully we can help."

Holly nodded, and was about to reply, but was interrupted once again by Bogrod clearing his throat. Harry turned back around.

"Introducing Madame Amelia Bones and her niece and ward, Susan," Ragnok said, "Introducing Lady Regent Augusta Longbottom and her grandson, Neville.

Amelia and Susan entered the room first. Amelia wore official looking robes, possibly something she usually wore during her job at the Ministry. She was a lot younger than Harry had expected the Head of a Department to be. She had dark red hair that ended at her neck, and a monocle sat over one eye. Susan was about as tall as Holly, and Harry realized she was one of their future classmates. She appeared to be quite shy – maybe because of him? He hoped she wasn't one of those girls who was going to immediately take a fancy to him because of the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing.

Following them were Augusta and Neville Longbottom. Augusta was a tall, elderly woman who appeared to be quite serious in manner and stature. She wore black formal robes, and a hat that – Harry had to double check to make sure – appeared to have a stuffed vulture on top of it. The young boy beside her looked quite the opposite of his grandmother. Neville was about the same height as Harry, and a bit pudgy around the middle. He looked timid and fearful, but Harry could tell he was trying to hide it, as if trying his best to appear brave. When Neville caught his eye, the boy's eyes widened.

Fortunately, Harry didn't react, because Amelia and Susan had approached him.

"Harry Potter," Amelia said, sizing him up, "You look so like your father. It is as if I am staring at the little boy I met on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago."

"It is nice to meet you, Madam Bones," Harry said, "I've already heard much about you. In fact, I wish to have a discussion with you after the Reading. As I mentioned in my letter, I have some very important topics I wish to discuss that we may both profit from. Your position may be of some help to me."

Amelia raised her eyebrows, looking rather curious. She then sobered up, and cleared her throat.

"Very well," she said, "This is my niece and ward, Susan. She will be your classmate come September."

Harry smiled at Susan, who blushed a deep red. "Nice to meet you, Susan."

"Hi!" Susan said, in a slightly squeaky voice, then she cleared her throat. "I mean... nice to meet you as well." She turned to Holly and frowned slightly; Harry didn't know what was going on there. "And you...?"

"Holly Evans," Holly said.

"Evans?" Amelia asked, then looked from Holly to Harry, "Any relation to...?"

"Distant, I think," Holly said, "Harry and I are of the same Minor House. I'm an orphan, however. My parents died when I was young."

"I see," Amelia said.

"Nice to meet both of you," Holly said.

Amelia smiled, and she and Susan walked over to a couple chairs and sat down. Augusta walked toward Harry, followed closely by Neville, though again he seemed timid to come near them.

"Harry Potter," Augusta said, "I will assume it is Lord Potter now?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said.

"Augusta Longbottom, at your service," Augusta said, "Madame Bones was quite correct. You resemble James very much so. Those eyes – shining bright, just like your mother's. My Frank's wife, Alice, was dear friends with your mother."

"I assumed so," Harry said, with a nod, "given that Mum made her my godmother."

"Tell me, Lord Potter," Augusta said, "Since your return to our community, what have you learned about your heritage and your family?"

"Not much as of yet," Harry said, "It has only been a few days. However, the portrait of my grandfather, Charlus, informed me of the Great Alliance."

Augusta raised her eyebrow, impressed and looking rather pleased. "Excellent. Yes, the Great Alliance was important to both of our families. In fact all adults present here today were quite involved with the Alliance."

"Yes, I was told," Harry said.

"We will speak more of such things at a later time," Augusta said, "May I introduce my grandson, Neville. He will be a fellow classmate of yours come September. Come, Neville, greet Lord Potter."

Augusta stepped to the side, revealing Neville. He was currently looking at the floor. He gulped and looked up at Harry.

"H-hello, Lord P-Potter," Neville said.

"It is Harry to friends and family," Harry said, "I have learned recently that you could be labeled as one of those, and hopefully both. If things were different, we may have grown up together. Our mothers were each other's godmother. So I guess that makes us brothers in a sense."

Neville's eyes widened and looked at his grandmother, who nodded.

"That's – ahem – brilliant," Neville said.

"Come Neville," August said, "The two of you can talk more later. I am sure Keeper Ragnok wishes to begin – he probably has many things he wants to be doing."

Neville nodded timidly, smiled at Harry, who returned the smile. They, along with Holly and Augusta sat down in the same row.

"I assume we can begin, Lord Potter?" Ragnok asked; he had been watching the greetings in silent observation.

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Very well," Ragnok said; he snapped his fingers, and two pieces of parchment Harry recognized as the Wills appeared in front of him. Ragnok looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I, Ragnok the Sixth, Keeper of the Vaults and accounts of House Potter officially open the Last Wills and Testaments of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans for the Inheritance Reading. Yes, Madam Bones?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and noticed Amelia had her hand raised.

"Forgive the interruption, Keeper Ragnok," Amelia said, "But I had heard that the Potter's Wills had been opened shortly after their deaths. If so, then this Reading is long overdue."

Harry looked back at Ragnok, whose eyes were narrowed into slits.

"Shortly after the deaths of James and Lily Potter," Ragnok said, "There was rumors of their Will be read in the Ministry of Magic. This is incorrect. If the Wills had been read, they would have not been sealed these many years. If there was anything read back then concerning James and Lily Potter's wishes, they were unofficial – a false Will, you may say."

Harry looked back at Amelia, who looked quite thoughtful. Harry knew this was something she would look into.

"I know very well what was claimed to be in the false Will," Ragnok said. "It was said that Lord Potter was to be raised by the sister of his mother, one Petunia Dursley and her husband. And that his magical guardian would be one Albus Dumbledore. Both pieces of information were false."

Harry could feel the eyes of the guests around him staring at him, though he didn't look at them in return.

"According to the Wills of both James and Lily Potter," Ragnok said, "Lord Potter was _never _supposed to be raised by Petunia Dursley."

"But he has been there for nearly ten years, yes?" Amelia asked then looked at Harry, "Harry?"

"That is correct," Harry said.

"I will get to the bottom of this, Harry," Amelia said, "I promise you."

"I expect that is one of a number of topics you will discuss with him," Ragnok said, "Can we continue, Madam Bones?"

"Yes, my apologies, Keeper Ragnok," Amelia said.

"Since we are on the same topic," Ragnok said, "I will list the Guardians of Harry Potter in order. Take note that these Guardians are now to be considered Mentors only since Lord Potter is considered Emancipated as of his eleventh birthday. In order of James and Lily Potter's preference: Sirius Orion Black; Alice Longbottom and her husband Frank; Amelia Bones, Pandora Lovegood, and her husband Xenophilius; and Minerva McGonagall. Again, by no means was Lord Potter _ever _to be raised by Petunia Dursley.."

"Pardon my interruption again," Amelia said, "Sirius Black? He was the first choice for Guardian. But he -"

"Yes, Madam Bones," Ragnok said, "You may be interested in _exactly _what that particular section of the Will has to say. The Will expressly states: Sirius Black – Godfather by right of 'The Godfather Ritual'."

Amelia gasped sharply, and Harry was surprised to hear Augusta whisper a curse-word.

"Yes," Ragnok said, "As you probably are well aware of, the Godfather Ritual punishes betrayals toward the godchild or his parents through pain of death. Sirius Black would not even be available to be sent to Azkaban if he betrayed Lord Potter's parents. He would have been a corpse if he was the true betrayer. Again, Madam Bones, this can be discussed further with Lord Potter after the Reading."

"Oh, it definitely will," Amelia swore; her voice betrayed her, Harry could tell she was upset by this revelation, "Please continue, Keeper Ragnok."

"In the matter of Inheritance toward the guests today," Ragnok said, "James Potter's last Will and Testament states thus:

"To Amelia Susan Bones, I give three folders of confidential information I kept regarding the followers of he who calls himself Lord Voldemort -" Ragnok paused as a few of the guests gasped or whinged at the name. " – in hopes that such information will help take down the bastards who I had vowed to hunt down myself before I was forced to hide with my family. To Susan Bones, daughter of Edgar and Sara – your parents were good friends of mine and my family. I give you G25,000 in hope you will use it toward your education and your dreams, and a life you should have spent with your dear parents. I also hope you will help to continue the Great Alliance your father and grandfather were a part of, and continue their dream of changing our world for the better.

"Lily Potter's last Will and Testament states thus:

"To my dear friend Alice Longbottom, her husband Frank and son Neville, I give a copy of my Potions Journal. You were always jealous of my skill at Potions. I pass on this information in hopes that you will use it and give it to your son so that he may use it as well. The other copy will go to my own son. To Neville Longbottom, I give G15,000 to make up for the birthday presents I cannot give my godson in my absence. I hope that, whoever raises my son will do so with you close to his heart so that our young men may grow up knowing each other and becoming good friends as we were.

"To my best friend Pandora Lovegood, her husband Xenophilius and their child, who was not yet born at the time of this Will. I give G15,000 to your dear child for their education and their future, and I hope they can grow in a world far better than that which we have had to experience. I hope my son will get to know your child and became as close as we were."

"So concludes the Inheritance portion of the Reading," Ragnok finished, "Thank you for your attendance. You may pick up the physical items you have been given. To the three children, as of today, I have collaborated with the Keepers of your Family Vaults. Three separate Trust Vaults have been opened for each of you and the money received is currently in those Vaults. You may pick up keys from your Keepers. Augusta and Neville Longbottom, Keeper Breakfist is waiting for you for your expected meeting."

Augusta stood and Neville jumped from his chair as well. The young man's face was quite pale. He seemed rather shocked to be given these gifts. Harry smiled as he knew there was more to come for the young Heir Apparent of the Longbottoms. Augusta walked over to Ragnok, took the book that he handed her then walked back over to Harry.

"Lord Potter," she said, "Expect a letter from myself over the next couple of weeks. I personally invite you to Longbottom Manor for dinner one evening. We can exchange letters to decide which night is best."

"I look forward to it," Harry said, "Will your brother Algernon be in attendance?"

Augusta looked surprised. "Perhaps. I wasn't aware you knew Algie."

"I've heard of him," Harry said. "He may be important to something I am searching for. It is something involving his job."

Augusta raised her eyebrows. "I will get in touch with him and do my best to make such a meeting possible."

"Thank you, Madam Longbottom," Harry said.

Augusta nodded, then motioned to Neville and the pair left the room. Luna walked over to Harry next.

"Daddy feels as if I should thank you personally for the money your mother has given me," Luna said, "It is quite the gift. He says that with the money we can save up, he can plan many more holidays for the two of us. That is a better gift than the money I have received. Thank you, Harry Potter. And I thank your mother as well."

"You're welcome, Luna," Harry said. "I hope we can get to know each other better soon."

"Unfortunately I am not attending Hogwarts until next year," Luna said.

"That's alright," Harry said, "We still have a few weeks until Holly and I will be heading to Hogwarts. Perhaps you can visit my home."

"I look forward to it," Luna said, "I will keep watch for your owl. I spotted her when she sent your message earlier this week. She is very beautiful."

"She is," Harry agreed.

"Daddy and I must be going," Luna said, "I will see you soon, Harry Potter. And you as well, Holly. Take care of our friend, will you?"

"I can do that," Holly said. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"I echo the sentiment," Luna said, "Farewell."

Xenophilius passed by Harry then paused and turned to him. "I feel as if you may have better luck than I as a Quester, Lord Peverell. But I believe you have earned it more than I. They are, after all, family heirlooms. Use them well. It was a pleasure to meet you, descendant."

He smiled and followed Luna out of the room. Harry stared at the spot Xenophilius had been at. He had a feeling he would never completely understand that man.

Madam Bones cleared her throat rather loudly and Harry jumped slightly in his chair, and turned to her.

"Well, then, Mr. Potter," she said, "It seems you and I have much to discuss."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... that seems like a good spot to end the chapter at, don't you think?<strong>

**I had a few problems deciding exactly what to give as gifts for the inheritors. I knew I would give the children money. I didn't know what Lily might give Pandora. So I decided instead to just give Luna money. Fun fact: If Lily had been present at Luna's birth, Harry would have a godsister as well as a godbrother. Unfortunately, Lily was in hiding.**

**Next chapter: A very important and big discussion with Amelia Bones, Neville Longbottom gets a few shocks, and then the long-awaited meeting with Molly Weasley! Oh, and maybe something to do with Mad-Eye Moody... and maybe another cliffhanger.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	11. Meetings and Mad Matriarchs

**Chapter 11  
>Meetings and Mad Matriarchs<strong>

**Author's Note: This is a very long chapter, but I know some of my readers would be upset if I split it up at all. However, it does end with a nasty cliffhanger. Enjoy!**

**Edit: The Line-Breaks in this chapter are being silly. If some don't show up, it is not my fault!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_Madam Bones cleared her throat rather loudly and Harry jumped and turned to her._

_"Well, then, Mr. Potter," she said, "It seems you and I have much to discuss."  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>August 4<em>_th__, 1991_

Harry wasn't sure how to respond. Indeed he had much to discuss with Madam Bones. He didn't even know where to begin. He looked to Holly for guidance, but she only smiled encouragingly. That didn't help much. The way Amelia was looking at him, he knew this was how criminals must have felt when being interrogated by someone like her. A sense of being trapped.

Fortunately, Ragnok seemed to sense Harry's anxiety. "Madam Bones, if you may, I believe I may be of some assistance in this discussion as well. If your young ward can occupy herself for a while we can begin."

"I would suggest Susan get to know Miss Evans," Amelia said, "But something tells me this young lady is as much a part of this discussion as Harry is."

"I brought one of my school books along, Auntie," Susan said, "I will be alright."

"Excellent," Ragnok said; he snapped his fingers, and the table he sat at expanded into a large table. Amelia led Harry and Holly over to it and they sat down.

"I suppose we should begin this discussion with what has already been briefly discussed," Amelia said, "The first being Sirius Black, and the second this business with the false Will and Lord Potter's seemingly illegal guardianship over the past nigh-on ten years. Keeper Ragnok, if I may request some writing material to take notes?"

Ragnok snapped his fingers and parchment, quills and ink appeared on the table.

"These so-called False Wills," Amelia said, "Obviously someone very high up in the ranks of the Ministry created such a travesty. They had enough persuasion in order to cause no doubt amongst the people they talked to."

"I find it quite obvious as to who created the False Wills, Madam Bones," Holly said, "He went so far as to implicate himself in the crime. It is as if he was so confident of himself not getting caught, he didn't see any reason not to give himself the title. Harry's so-called magical guardian..."

"Albus Dumbledore," Amelia muttered, "I can hardly believe it."

"You can hardly believe it, because he has made it so," Holly said, "The world knows him as the Leader of the Light. However, here is proof of a crime he committed. Falsifying a Will."

"There is very little proof as to it being him, young lady," Amelia said. "We need a motive to begin with."

Holly laughed. "We have plenty of motive. The question is... how much will you believe? We'll start with the easiest. Keeper Ragnok, who was the sole witness to both of the Wills of Harry's parents being written?"

"Albus Dumbledore," Ragnok said.

"He knew Harry's parents stated that he shouldn't live with his Muggle relatives," Holly said, "And yet he sent him there anyway. Harry is emancipated, and we have reason to believe Dumbledore wants Harry to go back to his relatives anyway!"

"Lord Potter," Amelia said, "You said you've only known about the magical world for a few days now?"

"Since my birthday," Harry said, "Rubeus Hagrid found me and informed me that I'm a wizard, then he took me to Diagon Alley where I met Holly. We came here to Gringotts, where I opened my parents' Wills and became Emancipated."

"Did you receive any post from our world during your stay with the Muggles?" Amelia asked.

"School letters," Harry said, "A whole bunch of them. I received the first one a week before my birthday, but my relatives took it away from me before I could open it. Then more and more letters came, but I never opened a single one."

"That is very odd," Amelia said, "Only one letter is supposed to be sent to the students. Those letters are on automatic owl post service. Numerous letters – well, that has never been heard of, but obviously whoever did it knew where you lived. And that is where it gets strange. No one questioned your residency with your Muggle guardians. In fact, the only thing anyone knew, Harry – if I may call you such – is that you lived with Muggles. The Ministry had no official address. The reason I asked whether you received post is because – well – frankly, Harry, you are very famous and have been for going on ten years now."

"I _don't want _to be famous!" Harry said.

"I get that, I do," Amelia said, smiling softly, "To a few of us, those of us who were friends of James and Lily, Halloween is not something to be celebrated when it comes to that particular reason for such celebrations. Most of the wizarding world celebrate the downfall of... Voldemort. Most of them don't remember it as the night that two good people died protecting their child. They only see that night as one in which a baby defeated Voldemort. Which is why you're famous. Now, to my point. I know for a fact that my niece sent you at least three or four letters over the years. Mostly on your birthdays."

Harry blushed and looked at Susan. Thankfully, she was so engrossed with her book she did not hear her Aunt's revelation of her secret.

"She is just one of hundreds of people who sent you letters," Amelia said, "And you received none of them?"

"No, ma'am," Harry said.

"Well, that points to a Post-repelling ward keyed to your name," Amelia said, with a sigh. "However, the school letters would have had to override such a ward. So, that gives more evidence to Dumbledore."

"We also have more damning evidence toward Dumbledore, Madam Bones," Ragnok said. "Over the past nigh-on ten years, G150,000 have been stolen from Lord Potter's Trust Vault."

"Holy Merlin," Amelia gasped. "By whom?"

"G50,000 went to Lord Potter's Muggle guardians," Ragnok said. "Lord Potter informed me that none of that money was spent on him."

Amelia looked at Harry, who nodded his confirmation.

"G50,000 went to Albus Dumbledore and probably his so-called secret Order," Ragnok said, "And the final G50,000 went to Molly Prewett Weasley. A few days after that fateful Halloween, Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore put together a Betrothal Contract between Lord Potter and Ginevra Weasley, the latter barely a few months old at the time. The contract is unofficial, due to the fact that Albus Dumbledore falsely signed the contract as being Harry Potter's magical guardian. G50,000 was the bride price for the contract."

"A Bride Price is supposed to go the family of the bride _when _said bride is old enough to marry!" Amelia said, "Not when she's a baby!"

"Indeed," Ragnok said, "And yet, for the past ten years, Molly Weasley has received G5,000 a year from Harry's trust vault. This money was being removed from the vault by a Goblin we recently discovered to be a traitor."

"That was the reason you closed the bank temporarily," Amelia said, "To deal with the traitor."

"Indeed," Ragnok agreed. "At ten-o-clock, Molly Weasley will be here in the belief that she is supposed to receive Inheritance from a Will Reading. In truth, I am going to meet her to discuss her part in this theft of the money from Lord Potter. If you wish, Madam Bones, you can be a part of the discussion."

"I think I can agree to that," Amelia said.

"Also," Ragnok said, "I wish for you to be of some assistance when it comes to Lord Potter's Muggle guardians. Lord Potter had an appointment with our Healers, and we found some serious signs of abuse toward him."

Amelia looked toward Harry with horror etched on her face, and tears shining in her eyes. Harry could only stare at his lap. Holly took his hand in hers, and he looked up at her with a smile.

"Gringotts believes child abuse deserves hard justice," Ragnok said, "However, due to this being Muggles, it is a touchy subject. Right now, we can only deal with the financial aspect. Admittedly, we need your help with the other half of the investigation."

"It will be done," Amelia said, as she jotted down some notes on her parchment. "So... Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, the Dursleys. The latter two will be fairly easy to deal with. Albus Dumbledore – if you think we can just bring him to justice, you seriously underestimate the man. I'd consider myself lucky if he was removed from the ICW and the Wizengamot. But those two _and _his role as Headmaster. I'd need to overdose on Luck Potion to become that lucky."

"Harry and I believe we can deal with Dumbledore when it comes to him being a Headmaster," Holly said, "however, we wish to keep that a secret for now. It is a secret weapon of ours we wish to unleash at a later date."

Amelia raised her eyebrows, and looked back and forth between Holly and Harry. Then she sighed and nodded.

"Good luck," she said, "I have enough on my plate to deal with." She sighed deeply, and Harry thought he saw an inkling of tears in her eyes "Which brings us to Sirius Black. I was fairly young and only an apprentice in my department back when Sirius was arrested, but I do not remember there being a trial for him."

"You're saying he never received a trial?" Harry asked, outraged at this serious breach of justice.

"I may be wrong," Amelia said, "I will have to check. However, if there was, he would have never gone to Azkaban. The Godfather Ritual is enough proof to free him of at least the whole Secret Keeper thing. Then they would give him Veritaserum. There seems to be a serious breach of justice here. Rest assured I will be looking into this as soon as possible. I may even bring it to Cornelius Fudge himself! However, Ragnok, I will need a copy of the Will. It needs to be released into the open, at least for the trial, for proof."

Ragnok looked from Amelia to Harry. "It is your decision, Lord Potter."

"Anything to help my godfather, Madam Bones," Harry said.

Amelia smiled. "It will be done. Are there any more revelations that will stop my heart today?"

"I assume you know Alastor Moody fairly well?" Holly asked.

"Quite well," Amelia said, "I was his boss for three years until he retired."

"What would you say if I told you that he is in Diagon Alley right now?" Holly asked. "We believe he is here for Harry. We also believe Albus Dumbledore sent him to track Harry down and bring him back to the Dursleys."

Amelia frowned. "Alastor Moody may be the best Auror the Auror Department ever had. He is a hell of a fighter. He is tough, he never backs down, and he is highly paranoid, thanks to his many years on the job. He and Albus Dumbledore fought together in the Grindelwald War. That made them very good friends. Asking him to leave the Auror force due to fear of him injuring himself beyond repair was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. And you say he is probably waiting for Harry to step outside this bank?"  
>"Yep," Holly said simply.<p>

"Why don't you just take a Portkey out of here without even stepping foot back into the Alley?" Amelia asked, "I know full well that Goblins can make Portkeys for its favored customers, and the Ministry could do nothing about it, because this is a sovereign nation."

"Because we had plans to do some shopping after we leave Gringotts," Harry said, "And I will not be forced from my plans by some Ministry malcontent!"

Amelia laughed. "You are as stubborn as your father, Harry."

"Thank you, I think," Harry said.

Amelia sighed. "Right. I assume you are taking part in this meeting with Molly Weasley, Harry?"

"I will at least be a secret witness she won't know about, unless I want to be a part of it," Harry said.

"I believe I know what you are referring to, and I volunteer to be a part of it," Amelia said. "Afterward, when you leave Gringotts... well, I believe I have a plan to trap the paranoid old man even he won't see coming. However... I must ask if this is wise."

"You said Moody never backs down," Holly said. "We need to give him a reason to do so. We need to tell him Harry is Emancipated, therefore he no longer is required to live with his guardians, and that is if we ignore the whole 'do not send him to the Dursleys!' part of the Will. Once he realizes Harry has no reason to go back to the Dursleys, he will back down."

"I hope you're correct," Amelia said, "Is that all?"

"One more thing," Harry said, "Do you know the name of a good solicitor? Those damnable Harry Potter books need to disappear... soon!"

Amelia laughed. "I don't blame you. Why anyone, even a child, would believe a toddler can tame a Nundu, which cannot be tamed by the way, is beyond me! Yes, I know a good solicitor. Ted Tonks, of Abernathy, Prewett and Tonks."

"Prewett?" Harry asked with a grimace.

"The Prewett in question is a relation of Molly Weasley," Amelia said, "But he is a Squib, and – well – let's just say Molly probably does her best to avoid him and go with that. Anyway, Ted Tonks is a wonderful man. Muggleborn – in fact if I remember correctly he married one of Sirius Black's cousins. The good cousin, as a matter of fact. Their daughter is enrolling into Brighton Academy – the best Auror Corp in England – in September. Hmm... I might have something to offer Ol' Mad-Eye. Maybe it will keep him busy and stop him from stalking young boys."

Holly snorted, Ragnok chuckled and Harry only rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Amelia said, "The solicitors in question have a place in Diagon Alley, a few buildings down from Ollivander's Wand shop."

"Sounds like another place we'll be going today," Harry said.

"If that is all for now," Ragnok said, "It is nearly time for Mrs. Weasley to arrive. We need to set you up in the meeting room beforehand. Ah, Madam Bones, here is your Inheritance from James Potter."

Amelia smiled as she picked up the crème colored folders. "I wonder what your father found, Harry. We'll have to see."

"If it helps bring just one of the bad guys in," Harry said, "Then I reckon my father did well with whatever you find."

"I agree," Amelia said. "Let us go then. This day just continues to get better and better!"

Harry laughed, unsure whether she was being sarcastic or serious, and the occupants of the room stood and left, ready for whatever the day brought next.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Neville Longbottom was currently in another room in Gringotts, sitting at a table beside his Gran. He was nervous about what was going to take place. All he knew, from what his Gran told him, was that he would be taking an Inheritance Test. Apparently the Test had been suggested by the Goblins! From what he knew of the Goblins, they hardly ever cared about the affairs of humans, so to be here on special request of a Goblin was quite surprising!<p>

But this wasn't his first surprise of the day. So much had already happened. He had met Lord Harry Potter, who was apparently his godbrother! How many years had he spent alone in Longbottom Manor wishing for a sibling that would never come? His parents were incapacitated, and probably would never be cured, though Neville was hopeful and would be as long as his parents were alive. But the fact that the famous Harry Potter considered him _family _was amazing.

Then there was the fact that his godmother, the late Lily Potter, had given him G15,000, all of which belonged to him. He could buy whatever he wanted, maybe even build a new greenhouse in the back of Longbottom Manor, and put some plants he only ever dreamed of in there! Maybe he could also buy himself his own wand. He was grateful for the fact that his Gran had given him something that was once his father's, but the wand just didn't _feel _right in his hands. He needed his own.

Sure, his Gran would probably tell him to let the money sit and take interest, but this was something that belonged to _him_. He could do whatever he wanted with it. His godmother had given it to him for that purpose.

His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps and Neville turned to see a familiar Goblin walk into the room. Neville had accompanied his Gran many times over recent years to Gringotts. She said she wanted him to learn about the bank and taking care of finances. The first time she had told him they'd be going to Gringotts, he spent a week in the Longbottom Manor library reading and studying Goblin customs, scared out of his skin that he would offend the Goblins! So, suffice it to say, he knew this Goblin, Keeper Breakfist very well.

"Greetings Madam Longbottom, Heir Neville," Breakfist said, as he sat down across from them, "Apologies for my late arrival. A Keeper's day is very busy."

"Apology accepted," Augusta said. "Keeper Ragnok's letter stated that you requested an Inheritance Test for Neville?"

"Indeed," Breakfist said, "Sadly because Neville's dear parents are incapacitated, Gringotts tradition states that on a wand-wielder's eleventh birthday, or soon after, they are to take an Inheritance Test if their parents are deceased or incapable of being their guardians. Because, Madam Longbottom, your are only a Guardian of Neville, tradition still stands here."

"Very well then," Augusta said, though Neville could hear something odd in her voice, "Let's get it over with."

Neville shuddered when Breakfist turned to him and smiled. The Goblin always frightened him, though he knew the fear was irrational. He could not help it. Those teeth were _scary!_ Breakfist snapped his fingers, making Neville jump slightly as a piece of parchment and knife appeared in front of him. The parchment seemed to be glowing.

"You are familiar with the Blood Blade, Heir Longbottom?" Breakfist asked.

"Y-yes," Neville said, remembering his studies, "It's – err – only legal on Gringotts Nation soil, and only to be used in tests such as this."

"Very good," Breakfist said. "Take the knife and slice open the palm of the hand you hold a wand with. Then proceed to drip the blood over the parchment. Do not fret, young Neville, it will not hurt, and it will heal good as new afterward."

Neville shivered as he picked up the blade, and tried to steel himself. He carefully sliced open his hand and hovered it palm down over the parchment. The blood dripped onto the parchment, which glowed a golden-red. Neville dropped the blade and felt his hand heal.

"Take a look, young man," Breakfist said, as he motioned to the parchment.

Neville bent over the parchment and began to read:

**Inheritance Test – Neville Francis Longbottom**

**DOB: 30 July 1980**  
><strong>Parents: Francis (Frank) Herbert Longbottom and Alice Caroline Smith<strong>

**Official Titles of Lineage:**

**Ancient and Noble Houses:**

**House Longbottom – direct descendant – father  
>House Smith – second-in-line – mother<br>House Hufflepuff – Heir, direct descendant – mother**

Below this were the vault numbers Neville now owned, including one of the first five Vaults created in Gringotts over a thousand years ago. Obscene amounts of galleons, as well as other objects, and titles of land and properties – both residential and business, the latter of which had many recognizable names in Diagon and Knockturn Alley were listed.

Neville was shocked – _shocked – _to find that he was the direct Heir of the House of Hufflepuff, one of the Founders of Hogwarts! Before that moment, he feared to be placed into Hufflepuff, but now it seemed like it was the proper House to be Sorted into! He also found that he was quarter-owner of Hogwarts, the school he was about to attend!

Below this information, there was more to be read.

**Status: Emancipated – Suggested Mentor: Augusta Cordella Longbottom**

**Miscellaneous:**  
><strong>Magical Core: Blocked – currently at twenty-five percent of suggested level.<strong>

"Congratulations, Neville Longbottom," Breakfist said, "Or should I say, Heir Hufflepuff."

Neville's Gran gasped softly, and Neville turned to her. She seemed to be looking at him as if she had never seen him before. He couldn't identify the expressions on her face at all. He had never seen her react this way.

"It should be noted that the other three Heirs of the Founders were discovered only recently as well," Breakfist said, "Though the House of Slytherin is right-by-conquest. Coincidentally you met both of the Heirs earlier today: Harry Potter, the Heir of Gryffindor and Heir of Slytherin, right-by-conquest. He is also second-in-line for Heir of Ravenclaw. Holly Evans is direct Heir of Ravenclaw. Combined, the three of you own Hogwarts, and could work wonders with such titles."

"I was under the assumption that the girl is of the Minor House of Evans," Augusta said, "A Muggleborn witch."

"Rowena Ravenclaw had two children – one was a Squib and as such is hardly spoken of in the history books," Breakfist said, "The magical line survived and witches and wizards were born though there were also more Squibs. Squibs mate with Muggles, and their offspring are referred to as Muggle, but the magical line continues, and it produced Lily Evans and the young Holly Evans. Holly is older than Harry and as such direct Heir by right of birth."

"Well then," Augusta said, "It seems a dinner meeting with the two children is much more important now!"

"I am under the assumption that the Founders' Heirs wish to keep their identities secret until the proper time in which they can use their titles wisely," Breakfist said, "As such, I advise you to keep it out of public ears and only discuss it with the Heirs."

"I would never betray such promising young potential Allies," Augusta said, "Now... this says Neville's magical core was blocked?"

"Yes," Breakfist said, "Probably when he was but a child. Healers should have caught this when Neville went to appointments as a young child, but it seems they never did. Our Goblin Healers can supply three potions for Neville, to be drunk once a week over the next three weeks. However, Heir of Hufflepuff, you must exercise daily and practice magic spells weekly during the intake of these potions, otherwise the blockage will harm you."

Neville gulped and nodded. "I want to take the treatment, Gran."

"Very well," Augusta said.

"Madam Longbottom," Breakfist said, "I sense Neville's wand on him, but that it once belonged to his father. This is unacceptable if he is to undergo treatment for his core. He requires a wand of his own, one from perhaps Ollivander."

Augusta frowned and nodded. "It will be done. We will go to Ollivander's when we finish here. Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Breakfist said, then snapped his fingers and a steel briefcase appeared in front of them. "For many years, one of Helga Hufflepuff's ancient artifacts was missing. It has recently been found and I think it is appropriate for the Heir to take ownership of this heirloom, if only to return it to Hogwarts at the proper time. This briefcase has been attuned by Goblin magic to open to a specific bloodline, in this case the House of Hufflepuff. Heir Longbottom, place your wand-hand palm down on top of the briefcase. As direct Heir of Hufflepuff it will only open for you."

Neville did as was requested, placing his hand palm-down on the briefcase. He jumped a bit when two mechanical sounds were heard, and two locks opened on the edge of the briefcase. Neville lifted his hand and the briefcase opened. Inside, set carefully on top of a yellow-and-black foam-like substance was a golden goblet. Etched into the metal of the goblet was a badger, the mascot of Hufflepuff.

"This goblet is rumored to enhance Healing Potions tenfold," Breakfist said, "Helga Hufflepuff was a renowned Healer as well as teacher – in fact she was the part-time Matron during her time at Hogwarts. Her lessons in Healing have been passed down to the present human Healers to this very day."

Neville shivered as a thought ran through his mind. "Would this artifact be capable of – of healing my parents?"

"Neville!" Augusta scolded.

"It is possible," Breakfist said, "Not even Goblin Healers could cure your parents, but an artifact such as this? As I said... perhaps it could be done, but do not put all your hope on such a dream, young Heir."

Neville nodded, but he was still resolute. "My Aunt Smythe is a Healer at St. Mungo's. She has dedicated herself to helping my parents. She may know how to unleash the power from this artifact."

"Breakfist has requested you keep your heritage secret for now, Neville," Augusta said, "I think we should respect that."

"I will discuss it with Lord Potter when he comes for dinner, Gran," Neville said. "I think he would agree with me on this – Mum is his godmother after all."

Augusta frowned, but said nothing.

"I wish to take this artifact home, Keeper Breakfist," Neville said. "If you have something I can carry it in – something that has protective enchantments only I could pass – I wish to purchase it."

Breakfist smiled. "I will have it available after your visit to our Healers."

"Thank you, Keeper Breakfist," Neville said.

"You're welcome, Heir Longbottom," Breakfist said. "One last thing: it is time to claim your Head of House Ring. At the moment, you may only claim the Longbottom ring. When you set foot on Hogwarts soil, your Hufflepuff ring will appear on your hand."

"The Longbottom ring is currently at our Manor," Augusta said, "We will retrieve it then."

"No matter," Breakfist said, "As official Head of House, Neville can summon it as soon as he gives the official vow. Trust your voice, Heir Longbottom, and speak the words."

Neville inhaled and exhaled. "I, Neville Francis Longbottom, Direct descendant of the House of Longbottom, accept the role as Head of the Family in all its glory and whatever trials the title may come with.. So mote it be!"

Neville's eyes widened as a large platinum ring settled on the ring finger of his right hand. In the center of the ring was the family crest – a wolf and two roses.

"Excellent!" Breakfist said, "If you ever hear whispers coming from your ring, listen to them. It is your ancestors giving you advice as Head of House. I believe we are finished with this meeting. Do you wish to visit one of your vaults before your appointment with our Healers. Unfortunately the Hufflepuff Vault only opens with the ring, so you can't visit it at the moment."

"I would like to visit my Trust Vault," Neville said; he wanted to see the new fortune he had been given. He wanted to use his own money to buy his wand.

Very well," Breakfist said, "We are finished here."

Neville nodded, stood and followed his Gran and Breakfist out of the room. He didn't know how, but he somehow felt more confident than he had this morning. Perhaps it was his new titles, or the new possibility he may be able to help his parents. Whatever it was, he felt like a new boy, or rather, young man.. And it felt good!

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley was currently sitting in a room at Gringotts, alongside her husband Arthur and eldest son William. It had been many years since she had been at the Will Reading of her late father, but she swore that during that particular Reading, it was held deeper into the confines of Gringotts then this. Also, she knew that Will Readings were attended by several people. Sure, there were a number of empty chairs in the room, but no one else had arrived yet. And it was nigh-on ten-o-clock. The indecency of people not to show up early!<p>

Or maybe... perhaps... this inheritance was only meant for her and her family. Perhaps that meant she would get more than she had assumed? How wonderful! She was worried about her future funds, especially since Dumbledore had stated this would be the final year she'd receive money from the contract she had signed so long ago. Before too long she would have to dig into that money she had saved up over the past ten years or so, though she knew she would have to be careful with such money. Perhaps this inheritance would help her ease the money out of her personal vault without notice from too many suspecting people.

The door of the room opened, and a number of Goblins walked into the room. Molly recognized two of the Goblins – Panhandle, the Prewett Vault Keeper, and Ashwind, the Weasley Vault Keeper. While four of the Goblins sat down across the table from Molly, Arthur and William, the others stood. Molly noticed that the Goblins who were standing looked quite large and brutish.

The Goblins began introducing themselves, and Molly was surprised at the identity of the other two. One introduced himself as the Vault Keeper of the Dumbledore family Was Albus going to be in attendance? The other, however, introduced himself as Ragnok the Sixth. Goblin royalty, the heir to the throne, right there in front of Molly! How exciting!

"Are we the only ones expected here today?" Molly asked, "Usually there is more people in the audience for a Will Reading."

Molly noticed a couple of the Goblins grinning rather oddly. Panhandle's face was etched with a grin. A couple of the larger goblins were snickering.

"I am afraid this is not a Will Reading, Mrs. Weasley," Panhandle said. "We at Gringotts have recently started an investigation into some crimes regarding some of our Vaults."

"Crimes?" Molly asked, "The Daily Prophet said there had been a break-in! Did our Vaults get robbed?"

Molly was confused. Her son, William, had told her she and Arthur were summoned for a Reading!

"There was an attempted break-in," Ragnok stated, "But that has nothing to do with the crimes being discussed in this meeting. This theft has been going on for ten years, and has only been discovered recently! We have already brought swift justice to the traitorous Goblin in question."

"This sounds quite serious," Arthur said, "Has the Ministry been involved with this?"

"A Ministry representative is in the building as we speak," Ragnok said, "If her presence here is needed, we can summon her."

"What does this have to do with us?" Arthur asked.

Ragnok snapped his fingers and a large crème colored folder appeared on the table. The Goblin removed a piece of parchment from the folder and laid it in front of Molly. Molly glanced at it, and her eyes widened in horror. This piece of parchment was supposed to be kept locked up for a few more years! Albus had promised!

Molly was so horrified that she didn't even notice Arthur glance at the parchment until it was too late.

"Molly, what is this?!" Arthur asked, his voice louder than usual, "A Betrothal Contract? Between... Ginny... and... Harry Potter?!"

"You were unaware of this contract, Arthur?" Keeper Ashwind asked.

"I knew nothing of this!" Arthur said, "What is this, Molly?!"

Molly inhaled and exhaled as she thought of what she would do. Then she realized... yes, she could reveal the information she had been hiding. By the end of the day, it would not matter. Arthur would not remember this conversation, nor anything to do with the contract. All it would take was a few steps. She had done it before...

"Ten years ago," Molly said, "Albus Dumbledore came to our house. He told me he was the new magical guardian for Harry Potter. He sat me down and gave me an offer I could hardly refuse. Could you imagine, Arthur? Our daughter marrying Harry Potter? The family name would return to its former glory. Albus promised me that when it came time, we could meet Ginny's future husband, and get to know him. The boy has been raised by Muggles. He needs a good wizarding family! We're all about family."

"A Betrothal?" Arthur asked, "Molly, this was written when Ginny was a baby! These things should be her choice, not ours!"

"Betrothal Contracts have always been the choice of the parents, Arthur!" Molly said, "It is tradition."

"Something you are well informed of, Molly Prewett," Panhandle said. "You were, of course, under a Betrothal Contract with Amos Diggory before it was breached."

"What?" Arthur asked, "You never told me this!"

Molly could scream! She trusted that filthy Goblin who called himself her family's Keeper, and now he reveals this out loud! These were secrets she wanted flushed away never to be spoken of."

"My parents made the contract," Molly said, "I didn't want it. So it was breached."

This was another lie, however. Molly would have loved to marry Amos Diggory. She had known the man since they were children. She had fancied him during their years at Hogwarts. But she had also fancied Arthur. The Betrothal Contract stated that she was to marry Amos a month after she finished her education at Hogwarts. However, she became pregnant with William after a memorable night on the Astronomy Tower on Valentine's Day of that year. Her parents discovered the pregnancy, canceled the contract in danger of breaching it, and demanded she marry Arthur.

"Much like that contract," Panhandle said, "This contract between your daughter and Harry Potter is breached as well. In fact, it was never official to begin with."

"What?!" Molly screeched, "Such rubbish! Albus Dumbledore said -"

"Ah, and that is the gist of it, Mrs. Weasley," Ragnok said. "You see, Albus Dumbledore was _never _Harry Potter's magical guardian. He falsified Mr. Potter's parents' Wills, and lied to everyone stating he was made Harry's guardian. This was discovered very recently when the Potter's Wills were opened. There is also another issue here, Mrs. Weasley. The bride price labeled here. You seem to be well-informed about Betrothal Contracts, Mr. Weasley. Tell me... when is a bride price supposed to be enacted?"

"Shortly before the contracted pair is to be married," Arthur said.

Molly's eyes widened. Suddenly, pieces begin to click into her mind. Warning signs were going off in her brain. She needed to stop this. She needed to leave. This was a trap!

"Indeed," Ragnok said, "However -"

"Stop!" Molly growled.

"Molly Prewett Weasley," Ragnok growled back, "Calm yourself or you will face more damning consequences then you are facing today."

Molly narrowed her eyes and looked at her husband and son. Arthur was glaring at her, though she would take care of that later. William, however, the look on his face was something she had seen on many of her children over the years when they knew they were in trouble. The look of guilt.

"What did you do, William Arthur Weasley?" Molly demanded, "You informed us this was a Will Reading."

"I am sorry, mother," William said, "This is out of my hands. You stole money from Harry Potter."

"What?!" Arthur asked, "Is he right? Did you steal money?"

"The bride price, Arthur," Molly said.

"That money would have gone to us if Harry Potter agreed with the contract," Arthur said, "and it wouldn't have come for a few years yet. However, the contract was null to begin with, it appears. How much money did she steal?"

"G50,000 – G5,000 a year for ten years," Ragnok said.

"Merlin!" Arthur swore.

"Dumbledore stole it from the Vault!" Molly said, "He gave me the money."

"Seventy-five percent of the stolen funds are still directly accountable, Arthur," Panhandle said, "It is still in the Prewett Vault and will be given back to Lord Potter."

"The other twenty-five percent?" Arthur asked.

"The children needed to go to Hogwarts, Arthur," Molly said, "To walk the same halls we did, to experience the same things, to learn from the greatest educators in Britain! I could not have my children going to a second-hand school learning low-grade education!"

"Tuition money," Arthur muttered. "Stolen money paid for schooling. Our children will be kicked out of Hogwarts –!"

"Not so fast, Arthur," Ragnok said, "A benefactor has made an offer to assist your children with their schooling. He has done it with the goodness of his heart, when he definitely did not need to do this."

"Who?" Arthur said.

"Me," a boy's voice said behind Molly.

Molly, Arthur and William turned around. Molly's eyes widened at whom she saw. The boy looked exactly like the young man she had taken a fancy for, for some years before his tragic death. The boy looked just like his father, James. Harry Potter was standing there in the room. The Boy-Who-Lived! Molly narrowed her eyes when she noticed the boy was holding the hand of a young girl beside him. She reminded Molly somewhat of that tart Lily Evans. She never liked the fact that James Potter had fallen in love and married a Muggleborn. He had tainted his ancient bloodline! How could he, when purebloods were being wiped from the earth little by little!

Molly then noticed the woman standing near them: Madam Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her presence did not mean good things.

"Mr. Potter," Arthur said, getting to his feet, "An honor it is to meet you. I wasn't aware you had returned to the wizarding world."

"It is Lord Potter, sir," Harry said, "I was recently emancipated and have become the Head of my House."

Emancipated! Head of House! This was something Molly could use against the boy. Albus Dumbledore had been searching for the boy for a few days now. The boy must have met with Amelia Bones and this – this girl he was currently clinging to when he visited Diagon Alley. Molly didn't know who this young tart was, because she was not the daughter of dearly departed Edgar and Sara Bones. Their daughter, Susan, was standing near Amelia.

Molly then noticed the young girl narrow her eyes in her direction.

"Keeper Ragnok?" the girl said.

"Yes, Lady Evans?" Ragnok said.

_Lady Evans_? Of course! The tart was somehow related to Harry's mother! Probably a Muggleborn, and the Goblin had called her a Lady! What rubbish was this?!

"Could you enact the Goblin's Vow of Secrecy on everyone in this room?" the girl said, "I know Harry wouldn't want certain information getting out of this room and into untrustworthy ears."

Ragnok smiled. "It is done, Lady Evans."

"Now hold on a minute!" Molly growled, "Secrecy Vows are supposed to be verbal! I did not agree to this!"

"Your Wand-wielder Vows are verbal, Mrs. Weasley," Ragnok said, "A Goblin's Vow of Secrecy is Goblin magic, and is an Area Spell. Nothing revealed in here can be given out to someone without the permission of those who give the information.

Molly almost screamed! That Mudblood tart! She must have somehow read her mind! The tart _knew _what she was thinking, that she wanted to give this information to Albus!

"Can we continue, Keeper Ragnok?" Harry asked, "I do not wish to be here all day."

"Of course, Lord Potter," Ragnok said.

"Mr. Weasley,' Harry said, "I have been watching the current proceedings, and have heard the honest shock in your voice. I know you had nothing to do with the crimes against my Family."

"I would volunteer a Vow of Honor on my word, Lord Potter," Arthur said.

"It is not needed, but thank you just the same," Harry said. "Your children should not suffer for these actions. They had no knowledge that the money used for their education was stolen. I have, out of the goodness of my heart, accepted only the money that is currently accounted for. The rest of the money which had been spent on your children's education can remain as such. I know your two youngest would suffer needlessly from this. As long as they show the same respect to me as you are currently showing, Mr. Weasley, their education tuition will be given as a scholarship. I cannot reveal how this will be done, but I assure you it will be done."

"I could never ask you to do this, Lord Potter," Arthur said, "But I accept it anyway, with my eternal gratitude. I assure you I will get to the bottom of this. As Head of the Minor House of Weasley. I give you my word."

"I accept it, Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

Arthur bowed his head respectfully toward Harry, then looked at Molly with another glare. Molly could only stare silently, but inside she was laughing. Harry Potter had somehow given her children a scholarship! Her daughter was going to fall in love with him all over again. She knew she could use this. She just had to survive this day unharmed.

"Albus Dumbledore took the money from the Potter Trust Vault and gave it to me," she said, "Had I known it was illegal to do so, had I known the contract was breached, I would have not used the money. I gladly return that which is accounted for in my Vault, and I thank Lord Potter for his gratitude shown toward myself and my family, though I feel I have not earned it. I fear I have been swindled by a man I thought I could trust."

"Be that as it may," Amelia Bones said, "I will be investigating this thoroughly myself. Expect a meeting with me in the future, Mrs. Weasley. I will get to the bottom of this."

Molly could only nod, but inside she was shivering. Amelia was young, but one of the toughest witches she had ever come across. She could only hope she could find a way past this. Dumbledore had to do something! He always knew what to do!

"Very well," Ragnok said, "This meeting is over. The funds accounted for which were stolen from Lord Potter will be returned. Also, the Prewett Vault is to be closed, and any belongings there transferred to the House of Weasley Vault."

Molly harrumphed silently. She knew she could say nothing if she wanted to walk out on her own two feet. She no longer had her personal vault, but as long as she was the matriarch of the Weasleys, she would still have the control. She would take care of this tonight.

"Very well," Harry said, "Thank you, Keeper Ragnok for your services today. We will just be going now. Feel free to contact me if you need anything."

"I will, and I return the sentiments, Lord Potter," Ragnok said.

Molly watched as Harry left hand-in-hand with that red-headed Muggleborn tart. She couldn't be sure, but she thought the Mudblood had a fancy for the boy. A disgrace! It seemed the girl was somehow related to the boy and her knickers probably still twisted at the thought of him. Well, she wouldn't have that. No Muggleborn would marry into the line of Potter again if she had her way. The Potter line needed a pureblood back in the house. Harry Potter needed a motherly figure again, now that his own mother was gone. Molly knew she had many pieces to play on the chessboard, but she would play her part!

"Come Molly, Bill," Arthur said, as he stood, "We have much to discuss at home."

Molly stood, hoping to leave the bank and these horrible creatures as fast as she could. She had things to deal with at home. She had to get things back under her control! She would survive this day with her dignity and secrets intact!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Harry and Holly were also making their way out of the bank, well intent on beginning their shopping for the day. It had been a very memorable day so far, the most recent event just as memorable as the first.<p>

He had been watching the meeting with the Weasleys taking place, from the secluded room adjoining the meeting room, his mind filled with thoughts. He had been surprised when Arthur Weasley had accompanied his wife, and feared that the man had also had implications into the crimes. But as the meeting progressed, he had heard the man's solemn words and realized he had been a victim too right along with most of his family. He had known nothing of the crimes his wife had done; he had been _shocked _this his daughter was betrothed, and had been since she was in diapers. Yes, Mr. Weasley was innocent.

Molly Weasley, however, was anything but innocent. Harry could see this. He could almost see the crocodile tears falling from her face when she 'apologized' to him for her crimes. Obviously she was silently plotting things in her mind, while making those apologies. That was why Harry had expressly stated he would help the Weasley children as long as they proved to show the same respect of their father, and not the attitude their mother had shown. Harry feared for the children however. He had faced years of abuse, especially mental and verbal abuse to see the signs of an abuser. Molly Weasley was dealing a heavy-handed education to her children. Harry wondered exactly what he would find when he met some of the Weasley children come September. He knew it might not be good.

He had internally thanked Holly when she requested for the Goblin's Vow of Secrecy. The fact that he had revealed his Emancipation and Head of House status to such a dishonest woman who seemed to be an ally of Albus Dumbledore, that was quite the risk. He knew Holly must have used her Legilimency skills and had seen something dishonest in the woman's mind. Dumbledore would receive no tips from Molly Weasley about Harry's status, that was for sure.

As Harry and Holly stepped outside the bank, they were immediately met by a man. He had scars on his face, hands and arms, and probably elsewhere as well. He also had a fake eye that seemed to move on its own in the man's socket. The man leaned on a staff, owing to his fake leg, but this was not a weakness. He looked mighty confident as he stared at Harry with a lopsided smile.

"You must be Harry Potter," the man said, "You are a tough fellow to track down, but I always find who I am looking for. My name is Alastor Moody. Nice to make your acquaintance."

* * *

><p><strong>I warned you there was a cliffhanger coming!<strong>

**Uh-oh, trouble is brewing. But who is actually in trouble? Nothing is as it seems!**

**Next chapter: An encounter with Mad-Eye Moody, a visit to the Solicitors, and a bit more shopping.**

**Also Molly Weasley continues to plot! The Mad Matriarch of the Weasleys will not go down without a fight! This is a woman whom, in another universe, destroyed Bellatrix Lestrange. She must have quite a bit of gusto hidden under those sleeves of her!  
><strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter! Many storylines beginning in this chapter! Also, I have absolutely no idea when the kids will get to Hogwarts. August is going to be a pretty long, eventful month! Hogwarts (and in essence Hermione Granger, though she will be a main character soon enough) might not come until chapter 20 or 25! But if you know my usual storytelling, you know this is the norm for me! The first year of Hogwarts will come, don't worry... be patient!**


	12. New Allies And Friends

**Chapter 12  
>New Allies And Friends<strong>

**Author's Note: This chapter begins shortly before the previous chapter ended. Unfortunately I couldn't get everything I wanted in this chapter! However, to make up for this, I will give my readers something they wanted! Due to some readers really wanting her to be in the story already, a fan-favorite and soon-to-be main character appears in this chapter, nearly a month in-story earlier than I planned! Huzzah!**

**Questions were raised in the previous chapter as to why Molly was not arrested or brought to Goblin justice yet. This chapter should provide those answers. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Madam Amelia Bones followed her niece, Susan, Harry Potter and Holly Evans through the Atrium of Gringotts, after what had been an eventful couple of hours. Many questions had been raised in Amelia's mind over the past couple of hours, while there were only few answers to those questions; even the answers bred more questions! Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, did not like questions unanswered. It was unanswered questions which created cold cases, and Amelia's department already had too many of those. She would be certain to finish every investigation which was started today.<p>

There were some difficult cases opened today. The most difficult was that against Albus Dumbledore. The man knew politics, and he could talk his way out of a deadly duel, and probably had done so many times in his lifetime. Amelia was not lying when she told Harry and Holly that it would take luck to bring down Dumbledore. Removing him from his seats of power was the biggest step at the moment. When he no longer sat in those seats, it would be easier for the law to be brought down on him in the Wizengamot. Until then, however, it would be impossible. He had allies deep in his pockets all throughout the Ministry and wizarding world.

To remove Dumbledore from the Wizengamot, it would take seventy-five percent of the votes in the court. The Great Alliance might provide half of the needed Votes if it was in full effect, but that wouldn't happen until at least the following Solstice Session when new or returning houses were welcomed back into the Wizengamot. The Winter Solstice Session was in late December, and while it seemed ages away, it gave Amelia plenty of time to prepare her case against Dumbledore. However, she knew she had to keep it secret – if Dumbledore discovered her investigation, there would be opposition faster than she could snap. Dumbledore simply worked that fast. "Difficult" was an understatement when it came to this investigation.

The most difficult case in terms of personal emotions for Amelia, however, was the case against Sirius Black. If Amelia was smart, she would hand this case to someone else – Rufus Scrimgeour, perhaps. But she couldn't do it. She _needed _to know if Sirius was completely innocent of his crimes.

For those last few months prior to Sirius' arrest, Amelia had basically ignored the man. The end of their relationship, due to each going different paths in their life the other could not handle, had broken Amelia's heart. She knew she had made a big mistake ending the relationship with Sirius. She loved him. In order to survive those following months after their break-up, she had to ignore Sirius. She now regret this. If she hadn't ignored him, perhaps she would have known whether Sirius had received a trial or not! She had been an Apprentice in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement back then – working at Wizengamot sessions and criminal trials had been her job, yet she had avoided anything to do with Sirius back then. His incarceration was partially her fault. And it was her personal job to make sure the truth came out.

The one thing Amelia wasn't looking forward to when beginning this investigation, however, was the Minister of Magic. Cornelius Fudge feared that he would be kicked from his office at any moment, and he had barely even been in office for a year! Amelia knew convincing him to give Sirius Black a trial would take politics. Fortunately Amelia was good at politics.

Then there was the case against the Dursleys – Harry's Muggle relatives. Ragnok had given Amelia the piece of parchment from Harry's session with the Healers; she had seen the results. This was a case of abuse, clear and simple. All it would take was another brief meeting with Harry, a Pensieve, and convincing Harry to briefly relive his memories just so a copy of them could be removed for viewing. That would be her proof. Then she would meet with the proper Muggle authorities and visit the Dursleys. Easy enough.

Finally, there was the investigation against Molly Weasley. This case, however, was special. Molly was apparently friendly with Albus Dumbledore. They had plotted together. Amelia needed information from Molly about Dumbledore. Yes, she would do the investigation, and she would probably bring Molly in. But she knew Molly valued her freedom and dignity. Amelia could use that. Promise Molly the freedom she so richly desired, and she would squeal like a pig about Dumbledore. She was one of the keys to Dumbledore's take-down. This was why she didn't arrest Molly Weasley today. She wanted to do it right and be prepared when that time would come. And maybe... just maybe... Molly would dig her grave deeper and make Amelia's job just that much easier.

"Auntie?" Susan said.

Amelia broke from her reverie and looked at her niece. "Yes, dear?"

"I can understand why you couldn't arrest Molly Weasley today," Susan said, "You didn't have all the answers you needed. But why didn't the Goblins punish her more than taking away her personal vault. She committed a crime. Goblins aren't lenient when it comes to theft!"

"I thought they would punish her too," Amelia said. "However, I realized two things. First, when I mentioned I would begin my own investigation against her, I noticed relief on their faces. The second, which is a lead-up from the first: I think they are dealing with something bigger than a small case of theft at the moment. They're temporarily letting a smaller fish go, just so they can catch some bigger ones. Something has been going on recently here in Gringotts, and it is just getting started. Hopefully the Ministry doesn't get mixed up in it. We don't need another revolution on our hands."

"You're correct, Madam Bones," Holly said, "Let's just say the Goblins are serving their own brand of justice to a certain few individuals who should have been served a decade ago."

Amelia raised an eyebrow toward Holly. She was having some trouble understanding this girl. The girl was a Muggleborn witch, but she seemed quite in tune to goings-on in the wizarding world. The girl was very smart. It was good that there was an apparent friendship beginning between Susan, Holly and Harry. She wanted to keep her eye on this Muggleborn girl. She had a feeling the girl would only continue to surprise her.

"Death Eaters?" Amelia asked. "Is that who you speak of?"

"Indeed," Holly said, with a nod and a smile, "Death Eaters who escaped justice at the end of the Great War, specifically."

Amelia whistled. "They better leave some pieces for me. I suspect many of those names are in this folder Harry's father left for me. I want to give my own brand of justice. I'm beginning to realize the Ministry has been sitting on their thumbs over the past decade and I will find out why."

"They're only hitting them financially," Holly said. "You'll be able to get them with everything else. And I wish you the best of luck."

"As do I," Harry said, "Er... you do realize this Moody fellow is probably waiting for us outside the bank?"

"Then you should go and meet him, Lord Potter," Amelia said, "Don't worry. I will be right behind you."

Harry and Holly glanced at each other for a moment, before nodding. They joined hands again and walked out of the building and into the alley. Amelia smiled as she watched from just inside the doorway with Susan. She could sense the beginnings of a budding serious relationship between the two of them, even if they were somehow distantly related. She couldn't object to it.

Relationships between distant family members, while frowned upon amongst Muggles, were scarily common in the wizarding world. This wasn't shocking, when you accounted for the fact that most of the citizens of the wizarding world were interrelated when you looked far enough in the family trees. Harry and Holly were probably cousins, however distant, and such relationships were not frowned upon if they became romantic. Amelia wished the best for the pair.

However, she wondered how many titles Harry Potter had in his heritage – it was quite possible Harry could have more than one wife if he wanted to. This was another thing Muggles objected to that the magical world had no problem with: Polygamy. Though if it ever came to Harry choosing Susan for a wife, certain steps would have to be taken – Susan was the last of the line of Bones. The Bones name must continue. Any man she married would have to let her keep her name to pass it on. She was destined to become a Second Wife, and Susan knew it. She also seemed quite fine with it. And from the way Susan had been staring at one young man, it seemed she had already chosen her future husband. Amelia also wished the best for her niece. As her Aunt and guardian, she would make sure the girl got whatever she wanted.

"Auntie, there's Moody," Susan said; she had met the man a few times before when she went to visit Amelia at her job, so she had recognized him.

Amelia broke from her reverie in time to hear Moody's gruff voice.

"You must be Harry Potter," he said, "You are a tough fellow to track down, but I always find who I am looking for. My name is Alastor Moody. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Pleasure to meet you as well," Harry said. "You must not be very good at your job. I was informed that you have been searching for me, and was forewarned."

"Forewarned?" Moody asked, "By whom?"

Amelia smiled. The man's paranoia had distracted him from his apparent duty. Amelia suspected the man was supposed to find Harry, nab him and Apparate away. Harry seemed to know this. His initial response and tool of distraction was excellent. A career as an Auror may be in the boy's future.

"By me, Alastor," Amelia lied; she wasn't about to tell the man about the Goblin security who had been watching him since he stepped foot in Diagon Alley.

Amelia motioned for Susan to stay back and she walked onto the steps of the bank.

"Madam Bones," Moody said, "A pleasure to see you today. I wasn't aware you had met Mr. Potter."

"We met just today, Alastor," Amelia said, "Or rather, reacquainted ourselves. I knew the lad as a baby. His parents and I were good friends throughout Hogwarts, you know. Give it up, Alastor. I know why you are here. Leave Harry Potter alone, and come with me to the Leaky Cauldron. We can discuss Mr. Potter there. You will know exactly _why _it is unnecessary to complete the job Dumbledore gave you."

Moody frowned, but didn't deny this accusation.

"There are certain things Dumbledore doesn't know," Amelia continue. "I will let you know these things under an Honor Vow not to reveal them to anyone, but only if you tell me exactly why Dumbledore gave you this job."

Moody's magical eye looked from Amelia to Harry. A few moments later, he nodded.

"You drive a hard bargain, lass," Moody said, "Fortunately for you, I don't completely trust Dumbledore's reasons for the task he gave me. I told myself I'd treat myself to another Firewhiskey by the time I left here. How about I treat you to one too? Leaky Cauldron sounds fine by me."

"Mr. Potter," Amelia said, being careful not to use his title in public; she knew he wanted to keep it secret for now, "How long do you plan to remain in Diagon Alley? I wish for my niece to accompany you to do some shopping. Perhaps this will give you some time to get to know each other."

Susan walked up to her Aunt when she heard her Aunt talking about her. She was smiling, seemingly agreeable with this idea.

"I have a feeling we'll be here for an hour or so," Harry said. "Will that be enough time?"

"Quite," Amelia agreed. "Susan?"

"I am itching to use a bit of the money from my new inheritance," Susan said, "i would be happy to join Harry on his shopping trip."

Amelia smiled when she noted that Susan hadn't spoken of Holly. Moody did not know Holly's name, and Susan knew this. She wasn't about to reveal that name to the man.

"Be safe, Susan," Amelia said, "Remain with Harry until I find you. And remember..."

"Stay away from Knockturn Alley," Susan said, "I know, Auntie."

"Good girl," Amelia said. "Lead the way Alastor."

Alastor grunted, turned around and Amelia followed him toward the Leaky Cauldron. When they arrived, Amelia met with the owner/barman, Tom, and requested her "usual" private room and a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, and two glasses. Tom summoned a bottle and two glasses, then led Amelia and Moody into one of the pub's private rooms.

"You seem to be very protective of the boy, Amelia," Moody said, as he limped over to the single table in the room and sat down. "Especially when you just 'reacquainted' yourself with him today."

"As I said, I was friendly with his parents," Amelia said, as she sat down across from Moody, "Also there is the fact that he is the Boy-Who-Lived and I will not just stand by and let someone take him without his consent. Aside from your usual paranoia, why are you so curious?"

"The boy vanished from Diagon Alley on Tuesday," Moody said, "Rubeus Hagrid was supposed to take him on a shopping trip, and got as far as taking the lad to Gringotts to get some money and... poof, that is all anyone knows. It is thought that he met with someone who took him in. He was supposed to go shopping for his school things, then return to his home."

"His 'home'," Amelia said, "What would you say if I told you those Muggle relations of his were _never _supposed to be his guardians – at least if James and Lily Potter's last wishes were respected?"

Moody raised a scarred eyebrow. He grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey, removed the cork and poured himself a glass.

"I would say that is very interesting," Moody said, "But I would also ask for proof."

"Their Wills were read today," Amelia said, "That is how I reacquainted myself with Harry. Harry had five suggested guardians. I was one of them... the lad's Muggle relatives were not. Also, Albus Dumbledore was never suggested to be the boy's magical guardian."

Moody took a swig from his glass, set the glass down and stared at it.

"There's something very fishy going on here, Alastor," Amelia said, "For nigh-on ten years, the Ministry believed two things regarding Harry Potter. That Dumbledore is the boy's magical guardian, and that he was living with Muggles. No records as to where he lived. Only Dumbledore seemed to know exactly where the boy lived."

"There were others, actually," Moody grunted. "Albus told me about that Halloween night. Hagrid retrieved the boy from the house in Godric's Hollow, vanished with him for twenty-four hours or so, then arrived at the house of the Muggle relatives with the boy. Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were both there."

"Hagrid and Minerva," Amelia said, with a raised eyebrow. "Two staff members of Dumbledore's."

Something wasn't right here. How did Dumbledore keep Hagrid and McGonagall silent?

"There was one other," Moody said, "Arabella Figg lives in house on the same street as the Muggles. She was there to watch over the boy."

"Oh, and what good she did!" Amelia growled, "An old crazy cat lady and a Squib to boot! She couldn't protect the boy if someone came by the house to do him harm! And the boy was harmed. Not by us wand-wielders, but by his Muggle relatives. The boy had a check-up with Goblin Healers. He's been physically and mentally abused by those damned relatives of his, Alastor!"

Moody's good eye widened as he stared at Amelia.

"You're telling me one of Dumbledore's spies lived down the street from the boy all this time," Amelia said, "And she _never _once reported the signs of abuse to the Ministry? She must have seen him time and again! Hell, she probably did report the signs to Dumbledore, and he did nothing?!"

Amelia took the bottle of Firewhiskey, poured herself a glass and drank the whole glass in one gulp.

"The boy wasn't supposed to be there in the first place," she continued, "and he has no reason to go back. The boy's been Emancipated, Alastor. Albus may not know that, I'll give him that. He has no reason to know it. He is going to be the boy's headmaster, what right does he have interfering in Harry Potter's private life? What right do you?!"

Moody grimaced. "I admit I never liked this task he gave me in the first place. He told me Potter had to be back at his relatives' house by nightfall tonight, or... something about wards falling."

"Wards?" Amelia asked, "I know there were Post-repelling wards, but this sounds more serious. Probably protection wards preventing magic-users from going near the house. I could understand he would think Death Eaters or Dark wizards wanting revenge on the boy, but the wards did nothing to protect him from his relatives!"

Moody grimaced again and took another gulp from his drink. "Sounds like Dumbledore wanted the boy to be there for a reason. If he knew the boy was abused, what else has happened to the boy that he knows about?"

"Harry has a new friend he met recently," Amelia said, "He's been clinging on to her like she's his lifeline. It is as if he's never had a friend before and he is afraid of losing her. Abused, friendless... Alastor, this sounds like a recipe for a boy who, if he remained with his Muggles oblivious to his Emancipation, titles and wealth – and without friends like this girl – well, that sounds like easy bait for Dark wizards."

"More like Dumbledore was hoping the boy would seek out wizards and witches to be his friends, family and mentors," Alastor said.

"And what do you bet they would have been hand-picked by Dumbledore himself?" Amelia said. "He would probably want none of the Great Alliance to be friends with Harry either. He might not like it if the Great Alliance returned. The Alliance would have nearly half the Votes in the Wizengamot – power to pass any law they wanted, power to even remove the Chief Warlock."

"He wouldn't like that," Moody said, "I can tell you that already."

"Aye," Amelia said, "However, I know who he would choose. Today I learned Dumbledore penned a Betrothal Contract with Molly Weasley a few days after that Halloween night. A contract that was null and void to begin with, because Dumbledore signed it falsely as the boy's magical guardian."

"The Weasleys," Moody said, "A perfectly Light family, allies with Dumbledore, family-oriented, and more kids than they can afford. And an infamously poor family. Becoming friends with a rich kid like Potter – a dream come true with most of those kids. Imagine the Christmas and birthday gifts they'd receive from him. They're a pureblood family with a young daughter who could marry into the Potters and gain wealth. Yes, perfect bait for Dumbledore to convince them to become Potter's friend and pseudo-family to."

Moody refilled his glass and drank it all. "Something real fishy is going on here, lass. I want no part of it when it comes to Dumbledore. I want to help the boy. What's his residential status right now?"

"He's emancipated, Alastor," Amelia said, "But I wouldn't be surprised if he is living at his old Family home, and probably with that friend of his. She's emancipated too, the Keeper for their Vaults referred to her as a Lady. She's Head of her Minor House it seems."

"Both orphans, clinging to each other," Moody said, "Probably looking for a Mentor-like guardian. You? Is that your ploy in this?"

"No," Amelia said, "Their potential Mentor is an innocent man locked away in Azkaban."

Moody raised a scarred eyebrow. "Black?"

"Performed a Godfather ritual with Potter on the day of the boy's birth, Alastor," Amelia said, "He could never have betrayed James and Lily."

Moody swore. "This smells more fishy than the Hogwarts Lake! Blast it! I am going tell Albus I couldn't find the boy. Screw the boy's relatives and the blasted protection. The abusers can burn!"

Amelia wanted to scold the man, but she agreed with him. They were to be brought to justice anyway.

Moody continued: "I want to tell the old man to stick it, but he'd get suspicious of what I know. I need to be busy, Amelia. I need to do something with my life. I could investigate all of this, but I need a job to look like I'm doing something while I do this."

"I could get you a Trainer job at Brighton Academy," Amelia said. "Pick a new recruit, train them, bring them into the field. I have the perfect one. Nymphadora Tonks – a Metamorphmagus."

Moody's lips turned into a small smile. "I like the way you think, lass! I accept!"

Amelia smiled and the two filled their glasses, clinked them together and drank. A new alliance had been formed at that moment between the old friends.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Holly Evans was sitting with Susan Bones in the front office of the small Magical Optics shop and eye-clinic in Diagon Alley. Harry Potter was currently having an appointment with the Eye Healer, and he would likely leave the shop with contacts.<p>

"Holly," Susan said, "What is your relationship with Harry? You have the last name of his mother, and you said you're related in some way."

"We're both of the Minor House of Evans," Holly said, "Distant cousins maybe, I don't know. We're both orphans and I never knew my parents."

Susan frowned. "I'm sorry. I lost my parents when I was a baby too."

Holly frowned. Even though she was having trouble remembering some of Lily Potter's life, she still had many of her memories. Lily had been good friends with Amelia and Edgar Bones, and his wife Sara.

"My relationship – we're best friends, I guess," Holly said, "I'm currently staying at his Family house with him. We met earlier this week on his birthday."

"A few days-old friendship and you are already best friends?" Susan asked. "_And _living together?"

"Latter point first," Holly said. "He took me in. As I said, we're both orphans and we're friends. Living together is our best option. Second... well... neither Harry or I grew up with friends, Susan. Harry didn't have the best childhood."

"But he's the boy-who-lived!" Susan said.

Holly narrowed her eyes. "If you want to be his friend, you will never call him that! He doesn't want fame. He lost his parents the night he became famous! He's never had a proper family, he doesn't yearn for one at the moment. He yearns for friends and _that_ is what he needs."

Susan winced. "Sorry. I'll try my best. You have to understand. Kids my age, and older and younger - students you will meet at Hogwarts – fellow class members, in other words. We grow up reading stories about Harry. He's the most famous kid in the British wizarding world, maybe even the whole wizarding world! And he is our age!"

"The stories are a lie, Susan," Holly said, "That Harry Potter series is fiction, and will vanish soon after we meet with solicitors. And the history books giving information of that night? Only two people know what really happened that night, and one hasn't been seen since. The other certainly doesn't remember much, if anything of what happened."

"But... You-Know-Who is dead!" Susan said.

"Is he?" Holly asked, raising an eyebrow. "Was there a body found?"

Susan shuddered and shook her head. "He's still out there, isn't he?"

"Yeah, waiting for the right time to return," Holly said; she then studied Susan for a moment. "You fancy Harry, don't you?"

"What girl our age doesn't?" Susan asked, blushing, "At least those who have read about him. So many witches – and maybe a few wizards, if I'm honest – probably fancy him."

"They don't even know the real him," Holly said.

"And you do?" Susan asked.

"He's told me things, secrets," Holly said, "Secrets I will never reveal without his permission. Let's just say he hasn't had a very good life growing up. As I said, I am his first friend."

"You fancy him too, don't you?" Susan asked grinning.

Holly blushed. She couldn't help it. She was feeling the beginnings of a fancy for Harry. Even if she had memories of Lily giving birth to him, and even _breastfeeding _him. What the hell was she supposed to do with that?! She didn't even have breasts yet!

"It is alright, if you do, you know," Susan said, oblivious to Holly's line of thought, "Even if you are distantly related. That hardly matters in the wizarding world. The Potters are an ancient bloodline who has mixed over the years with many other Houses. He probably has distant relations all over Britain. Second and third cousins for sure. I may be a cousin of his, if only distant, but that doesn't matter in the sense of romance. The magical race would die out if we were touchy about who we married and had children with. I'm destined to be a Second Wife, because I am the last Bones, and a female. My children must have the name of Bones for my House to survive."

"A Second Wife," Holly said, "I don't know if Harry would be up for that."

"Harry's a Lord, so he must have taken an Inheritance Test, right?" Susan asked, "Were you there when he took it?" Holly nodded; Susan continued, "How many titles does he have? How many Family names?"

"Four, and a second-in-line Heir to a fifth," Holly said, "I am first in line for that one, but we're keeping a few of those titles secret."

"For Harry to continue those Family lines," Susan said, "He would have to marry five girls, all who have to be eligible for First wife."

Holly grimaced. "Wow... I'm definitely not ready to let him know that."

Susan giggled. "He's too young to be thinking about that anyway. Especially if has no Betrothal Contracts. I'd say no, or his Vault Keeper would have informed him of more when he revealed that voided Betrothal Contract with the youngest Weasley. So he could pick anyone. You, me, that Lovegood girl. There are daughters from at least two more of the families in the Great Alliance. From a political standpoint, any of the families in the Great Alliance would want him to marry their daughters."

Holly didn't know how to respond to that. Thankfully, Harry returned at that moment. As he approached her, Holly noticed he no longer wore glasses. His emerald eyes shone even brighter than before.

"How do I look?" Harry asked.

"Quite handsome," Holly said, grinning when he blushed, "You're wearing contacts?"

Harry nodded. "Magical contacts – they have many charms. Charms for comfort and longevity – I can sleep with them in, and only have to remove and clean them once a month with a simple spell, and they only need to be replaced once a year. So, each year when we go shopping, I just return here to replace them."

"Any special charms on them?" Holly asked.

Harry grinned. "With a few simple incantations, I can do a few things. I can see through Invisibility Cloaks and Disillusionment spells. They have Night-vision and Aura-Reading. And also they act like magical binoculars, can't remember the name."

"Omnioculars," Holly said, "Wow, that is pretty great. What about X-ray vision?"

"X-ray vision?" Susan asked.

"The ability to see through things, like clothing," Harry said.

He raised his hands in surrender when Susan blushed and folded her arms over her already-developing chest (a fact that Holly was jealous of).

"I declined that particular ability, since it seems I will have some friends who are girls," Harry said.

"Good," Holly said, "Otherwise I might have hexed you."

Harry only grinned. "I'm finished here. Where to next?"

"I – erm – want to go to the bookstore," Susan said, "I know you want to visit the solicitors?"

"Bookstore sounds brilliant," Harry said, "I need to buy one of those Boy-Who-Lived books for reference for the Solicitors. Is there really one that claims I have a faerie girlfriend?"

Susan nodded. "Her name's Puck. Part faerie, though she looked human and she was a main character from the very first book, and Harry first kissed her in book – never mind, I'll stop now. You're probably not interested in that, since it is lies about you."

Holly snickered at Harry's expression. He looked rather green in the metaphorical gills.

"To the bookstore then!" Holly said, deciding to rescue him.

They left the Optician and made their way toward Flourish and Blott's. Harry and Holly let Susan browse through some of the books. They were near the Defense Against the Dark Arts section, when they heard an argument taking place.

"I'm sorry!" a young girl with bushy, brown hair said, "I didn't know."

"Is that so?" a staff-witch of the shop said, with a sneer, "Well, perhaps you should become more acquainted with our world before strutting around as if you know so much about it! This is why Muggleborn like you are frowned upon in our society. You waltz in, looking to change things because you don't like how we do things around here."

"B-but," the girl stammered, "I never said -"

"Excuse me," Holly said, walking over to the girl and staff-witch, along with Harry and Susan, "What seems to be the problem here?"

The staff-witch narrowed her eyes toward Holly. "This _little girl _wanted to search through books in the Dark Arts section. It is _restricted _to older folk, not _children _like you."

"I told her I didn't know that," the girl said. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have to apologize," Harry said. "Staff members here should be more courteous and respectful, not accusing."

"Excuse me!" the staff-witch growled.

"No, excuse me," Susan said, "My Aunt is Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I think she might be interested to see how you are treating this young witch. She's been looking to publicly stand up against those who bigot against Muggleborns, and this seems to be the perfect opportunity to do so!"

The staff-witch spluttered and turned green. "I – ahem – apologize, young lady. If you wish to learn more about the Dark Arts, the Defense section just over there would be a far better study."

"I thought as much," the young witch said, "But I wasn't sure."

"We'll be glad to help you with anything you need," Susan said, "My two friends here are fairly new to the wizarding world, just like you. But at least we have enough brains to respect that!"

She glared at the staff-witch, who harrumphed and walked away.

"Thank you for defending me," the girl said, "I'm Hermione Granger. This isn't my first visit here. I learned I was a witch last September the day of my birthday when my school letter came, and we – my parents and I – came here to Diagon Alley not long after to explore it. I'm here today buying the rest of my school things I didn't get then, and I wanted a few more books. I don't recall being so looked down upon like that though."

"It is best to ignore people like that," Susan said, "Some witches and wizards, like that girl, think they are better than Muggleborn, because their bloodlines go far back. I doubt she even has great-grandparents who are purebloods. My family goes many generations back and we don't care about blood. I'm Susan Bones by the way."

Holly and Harry introduced themselves, though Harry did so quietly so nobody besides Hermione, Holly and Susan would hear him. Hermione's eyes widened when Harry introduced himself.

"You've read about Harry, haven't you?" Holly asked. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Susan. The Boy-Who-Lived books are fiction. The history books about Harry could be fiction as well. Harry's famous but doesn't like his fame. And of the only two people who were there the night of that Halloween, one has been in hiding for many years, and is not as dead as everyone thinks. While the other, Harry, was fifteen months old, and his parents died that night. How much would want to remember?"

Hermione frowned and blushed a deep red. Obviously she was about to go off on a tirade about how she had read about Harry before Holly interrupted her.

"She's right, Hermione," Harry said. "In fact, I am about to go to a solicitor and get those books removed from the shelves for slandering my name and using it for profit without my permission."

"Don't trust everything you read in books, Hermione," Holly said, guessing Hermione was a bookworm who loved books and lived by them, "There's more to life than that."

"However, there are plenty of books you should read before you go to Hogwarts," Susan said. "Come with me. Oh, hold on, there's my Auntie!"

Holly turned and saw Amelia approaching them.

"Done with Moody, Auntie?" Susan asked.

"He won't bother you anymore, Harry," Amelia said, "Though he does request a meeting at a later date to apologize. He could be an important ally. Apparently he doesn't agree with much of what Albus Dumbledore is thinking concerning you."

"I'll think about it," Harry said, "Thank you for talking to him."

"This is Hermione Granger, Auntie," Susan said, "She's a Muggleborn, and has already had the bad luck to meet some of the bigots. Fortunately, we were here to help. I was just about to help her buy some books that might help."

"You'll meet many bigots toward Muggleborn in your life, Hermione," Amelia said, "You seem like the studious type. I know a few books that will help."

"I'd like that," Hermione said, "My parents are a few shops down, since they knew I would be here a while."

"I would be interested in meeting them," Amelia said.

"You're in good hands with her, Hermione," Holly said, "Do you have an owl?"

"No," Hermione said, "But I thought about buying one for my parents to use whilst I am at Hogwarts."

"Can Harry and I write to you?" Holly asked. "We have our own owls. We'd like to get to know you more before we go to Hogwarts."

"I'd like that," Hermione said, smiling.

"So would we," Harry said, "But we need to be going. Thank you for everything, Madam Bones."

"It was nothing, Harry," Amelia said, "Look for an owl from me soon. I'll contact you when something comes up regarding your godfather."

Harry nodded, then he and Holly said goodbye to Hermione, Susan and Amelia. Harry grabbed one of the Boy-who-Lived books, bought it at the counter, then headed out of the shop with Holly. It was time to deal with some serious business!

* * *

><p><strong>I do apologize for ending it here. If I didn't, this would only be the halfway mark of what I had planned, and it would be the longest chapter I would ever write. But I decided this was a good place to stop.<strong>

**I hope you liked Amelia's meeting with Moody. I didn't want Harry and Holly with them, because frankly Amelia wouldn't allow it. She would be afraid Moody would snatch Harry up at any moment. Also, Amelia's initial thoughts regarding her investigations – highly important.**

**Holly's conversation with Susan teased the Harem that will come later in this story. Thought that was a nice introduction.**

**And then there is Hermione! Introducing her this early does a lot of good things regarding her. Holly and Harry can wean her off of some of her ideals and stuff regarding her respect for authority figures who don't deserve that respect, as well as her initial ideas about Boy-Who-Lived and Harry (the whole "I read about you!") thing. Also she will be more prepared for the bigots. We may see her once or twice more before September 1st comes around. There will definitely be a letter or two for and from her.**

**For those who hope for quick justice for Molly Weasley, don't count on it. Villains must rise in stories before their inevitable downfall!**

**Next chapter: Meeting with Solicitors and the Daily Prophet. Some of the Mad Matriarch's plans are revealed! And more Mad-Eye and Dumbledore!**

**Hope you liked this chapter! This story is marching ever-so-slowly. I know the pace seems slow, but trust me, everything that happens before they go to Hogwarts is extremely important for the story. **


	13. Solicitors and Potions

**Chapter 13  
>Solicitors and Potions<strong>

**Author's Note: 100,000 Views in 12 chapters! Thank you to all my readers, the response to this story is amazing!**

* * *

><p>Harry and Holly stepped into the small building which was home to the business of Solicitors Abernathy, Prewett and Tonks. A witch in her late teens, her hair colored a bubblegum pink, at a small desk greeted the pair with a smile when she saw them.<p>

"You look a bit young to be out by yourself," the witch said, "But I suppose that is none of my business. How may I help you?"

"We're hoping to meet with the solicitor, Ted Tonks," Harry said, "We don't have an appointment though, I'm sorry. Amelia Bones recommended the man."

"That's quite alright, most people who walk in here don't," the witch said, cheerfully, "Ted is my father. I'm sure I can set you up right quick with an appointment. He;ll be pleased to hear Madam Bones gave him a name-drop."

"You're his daughter?" Holly asked, "Amelia mentioned you as well. I thought you were going to Brighton Academy."

"Yep, I am," the witch said, "Next month. This is a summer job I've had for a few years now with Dad. I'm Nymphadora, but call me Dora if you can't call me just Tonks. I don't like my full first name much. I'll go see if Dad's free."

She stood from her chair and walked though a door into an adjoining room.

"Rather bubbly, that one, ain't she?" Holly said, with a chuckle.

Harry nodded in agreement, hoping his blushing cheeks weren't visible. He thought she was rather cute, but wasn't about to say that out loud.

"She didn't seem to recognize you even though you look the same," Holly commented. "Lack of glasses and you're scar isn't quite as visible since that blasted thing was removed from it. Might be the reason why."

Harry nodded, and was about to reply when Dora returned.

"He's available," Dora said, with a smile, "Follow me."

Harry and Holly followed Dora across the room and through the door. This led into a hall with four additional doors. Dora led them through the closest doorway into a room which resembled a cliché-looking meeting room. A long table with several chairs lined the middle of the room. A man in his mid-to-late forties with fair hair and a modest-sized belly sat at the table. He also looked quite kind and pleasant. His eyes widened when he saw Harry.

"Dora told me I was to expect a couple of youngsters," the man said, "But I did not expect to meet Harry Potter!"

A noise near Harry alerted him and he found that Dora was picking up a chair that had been knocked over. He expected she had bumped into it when she heard his name. She quickly and quietly apologized. Harry only smiled then turned back to Ted.

"Do you know me, sir?" he asked, "Or is this just a Boy-Who-Lived thing?"

The man smiled softly. "I was friends with your parents and godfather. My wife is, in fact, your godfather's cousin. I knew James and Sirius for a few years before you were born. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Edward Tonks. Most people call me Ted."

"Lord Harry James Potter, at your pleasure," Harry said, "My friend here is Lady Holly Evans."

"Evans?" Ted echoed, "Are you related to Lily?"

"Distant relation of Lily and Harry," Holly said.

"I see," Ted said, "Come, sit down. Lord and Lady, did you say?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, as he and Holly sat across the table from Ted, "The two of us were Emancipated on my birthday a few days ago, when we became our Heads of House."

"Interesting," Ted said, "Come, Dora, sit down for a while. I'm surprised you didn't recognize Harry. He looks so like his father, whom I do remember you meeting."

"I believe I was six, maybe seven, the last time I saw Harry's parents and Sirius, Dad," Dora said.

You two seem quite at ease speaking my godfather's name," Harry said. "Especially since he is in Azkaban."

Ted frowned. "My wife, Andie, and I never believed in Sirius' guilt. He was best friends with James since they were around your age. Brothers almost."

"Then perhaps you know that he performed the Godfather Ritual on the day of my birth?" Harry asked.

Ted swore silently. "Then he could never have betrayed you or your parents!"

"Amelia Bones reckons the same thing," Holly said, "she's going to re-open his case."

"She's a good friend of mine," Ted said, "I will contact her and see if I can be Sirius' solicitor if he goes to trial again."

"Actually it appears he never received a trial the first go-around," Holly said.

Ted swore, this time a little louder. "I promise, Lord Potter. I will do everything for Sirius that I can."

"First of all, it is just Harry for you," Harry said, "Second, thank you."

Ted smiled. "Now, I expect you are here for more than just to meet an old family friend?"

Harry nodded then set his shopping bag on the table, and pulled out the Boy-Who-Lived book and set it on the table.

"This book and more like it," Harry said, "have taken my name and wrote fictional stories about me without my permission. I am under the impression that scores of children grew up reading these books believing I really did these things. I want them taken off the shelves, along with anything else that has my name on it. If you can, I also want my name taken out of the history books which have to do with that Halloween night of 1981. Me and Voldemort –" Dora and Ted winced at the name, "are the only two who know what went on that night that are still around. Yes, Voldemort is still around – he isn't dead, just biding his time to return."

Both Ted and Dora's jaws dropped and eyes widened at this last bit of information.

"I certainly haven't talked about that night," Harry continued. "I can't even remember much of it, and what I do remember may only be dreams. I doubt Voldemort has said anything about it either. So... it seems everything written in the history books are either lies or guesswork."

Ted blinked and didn't reply for a full minute as he took in all this information. He then flourished his wand around and parchment, quills and ink appeared in front of him.

"My apologies," Ted said, "I haven't offered you anything. Would you like something to drink? Butterbeer? Pumpkin Juice? Water? Tea?"

"I'm fine right now, sir," Harry said, and Holly nodded in agreement.

Ted nodded then started writing a few things down on the parchment. He then chuckled softly and looked at Dora.

"It appears these Boy-Who-Lived books you begged for every year they came out are a load of bull, my dear," he said, with a grin.

"Daddy!" Dora scowled, as both her cheeks and hair went deep red.

"Cool trick," Harry said.

"Not a trick," Dora said, as her nose turned into a pig snout then back to normal. "I'm a Metamorphmagus, mate. I can change into quite a bit."

"Can you change into a boy?" Holly asked, curiously.

Dora's hair went even redder if possible.

Ted only laughed out loud. "You are definitely an Evans. Lily asked Dora that as a joke when she was just a little girl, showing off her 'tricks'. Dora hid in her room the rest of the day. To answer your question, it is probably possible, but she has not tried it out yet."

"Daddy!" Dora hissed.

"Dora probably doesn't want you to know," Ted said, with a grin, "But it is extremely difficult to make a Metamorphmagus blush. They can actually prevent doing so quite easily. Making one blush means their 'trick' temporarily overpowers them and controls itself. So you can understand while it is my favorite pastime. There are exactly five people I know of who can accomplish that. Myself and her mother are two. You two are the most recent. And then there was a boy she fancied..."

"I'm just going to ignore you now," Dora said, "Don't you have business to do?"

Ted only smiled and wrote down a bit more on the parchment in front of him.

"Cases of libel and slander are pretty hard to win most of the time, Harry," Ted said, "But this will probably be the easiest one to win. It can be done a few ways, and with a few weapons of offense can be done pretty quickly. How quick do you wish for this to happen?"

"As soon as possible, sir," Harry said.

Ted smiled. "I have an idea to immediately inform the whole of Great Britain of the falsehood of these books, though you may not like it. I have a feeling you do not like your fame."

"No, sir," Harry grimaced.

"Unfortunately, you're going to have to use it if you agree to this," Ted said. "My idea is this: down the street from here is the headquarters of the Daily Prophet, and its sister news, Witch Weekly and Teen Witch Weekly."

"I discovered earlier this week," Harry said, "I own forty-percent of the company."

Ted grinned. "Then this will be extremely simple, Harry! You could practically demand a meeting with the Chief Editor Barnabus Cuffe. When you tell him your name, he will give you an interview before you can snap your fingers. My advice is to give your real story." He raised his hands to quell Harry when Harry opened his mouth to retort. "Not everything, Harry. Just enough truth to deny these books. The children and teens -" he paused and glanced at Dora for a moment before looking back at Harry – "and even some adults – tend to believe that you really tamed a Nundu and defeated a troll before you were four years old. Simply because that is what these books want them to believe. Inform Great Britain they are wrong, and the legend of the Boy-Who-Lived will vanish."

Harry frowned, unsure what to say. On one hand, this sounded like a really good idea. On the other hand, he knew this could only bring more fame.

"He's right, Harry," Holly said. "Let the world know the real Harry Potter. There will be several students at Hogwarts who would see you as this character from a series of fiction novels. You don't want that. Ted, how soon would this news be able to get out?"

"Harry, no offense, but your name would rate the front page," Dora said, "Everyone would see it."

"I have a big issue with this, however," Holly said. "It appears that we are going to have a close friendship with the Lovegoods. They own the Quibbler -"

Dora scoffed. "It is the wizarding equivalent of the tabloid newspaper."

"Dora," Ted said, in a scolding tone. "I happen to like that newspaper. I can understand your fears, Lady Evans. The Lovegoods were very good friends with your parents, Harry. I can see why you wouldn't want to offend them with going to their direct opposition. So... here is an idea. Don't give a big interview to the Daily Prophet. Write to the Lovegoods, and inform them of what will soon be in the Daily Prophet, but also promise them an exclusive interview at a later date, where you can give out more information then you will in the Prophet."

"Xenophilius would respect your wishes, Harry," Holly said. "He would only write the information about you that you want him to."

"While the Daily Prophet would only write rubbish and gossip," Dora said, "Unless you use your authority and the fact that you own a portion of their business."

Harry sighed and nodded, giving in. This seemed to be the easiest way to accomplish what he wanted.

"How long after this would everything using my name leave the shelves and stores?" he asked, "Would it make it happen faster?"

"Nobody is going to buy anything with your name on it when it is revealed you don't sponsor it," Ted said, "The store owners will practically summon the products from the shelves themselves and toss them when they read the newspaper articles."

"Alright," Harry said, "I agree. But I want to hire you starting now. I need your help with the interview."

"Do I have anymore appointments today, Dora?" Ted asked.

"Nothing that can't go to Alan or Matthias," Dora said.

Ted smiled and turned back to Harry. "You have a deal, Harry. Is this the only thing you wanted me to deal with?"

"At the moment, yes," Harry said, "If we need any further services, we will ask."

"Fine with me," Ted said, "Between this slander case, and your godfather's case, this is the most fun I've had with my work in quite a while. Don't worry about the official paperwork. I can take care of that today and send you paperwork by owl. It will find you wherever you are. Dora, take a lunch break. I will return after I am finished with Lord Potter."

"Of course, Daddy," Dora said, "Harry, it was nice to see you again, though you probably don't remember me. Holly it was nice to meet you."

Harry and Holly replied the same and followed Ted out of the building and toward the Daily Prophet building. When they arrived at the front office, they walked up to the reception desk.

"Edward Tonks and guests to meet Barnabus Cuffe," Ted said, to the reception-witch, who was noisily chewing gum, "I have no appointment, but trust me, he _will _want to take this."

The reception-witch raised a skeptical eyebrow, blew a bubble, popped it, then shrugged and stood up. She walked out of the room, then returned a minute later.

"He says he is available," she said, "But he says you better not waste his time."

"Trust me, he will not see this as time wasted," Ted said, "Come, kids."

Harry and Holly followed Ted and the reception-witch, into an adjoining corridor, then into a large office. The office was as cliché-looking as the meeting room in the Solicitor building. A shag carpet covered half the decorative tile floor, and official-looking plaques and awards covered the wall surrounding an elegant marble fireplace. A mahogany desk and comfortable-looking leather chair stood at the back, with three less-comfortable chairs on the closest side.

A gray-haired man in his fifties, dressed in a sleek business suit sat in the leather chair. A name-plaque on the front of his desk read _Barnabus Cuffe: Editor-in-Chief – Daily Prophet._

"Edward Tonks!" Cuffe said, "How's your wife and Little Nymph? What can I do you for?"

"They're just fine," Ted said, "Little Dora is now out of Hogwarts and going into Brighton Academy next month. This young Lord and his Lady friend wish to have an interview with you. However, I will not reveal this young man's identity unless you take an Honor Vow to speak of nothing that doesn't go into your newspaper after this interview, and nothing until it is published. I promise you this is one of the biggest stories you'll ever publish which is why I have come to you. Additionally, you will have anyone who works to publish this information give the same Honor Vow and Rita Skeeter will _not _have anything to do with it."

On their way there, Ted commented that Barnabus Cuffe was a professional businessman who adored his job and his newspaper. Promise him a big story and he would kiss your shoes. At that moment, Harry could see that Ted was correct.

"I, Barnabus Cuffe," Cuffe said, flourishing his wand, "do swear not to reveal anything that is said in this room by my guests other than their specified orders."

"Excellent!" Ted said; then smiled and motioned for Harry to begin.

"Greetings Mr. Cuffe," Harry said, "My name is Lord Harry James Potter, this is my good friend Lady Holly Evans. I have recently discovered I own forty-percent of your business."

Cuffe's eyes widened and he stood as if his comfortable leather chair had caught flame.

"Lord Potter, an honor this is!" he said. "Take a seat, please! Can I offer you drinks? Refreshments?"

"No, thank you, we won't be long," Harry said.

Cuffe flourished his wand again, and the three chairs transformed into something more comfortable, then he looked at the reception-witch who was staring at Harry.

"Jacqueline!" Cuffe barked at the reception-witch, "I have a feeling whatever is revealed today in this room will be in the newspaper tomorrow. You will speak nothing of what you have seen to anyone or it will be your job and a heavy fine. Leave now."

"Y-yes, sir," the witch said, before leaving the office.

Cuffe smiled and grabbed a strange-looking quill and a roll of parchment toward him.

Ted narrowed his eyes at the quill. "That better be a Dicta-Quill and not of the Quick-Quotes variety."

"You wound me, Ted!" Cuffe laughed. "This is indeed a Dicta-Quill. Lord Potter, this Quill is used for easy writing, so that I may listen to what you have to say. It will only write what I command it to. Fascinating object. Now, what can I do you for?"

"I have just hired Mr. Tonks as my solicitor," Harry said, "The Boy-Who-Lived books about me are complete fiction and lies about my life. Entertainment pieces slandering falsehoods about me. With any luck, they will be removed soon, as well as anything else with my name on it. I have never given anyone permission to use my name. I am meeting with you, because I want your newspaper to be the first line of offense in this case of slander."

"Excellent," Cuffe said.

"However, I have some bad news for you," Harry said, "While what I will tell you provides a good front-page article that will probably attract many readers, I am not providing sole exclusivity."

"Oh?" Cuffe asked, frowning.

"The Lovegoods are friends of mine," Harry said, "Their newspaper will get an interview from me. However, I can promise it will hold mostly different information than your article will."

Cuffe's frown hadn't left his face. Now wrinkles were forming on his forehead. Harry may not know the skill of Legilimency, but he could almost see the grinds running through the man's mind. The Quibbler was his direct rival. Declining an interview solely on the fact that his rival would also get an interview with Harry Potter was not a smart move. He would either have to agree to allow such a share of information, or the Quibbler will have it all, even though it may have as many readers reading the article. Harry knew better however. He may have hated his fame, but he was famous. Any article about him would sell out the newspaper it would be published in.

"Alright," Cuffe said, "I accept. What do you wish to be put in my newspaper?"

Harry smiled. Then he proceeded to tell Cuffe _exactly _what he wanted in the article.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry, Holly and Ted walked out of the office, leaving a salivating Barnabus Cuffe. The man had thanked Harry for about a minute straight after he was finished giving the man what he wanted. Cuffe had exclaimed that this could be the most important article his newspaper had ever published, and would probably sell more papers than the edition that gave the news about the events of that Halloween night in 1981.

"I was correct with my assumption," Ted said, as he, Harry and Holly left the building, "That was the most fun I've had with my career ever! Thank you for such entertainment."

"Thank you for your service, sir," Harry said.

"It is nothing, dear boy," Ted said, "As I explained earlier, your parents and godfather are dear friends of mine. Hopefully Sirius will be out of Azkaban before you begin your term at Hogwarts."

"If this happens, then I will treat you and your family to dinner at my house," Harry said.

"I look forward to it," Ted said, "Expect an owl from me soon with details of what we discussed. I have a feeling after what happens tomorrow, it will make my job so much easier and it will be done quicker!"

"I hope so," Harry said, "We must be going now. Give your daughter and wife my best."

Ted smiled and bid Harry and Holly farewell. The pair did the same, then headed out of Diagon Alley. Holly taught Harry how to summon the Knight Bus, and soon it appeared for the pair. Then they proceeded to go shopping in the Muggle world for clothing (a lot more than they bought in Diagon Alley), telescopes they could charm for Astronomy Class, and more. Harry had to admit the shopping trip was quite fun. Definitely more enjoyable then the ride on the Knight Bus! As they promised to Melina, they were home by seven for dinner.

* * *

><p>While Holly and Harry were preparing for dinner, Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office at Hogwarts going without. He was too preoccupied with thoughts to even think about eating at the moment.<p>

In a couple short hours, the Wards around #4 Privet Drive in Surrey were going to vanish unless Harry Potter was back under them. Albus' explicit instructions to Alastor Moody was to contact him once he found the boy, and he, Albus, would take the boy home after introducing himself as the boy's future Headmaster, suggested Mentor, and hopefully friend. But the old ex-Auror hadn't contacted him yet.

Then, as if by strange coincidence, a small gargoyle on his desk, identical to the larger one standing guard outside Albus' office spoke.

"Alastor Moody is asking permission to enter," it said.

"Let him in then!" Albus said, smiling.

He clapped his hands and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. This was excellent news! He relaxed in his chair and waited. A moment later, the office door opened and Alastor Moody walked into the office, quicker than his wooden leg and cane suggested he would. And he was quite alone.

"What news do you bring?" Albus asked, "Did you find the boy? Is he back with his relatives? I did ask you to bring him to me so I could take him home myself."

"The boy is slippery than the bottom of a used cauldron, Albus," Moody said, "I am afraid I was unable to find him.

Albus frowned visibly, but internally he was screaming. This was not what he expected!

"But you are an excellent tracker, Alastor!" Albus said, "This is why I hired you!"

"I searched Diagon Alley completely three different times, Albus," Alastor said, "I am under the impression that he was using glamor and notice-me-not charms to hide his appearance. Or – whoever he was with – suggested using such charms."

"Did you speak to Garrick Ollivander?" Albus asked, "He can see through those charms."

Alastor shrugged. "I fear the boy has opted to purchase a Knockturn Alley wand."

Albus frowned, and popped another lemon drop in his mouth. The Calming Draught the confection was soaked in instantly washed through him, and stopped him from screaming out loud. If he reacted too harshly, he knew Alastor would find that suspicious. This was not good! If the boy had a Knockturn Alley wand, the Trace would have been removed from it. If the boy had performed a spell... yes, this might have been the reason the monitors on him had been destroyed. The removal of the Trace might have destroyed the Tracking monitor, and in turn its destruction destroyed the others. Well, at least that question was answered...

"This... is disappointing," Albus said. "Without the wards around the boy's relatives house, those Muggles are in danger, Alastor. Perhaps, you could...?"

"If you're asking me to guard the Muggles, I can't do it," Alastor said, "I have a new job."

"Oh?" Albus frowned. That was exactly what he had wanted Albus to do: guard the Dursley's. If they were harmed or killed, then his plans for the boy's continued treatment by them would vanish instantly. He needed their heavy-handed teachings with the boy to knock him down a few pegs each summer when he returned from the joys of a magical education. Too much joy was not good for a boy with such a fate on his shoulders. Not for a boy who was a sacrifice – err – weapon – ahem – tool – err – blast it! There were no good, _safe _names for what the boy was for Albus' plans! The boy was a weapon, a tool, a sacrifice! That was his destiny, his fate!

"I have been offered a job as a Trainer at Brighton Academy," Alastor said, "I will get to train my own rookie Auror."

"Wonderful," Albus said, "A fine job for you. How long do you expect to take this job?"

Albus, however, was disappointed again. He knew Professor Quirrel was likely not to last over a year at the cursed Defense Post. He would need to find another Professor for the following year. Moody would have been a good choice.

"A full education for an Auror cadet is three years," Alastor said, "And that is only if I take this one rookie. So, at least three years."

"I wish you the best of luck," Albus said, "Well, I am disappointed with the fact that you couldn't find the boy, but perhaps you simply didn't have enough time."

"There was not a single trace or lick of information," Alastor said, "He simply vanished."

"Perhaps we will get lucky soon," Albus said. "Thank you for volunteering anyway. You can still expect a nice Christmas present from me."

Alastor gave a lop-sided smile. "I'll just be going now. I'll try to keep in touch when I'm not busy. Training a rookie is a full-time job though."

"Good luck, old friend," Albus said.

Alastor grunted a response and turned and left the room. Albus popped another lemon drop in his mouth and relaxed in his chair. As he sat there, he thought about who he could possibly hire to guard the Dursleys. Mundungus Fletcher might accept the job, but he was quite untrustworthy. However... he might be able to track down the boy and maybe do a better job than Moody. If the boy was found soon enough, Albus could put the wards back up on the house and he wouldn't have to worry about a guard. That seemed like a good idea.

He was thinking more about this, when an owl flew into his office, dropped an envelope on his desk then left the room again. Albus picked up the envelope and frowned at it. For the second time that week, he had received an official letter from Gringotts. Knowing he would probably regret it, he opened the envelope, which unfolded into parchment, and began to read it:

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_This is an official notice informing you that your Family Vault you have on loan from Gringotts has been temporarily closed, and you are temporarily banned from all of our banks. This is pending a recently opened investigation which has revealed evidence that you were working with the Goblin, Griphook, whom has recently been outed as a Traitor to the Nation, and is guilty of stealing gold and valuables from some of our client's vaults. Your association with the traitor Griphook brings you in suspicion of stealing from our bank. If it is proven you are innocent, we will provide an apology for you. However, if guilty, you will face Goblin justice. You will be contacted as soon as is practical with the results of the investigation on your part._

_Wishing you a pleasant day,_

_Gringotts_

Albus dropped the letter and frowned. This was not good.

* * *

><p>While Harry and Holly were having a delicious meal, and Dumbledore was in danger of losing his most recent, Molly Weasley was sitting down with her family at the dinner table for their own hearty meal and what would soon be an official family discussion.<p>

Molly Weasley's day hadn't started off very well, but it had gotten better. After she, Arthur and William left Gringotts, they had returned to the Burrow. After promising a discussion with the eldest Weasley men informing them of what they wanted to know after the revelations from the Gringotts Goblins, she offered them cups of tea. They accepted and Molly made her family's own special recipe. Of course, Arthur and William didn't know anything about the recipe.

The recipe had been created by Matilda Prewett, Molly's late mother, many years ago. It was a simple English tea, however the added ingredients were the best part – at least in Matilda and Molly's opinion. The added ingredients, in fact, were two potions. What else could it be? Matilda and Molly, after all, were well-learned Potion Mistresses!

The first was a Loyalty potion, a favorite of Prewett women. This potion would promise sworn, temporary, non-verbal allegiance by the drinker to the person it was keyed to – in this case, Molly Weasley. Applied weekly, the allegiance could, in fact, be permanent if such was desired. This was a required potion for the closest loved ones of the Prewett women. They had a history of keeping risky secrets and performing deals which couldn't be revealed else they would be in danger of revealing such criminal – err – _unwelcome_ behavior to people who shouldn't know it.

The second potion was also useful for this fact as well. It was a combined Forgetfulness and Compelling Potions in one delicious Draught invented by Matilda Prewett herself.

When combined with spells from the Prewett Family Grimoire, the drinker would be compelled to do two things: the first would be to forget specific information that the giver of the Potion requested. The second would make the drinker believe certain specific information that the giver of the Potion requested.

So, with these potions running through his system, Arthur could go to work without risk of giving out the information he had learned at Gringotts that day, and he would never know why he was doing it. Even Amelia Bones could interview him, and he would give her the answers that Molly wanted to provide.

The Forgetfulness and Compelling Potion was brewed, however, specifically for William. Molly's eldest son was a well-practiced Occlumens and had the ability to evade the Imperius Curse. Suffice it to say, he was basically immune to Compelling, Imperius and Obliviation magic. But thanks to the Prewett Family magic, this immunity was overridden by the Potion. It could be said that the Loyalty Potion was also brewed specifically for William as well. After all, if he didn't have that running through his veins, he would have never accepted Molly's specific request.

Molly smiled at her family. The only one not in attendance of her seven children was Charlie. She expected to see him at Christmas. With a simple "request", she would have him home by the new year. Working with Dragons was not something her son should be doing, especially when the boy could be killed at any moment by one of the beasts! No, bringing him home was for his own good.

She cleared her throat getting their attention.

"I think this is the perfect time for an official Weasley family meeting," she said, "Charlie can't be here, unfortunately, but what is being said does not specifically involve him. As you all know, your father, William and myself went to Gringotts, and were audience to a Will Reading."

She glanced at Arthur and William, to see if they appeared to disagree with this, but they said nothing. The Potions were working well.

"The Reading was from a dear distant family member who we hadn't been in touch with since around the time I was pregnant with Charlie!" Molly said, beginning her well-rehearsed story. "But they loved us all just the same. In fact, we received an Inheritance from them. Now, while I say 'we', it was specifically done for most of you children."

The kids looked quite interested in this. Even Ron, who had nearly finished his first helping of food, had stopped eating.

"The Inheritance we received were funds specified in scholarships for you kids," Molly continued, "From this point on, you, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and even you Ginny – have a full-ride scholarship at Hogwarts!"

"Wicked!" Fred and George said in unison.

"Excellent news, Mother," Percy said.

"So... we don't have to spend our own money on paying for each year of school," Ron said, "Does this mean no more second-hand stuff?"

"That is exactly what it means, Ron," Molly said.

"Brilliant!" Ron grinned.

Molly then had a good idea. While Percy was a solid student, Fred and George were barely getting by. Ron wasn't exactly the best student when Molly had taught him writing, maths and other things the past few years during home-schooling. This seemed like the best way to promise improving their grades at Hogwarts.

"However, there was a specific clause in this Inheritance," she continued, "The scholarships will only last as long as you get Acceptable or better on your grades at Hogwarts. Failing grades are unacceptable with these scholarships!"

Percy smiled – he obviously had no qualms with this. Fred and George looked at each other then back at their mother.

"We promise to improve, Mum," Fred said.

"Really, it was the second-hand books that were giving us trouble!" George said.

"Other students wrote all over them," Fred agreed, "We could barely see the information!"

"I have to get those kinds of grades anyway, don't I?" Ron asked, "If I don't, I can't get on a Quidditch team."

"Get Exceeds Expectations or better by the end of your second term," Molly said, "And you'll have your own good broom to try out for the team in your second year."

"Wicked," Ron said. "Thanks, Mum!"

"What about me?" Ginny asked.

"I am glad you asked, sweetheart," Molly said, "This year, since it is only you here to teach, we're going to focus a great deal on your studies. In fact, William has volunteered his own tutorship. He is taking a leave of absence from Gringotts and staying home until next summer to help his little sister."

"Really, Bill?!" Ginny asked, looking ecstatic that her favorite brother would tutor her.

"Really," William said. "I sent a letter before dinner with my request for leave of absence."

Molly beamed at her eldest son. The loyalty potion running through his veins had made him quite agreeable to this. No longer would he be working for those filthy Goblins who dared to betray Molly Prewett Weasley! They stole money from her, then she would steal their most valuable staff member from them! Anyway, his job rummaging through cursed dungeons and tombs was too dangerous, especially for the Future Head of the Minor House of Weasley. With William home and tutoring Ginny, Molly could help her eldest child prepare for his duty as the Future Head. With her help, the Minor House of Weasley would surely be promoted onto a Wizengamot seat before very long!

"That is all the news I have," Molly said, "I thought you would all be happy with it."

She smiled as her children insisted that they were indeed very happy. This, in turn, made Molly Weasley one happy witch. With her help, and a little unexpected help by the Boy-Who-Lived, things were certainly looking up for the Weasley family!

By the following morning, however, she would be cursing the Boy-Who-Lived. He would be causing a big problem for her expected plans for the future!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter finished!<strong>

**Nymphadora's cameo in this chapter was originally unplanned. But I decided that she could be the reception-witch at Ted's workplace. Plus she provided some nice comic relief in this chapter. Will she be part of the Harem, or is she the future Mrs. Lupin? I am still contemplating this.**

**I know many of you reviewers will ask for the first option, but remember, I am still deciding what to do with the Harem. Too many members of the Harem might ruin the story, and I have many contenders for Harem membership at the moment. Can't have them all though. Won't reveal any identity of future members though I have already provided plenty of clues.**

**And then there is the Mad Matriarch and Potion Mistress Molly Prewett Weasley. Some of her evil plans have been revealed! However, you have to admit, from a motherly standpoint, some of her plots and ideas are quite understandable, especially when it comes to her eldest two children. She just wants them home and safe! She wants her school-age children to do well in school! But also, she wants her secrets and dirty deeds to be kept secret. And that is where the Potion Mistress reared her ugly head!**

**I deliberately kept much of that which is being placed in the Daily Prophet article a secret. But do not fret because it will be revealed next chapter!**

**Next chapter: The Daily Prophet article and its reactions and repercussions from several characters in the story, including Dumbledore, the Weasleys, possibly Hermione, and more! Also, Amelia meets with Cornelius Fudge, and Ragnok and his team go after the ring Horcrux!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will say it now, while I have recently returned to my daily updates, don't expect this to happen all the time. With the cold weather approaching, my hands (I swear I am slowly getting arthritis which sucks) tend to lock up, making it hard to type. So if my chapters delay more than usual, that is why. They are coming. I am but a victim of my fingers and muse!**


	14. An Article And The Aftermath

**Chapter 14**  
><strong>An Article And The Aftermath<strong>

**Author's Note: A few reviewers said that Bill's actions might be suspicious to Gringotts Goblins. That will be discussed next chapter. I wanted it this chapter, but it became too long!**

**Let's just say Molly knew exactly what she was doing and thought of everything.**

**As for why he succumbed easily to the potions and drinking the tea: while he disapproves of how demanding she is, she is his mother. He loves and trusts her. He will eventually come to regret this. But due to Molly's potion which – as explained in the previous chapter – is basically liquid Imperius, he has fallen under her trap for now. This potion is quite dangerous, and I could do so much with it outside the Weasleys. I just might... we'll see.**

**In time, Molly will eventually get what is coming to her completely. For my plans involving certain Weasleys to work in this story, I need her to be free from justice for a while. So for now, mostly things are going to go her way, but she still does have problems coming her way. One of those is in this chapter. However, soon enough she will disappear into the background of the story so you won't even notice her for for a while until she has a storyline important enough to return.**

**The chronology of this chapter is kind of strange. Unless stated otherwise marked by (time of day), most of the scenes take place at the same time as the others: Early Sunday morning, the day after the official Will Reading and visit to the Solicitor and the Daily Prophet.**

**Enough for now. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>On the morning of Sunday the Fifth of August, hundreds of owls were sending copies of the Sunday edition of the Daily Prophet out to their subscribers. Even those who hadn't subscribed the Daily Prophet were grabbing copies of the newspaper from newsstands in Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Hogsmeade and other magical villages and marketplaces all over Great Britain as fast as they had arrived. This was done due to one simple reason. The name <em>Harry Potter <em>was in big bold letters on the front page. There was no picture of the Boy-Who-Lived, instead there was a picture of one of the famous Boy-Who-Lived books, with a large X over it. The name and picture would be the reason this was the biggest edition of the newspaper, since the one that had come out November 1st, 1981.

There were an estimated three-thousand witches and wizards in Great Britain, not counting a good percentage of Muggleborn and Squibs. At least eighty-five percent of the magical population (that which could read and were interested in such news) would be reading the following article by sundown that day.

**HARRY POTTER RETURNS TO THE WIZARDING WORLD;  
>CALLS BOY-WHO-LIVED BOOKS "FICTION", "FALSEHOODS"<strong>

_**Daily Prophet **_**Editor-in-Chief Barnabus Cuffe reporting**

**Thousands of witches and wizards are waking up Sunday morning**  
><strong>sleepy-eyed and getting ready for their day. However, readers, do not<strong>  
><strong>be fooled by the confuzzlement of your sleepy eyes, that headline you<strong>  
><strong>just read is completely true!<strong>

**Yesterday (Saturday) afternoon, Harry Potter stepped into my office**  
><strong>as a Lord-on-a-Mission. You read that right, Harry James Potter, who<strong>  
><strong>returned to the wizarding world on his eleventh birthday, has claimed<strong>  
><strong>his Lordship and title of Head of House!<strong>

**I requested an interview from the Lord, but instead Harry Potter simply**  
><strong>requested that I publish this following letter written in the words of<strong>  
><strong>Harry Potter himself! Without further ado, here is that letter...<strong>

_**Dear Daily Prophet Readers,**_

_**My name is Harry James Potter. Most of the wizarding world knows me**_  
><em><strong>as the Boy-Who-Lived, simply due to the events on Halloween night of<strong>_  
><em><strong>1981. History books and fictional novels are written about this so-called<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boy-Who-Lived and have passed off this information as claiming to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>a true story about my life. This is simply untrue.<strong>_

_**I will start with the History Books. There was only one known survivor**_  
><em><strong>the evening of Halloween of 1981, yours truly, and I have certainly given<strong>_  
><em><strong>out no information about that night before now. The book claims that I<strong>_  
><em><strong>vanquished You-Know-Who that evening. (I am brave enough to refer<strong>_  
><em><strong>to the monster by his desired name, but I respectfully give this title to<strong>_  
><em><strong>those who still fear to say or read the name) Readers, I was but a baby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>just fifteen-months old that very evening. Accidental magic could not<strong>_  
><em><strong>have done something that the books have claimed to have happened<strong>_  
><em><strong>that evening. My parents, James and Lily Potter, are the real heroes of<strong>_  
><em><strong>that evening. Whatever they did, sacrificing their lives, they saved me<strong>_  
><em><strong>that night and vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.<strong>_

_**Did I really survive a Killing Curse? I do not know. What I remember**_  
><em><strong>from that evening may be real or simply scenes from dreams. I remember<strong>_  
><em><strong>flashes of green light, screams from my mother, and the roaring of what<strong>_  
><em><strong>seems to be a motorcycle engine. That is all. I am the only survivor of<strong>_  
><em><strong>that night, as far as I know, and that is what the only witness of the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>really knows what happens. The history books' claims are only guesswork.<strong>_

_**Then there is the so-called Boy-Who-Lived series, whose titles start out**_  
><em><strong>with "Harry Potter and the..." and end with alliteration. The books claim<strong>_  
><em><strong>that I tamed Nundus and defeated trolls as a toddler and child. When I<strong>_  
><em><strong>was a toddler, I was lucky to walk across a room. I had never heard of<strong>_  
><em><strong>trolls or Nundus, and certainly did not have a half-faerie friend named<strong>_  
><em><strong>Puck assisting me on any adventures! These novels are fiction, claiming<strong>_  
><em><strong>falsehoods about my life.<strong>_

_**The truth of Harry Potter's childhood: I grew up with Muggle Relations  
>who were not the suggested guardians my parents provided. I have read<br>my parents' Wills, which were officially opened on my birthday. There were  
>five individuals or families who were asked to be my guardians. All of which<br>were wizards and witches, not my Muggle Guardians. Until my eleventh  
>birthday, I did not know I was a wizard, nor did I know about the wizarding<br>world. This information about my heritage, my true origins, was kept from  
>me, because my Relations decided I should not be a wizard!<strong>_

_**For countless years, books and merchandise using my name have been sold**_  
><em><strong>from store shelves, all without my permission! I do not sponsor nor endorse<strong>_  
><em><strong>any of this merchandise. I have recently hired a Solicitor and expect these items<strong>_  
><em><strong>to be removed as soon as possible. Do your part, shopkeepers, and remove<br>this trash from your shelves. You will save yourself from the aftermath.**_

_**I am not a celebrity, kind readers. I am not the Boy-Who-Lived, who defeated  
>trolls and tamed Nundus. I am but the victim of a terrible tragedy and was lucky<br>to have survived the night my parents died protecting me. I am Harry Potter, a  
>soon-to-be first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry just<br>beginning to learn about the wonders of a magical world that other magical  
>children my age are already familiar with.<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading my words, and thank you for remembering my parents**_  
><em><strong>who sacrificed themselves so that I may write this letter today.<strong>_

_**Lord Harry James Potter**_  
><em><strong>Head of Ancient and Noble House of Potter<strong>_

**Truer words have never been spoken than those in the letter above.**

**When I greeted Harry Potter, I was expecting an interview with a boy**  
><strong>boasting about tales of Nundus, trolls, Dragons, Dark Lords and faeries!<strong>  
><strong>Because that is what I was led to believe over the past nigh-on ten years.<strong>  
><strong>I was expecting to hear about a boy that saved us all from a villainous<strong>  
><strong>Dark Lord with unheard-of magic.<strong>

**What I discovered was anything but.**

**Dear readers, Harry Potter is simply a normal child just beginning to grow  
>up as a wizard, learning magic, as we all did. Tragedy took his loved ones<br>from him ten years ago. Fate tore him from the society he was born in and  
>threw him into a world that knows nothing of magic, Dragons and faeries!<br>Living with Muggles, raised as a Muggle, was Harry Potter's only adventure.**

**My eyes were well and truly opened, my readers. This is the real Harry Potter.**  
><strong>And I only have one thing left to say to him: Welcome back and good luck!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>(Early Sunday Morning)<br>_**  
><strong>Holly Evans smiled as she finished reading the article. She had been sitting at the dining table at Potter Manor enjoying breakfast when Melina had brought her the newspaper.

The bold title, article and picture were all perfect. Harry had refused to have his picture printed on the front page, but had taken one with Barnabus Cuffe for the man's personal collection of interviewees over the years. The Editor-in-Chief had promised he would not show the picture to anyone, and said it was a precious gift. The simple picture of one of the Boy-Who-Lived books with a flashing, animated letter X over the book was a clear message: this book, and those like it, are fiction, spouting off lies about the so-called real story of Harry Potter.

Harry hadn't given his whole story to the Daily Prophet. He had promised to give more details to the Quibbler. The letter he had provided in the Daily Prophet was simply enough to give the truth about the real Harry Potter to readers who believed the stories they had read over the years.

"Melina?" Holly called, as a thought crossed her mind.

Melina popped into the room. "Yes, milady?"

"Would you keep an eye on all incoming post over the next few days," Holly said, "Anything that seems like response from Harry's article in the paper, put it all in an empty room and we can look at it later. Will the wards remove any dangerous curses and the like from any letters if they come with such?"

"Yes, milady," Melina said, "No harm should come to the master or milady as long as I am here. All post which is not to be immediately read will go into a room. Good morning, Lord Harry! I will bring your breakfast shortly."

At that moment, Harry Potter walked into the dining room, freshly showered and clothed after his routine of daily exercising and spell-training. Holly had taught him some magic over the past few days, such as _Lumos, Nox, and Wingardium Leviosa, _simple spells they would likely learn early on in Charms class. With lack of pressure, he was excellent at casting the spells and a quick learner. He had taken the first of his three nutrient potions just that morning before his routines.

"Good morning, Melina," Harry said, "Thank you very much."

"If that is all for now," Melina said, then bowed and popped away when Holly and Harry indicated they had no more needs.

"The newspaper arrived," Holly said, pushing the paper over to Harry as he sat down. "Did you write to Mr. Lovegood yet?"

"Sent Hedwig out when I woke up with a letter," Harry said, with a nod, as he glanced at his article with a smile, "She returned before my shower with a simple response from Xenophilius. He said he and Luna looked forward to the article in the Daily Prophet, as well as a future interview between me and him, and thanks for the warning. He had no issues with me giving such information out. You worried over nothing."

"It was good manners to warn him, Harry," Holly said, "The man and his daughter seem like good friends."

"Was it a good idea to keep the fact that Voldemort is still among the living a secret and out of the letter?" Harry asked as he looked up from the newspaper.

"Yes, Harry," Holly said, "The repercussions following that announcement would not be good, while the information you gave out will be welcomed around Britain for the most part. What proof do we have, Harry? Cursed objects with the same Dark magic as in your scar that is keeping Voldemort alive? Sure, but that information must remain a secret while others like it still exist. It is a great risk anyway what the Goblins will be doing to the monster's followers. What if more of his followers own one of these objects and finds out one was discovered? No, his continued existence must remain secret from most of the wizarding world unless we have irrefutable proof that we can show without risk."

Harry nodded and frowned slightly. "Alright. There is another thing. Do you think it was a good idea to reveal my Lordship in the article?"

Holly pondered over this and shrugged. "It will have both good and bad reactions, just like the rest of the article. Oh, you're worried about Dumbledore's reactions."

"We know he is searching for me," Harry said, "Madam Bones said that in her letter she gave us last night."

Holly nodded. She had been quite surprised by the owl that had come after dinner the previous evening. It had a letter from Amelia, which explained her full meeting with Alastor Moody, as well as a message that she would meet with the Minister of Magic soon, and that she hoped the meeting would be a good head start in the investigation of Sirius Black.

"If Madam Bones was correct," Harry continued, "Then Moody met with Dumbledore yesterday, and informed him that he couldn't find me and gave him no information about me. Now, thanks to my letter, he will know I discovered my Lordship and that I read my parents' Wills."

He sighed and shrugged. "Maybe I am worried over nothing. Maybe this will mean he's realized I am Emancipated, and that I no longer legally have a reason to live with the Dursley's. Beside the fact that I am Emancipated, I know who my true Guardians were supposed to be. Maybe... maybe he'll leave me alone now."

Holly frowned. She would not voice it out loud, but she couldn't agree with Harry. Albus Dumbledore was a stubborn old man. He needed Harry. She could just imagine his reaction to this article. And she knew it wasn't good.

* * *

><p>Holly would probably not be surprised to know she was correct.<p>

Albus Dumbledore was currently pacing back and forth in his office. He had not gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast, instead opting to eat the meal in his office. He had the feeling that morning when he awoke that he would want to be alone for the day, that _something _was about to happen in which solitude seemed wise. He found he was correct when he received the Daily Prophet that day.

If he had gone down to the Great Hall that morning for breakfast, he would have discovered he was not the only one in Hogwarts who received and was reading the Daily Prophet which provided the historic front-page article. Most of the Hogwarts staff were in the castle preparing for the following term of classes and had been eating breakfast when they received their copy of the newspaper. Now, three of those staff members were marching up to Dumbledore's office.

It was during Dumbledore's pacing that the three staff members had burst into the office. Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Severus Snape marched in with different expressions on their faces. Dumbledore sighed; he knew this conversation was _not_ going to be in his favor.

"Albus, what is this?!" Minerva demanded, motioning to the newspaper she held, "Harry Potter says he has read his parents' Wills, and says that those Muggles he lived with were not his guardians! He says his parents suggested five other guardians, five guardians who are _witches and wizards_! You told me that night he was supposed to live with those Muggles! You told me his parents had explicitly gave those orders. Was that a lie?!"

"It seems quite likely that the boy has discovered his parents' Will," Filius said, "A boy as young as Harry, if he requested to see his parents' Will, his Vault Keeper would have also asked him to take his official Inheritance Test. Which would likely inform him that he is now the official Head of his Family, and Lord, as he stated in the letter in this article."

"Or perhaps," Severus said, "His father's death could not spare the boy from having the same attitude as his father before him. Perhaps he is just boasting to the Daily Prophet."

"Severus Snape!" McGonagall scolded the young Professor, "James and Lily Potter were dear friends of mine! James was like a son to me! I will not have you besmirching their names, father _or _son! The article states this isn't boasting, but real truth. It is quite emotional if I may say so myself!"

Albus was barely listening to his Deputy Headmistress' rant, though he did somewhat agree with her. The letter Harry Potter had given seemed quite real, and quite emotional as well. But also the information he provided was damning when it came to someone like Dumbledore! Minerva and Filius were correct. The boy must have read his parents' real Wills and had discovered this information. He must have discovered that his Muggle relations were _never _supposed to be his guardians. How would Minerva react if, when she discovered she was hand-picked as one of the boy's guardians?

Dumbledore froze in his pacing. The official Will explicitly stated that Sirius Black had performed the Godfather Ritual. The Goblins must have discovered this and known exactly what it meant – that Sirius Black could _never _have betrayed the Potters and lived to tell the tale. The Will also had given Inheritances – gifts - to people like the Bones, Longbottoms and Lovegoods. Including Madam Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and one-time lover to Sirius Black. Goblin tradition was that the Inheritors were supposed to be given a Will Reading to receive their gifts. Had Amelia attended the Reading yet? Had she discovered the truth about her imprisoned lover? Was he too late?

This wasn't the worst part. If the boy was truly a Lord, then he had probably indeed have taken his Inheritance and heritage Test. The test would reveal not only his Lordship to the Potters, but also the Peverells, and possibly other titles. What did this mean for the Hallows, the boy's family heirlooms? Was he, Albus Dumbledore, still the true owner of the Elder Wand? And if he was truly a Lord, the boy would surely be Emancipated. Emancipation would destroy those monitors and devices Albus had for the boy.

Even worse, during these revelations, had the Betrothal Contract been discovered? Was this why Griphook had been discovered? Dumbledore needed to take action... now.

"Minerva, I must be honest," Albus said, though honesty was not his intention, "I thought the Wills had been opened long ago, shortly after James and Lily's tragic deaths. I thought I had opened the correct Will. Perhaps they had made new ones later without my knowledge. They had given me a copy of their Wills in case of their Deaths. I thought I read the correct copy, in which they asked me to send the boy to Lily's sister. Lily must have changed her mind; this I did not know. Please do not blame an old man's mistakes."

"You should have known that Gringotts holds the official Wills, Albus!" Filius scolded, "The copies there are up-to-date. You would have known! Harry Potter grew up outside our society! He was supposed to grow up knowing his true heritage. This article – his own words state that he didn't know he was a wizard until his most recent birthday!"

"Those damnable Muggle relations of his!" Minerva said, "I told you they were the worst sort! I told you this again just recently when we received no response from Mr. – or I should say – from Lord Potter for his attendance! Multiple letters were sent out with no reply! Those Muggles didn't want him to be a wizard! His own words say this! I do blame you Albus Dumbledore!"

McGonagall walked out before Dumbledore could make another defensive statement, and Flitwick followed soon after.

"As much as it hurts me to say this," Severus said, "Harry Potter is correct in his letter. The Dark Lord has not been seen since that night, and the boy only returned on his recent birthday. The History Books describing that Halloween night are naught but guesswork and lies, Albus. There was certainly no evidence of a Killing Curse – the scar left on the boy was, at best, guesswork at what happened to him."

"Tom destroys with Killing Curses, Severus," Albus said, "It was most likely a Killing Curse the boy survived."

"And it also may have been the sacrifice Lily made, Albus!" Severus said, rare emotion betraying his usual calm, steely expression. "You – you were the one who gave the story about that night to the authors of the history books, weren't you? Will you just admit you might be wrong?!"

Albus frowned. He indeed had given that information to the authors, and for a reason. The very same reason he, as the boy's apparent Magical Guardian, had given permission to the author of the Boy-Who-Lived series, and the makers of the merchandise with the boy's name, nickname and likeness on the items. Money. People would flock to the shops to buy all of it if they believed the story and legend of the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter and his parents. Fifty percent of the funds of all this merchandise and the books went to him. He had promised – a lie – that the money would go to a vault in Harry Potter's name. The boy wouldn't need the money, however. He would be dead before he needed to spend most of it! And now... one article, a few words from the brat, had prophecized the end of all that merchandise. Stores would probably no longer sell any of it.

"It is possible," Albus conceded.

He hated admitting stuff like that. He hated speaking his defense, hated being questioned and accused. No one was supposed to question him! But he needed to end this conversation quickly.

"The brat is going to be insufferable, Albus," Severus said, "He's going to demand we call him by his title, you watch."

"If he demands, then that it is his right, Severus," Albus said, "He is the Sole Heir, the last of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

"Do you expect me to watch over the boy as well?" Severus asked. "Am I to expect to defend him if he is a target to the offspring of the Dark Lord's followers?"

"Why, Severus, would you believe I would ask you that?" Albus asked, "I would not risk your position in my school. If you were to protect the boy in ways that it was obvious to the public, you would risk your position – the offspring of the followers would write to their parents if they suspected you. This is obvious."

"So I must watch over him and defend him in secret?" Severus asked, raising a thick, black eyebrow.

"If his life is in danger, then yes," Albus said, "He is, after all, the prophecized One set to defeat Voldemort. We can't have him dying before he his destiny calls for it."

Severus stared at Albus for a moment, then gave a curt nod. "By your leave, Headmaster."

Albus nodded, and Severus turned with a swish of his long, black cloak and left the office in less of a huff than his colleagues. Albus groaned under his breath. He needed to get ready for the day. He needed to go to the Ministry, and hoped that his targets of conversation were there. He walked toward his bedroom behind his office with one single thought in his mind.

_Harry Potter, do you know what you have done?_

* * *

><p>In Ottery St. Catchpole two different families were having two very different mornings. Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood were sitting at breakfast, with the Daily Prophet's front page spread across the table.<p>

"My new friend, Harry Potter, is an excellent writer, Daddy," Luna said, "If I didn't think he was destined to be an Auror ridding the world of bad guys, he would be an excellent future journalist for the Quibbler. But it seems only one member of his future large family is destined to be a journalist for the Quibbler."

"You speak of yourself?" Xenophilius asked.

"Oh yes," Luna said, "Harry Potter will have multiple wives, some who will take some of his titles, and one or two who will keep their own. I must keep my surname when I marry."

"Don't you think you would upset Ginevra with your plans to marry her hopeful future husband?" Xenophilius asked.

"If she values our friendship like I do, she would support me," Luna said, with a smile. "Ginevra is at a fork in two paths right now. If she stays on the path she is on right now, she will not be Harry's wife. If she ventures down another path, one very different than that which she is on now, she will get what she wants. But she will need help from more friends than just I if she is to jump onto that path. And you know what, Daddy? I think she is starting to see that path at this very moment!"

Luna smiled. She was very happy for her friend.

Ginny Weasley marched into the Burrow's kitchen, carrying a large cardboard box, and an upset expression on her face. Molly Weasley, who was cleaning up after Sunday breakfast, turned to see her daughter walk into the kitchen.

"Ginevra Weasley," she said, "What are you doing? What is in the box?" She walked over to Ginny and looked in the box. That morning's Daily Prophet – which she had been looking for – was sitting on top of a stack of Ginny's prized Boy-Who-Lived books. "Where are you going with those? I doubt you can read those all in one day, my dear. And this paper was supposed to be here in the kitchen! Daddy and I were looking for it."

"I will never read these books again, Mum!" Ginny growled, "They are going in Daddy's garage. They are all a bunch of lies!"

"Excuse me?" Molly asked. "Why ever do you say that? Who told you that? Your brothers? I will handle them, you know they just tease you -"

"Harry Potter said it himself!" Ginny said, "In the Daily Prophet. That is why I took it, because I saw his name on an article and wanted to read it. Take a look yourself! It is on the front page. I will be right back as soon as I put these out of my sight!"

Molly took the newspaper from the box, and frowned as she watched her daughter march out of the house. She took a glance at the front page, and sank down in the nearest chair as her eyes laid on the title. She started to read the article, her expression changing every few lines she read.

The article was giving her mixed reactions. The fact that Harry had been living in the Muggle world all these years – well, she had certainly heard rumors about that. An acquaintance of hers, Dedalus Diggle, had claimed to see the boy at least three times throughout the years, all of which had been with Muggles! He had even claimed that the Muggle the boy was with would turn and drag the boy away whenever Dedalus tried to say hello.

Then there was the fact that the boy's parents had implicitly stated he was supposed to be raised by witches and wizards, probably some of their friends. Molly knew who his friends would probably pick: one was a criminal locked in Azkaban, while another had not been seen in England for many years now. Pandora Lovegood had once told Molly that she had been good friends with Lily Potter, had in fact been best friends in school along with Alice Smith, who would later marry Frank Longbottom. The Longbottoms were unfortunately incapacitated, and the Lovegoods – well, their family was a little loopy at times. Molly could not see any of these people guardians for the savior of the wizarding world.

Molly would have certainly volunteered to raise the boy if she knew he had been condemned to live with Muggles. Especially when she had very much hoped he would be her future son-in-law. Having the son of Lily Potter calling her "Mum" would have been a dream come true.

Molly soon found out why the article had angered her daughter. The books she had bought for her daughter every year they came out, the books she and Ginny had read together for bed-time stories... Harry Potter claimed these books were all lies! Fiction! Well, of course they were! But Ginny grew up believing they were true. The books were perfect tools to use to train Ginny to be the future wife of Harry Potter. It had been a perfect plan of Molly's. And now with one damning article, one letter written by the brat, it seemed that her plan had been ruined.

Ginny had returned by the time Molly had finished the article.

"Ginevra Weasley," Molly said, "How can you just throw those books away? I bought you them as gifts!"

"I did not _throw them away_, Mum," Ginny said, "I put them in Dad's garage. Maybe I can sell them later. Maybe there will be a collector looking for the books and I can get some money. Or I can sell them to a second-hand shop we go to. But I assure you, many girls like me, younger and older, will probably throw them away, simply because they are lies about Harry! What if Harry came to our house and found those books in my room? He'd be disgusted with me!"

Molly had to admit: her daughter was correct. It was obvious Harry Potter hated those books and were disgusted by them. They were written without his permission! He would surely hate anyone who lay claim to the books.

"Harry will probably receive loads of letters from people regarding the article," Ginny said, "But I am going to write him right now and apologize to him for reading these books and thinking they are really telling the truth about him. He's returned to the wizarding world. Maybe Errol will finally succeed in giving him a letter!"

"I highly doubt he will reply back to you, Ginny," Molly said, "As you said, he will probably get hundreds if not thousands of letters."

"He sounds very nice, Mum," Ginny said, "He might reply to every single one of those letters. Who knows where he lives right now? He could have some house-elves who will read any letter he gets and tell their Master if some of the letters are nice enough to reply to."

Molly pondered her daughter's words. She wondered if she should write a letter too, and perhaps send a care package to the boy. If only to thank him for what he did yesterday. Then she realized... the boy knew Amelia Bones. It was possible the boy was staying with her. No, she would allow her daughter to write a letter to the boy, but she wouldn't write one herself.

"Very well, Ginny," she said, "I will ready Errol for you when you finish. Shall I cut this article out of the paper for your photo album?"

"Sure," Ginny said, "Thanks, Mum."

Ginny smiled and skipped out of the room. Molly stared at the article, rereading the boy's words. She didn't know what to think of the boy. He wrote such a nice letter informing the wizarding world about the true story of Harry Potter, but at the same time he was breaking the hearts of so many girls in Great Britain. These girls believed Harry Potter was a hero who defeated trolls and befriended faeries.

She could remember the tears she had to wipe from Ginny's eyes when mother and daughter had read in one of the books that Harry kissed the half-faerie Puck, and had become the girl's boyfriend. Ginny had been so heartbroken and refused to read the story for a few days after. She simply _hated _Puck after that, when before that moment, Puck was a favorite character of hers. Now Ginny had discovered the books were simply fiction. Perhaps she was happy to realize Puck didn't actually exist? Molly expected more heartbreak from Ginny because of this article, but instead she was happy. Her hero had made his return to the world, and she was happy. Her daughter was strong-mind, and brave: a sure-shot Gryffindor like her hero.

Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe this article was a better tool of training the future Mrs. Potter than those books ever were. Molly smiled, grabbed her wand, and applied a simple cutting charm, cutting the article out in a simple rectangle.

She laid the article aside for Ginny and continued reading the newspaper. All the while, one thought went through her mind: the boy was going to be a fine son-in-law one day.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger sat on her bed, in her bedroom at her Crawley residence, soaking up the information she had read in the article on the front page of the Daily Prophet. She had taken a subscription out for the paper, on the suggestion from her new friend, Susan Bones. Susan had told her that the Daily Prophet was the best way for her to get familiar with goings-on in the wizarding world. And what a way to start!<p>

The article with Harry Potter's letter was informative and awe-inspiring. To think that Harry Potter, the boy she had met the previous day, had grown up in the Muggle world like she had! The boy was an apparent celebrity in the wizarding world, had his name in many books, and he was younger than her.

But – and this bit of information was hard to swallow – it turned out that the information in those books were fiction and falsehoods. Simply not true! Yes, her new friends had told her she shouldn't believe everything written in books, which was also hard to swallow, but here was proof. She had read the modern history books which told the tragic tale of that Halloween night in 1981. She had also read the first of the Boy-Who-Lived books. While the latter was obvious fiction – how could a little toddler take down a Troll anyway! – the fact that the history books were apparently telling false facts, now _that _was an eye-opener!

She had never thought that a history book could have made up information. But it seemed Harry was right. The only survivor, the only witness, to the tragic event in which his parents died, was him, and he had only been fifteen-months old. How could anyone truly know what really happened?

Harry Potter and Holly Evans had told her she could write to them about the wizarding world whenever she wanted, and was hoping to become friends with her. She blushed at this thought.

As a child in school, she never had many friends. She could understand why this was, however. She was a smart girl, even as a child. Books were her friends. Questions needed to be answered when asked to her. But other kids were jealous that she was so smart, and because their small, petty, childish minds couldn't get over that jealousy yet, they didn't like her much.

So the fact that it now she had three friends who would be fellow students with her at Hogwarts – at least one of whom knew a lot about her new world – that was wonderful! She wanted to write to Harry and Holly, but she knew they lived together. Due to the article, they would probably receive a lot of post from readers of this article . If she sent her new family owl, Archimedes, to Harry, her letter would probably get lost in all of it. So she would wait for at least a week to give them her letter. But she would write to Susan instead and give her her opinion of this article. She wanted to know what a girl who grew up in wizarding society thought of this news. That would be quite informative!

She set the article down, then walked over to her desk and started to write a letter, remembering to use parchment, quill and an ink vat for the letter, which was wizarding society's way of writing letters and assignments. She needed to practice writing like this to prepare for school! As she began writing, she had one thought going through her large mind: it was simply wonderful to have friends!

* * *

><p>Madam Amelia Bones smiled as she walked through the corridors of the first floor. Normally she wouldn't come into the Ministry on a Sunday, but she was there for a purpose. She had left early that morning, so she hadn't been at home when the Daily Prophet had come, instead receiving it in her office.<p>

She knew the article was coming. She had received a letter from Ted Tonks the evening before that had informed her of this. Ted had thanked her for the name-drop to Harry Potter, because it had reunited him and his daughter with the son of his long time friends. He also told her that Harry had informed him about Sirius Black's apparent innocence and requested that he could be Sirius' solicitor when a trial came around. Amelia had replied accepting his wishes straight away.

Harry's letter in the article was masterfully written, and he had obviously had some help with it from Ted Tonks, and possibly that friend of his, Holly Evans. Informing the wizarding world that not only was the Boy-Who-Lived books fiction, but also that what everyone thought they knew about that Halloween night might not be true was also an excellent maneuver. Harry's strategy – again, most likely assisted by Ted Tonks and Holly Evans – was better than most strategies in the political arena. He had surely inherited this from his grandfather Charlus.

However, Amelia knew this article would have some deep repercussions in the wizarding world. Stores and shopkeepers in every wizarding marketplace in Great Britain were going to have a lot to deal with in this aftermath. After she read the article, she had sent a message to Rufus Scrimgeour, telling him to task some available Aurors to the various marketplaces just in case riots were started due to this article.

She already expected the Ministry would be receiving post about this article. There would be two different kinds of opposition expected. The citizens of the wizarding world would not appreciate being lied to in the history books, which were promoted by the Ministry itself. The facts about that Halloween night were apparently falsehoods and outright lies. That Harry Potter should have grown up in the wizarding world was also going to anger a lot of people. He was their hero, though the future of that opinion's lifespan in question now that Harry Potter denounced the Boy-Who-Lived title, and said that he was a victim while his parents were the true heroes. The wizarding world had believed the boy was their savior! Now it seemed he was just the lone survivor, lucky to have survived – nothing special or divine had apparently happened, at least in Harry's opinion, which would be seen as very important to its citizens.

Amelia walked into the reception room outside the Minister of Magic's office and over to the Minister's secretary, whom was lounging in her chair reading the Daily Prophet.

"Is Cornelius Fudge available?" she asked.

"The Minister is not taking requests from reporters, nor is he taking messages about the Harry Potter article," the secretary said in monotone, her eyes still on the newspaper.

Amelia smiled. That explained the lack of reporters outside the Minister's office.

"I am not here for either of those," she said.

The secretary looked up, and her eyes widened.

"Madam Bones!" she said, "My apologies! I will see if he can meet with you."

The secretary stood quickly, then walked over to a door behind her desk. It opened, and the secretary ducked her head in. A moment later, she turned around.

"He'll see you," she said.

Amelia smiled, thanked the secretary, then headed into the Minister's office. Cornelius Fudge was relaxing in his comfortable leather-backed chair at his majestic-looking desk.

"Amelia!" Fudge said, "I did not expect to see you today. I thought you would be spending the day with young Susan!"

"I had foreknowledge of the Harry Potter article coming today," Amelia said, "And I needed to talk to Rufus Scrimgeour about assigning Aurors to the marketplaces. I expect there will be riots due to this article."

"Yes, I expect so," Fudge said, "The fact that the history books and the Boy-Who-Lived Series is not in the favor of Harry Potter himself is huge! Where did you hear the information about the article? Barnabus Cuffe never gives previews of his articles, especially not this big!"

"The Solicitor Ted Tonks was met by Harry Potter yesterday," Amelia said, "The young man wanted the Boy-Who-Lived books and merchandise removed due to slander, and Ted was the perfect man to help him. That is what led to Harry going to Cuffe. Ted helped him with that too. Ted wrote me last night about this. We're good friends, he and I."

"I see," Fudge said.

"You'll be interested to know that I met Harry Potter yesterday as well," Amelia said, "His parents' Will Reading was held yesterday, and I was an inheritor."

"I was under the impression the Wills were opened shortly after their deaths," Fudge said.

"Where did you get such an impression?" Amelia asked.

"Albus Dumbledore informed me – I forget when he said this though," Fudge said, "I do remember the conversation."

"What if I told you the Wills he spoke of were unofficial?" Amelia asked, "The real Wills were opened on Harry's recent birthday."

"_What?_" Fudge said, "False Wills? Why would Albus tell me this then?"

"Simple," Amelia said, "I believe he didn't want the real Wills read. Albus told people that he was the boy's magical guardian and that the boy was supposed to live with his Muggle relatives."

"The article with Harry's letter says he wasn't supposed to live with the Muggles," Fudge said, as he looked down at the newspaper which was sitting on his desk; his eyebrows furrowed. "He says his parents had named certain witches and wizards as guardians."

"This is true," Amelia said, "I was one of the names. But I wasn't the main person named guardian. Cornelius, I have a copy of James Potter's Will here. There is something specific in the Will you need to see."

"Oh?" Fudge said, "Let me see it then!"

Amelia smiled, removed a piece of parchment from the folder she carried, and walked over to Fudge's desk. She laid the parchment in front of him, and he looked at it. His eyes widened as he looked at the line concerning Sirius Black and the Godfather Ritual.

"This – this says – Amelia?" Fudge stammered, "This can't be!"

"That is from the official copy of James Potter's Last Will and Testament, Cornelius," Amelia said, "I assume you know exactly what the Godfather Ritual ensures -"

"Yes," Fudge said, swallowing, "This means that – but –!"

"It means that Sirius Black could never have betrayed James and Lily Potter nor their son," Amelia said, "He would have been a corpse before he went to Azkaban. Cornelius, are you aware Sirius Black has never had a trial."

Cornelius' hands shook. "When he was arrested, the Ministry was going through hard times. You remember, even though you were an apprentice, don't you? James and Lily's deaths, the demise of You-Know-Who. Black's arrest. People wanted answers. I've spoken to Bagnold and Crouch, – hell Dumbledore spoke of this. He was the Chief Warlock, even then! They assured me Black was guilty."

"Cornelius," Amelia said, "That was a different administration back then. This case needs to be re-opened. Sirius Black needs to go to trial so justice can prevail. If he is innocent, you will be seen as the good guy for doing this. If he is guilty, well, justice prevails once again. Harry Potter has returned to the wizarding world. He is a Lord, and he is Emancipated. He needs a Mentor however, and he wants his godfather. He believes – knows – that his godfather is innocent. You would probably be his hero if you are the reason he has his godfather in his life."

"Remove Sirius Black from Azkaban," Fudge said, "I will write the order myself. He is to be held in our own cells for now, and he is to see a Ministry Healer. Can't have him looking like Death during his trial. We'll give him a trial next Saturday at ten in the morning. However, Amelia, I want this kept secret until next Saturday."

"Ted Tonks has requested to be Black's solicitor," Amelia said, "And Harry Potter will surely want to be at the trial. I can escort him myself."

"Write letters to both of them," Fudge said, "Is Harry Potter even available for post? Where is he now?"

"It is unknown," Amelia said, "but he assured me yesterday he awaits my post."

"Give him what he wants and tell him I am supporting this!" Fudge said, "I'd like to talk to him sometime if he has the time."

Amelia smiled. For Fudge to request a meeting with someone instead of demand it, this was a good sign.

"I will do just that, Minister," Amelia said.

Just then the door to the office opened, and Albus Dumbledore stepped into the office, and Fudge's secretary followed.

"My apologies, Minister," the secretary said, "He would not wait for permission."

"Quite alright, thank you, Lizzy," Fudge said, dismissing the secretary, who left, "Albus! What can I do you for?"

"I must apologize for barging in," Dumbledore said, "But when dear Lizzy told me Madam Bones was here, I realized the two people I had come to speak to were in one room. I had to come in."

"Why did you want to see me?" Amelia asked.

"Have you read the Harry Potter article?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am sure everyone who can read have read it, Albus," Amelia said.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Probably so. Well, then you are aware he has seen his parents' Wills. I know you were listed in the Will as well."

"You mean this Will?" Amelia asked, revealing the copy of the Wills, "Gringotts was gracious enough to give me a copy in regards to recent investigations that were brought up."

Dumbledore frowned. "Yes, that Will."

"The Will that had been opened just this week, Albus?" Amelia asked, "When nearly ten years ago, you told people you knew what the Will really said, that Harry Potter's Muggle relatives were his legal guardians, that you were listed as his Magical Guardian?"

"These are serious accusations, Madam Bones," Dumbledore said, "Surely, Cornelius, you agree this is hearsay?"

"Not when I heard the very words from you myself, Albus," Fudge said.

"You knew about this Will, about James and Lily's requests," Amelia said, "It specifically says Petunia Dursley was never supposed to raise Harry, and you sent him there anyway! I could be his guardian, Albus! I could have raised him! I was James and Lily's friend -"

"Surely you would have wanted to avoid the boy," Dumbledore said, "He might have brought bad memories of Sirius Black -"

"How dare you!" Amelia growled. "For your information, the boy was basically family to me. He could have had a close relationship with my niece. They could have grown up as pseudo-siblings or friends!"

"Harry would have grown up in a world where everyone knew his name, Amelia," Dumbledore said. "That isn't the best life for him."

"I would have never raised him like a celebrity!" Amelia said, "He doesn't want to be a celebrity, He told me he just wants to be a kid, a student learning magic -"

"You met the boy?" Dumbledore asked. "Recently?"

Amelia cursed silently. In her rage, she admitted she had seen Harry to the one man who wasn't supposed to know about that.

"Amelia I must insist you tell me where he is," Dumbledore said.

"Why?" Amelia asked, "So you can bring him back to his abusive relatives?"

"What is this?!" Fudge asked.

"Minister," Amelia said, before Dumbledore could interrupt, "I have received information from both Harry Potter himself, and Gringotts, where the boy was brought to their Healers, telling me of allegations of abuse. I have evidence of physical abuse. I can't say anything more until I continue investigation. I hope to speak the boy again soon about it."

"Do it," Fudge said, "Albus, Harry Potter is a Lord now. Meaning he is Emancipated. You have no right telling him where he must live. Leave the boy alone or I will turn that simple request into a restraining order written by my own hands. He is a hero to many people, even though his letter wishes otherwise. Wherever he is now, I am sure he is having the time of his life. Do you understand my request?"

Dumbledore frowned. "Yes Minister."

"Is that all you wanted?" Fudge asked, "To see if we knew where the boy was?"

"I will be leaving now," Dumbledore said; he turned and left the office quite quickly.

"Minister, you should know," Amelia said, after making sure Albus was gone. "I am doing an investigation into Albus Dumbledore. The fact that he knew the contents of this will is suspect. I have a feeling he may have known something about the boy's abuse from his relatives."

"I am permitting an open investigation into the man," Fudge said, "Do whatever you have to find everything you can. Understand this, however. The man is almost as powerful as me. He holds many titles. He will not be easily defeated."

"I already know that, Minister," Amelia said. "By your leave."

"Go," Fudge said, "It seems my Sunday has just become very busy."

"Thank you for hearing me out in everything," Amelia said, "You could have denied this information."

"Why deny what seems to be the truth?" Fudge asked.

"Why indeed," Amelia replied, then bid farewell and left the office. She had a trip to Azkaban to plan for and accomplish in the next few hours. She was about to reunite with Sirius Black!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This chapter accomplished so much. I could have had more in it. Ragnok and Gringotts had a scene that was supposed to be in this chapter but it will be next chapter. I could have had other reactions, but these are the most important I felt at the moment in the story.<strong>

**Next chapter: Dumbledore's reaction to his most recent discussion! Ragnok and the Ring Horcrux (and more about Bill Weasley)! Amelia goes to Azkaban! Sirius Black! And the repercussions into the investigations of Voldemort's followers begins! I know this chapter might have excited you for Sirius Black's trial, but that won't come for at least two or three chapters. The events surrounding that lone event will be huge!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was a big one for the story, not just lengthwise.**


	15. A Ring and A Reunion

**Chapter 15  
>A Ring and A Reunion<strong>

**Warning: Gross and slightly graphic images and violence ahead. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore walked into his office at Hogwarts and slammed the door behind him. His phoenix, Fawkes, the Sorting Hat, and each and everyone of the portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses looked at him in alarm, as if expecting a bout of rage.<p>

He had not planned coming back to the castle so soon. No, he had a full day planned ahead of him in response to the Daily Prophet article concerning Harry Potter. However, his plans had all been flushed down the toilet for two reasons.

The first was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He had planned on having a meeting with the man, in hopes to perhaps discuss a new law making libel and slander cases mandatory to present in front of the entire Wizengamot. At the moment, libel and slander cases were a simple meeting between Solicitor and the target of the libel or slander in question. Libel and slander could have been legal long ago, had Dumbledore desired such. However, doing so risked his good name being thrown about in books and newspaper articles in bad light legally! If it was legal, then he wouldn't be able to have a defense similar to Harry Potter's. He had not foreseen the illegality of libel and slander being an issue for him! But here it was, clear and simple.

With libel and slander cases being presented in front of the entire Wizengamot, Dumbledore could have rallied his allies amongst the Wizengamot and defeated Harry Potter's claim easily with the votes he could buy – ahem – achieve. Even if he had done this, it would have been difficult to succeed completely. The article and the boy's own words guaranteed shopkeepers removing the books and merchandise from the shelves. It had guaranteed that no one but the most serious collectors of historical artifacts – which these books and merchandise would soon qualify as - would buy any of the items anymore. Just because Harry Potter demanded it! Albus was going to lose a lot of his annual earnings – even if it was technically stolen - because of this. That was upsetting.

Albus originally thought the meeting with Cornelius Fudge would go smoothly. That line of thought was removed solely because of Amelia Bones. He didn't expect to see her there. Unfortunately, this surprise had led to him demanding information from her, which angered her. He could have kicked himself for making this mistake! He normally didn't make mistakes like that!

Bones was going to be a clear problem. Somehow, she had convinced the Goblins to ally with her. They had given her a copy of James and Lily's _official _Will! She had seen everything! His name was signed on the bottom of the blasted Will as witness, so she had known he knew all about the Wills – she wasn't fooled at all! Then, the Goblin Healers had apparently treated Harry and had seen the signs of the years of abuse – err – heavy-handed teachings the Dursleys dealt! And the dirty Goblins had given Bones the blasted results of the appointment!

It was crystal clear: Harry Potter would never set foot on Privet Drive again, at least as a resident. Between the investigation, the public knowledge of Harry's Lordship, and the resulting Emancipation, and Minister Fudge's clear warning for Albus to stay away from the boy, there was no way he could convince Harry to return to the Dursleys. His plans for a weak-willed Harry Potter were slowly deteriorating. Wherever the boy was, Cornelius was right, he was probably having the time of his life, and probably recuperating from years of living with the Dursley's. The Goblin Healers had medicine to counter whatever effects he had from the Dursleys' "teachings". The boy would likely be confident and strong-willed by the time he reached Hogwarts, definitely not the ingredients for a future willing sacrifice.

Amelia seemed close with the boy – her niece would probably be good friends with the boy by the time they arrived at Hogwarts. However, the boy was probably yearning for friends and wanted many. Albus realized, as Headmaster, he would be the main authority figure in Harry's friends' lives when they reached Hogwarts. He just needed to find one ripe for the plucking. Cornelius' warning would probably evolve once Harry arrived at Hogwarts. There was no way the boy would be allowed to have a one-on-one meeting with him. So getting to him through his friends seemed the best option.

Perhaps he could "convince" somebody to be the boy's friend. Friendships always began on the Hogwarts Express. Suggesting to someone they should join Harry on the train for what would turn out to be a long 'get-to-know-you' conversation seemed like an excellent route to go. He already had a few possibilities, many of which would accept such a task in return for some extra credit in their future grades. This seemed like an excellent idea. He would work on that over the next few weeks.

Back to the original point – Dumbledore had planned a _very _busy day. However, in his rage, he had simply forgotten he was banned from Gringotts, so he wouldn't be able to step into the bank and speak to a Goblin about the Betrothal Contract or the Will. Even then, finding a new Goblin to work with him as well as Griphook did, especially after Griphook was given the 'traitor treatment', would be immensely difficult.

Since his first two plans had failed, Dumbledore had three immediate missions in the near future, all of which had to do with silencing witnesses.

First were the Dursleys. However, Bones had suspected his hand in the Dursleys' raising of Harry. If anything happened to them, the Head of the DMLE would be immediately suspicious of him. Especially if she somehow discovered anything about the Wards around the house. He couldn't risk doing anything to the Dursleys... yet.

Second was Molly Weasley. However, if his fears about the Betrothal Contract were correct, then Molly was already being investigated. Griphook's betrayal had been discovered, so the connection between Molly, Griphook and Albus might have already been discovered. If anything happened to Molly or her family, suspicions toward him would rise. This would have to wait as well. Albus realized there was also the probability he wouldn't get much information from Molly anyway, especially if she did have a meeting with Gringotts. The Goblin's Vow of Secrecy would have likely been used. Not even Legilimency would get answers from Molly if the Goblin Area Spell had been used.

Then there was Sirius Black. Since Amelia read the Will, she probably had seen the Godfather Ritual portion, and realized her former lover was innocent. She would be investigating him which would culminate in a trial. She would probably discover there wasn't a trial originally to begin with. Albus, along with Bartemius Crouch and Millicent Bagnold would likely be found in connection to Black's journey to imprisonment.

Also, Black's freedom would likely result in the man revealing Albus' connections to him, which would lead to the Secret Keeper business and Albus' part in it. If this information was revealed, Albus knew this would not lead to good things in his future.

Sirius Black needed silenced.

Before too long, Sirius would no longer be in Azkaban, because he would be getting ready for a trial. Which meant Albus needed to visit Azkaban and Sirius Black as soon as possible. Getting to Azkaban would prove immensely difficult. Not even Fawkes, who could flame-travel almost anywhere in the world, was capable of getting Albus to Azkaban Island. He would probably end up in the middle of the North Sea if he tried. Due to security around the prison, anyone who set foot on the ferry to Azkaban would be immediately registered in the DMLE records. The wards to prevent this were immensely difficult to remove, and would take a long time. Anyone who tried would likely be discovered long before they succeeded.

Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour were the three Ministry workers who had the ability to give permission to those who wished to visit Azkaban. Albus, though he was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, did not have this permission. Azkaban security laws required at least two of the three officials to agree to give permission – a problem, since two would already deny him.

Dumbledore scowled. He was being blocked on all sides. Absolutely nothing was going his way right now!

He sat down at his desk, popped a lemon drop in his mouth and relaxed in his chair. His copy of the Daily Prophet was still on his desk, the front page and Harry Potter's name in plain view. Dumbledore growled loudly and destroyed the newspaper with a flourish of his wand.

He realized, as he watched confetti that was recently a newspaper fall onto his desk, that he hadn't read the rest of the newspaper yet. Which meant he had missed the Sunday crossword!

Why wasn't anything going his way?!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Gringotts, London Branch, Keeper Ragnok The Sixth was proud to say that quite a few things were going his way. Due to the fact that Goblins rarely ever concerned themselves in human drama, they rarely ever read the wand-wielder's newspapers. Today, however, was different, at least for Ragnok. He had read, and thoroughly enjoyed the article which had Harry Potter's letter to the people of Great Britain. The article would surely present Harry Potter in a favorable light to the majority of wand-wielders.<p>

This... was a very good thing for one of the new Friends of the Goblin Nation, which in turn was a good thing for Gringotts. Allying themselves with Harry Potter and his friends were going to bring good things to Gringotts for a long time, this was guaranteed. So, of course, Gringotts would pay that good fortune back in kind! Today's mission was just one of those ways to help their new Friends!

Ragnok was currently standing in a room deep within Gringotts. A number of Goblin Warriors, and Ward and Curse Breakers were gathered. There were also a couple of human staff members who were excellent in collapsing Wards and breaking Curses. However... one of the humans Ragnok had expected to be in attendance wasn't there.

"Bogrod!" Ragnok called.

Ragnok's chief assistant hurried over to his side. "Yes, Keeper Ragnok?"

"Is Curse Breaker William Weasley here today?" Ragnok asked.

"Weasley sent us a letter last night requesting a leave of absence," Bogrod said, "He specifically stated that he was worried about his family, due to what happened yesterday. As Future Head of his Family, he needed to dedicate his time to family issues at the moment."

"Strange," Ragnok said, "At one time, he wanted to avoid his family, and now he favors them."

"Do you believe his actions to be suspicious?" Bogrod asked.

Ragnok debated this to himself for a minute. "No. When he stated he wanted to avoid his family, he was a young human who just finished up his education and wanted adventure. His dreams were leading him. Now he is more mature, and is learning to be responsible toward his duties. I respect that. I accept his request for leave of absence. We have much more important things facing us than dealing with something as small as this. Especially since he isn't an immediate staff member of this specific bank and was on loan by request. Unless our sister bank in Egypt, where he works, specifically asks for his return, he is now on leave of absence."

"Yes, Keeper Ragnok," Bogrod said.

"Pity," Ragnok said, "Weasley could have been an excellent member of the team today. No use growling over spilled Grog. Axehandle!"

Head of Gringotts Security Axehandle strode over to Ragnok. "Sir!"

"Ready the team!" Ragnok said, "I wish to have a few words with them before we leave for the mission."

Axehandle nodded, then strode forward to the combined team of Goblins and humans, all of whom were in discussions with their closest neighbor.

"Alright you meat-heads and Grog guzzlers!" Axehandle barked, "Shut your traps!"

Every single Goblin and human went silent and stood at attention.

"Keeper Ragnok the Sixth wishes to speak to you!" Axehandle said, "Lend him your ears!"

Ragnok moved forward so everyone in the room would see him. "Good morning my fellow staff, Goblin and human alike."

The Goblins rang out in one collective reply in Gobbledygook, why the humans only nodded respectfully.

"This mission you have been assigned is highly important!" Ragnok said, "Succeeding in today's mission is for the good of the Nation, and the world outside it! Therefore, everyone in this room is under the Goblin Vow of Secrecy. Nothing that will be said to you in here is to be spoken outside this room. The mission you are about to go on is not to be discussed to anyone outside this room, and I highly suggest you forget it completely after today! Our human staff in attendance have already agreed to have their memories of this mission wiped after today, and will be given a fortune they will deserve in response to their actions. As will all of you!"

All of the Goblins cheered. Fortune and profit, along with Honesty, Truth, and Justice, were words and ideas they all lived by.

"All of you here have probably heard the rumors of an inherently Dark Curse discovered in one of our Vaults," Ragnok said. "The rumors are correct. The object tainted by this Curse was cleansed and returned to the rightful owner. Today, we will retrieve another object which has also been tainted by this Curse. The owner of said object has asked that it be returned unharmed and cleansed. Honesty is what we live by and I will be honest with you. The Dark Wizard who tainted this object wanted it highly protected. The object itself, and the defense surrounding it, all are dangerous. Meaning this will be a dangerous mission. You have all been chosen for your expertise, which is needed today. Can I trust that all of you will succeed today?!"

Goblin and human alike cheered in unison.

"The journey to the site in question is a mile from our Portkey point," Ragnok continued, "The distance for our journey is for our safety. We don't know how far and wide the danger looms near the site. This is a common Muggle area, so all Goblins must be Disillusioned from view to outside sources. We leave by Portkey in ten minutes, by groups assigned earlier. Axehandle will take one group, his second-in-command Thrash takes the second and I will take the third. The two humans are with me. Understood?"

Gobbledygook rang out and the two humans acknowledged as well.

"We leave in five minutes," Ragnok said. "May fortune come to us all today."

* * *

><p>As Ragnok was taking care of final preparations for his mission, far north of London in the North Sea, Madam Amelia Bones was currently in a ferry. In the distance was Azkaban Prison, the triangular building built out of bricks, stone and steel, wrapped in every protective charm imaginable, and guarded by "the devil's creatures" – as Amelia called them – the Dementors. The high rocky cliff the prison stood on was partially made out of some erosion by nature itself, and the rest by wizards.<p>

However, if you talked to some people, those usually seen gulping down firewhiskey in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade village, they would tell you 'that goddamned building was built by the devil himself" to which someone would respond "Cornelius Fudge wasn't born when that prison was built!" and the patrons would laugh.

Before today, if you would have asked Amelia, she would have agreed with the jab toward the Minister of Magic. But after her meeting with the man that morning, she had grown to respect the Minister a little. With a good nudge, he could be a competent man-in-power.

_Oh, Sirius, _Amelia thought with a frown as she gazed at the towering prison._ If it turns out you are innocent, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. That is a promise._

Her whole body shivered, and she felt a nudge on her arm. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt standing there, offering her a slab of Honeydukes' Best Chocolate.

Rufus Scrimgeour had refused to accompany her to the prison. He said he was busy but Amelia knew better. She knew that the man disliked Sirius when the both of them were low-level Aurors together, shortly before Sirius' imprisonment. If there was one man who was sure of Sirius' guilt, it was Scrimgeour. The Head Auror, however, had allowed Amelia to borrow one of his Aurors for the task.

So Amelia had chosen a friend of hers. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been a couple years year below her, Lily and the Marauders in Hogwarts, but the man had been a good friend since those days. There had even been one time during the days when Sirius and Amelia were dating in Hogwarts, that Sirius had gotten a detention and had to spend it inside the castle on a Hogsmeade weekend. So Amelia had asked Kingsley to go with her to the village as friends. Even if she hadn't been dating Sirius, she couldn't see herself going on an actual date with Kingsley, but it was nice to go as friends.

"Thanks," she said, fondly.

"I've had a few experiences of my own out here as a guard," Kingsley said, "If it wasn't for Honeydukes, I'd be in big trouble."

"You? Really, you big lug, you want me to believe that?" Amelia asked before unwrapping the package and biting into the chocolate.

"I may be a big bloke, but you think the Dementors find that as a weakness?" Kingsley asked.

Amelia shivered again, before biting into the bar so she wouldn't have to reply.

"So you really think Sirius Black is innocent?" Kingsley asked, changing the subject, "Has he been in there all this time for no reason?"

Amelia frowned and swallowed the bite. "He is innocent of betraying James and Lily, that is for sure. I don't know about the whole thing with Pettigrew and the Muggles that were killed. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Is this only a transfer mission?" Kingsley asked, "Or are we going to interrogate him?"

"Interrogation waits for the trial," Amelia said.

"But that doesn't mean you won't speak to him, right?" Kingsley asked, raising one eyebrow.

Amelia only shrugged and bit into her chocolate bar again. Ever since she had left Fudge's office, she had thought a lot about Sirius. What had nigh-on ten years at Azkaban done to Sirius mentally? Would he even be able to give a possible defense to the Wizengamot during his trial? Perhaps even a more important question... would he even recognize her? Would he still be angry with her? She had broken up with him after all – he had put on a brave face as if trying to convince her he had supported her decision, but she had seen past that facade. He had been angry with her. Had his years amongst the Dementors caused that anger to worsen?

"Five minutes to shore," the ferryman said behind them. "It is suggested you have your Patronuses ready when we arrive."

Amelia nodded, showing she understood.

She gazed once again at the approaching fortress. Twenty minutes, tops, and she would reunite with Sirius Black.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ragnok and his team of Goblins and two humans were walking down a gravel country road. The sign they had just passed indicated they were two miles from the village of Little Hangleton. The night before, Axehandle and Thrash had come out for a reconnaissance mission to search for the house that had once belonged to the Gaunts, and was now owned, due to right-by-conquest, by Lord Harry Potter. They had returned from their mission with the advice for the team to come in from a mile out, and had set a Portkey point before they had returned to Gringotts. Now the three teams were walking a short distance between each other, and were Disillusioned so nobody but their whole team could see them.<p>

Soon, they had arrived at their destination. The Ward Breakers in Axehandle's team had already discovered there were no wards at a distance, as they had been instructed to do. As Ragnok and his team arrived, Thrash's team were working their Goblin magic on a large hedge wall. Axehandle's team were waiting for their next orders.

"Thrash!" Ragnok said, "What's it look like?"

"Common wand-wielder protective enchantments," Thrash said, "Designed to make you forget your purpose for being here, as well as a few others similar to it. Doesn't seem too dangerous."

"Which means it gets more dangerous beyond this hedge," Ragnok said.

"Wand-wielder magic differs from our own," Axehandle said, "Most Goblins would be able to overpower the protections."

"So why are the two humans here?" Thrash asked.

"In case we run into any Anti-Goblin wards," Ragnok said. "Not likely, since Voldemort sees us as lesser beings, but we're being smart and careful."

Suddenly, nearly ten feet of the hedgerow vanished revealing the Shack beyond it. Nestled amongst unruly trees, vines and overgrown weeds was a small broken-down shack. Glass in the windows were broken, shingles from the roof had fallen off and were now smashed on the ground below. And vines and flowers were growing out of the walls which were a combination of wood, dirt and stone.

"What an eyesore!" Thrash scoffed.

"My team, it is your turn!" Ragnok said.

"Soldiers, be ready to defend the Curse and Ward Breakers," Axehandle ordered. "We don't know what will come out to stop us!"

This turned out to be a smart idea. Just as Ragnok's team of Ward and Curse Breakers started their work, several defenses rose up. Trees threw ropes of vines toward the team, weeds grew and attempted to climb up the Goblins' bodies, and a half-dozen Inferi rose from hidden traps beneath the earth.

Axehandle roared the orders to charge, and sword- and axe-weilding Goblin soldiers charged forward toward the defenses. Axes tore through thick vines while other soldiers untangled weeds from their colleagues who were working on the Curses and Wards. But as one brave Goblin ran forward toward the nearest Inferius, who was marching toward Ragnok's team, he vanished in a burst of blood, bone and skin.

"Stop!" Axehandle ordered, as he gazed at the debris that had once been one of his soldiers, "There is a Disintegration Ward in there! And what do you want to bet the Inferi are immune to it? Wait for them to come forward!"

"Search for that Ward and bring it down!" Ragnok ordered.

While a few of their fellow brethren were battling vines and weeds, a few of the soldiers, who had been trained to charge bravely into battle, were patiently standing guard in front of Ragnok's team as the Inferi slowly marched toward them. Ragnok was taking turns watching his team work on the Wards, while also watching the Inferi coming forward. The undead were only ten feet away now, growling fiercely, a couple of them screaming ungodly sounds. Having been commanded by one of the demons, six more Inferi rose from the ground, just mere feet from the guarding soldiers.

"Disintegration Ward is down!" one of the humans said.

"Charge!" Axehandle commanded.

Inferi were immune to most magic, aside from fire. However, when their bodies were ripped to pieces by swords and axes made of Goblin steel, they had no immunity. The Goblin soldiers outnumbered the Inferi two-to-one, and they showed their might. One particular Goblin halved a vine in two before parting one Inferi from its head. In less than a minute, the battle ended with dead silence. Bodies of Inferi were now littered all over the ground, as were pieces of large vines, and even one fallen tree, which had been brought down by a solider who was particular angry at the fact that it kept throwing vines his way. Aside from that initial Goblin, no more Goblins had fallen.

"Axehandle," Ragnok said, as he watched a couple of the soldiers apply burning charms to the pieces of Inferi, "The fallen soldier... his name?"

"Headhunter," Axehandle said.

"A rookie," Thrash growled. "This was his first mission. He was trying to prove his worth. Foolish Grog guzzler!"

SLAP! Axehandle thrust an open hand across Thrash's cheek. "Respect the dead, meat-head!"

"My apologies, sir," Thrash said, his gaze lowered to the ground.

"Did he have a family?" Ragnok asked, "A mate?"

"His father had been one of our Security before old age caught up with him and he retired," Axehandle said, "He has a mate – they were to be joined this Autumn."

"Give his earnings and a bonus to his mate and family," Ragnok said, "As well as my condolences. He will remembered long after today for his part in this mission. If it wasn't for Headhunter, we would have discovered the Disintegration Ward too late, and more would have fallen."

"It will be done, Keeper Ragnok," Axehandle said.

"Keeper Ragnok!" one of the Breakers on Ragnok's team said, "The curses and Wards are down, at least on the ground between here and the shack."

"I removed some nasty curses on the door," one of the humans said, "All that is left is inside."

Ragnok nodded and ordered his team forward toward the house. The soldiers walked on either side of them, in search of more possible defenses. Soon, the team were inside the shack, leaving Ragnok and the others waiting. Only five minutes later, they emerged from the house. One of the humans was was being carried by his fellow human colleague – Ragnok was unsure if he was unconscious or dead. One Goblin walked forward carrying a small jewelry box in both hands as if he was carrying a pillow holding a ring at a human wedding.

"The target we came for is in this box," the Goblin said, "The Curse is still on it."

"It will be removed when we return to Gringotts," Ragnok said, then looked at the humans, "What happened to him?"

"He's only stunned," the other human said, "I had no choice. Strong Desire Charms on the thing in that box. Xavier couldn't help but attempt to take it."

"All the defensive Curses aside from the inherently Dark one have been removed from it," the Goblin carrying the box said, "Extremely nasty."

"We have achieved what we have come for," Ragnok said, as he took the jewelry box, "Today is a success. Everyone here will be rewarded with much profit and fortune after today!"

The Goblins around him, though many were exhausted from the mission, cheered loudly. Ragnok smiled as he gazed at the box. Mission accomplished – he looked forward to telling his new Friends of the Nation the good news!

* * *

><p>(<em>Minutes earlier)<br>_  
>Amelia Bones walked alongside Kingsley Shacklebolt and their Patronuses, respectively a German Shepard and a Lynx, as they made their way toward the front entrance of the fortress known as Azkaban. When they arrived, they found two Aurors, a man and a woman, standing outside the large black, steel doors. A silver ape and fox, the two Aurors' Patronuses, sat beside their caster.<p>

"Madam Bones," the male Auror said, "My name is Thom Bettany. My more attractive colleague, Layla Mercer. We received a message from the Minister himself informing us of your arrival. All Dementors have been moved to the back of the prison. However, their evil presence can still be partially felt even as far in as where we're going, so we'll have our Patronuses with us at all times."

"A gloomy place like this," Amelia said, "How do you keep the happy memories needed for the Patronus?"

"Each Auror stationed here is only here for two months at a time," Mercer said, "For two weeks prior, we are trained for this, including Patronuses. It is either have them or be in risk of losing your soul."

Amelia grimaced. She was thankful she chose to work in the DMLE and not as an Auror. She was an excellent duelist, but she was definitely not prepared for stuff like this.

"Prisoner three-six-six-six," Bettany said, "Also known as Sirius Black has been moved to a cell in Block A temporarily. We didn't think you'd want to visit the rest of his fellow Death Eaters."

"We have evidence Black may be innocent of all the crimes he was sent here for," Amelia said, "He may not be one of those 'fellow Death Eaters'. This is why we are here."

Bettany and Mercer glanced at each other, shrugged, then opened the doors behind them. They escorted Amelia, Kingsley and the Patronuses through. As they made their way toward Block A, they passed by several guards, all Aurors, and each of them looking pale from Dementor exposure.

"The Guards half-resemble the prisoners," Kingsley muttered. "How the prisoners can last a year here, much less ten is beyond me."

Amelia only frowned, once again fearing what she was about to find when reuniting with Sirius Black. Soon they reached Block A, and walked over to one of the cells.

"Black!" Bettany said, "Good news, you are going on a holiday!"

Amelia only heard a hoarse grunt, and she walked forward toward the cell. It was then she saw Sirius Black. He was sitting on the flimsy mattress of a bed which was barely raised from the ground. His clothes were rags, barely hanging onto him. His hair and beard were long, matted and dirty. His skin was as pale as the moon, and he looked half-emaciated.

"Sirius," Amelia said; she tried to hide the emotion in her voice, but failed – she could feel the gaze of the three Aurors behind her, and knew they were reacting strangely but she couldn't help it.

Sirius' head jerked, so that he was facing Amelia. Deep bags were under those silvery-grey pools of eyes that Amelia had once fallen in love with. His expression was a mix of shock and sadness.

"Amy?" Sirius said, hoarsely. "Gods, this hell-on-earth has done it – finally made me insane. The one voice I've tried to ignore for ten years has finally made it to my ears."

"I'm really here, Sirius," Amelia said, "I am here to take you to London. You're to get a trial in six days."

"Finally!" Sirius grunted, "Been waiting ten years."

"Get up, Black," Bettany said, "Place your arms forward, you know the drill."

Amelia watched as Sirius stood and walked forward. His gaze was lowered to the ground as he offered his arms forward. Bettany flourished his wand, and magical shackles appeared on Sirius' wrists. Mercer opened the cell door with a flourish of her wand and Sirius walked forward. When he reached Amelia, his gaze raised and his shallow, silvery-grey eyes met her brown ones.

"Hello, Sirius," Amelia said, "It is time to go home."

"Harry?" Sirius asked, hoarsely.

"He's okay, Sirius," Amelia said, "I've seen him. It is partially because of him that you're getting a trial. You'll see him on Saturday."

Sirius Black, a prisoner in the worst fortress on Earth which was famous for making its inhabitants insane, gave his first genuine smile in nearly ten years.

* * *

><p><strong>Decided to end the chapter there!<strong>

**I surprised myself this chapter. This is the second time I've written the retrieval of the ring Horcrux, and I wasn't looking forward to it. However, I really liked what I did for it this chapter!**

**Amelia's Patronus is my own creation. However, I read on HP Wiki that her name drives from German for "work", and a German Shepard is a working dog, and known to work in Law Enforcement, so it seemed perfect.**

**Two characters and some excerpts in this chapter were borrowed from chapter 74 "Hell and Heaven" of my story "Harry Potter and the Bonds of Time".**

**Next chapter: Lucius Malfoy and a few of his friends have a bad day, Harry FINALLY opens the trunk he got from his Vault, and a few characters receive letters. And maybe, just maybe, more Sirius and Amelia.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. The Inheritance Trunk

**Chapter 16  
>The Inheritance Trunk<strong>

_(Monday, August, 6__th__, 1991)_

Lucius Malfoy rarely ever drank alcohol in the morning, unless it was a rich champagne celebrating one of his many deals he made over the years. So it was considered a rarity that he was drinking from a tumbler, filled with Scotch at seven-o-clock that Monday morning. This drink, however, was for medicinal purposes. He had woken with a large migraine. He was currently sitting alone in the den of his majestic Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. He figured he was the only human awake in the house.

His wife, Narcissa, was probably still asleep in the Mistresses Bedroom. It had been a long time since Lucius and Narcissa had slept together – literally or in any other sense – in the bed in the Master Bedroom. Once their son, Draco, had been born, the Heir portion of the Betrothal Contract had been finished. There was no passion between husband and wife. Their marriage was solely business and politics. Lucius achieved his desires by other means, and Narcissa – well, he hardly cared how she tended to those needs.

His son, and Heir to his name, Draco, was also asleep, and would probably be so for another hour or so. Today he would begin his studies to prepare for his education at Hogwarts, which meant book-reading and spell-casting. The Ministry's monitors watching Underage Sorcery never paid attention to the children of most pureblood families – at least those who could pay the Ministry to ignore those Monitors. It was proper for pureblood children to practice and use magic outside Hogwarts – it was only natural after all.

Lucius knew his migraine probably meant one thing. Something unfavorable to him was going to happen today.

"Master Malfoy?" a squeaky voice said somewhere behind him.

"What is it, elf?" he asked his servant – what was his name? Darcy? Donkey? Dobby! That was it.

"An owl arrived with an envelope," the elf said, "Dobby thinks it is important, Master Malfoy!"

"It usually is," Lucius muttered, then raised his voice. "Bring it here, elf!"

The elf walked over to him and handed him the envelope. Lucius grabbed it, then glared at the elf.

"Go fix breakfast for the family, elf," he ordered.

"Yes, Master Malfoy," the elf said, then snapped his fingers and vanished.

Lucius glanced at the envelope and raised an eyebrow. It was from Gringotts – looked official. He took a swig from the tumbler, sat it on the table next to his chair, then opened the envelope. It transformed into a letter, which he immediately read:

_Lucius Malfoy_

_A random and legal search of your Family Vault has brought to surface the possibility of some illegal items being stored there. You have until nine-o-clock this evening (Monday) to remove everything from your Vault before the remaining valuables and gold are seized by Gringotts and your Vault is closed._

_Additionally, you have been fined G100,000 for the illegal curses you placed as defenses in the Vault without Gringotts permission._

_Be warned that if you attempt to retaliate in any way, your punishment will be dealt equal to the severity of your crime: the least punishment being banned from the bank, and the most being death._

_Have a pleasant day,_

_Gringotts_

Lucius snarled at the letter, crumpling the parchment in his fist, then flourishing his wand and burning the parchment. How _dare _those beasts search his vault without his permission?! This was an insult! He was the Head of a powerful pureblood family! Yes, it was true, he did have illegal artifacts and paraphernalia in the Vault. He had been intending to move it to a secret, hidden room in the Manor before the year was out, but he hadn't gotten around to it! What was he supposed to do with everything in the Vault, not to mention the mountains of coins! Where was it supposed to go?

"Dobby!" Lucius called out.

The elf appeared by his side. "Yes, Master Malfoy?"

"Forget cooking breakfast," Lucius said, "I want you to prepare the secret room underneath the main sitting room. Expand it to the maximum possible size. I want it done within the hour or you will punish yourself!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Dobby said,

"I will be going out shortly," Lucius said, "If everything goes correctly, that room will be filling up starting at eight-o-clock. It better be ready."

"It will be done, Master Malfoy!" Dobby said, before vanishing once again.

_It better be, or you'll be buried underneath my mountains of gold, _Lucius vowed.

He drank the rest of the Scotch from the tumbler, then stood and headed for his bedroom. Fifteen minutes later, he was dressed in one of his best dress robes, and heading out of the Manor. His wife found him, before he left.

"Where are you going this early?" she asked.

"Out," Lucius muttered; he didn't want to inform her about what was happening – she would only gripe and complain; he certainly had no time for that right now. "Dobby is busy doing a task for me. Do not distract him from his duties. One of the other elves can work on breakfast. If I am not back before Draco is to begin his studies, make sure he begins."

"Very well," Narcissa said.

Lucius harrumphed and walked out of the Manor. He would first go to Gringotts and remove what he could from the Vault. Then he would go to the Ministry and talk to Dirk Cresswell. He was sure the man could convince the Goblins to give him back his Vault. If Cresswell couldn't do it, Lucius would talk to Fudge and insist that Cresswell be replaced with someone who could get the job done.

While most of the illegal paraphernalia could be hidden in his Manor, his money belonged in the bank. The Goblins' invention of the Debit Card made it much easier for him to purchase things. If his gold wasn't in the bank, he'd have to resort to carrying it around in bags. That got annoying quick, especially with how much he carried sometimes when he had to make big purchases.

He walked past the large fountain and decorative hedges and made his way toward the outer edge of the wards. When he made his way past the wards, he Apparated. Many who wanted to go to Diagon Alley usually Apparated or traveled by Floo into the Leaky Cauldron. However for those like Lucius who didn't wish to be bothered by the common plebs who ventured into the pub for a drink, they arrived from other locations.

Lucius' choice point of arrival was a brothel he partially owned in Knockturn Alley. He was no stranger to the brothel. Sometimes when he felt peckish, he would pay a Knockturn Alley streetwalker – the less disgusting and disease-ridden the better – for a couple hours of passion. These whores ranged in age from just out of Hogwarts to older than him! If you were lucky, you might be even able to find a sixth or seventh year Hogwarts student street-walking as a summer gig, though most of the time they were requested to 'teach' the young sons of purebloods the passions of life. A few times in the past decade or so, Lucius had even found a streetwalker so desirable he had taken them home for his personal use.

Lucius wondered to himself, as he left the brothel, if he would need some passion to clear his migraine by the time he finished his business. As he strode through Knockturn Alley, he heard a familiar voice call out his name. He fingered his cane where his wand was hidden, as he glanced over his shoulder. Patrick Parkinson, an old family friend and ally, was approaching him.

"Good morning, Patrick," Lucius said, more kindly than he felt.

"What brings you around the Alley?" Patrick asked, "Don't tell me you got a summons from Gringotts as well?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Indeed."

"A random search of our Vaults?" Patrick asked, "Can you believe that? Did they ask you to clean out your vault by tonight too?"

"Yes," Lucius snarled; he started walking through Knockturn Alley, while Patrick walked by his side.

"Do you reckon they are trying to stop all business with us?" Patrick asked, "I mean – we have some important contracts they govern over."

Lucius narrowed his eyebrows. There was only one contract between the two of them that Patrick would consider important. Years ago, shortly before Draco's second birthday, Patrick Parkinson had contacted him and asked him if he'd like to set up a Betrothal Contract between Draco and his daughter, Pansy. Lucius agreed, deciding that if Pansy turned out to resemble a hag later on then he could always cancel the contract. However, it seemed Pansy had inherited the good genes of her mother. She looked as if she would turn out to be a good-looking girl. At least any children she and Draco had would have good pureblood genes.

"It doesn't matter either way," Lucius said. "After I finish here, I am going to talk to someone at the Ministry and request they take care of this. The Goblins care about profit and fortune. I pay them good gold every year to hold my valuables and money. They'll listen to reason."

"They also care about honor," Patrick scoffed.

"So we promise to remove our illegal paraphernalia," Lucius said, "And they hold our money. Fair deal, I think."

Patrick looked impressed. "I'm sure it will work out for the better."

Lucius nodded in agreement. He and Patrick left Knockturn Alley and made their way into Diagon Alley, then headed for Gringotts. When they arrived near the large doors of the majestic white building, Lucius saw another recognizable figure.

"Patroclus Nott!" Patrick called out, "Good to see you this morning!"

Patroclus turned around and his eyebrows raised as he saw Lucius and Patrick. Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"Let me guess," Lucius sneered, "You got a summons for a random search as well."

"I'm starting to think it wasn't random," Patroclus said.

Suddenly the bank doors opened, and two large goblins marched out, frog-marching a large man in between the pair of them. The man screamed out as the goblins threw him bodily out of the bank and he tumbled down the stairs, landing in front of Lucius, Patrick and Patroclus. Lucius raised an eyebrow as he stared at the man.

He soon identified him as another familiar figure – Valiance Crabbe, a long time associate of his

Valiance growled and stood up. "You thieving, filthy bastards! You let me into my Vault, you hear me?!"

"We warned you in your letter, human!" the goblin said, "If you choose to retaliate or make any action that is not honorable or respectful toward our Nation, you will be punished. You chose poorly. You are hereby barred from Gringotts and your valuables and money are seized!"

"Aargh!" Valiance growled.

He looked ready to charge toward the goblin when Patrick reached an arm out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down, Crabbe!" Patrick said, "Go get a drink and we'll take care of this later. You don't want to be killed today, mate!"

Crabbe harrumphed, glared at the Goblins, then turned and walked away. Lucius stared at Valiance, then turned and looked at Patrick then Patroclus. He soon made the connection. All four of them were "apologetic and reformed" Death Eaters.

"This is definitely not random," Lucius muttered, as he followed Parkinson and Nott into the bank.

He had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p><em>(An hour later)<em>

Harry tied his trainers, as he finished getting dressed for the day, then stood and stretched his aching muscles. He had just finished his daily exercises. The nutrient potions were doing their job, but gaining muscles and inches at a quicker pace than normal, combined with his exercises, was rather painful sometimes. Cramps in his muscles and joints were not uncommon. Thankfully, the lathers that Melina had helped apply to Harry's back every other night for his scars also helped relax his muscles.

He walked over to the body-length mirror and studied his growing body. Between the weekly nutrient potions, three square meals a day with random snacks, and daily exercise, he could see the differences already in his body. At the moment, he about as tall as Holly, but he knew he would be taller than her by the time the first of September came. No longer would he be that scrawny push-over he was in primary school. He would not be bait for bullies anymore. Especially since Holly promised to start teaching him a few offensive spells in addition to the practical spells he was already learning.

Out of the corner of his eye in his reflection, he saw the trunk he had taken from his vault. It had been in his possession for nearly a week now, and he had yet to open it. The trunk once belonged to his parents, and Ragnok had pointed him to it, which meant it had been placed in the Vault for him. There were things from his parents in the trunk; things they had personally given to him. Truthfully, he was nervous to open it; maybe even afraid.

However, if he was going to use this trunk for his school things, he needed to open it before too long so he could empty it and put everything designated for Hogwarts inside. At the moment, all of his school things were sitting around in his room. He turned around and looked at the trunk with his own two eyes, then clenched his fists together. After a moment, he decided he would open it right then and there.

He inhaled and exhaled, then walked over to the trunk. He found that the trunk was currently locked by a standard-issue padlock. Indented into the padlock was the Potter house crest. Above the lock, metal buttons indented into the trunk, labeled from 1 to 5. As he held the padlock in his right hand, his thumb brushed over the crest. He winced when he felt a pinprick on his thumb, and the lock opened immediately. He realized the lock had taken his blood.

"Good security," he said, observing his thumb as the cut healed.

As soon as he removed the lock, the numbers lit up in a gold color. Taking a wild guess, he pushed button number 1, and the trunk lid opened, revealing a small compartment. Inside the compartment were two books, and two scrolls of parchment.

The first book he picked up seemed to be an instruction manual for the trunk. He opened it, browsed the table of contents, then found an interesting page. As he read through the instructions, he found that each compartment were larger than the first – the last actually made the trunk grow taller in size and turn into a small closet-like compartment for dress robes and other clothing.

He set the manual aside, then picked up the second book. His eyes widened when he discovered it was the book Xenophilius Lovegood had suggested to him – _The Tales of Beedle The Bard. _He then glanced at the two scrolls of parchment and realized they were probably letters from his parents. He picked up the book and two scrolls, deciding he would read these soon enough, and open the rest of his trunk later. After all, the letters might describe what else he could find in the trunk. He closed the trunk then headed out of his bedroom and headed downstairs.

When he arrived in the dining room, he found Holly at the table, eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Harry," she said, with a smile, "What do you have there?"

"I finally got around to opening the trunk my parents left for me," Harry said, as he sat down at the table, "At least the first compartment. I found this book and these scrolls, which I assume are letters. Do you have any memories of the trunk – you know, from my mother?"

Holly frowned. "I remember... portions. I can tell you those two letters are from her and your father. I remember the trunk being in your nursery in Godric's Hollow the day she died. So I assume it, like everything else in the house, went to the Vault. I remember there being a simple letter pinned to the top labeled to "Whoever it may concern". I assume it was meant for Sirius, since they thought he would be your guardian. I guess that letter is how Ragnok knew to place it close to the front of the Vault and point you to it."

"I wonder if Dad knew about our heritage," Harry said, "You know... my relations to Peverell and the Founders."

"Only Gryffindor's line," Holly reminded him, "Ravenclaw is the Evans line, and Slytherin was given to you through right-by-conquest. I don't think he knew about Ravenclaw – well – because I'm not exactly sure if your mother knew. She was a proud Muggleborn, but if she knew her lineage, than she would have known she wasn't completely a Muggleborn, and probably wouldn't parade it around as such. A first-generation witch, she called herself – when, technically, her lineage would go back more generations than many families of today."

"Does that mean I'm not – you know – half-and-half?" Harry asked.

"Her grandparents on both sides of the family were labeled as Muggles even if there was a Squib somewhere in the line," Holly said, "The Ministry would refer to your mother as Muggleborn, because of that. Technically you are a half-blood."

"So," Harry said, looking at the scrolls, "You don't know what is in her letter?"

Holly shrugged and shook her head. "No. I wish I knew _why _her memories are leaving me. Death gave me them for a reason."

Before Harry could reply, Melina popped in and set a plate of breakfast in front of Harry, and topped off the pitcher of orange juice. As soon as Harry thanked her and she popped away, Hedwig, Gianna and another owl flew into the room. Hedwig dropped an official-looking envelope in front of Harry, while Gianna carefully set a large parcel – which Harry thought would be too big for her to carry – in front of Holly. They proceeded to perch themselves on chairs near their respective owners, while the other owl perched itself on the pitcher of juice, careful not to dump it over. Holly took five Knuts from her purse – which she had bought on Saturday – and inserted the coins inside the tiny coin-purse the owl held. The owl dropped the edition of the Daily Prophet, then flew out of the room.

Harry thanked Hedwig, gave her a piece of bacon, which she took in her beak, hooted around it, then flew away. Holly did the same with Gianna before her owl followed after Hedwig.

"It would appear this parcel is from Ragnok," Holly said. "Yep, here's a letter from him. Want me to do the honor or do you?"

Harry glanced at his own envelope. "This is a Ministry envelope. I'll read this one and you can have that one. Hedwig really is a smart owl – she flew out early this morning to personally retrieve this letter."

Holly giggled. "Gianna did the same thing with Gringotts. A pair of smart owls, we have."

"We're pretty lucky," Harry agreed.

Holly nodded and began to open her envelope. Harry broke the Ministry seal on his own envelope, which proceeded to open into a letter on its own. He then began to read:

_Lord Harry Potter,_

_I promised I would write immediately if something came up with the investigation into your Godfather, Sirius Black. I am happy to say that luck is on our side. Yesterday morning, I met with Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and presented him with the evidence, from your father's Will, which stated Sirius had performed the Godfather Ritual. Fudge immediately took action._

_As of yesterday afternoon, Sirius is no longer a resident of the wizard prison, Azkaban, Currently, he is being held in a high-security Ministry cell. He is getting treatment from Ministry Healers, so that he can be healthy for his trial._

_The trial in question will take place this Saturday (11 August) at 10:00. Ted Tonks will stand as Sirius' defense. You and Holly Evans are both invited to sit and watch the proceedings. Reply by owl how you expect to arrive at the Ministry, and when, and I will personally escort you to the Courtroom. You should be aware that Albus Dumbledore, as Chief Warlock, will be in attendance. Therefore, if you wish to change your appearance so you are unrecognizable, please add this request in your letter. If Sirius ends up innocent of all charges, you will be able to meet him after the trial._

_I have two other requests for you that, if you accept, can take place after the trial._

_The first has to do with my investigation against your relatives, the Dursleys. I ask you to meet with me personally. I can't speak of what will happen during the meeting in a letter, but I assure you it will be a safe process._

_Also, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has personally requested that you meet with him. He was quite impressed – as was I – with your letter in the Daily Prophet, and he wants to speak with you about it and other things._

_I will see you on Saturday. I look forward to your letter._

_Madam Amelia Bones,_  
><em>Department of Magical Law Enforcement<em>

Harry had mixed emotions from the letter: mainly happiness, nervousness and confusion.

He was happy that Sirius was getting a trial on Saturday, but also quite nervous as well. What if something went wrong? Ted Tonks seemed like an excellent solicitor, but how would he do with the trial? Also he wondered about meeting with Sirius. Would he like his Godfather? Would Sirius like _him_? How had nigh-on ten years as a prison affected him?

He was also nervous, and slightly confused, about the apparent meeting Amelia wanted with him about the Dursleys. What was on her mind that couldn't be said in a letter? If it would bring justice to the Dursleys for their treatment toward him then he would help however he could.

He was just plain confused about the Minister of Magic. Why was the most powerful man in wizarding Britain wanting to meet with him. Was it his unwanted fame as the Boy-Who-Lived or something more?

"Well, good news from Ragnok," Holly said, "Inside this parcel is apparently another object cleansed of the Dark Magic similar to that which was in your scar. And apparently the object rightfully belongs to you. What about your letter?"

"Sirius Black is getting a trial this Saturday at 10:00," Harry said.

"Excellent!" Holly replied, with a grin.

"The two of us are invited to watch the proceedings," Harry said. "I'm supposed to reply to this letter with our means of travel to the Ministry. Amelia wishes to escort us herself to the Courtroom."

"Melina could probably take us to the Apparation-Safe point in the Ministry's Atrium," Holly said. "We really need to speak to someone about the Floo here. We can do that on Saturday."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Apparently Albus Dumbledore will be there as Chief Warlock. Amelia suggests I disguise myself so as to avoid him. Amelia might volunteer to do it herself. She also requests I meet with her after the trial to discuss her investigation toward my relatives. And... she says the Minister of Magic wants to meet me!"

Holly blinked. "That is... rather odd."

"Do you think it has to do with my fame?" Harry asked, "Hmm... Amelia did say he was rather impressed with my letter in the newspaper."

"Cornelius Fudge is a politician, Harry," Holly said, "He could want to use your fame for his own means. Seeing you with him may give him some big publicity as the Minister."

Harry sighed. "I hope you're wrong, but we'll see. Anyway, she wants me to reply in a letter. Hey, we've already invited the Tonks to dinner if Sirius wins in his trial. Maybe we should invite Amelia and Susan."

"Augusta Longbottom was interested in having dinner with us sometime," Holly said, "We could invite her and Neville as well. Maybe the Lovegoods? Make it a dinner party."

Harry gulped, suddenly becoming nervous. Hosting a dinner party at the age of eleven was a big thing! However, he knew three out of the four families he was inviting were part of the Great Alliance. His grandfather's portrait would probably support a dinner party like this. He pondered this quickly.

"I think Sirius has a very good chance of winning his trial," Harry said. "Let's contact our possible guests and invite them to dinner next Sunday. After all, we don't know how long we'll be at the Ministry on Saturday, and this gives us enough time on Sunday to prepare everything. We're inviting three families in the Great Alliance. We can get their opinion on the others in the Alliance."

"Excellent idea, Harry," Holly said, with a smile, "I'll work on the letters this afternoon, and you can copy them in your own writing like last time. I tell you what. We'll send Amelia her letter today, and ask her about Portkeys. Amelia can make legal ones, so we can ask her by letter to make some for our guests, with the destination here. If she accepts, we'll send the other letters with information that we'll send them the Portkeys Sunday morning. On Sunday morning, if everything goes well, you can ask the Wardstone to give them all temporary access."

Harry agreed. He set aside the letter and decided to wait to read his parents' letters, as well as open the parcel, and read the story Xenophilius had suggested, until after breakfast. So he and Holly ate their breakfast and talked about random things they wanted to do over the next few days. Holly explained that she wanted to work more on the Occlumency talismans this week, and, if successful, then perhaps even give them to their friends as gifts. They also talked about the spell-training they would be doing soon.

After breakfast, Harry opened the parcel, and found that it was a small box. On the lid of the box was the Potter Family crest. He realized immediately what it was, and pressed his thumb in the center of the crest. After a brief pinprick, the box's lid opened up. Inside was another box, this time used to hold rings. He picked up the small box and opened it up. Inside was a gold ring, and instead of a jewel, it was topped with an odd, black stone. His eyes widened as he looked at the design etched into the stone. It was exactly like shape on his Peverell Crest.

"Well, it seems it really does belong to me," Harry said, "I believe it has something to do with the tale Mr. Lovegood talked about. But that is a story - how could it explain what this stone is?"

Holly shrugged. "Is your Peverell ring telling you anything?"

"Nothing," Harry said, glancing down at his ring.

He sighed and closed the box, deciding to come back to it, in case the book really did give some answers. He then glanced at the scrolls that were probably his parents' letters. He opened the first, and found that it was from his mother.

"I'll just take these dishes in to the kitchen for Melina," Holly said, as she stood, "And give you some privacy to read the letters."

Harry nodded, barely hearing her. He inhaled and exhaled, then begin to read the letter.

_20 October 1981 _

_Dearest Harry,_

_It is strange to write this letter to you when, at this moment, you are feet away from me sleeping in your bouncy-chair after a meal. I hope I am writing this letter for no reason at all. I hope that, eventually, I can just tear this letter up which would mean my dreams of being here to watch you grow up to the wonderful young man I know you will surely be, would come true. As the son of myself and your father, how could you not?_

_At the moment, your father is somewhere in the house writing his own letter to you. We agreed tonight to write these letters to you just in case we can't be there for you the day you turn eleven. Hopefully that is when you will receive your inheritance trunk. If we're still around, then this letter won't exist. So I will continue this letter as if your father and I are no longer around._

_Your father and I decided to split up our topics in our letters so you don't end up reading the same thing. My job is to tell you why your father and I may not get to see you grow up._

_Here goes... the wizarding world is currently going through some terrible Troubles and has been for a few years now. A monstrous wizard called Voldemort has been wreaking havoc on both the wizarding world and Muggle world. We've recently learned that your father and I – and unfortunately, you – have been personally targeted by this monster. Albus Dumbledore is supposed to inform us of exactly why a couple days from now. I fear we will be leaving Potter Manor and heading to another Potter property that is not very well-known. If it is for our safety, then I suppose it must be. But I am just not sure. This house is very well guarded. But Albus seems sure._

_If we are no longer here for you, then my fears have come true, and we were killed before the Troubles are finished. But if you are reading this, then my biggest dream has come true and you are safe. Hopefully when you are reading this, you will be under the loving guardianship of Sirius Black, and have grown up knowing the children of a few friends of mine and your father. If so, then I'm sure you've grown up hearing all about your parents from our friends. Trust our friends, sweetheart. They are some of the best we know, and I hope their children have the same great friendship as us ol' timers do._

_Your baby self is getting fussy and wanting his dinner, so I must end the letter here. I don't know what I will leave for you in the Inheritance trunk, but I'm sure whatever it is was precious to me and to you._

_I love you sweetheart and I always will. If I am no longer with you, know that I am still watching you always._

_Your Mum,_  
><em>Lily<em>

Harry wiped the tears from his face as he finished the letter. Something in his mother's letter struck a chord the wrong way. He would have to discuss it with Holly. The letter was a precious treasure to him. Holly may have some of his mother's memories, but this letter was in Lily Evans Potter's own writing. Proof that she really existed and loved him. All these years in the cupboard under the stairs, he wondered if his parents did really love him. Now he knew.

He set the letter down, then picked up the other scroll. He found, as he opened it, that it was indeed from his father. He began to read it:

_20 October 1981_

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this, then your mother and I are no longer with you – at least physically; know that we will always be watching you wherever we may be. It is strange that I have to give you these words when, to me and your mother, you are only nearing fifteen-months old. However, if everything goes well, you will be reading this when you are eleven years old._

_If I am no longer a part of this world, then you are now the Head of the Potter Family. At the moment, your mother and I are working on wizarding paintings, so at least after we are gone, you can talk to us in a way. But you may already know this! Perhaps you have been talking to our portraits for years now? Our portraits, and the portraits of my parents, your grandparents, will help you with your duties as Head of House. Also the Head ring you will receive will be able to help you._

_Another ring you will receive is the Peverell Crest ring. You may have read the Tales of Beedle The Bard already, maybe Sirius has read them to you as bedtime stories. However in your Inheritance Trunk, I am leaving you a First Edition of the book that was given to my grandfather by Beedle himself. It seems Beedle had done his research and discovered we are descended from the Three Brothers. Albus Dumbledore has asked to borrow my Invisibility Cloak for some reason, but I hope to have it back soon to place it in your chest. Yes, Harry, it is the same Cloak from the story. It is real. If the Cloak is not in your trunk, then I suspect Albus may still have it. Perhaps he is holding it for you if I am no longer of this Earth.  
><em>  
><em>As Head of House, it is your duty to continue the Great Alliance. I know, son, you probably believe you are too young to go into politics, but it is the duty of your position. You are too young at the moment to take your seat in the Wizengamot. But when the next Solstice comes, you can present your rings – both Potter and Peverell - to the Wizengamot and gain the ancient seats. Sirius Black would be an excellent Proxy for your titles. The Black family refused to take part in the Alliance, but Sirius may reverse that decision one day. Political power is an excellent thing to have in the Wizengamot. Your opposition will be from some deplorable Dark families, I expect. Gain enough allies and your opposition will be a moot point.<em>

_Son, you are a Potter. Your position as Head of family is only one thing I ask you to carry on as my son. I also ask you to carry on my title as Marauder. Your mother would probably complain if she knew I encouraged this. But I am sure your Uncles Sirius, Remus and Peter have taught you all about our adventures as Marauders. Continue the legacy, son. Don't be afraid to get into some trouble at Hogwarts! It is expected of you!_

_In the Inheritance chest, I am going to leave you a jewelry box passed down from my father. However, the box will not open for you immediately. I cannot tell you at the moment why that is. It is a Potter heirloom but also a tradition that you learn the mysteries of the jewelry box yourself. You will know when it has to open._

_Son, I may not be there for you physically, but I will always be watching you as a proud father should do. I love you, my son. Having your mother and you in my life has been the best thing ever to happen in my life. I will always be proud of you, my son._

_Your father,_  
><em>James<em>

Harry set the letter down and wiped more tears from his eyes.

"I love you too, Mum, Dad," he said, as he looked up at the ceiling.

He heard movement nearby, and turned and saw Holly standing in the archway between the kitchen and dining room. She smiled softly as she looked at him.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I will be," Harry said, "Come, sit down."

Holly nodded and walked back over to the table and sat back down.

"Mum mentioned she was rather wary of leaving this place to head to Godric's Hollow," Harry said, deciding to start with this topic first. "I have to agree with her. Why did we leave here? The wards are powerful. If Voldemort attacked here, it would have given them time to escape with me. At Godric's Hollow..." He shrugged, leaving that thought open-ended.

"You're right, Harry," Holly said, "They should have stayed here. But I guess Dumbledore wanted them to leave to another location. Just one more question for him when we finally confront him."

Harry nodded. "According to Dad, his and Mum's portraits do exist. But they are not here, and they are not in the Vault – I've looked through the items in the Vault register. The portraits aren't there. So where are they?"

"I don't know, Harry," Holly said.

Harry sighed and looked back at the letter. "Dad wrote his letter in the belief that I would grow up with Sirius."

"Of course he did," Holly said, "Sirius was the first name on the list of guardians in the Will."

"They assumed I would grow up knowing the Bones, Longbottoms, Lovegoods," Harry said, as tears stung his eyes, "Dad thought I would already have talked to his and Mum's portraits for a while now. That Sirius would read this book –" he indicated the Beedle book "- as a bed time story when I was younger!"

He couldn't help but express the sadness and anger in his voice. Holly remained silent during his rant, and he was glad for that. He inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm himself down. He then picked up the Beedle book, and for the first time realized that it looked very old. It was indeed a First edition. Beedle had given this book to his ancestors as a gift? He opened the book, then gently turned the pages until he found _The Tale of the Three Brothers. _Then he began to read out loud.

A few minutes later, when he finished, he sat the book down, and he and Holly stared at each other for a moment.

"Is... my father trying to tell me those three objects really exist?" Harry asked; he looked down at the ring box – "That the Resurrection Stone is on this ring? He said he owned an Invisibility Cloak. _The _cloak? He said it is either in my trunk, or that Dumbledore has it. And the most powerful wand in the world?"

"Mr. Lovegood called you descendant, Harry," Holly said, "He referred to himself as a Quester, Luna called it an obsession. It would seem the Peverells are the Three Brothers."

Harry stood up, told Holly he'd be right back, then raced up to his room. When he arrived, he walked over to his trunk, and pushed the second button. Another compartment formed, this one bigger than the first. There were more things in this compartment, but at the moment he didn't care. He couldn't find anything that looked like a cloak, so he continued pushing buttons as more compartments formed. No cloak, only more things he'd look through later. Finally, he pushed the fifth button and the trunk grew as big as a wardrobe. There were formal-looking robes there, but nothing that resembled an Invisibility Cloak.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned. Holly stood there.

"It isn't here," Harry said.

Holly said nothing. She only walked over to him and handed him a piece of parchment.

"Death gave me a letter, Harry," she said. "In the letter were several clues for this upcoming year. I copied them down here. Look at the first."

Harry did. Written in Holly's writing were the words: _Old Bastard – Peverell Thief._

"Old Bastard?" Harry asked, then choked laughter, "Dumbledore?"

Holly nodded. Harry stared, as if looking into space. Of course. Dumbledore hadn't returned the cloak to James Potter. For nearly ten years, he has been holding onto it, when he could have given it to Gringotts to place in the Potter Family Vault. So, in essence, he _had stolen _the Cloak from its rightful owners.

Harry snorted. Old Bastard... Peverell Thief indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Decided to end it there! I was going to have much more in this chapter, but the second half of the chapter ran away with itself. So, what was supposed to be in the second half of this chapter will be in the next chapter.<strong>

**I hope you liked the letters from James and Lily. In essence, they were written a couple days before they went to Godric's Hollow. So that was why there was nothing about the Secret Keeper in their letters. Don't fret, readers, we'll get into more of the Inheritance Trunk later. Also that jewelry box that James mentioned in his letter... I have no idea when it will be opened. Let's just say... Harry is nowhere near ready for what it holds. Perhaps my readers already know what is inside?**

**Lucius Malfoy and his band of merry villains was fun to write. That was entertaining, I hope it was for you as well!**

**Next chapter: More Lucius Malfoy, more letters – this time to other characters, and Sirius and Amelia! Sirius' trial is in TWO chapters!**

**A lot is going to happen over the next few chapters, all of which is important to this story! This chapter only teased it all!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17: No Title

**Chapter 17  
>No Title<strong>

**Author's Note: Sorry for delay! Real life got in the way. Hopefully I can get back into a good pattern of chapters going out every few days. Sorry this chapter has no title. So many things happen that I can't pinpoint one single thing for a title.**

* * *

><p><em>(Monday, August, 6<em>_th__, 1991 – early afternoon)_

Lucius Malfoy was currently laying half-naked in a bed in his choice room – in other words, the best room available – in the Knockturn Alley brothel. A bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey sat on the bedside table, and he had a glass of the orange-gold liquid in his hand. His latest conquest, a Knockturn Alley streetwalker at least ten to fifteen years his junior, had just left the room. He hadn't asked her about her age. He rarely ever talked to his conquests; he considered them much lower than him and hardly cared about them outside the fact they could bring him pleasure.

He still had a migraine, but the alcohol and the sort-of passionate romp had cured it slightly. He blamed his migraine on the goings-on of the day. He had spent close to three hours in his Vault removing the illegal artifacts and paraphernalia, and magically transferring them all to his secret room at Malfoy Manor. Then he transferred the gold. Nothing was left in the Vault after he was finished.

Then he had gone to the Ministry of Magic. His meeting with Dirk Cresswell could have gone better. By the end of the meeting, which took over half-an-hour, Cresswell had promised he would do his best to get the Malfoy Family Vault back under Lucius' possession. According to Cresswell, it would take a few days, and a load of galleons – both given to Cresswell and Gringotts – and Cresswell had given him a seventy-five percent guarantee that the Vault would be his again. Cresswell had stated that what the Goblins wanted most of all was gold. They were greedy: give them enough, and they'll make a deal with you. Lucius hoped Cresswell was right, or he vowed that the Head of the Goblin Liaison Department would no longer have his position.

Lucius had tried to get a meeting with Cornelius Fudge, but apparently the Minister was busy. This was another reason for Lucius' migraine. Fudge was never too busy for a meeting with him! He knew something big was happening, but none of his sources could tell him anything, other than the fact that there would be a Wizengamot meeting early Saturday. No one knew why, just that it was important. Whatever it was, Fudge was keeping it under wraps. Lucius, as a member of the Wizengamot, didn't like this at all. He always went into Wizengamot meetings knowing what was happening; most of the time this was so he could discuss things with his allies in order to get things at the meetings to go his way. He didn't like to go unprepared, and that was exactly what was happening now.

Lucius drank from the glass, emptying it, then got out of the bed and dressed. He then grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey, drank another large gulp, then threw the bottle in the waste basket and left the room. He made his way to the front desk and paid a few galleons to the receptionist. He was about to go to the Apparation point when he saw someone familiar sitting on the steps of the brothel. He sighed, walked toward the exit, and found Valiance Crabbe sitting there, holding his wand in one hand, and a nigh-empty bottle of Firewhiskey in the other. Lucius muttered a swear under his breath, then walked around to Crabbe's front and faced him.

"Up!" he ordered Crabbe, "Get up, you useless lump!"

"Useless!" Crabbe grunted, "Yeah, that is what I am. Now that those blasted Goblins took my Vault, I am just useless."

"Surely you didn't keep all your gold and valuables in your Vault?" Lucius asked.

"I got some at home," Crabbe muttered, "But those foul, filthy beasts took most of it! I still have to buy Vince's school things. I will be down to Sickles and Knuts after that! Say..." Crabbe looked up at Lucius with droopy, bloodshot eyes. "Your son don't need a bodyguard at Hogwarts, do he? It would be good training for Vincent for later in life. I already know he is going to be a big lad; not too big in the brains department though."

Lucius stared at Crabbe, pondering the man's words. Valiance Crabbe was a big brute, more brawn than brains. It was unlikely he would bounce back after losing most of his gold to Gringotts. Draco did need protection at school. The boy was hot-headed, and Lucius could already tell his son would be a pompous little arse who thinks he will run the school – or at least be the alpha of his year-group. Lucius knew that kind of attitude would only get Draco in trouble. Severus Snape – Lucius' long-time friend, and Draco's godfather – would be there to watch Draco's back, that was sure, but soon enough everyone would know it. Lucius sighed, deciding a bodyguard was needed.

"You have a deal, Valiance," he said, "Watch for my owl. I'll decide how much you'll be paid for your son's work later."

"Thank you, Lucius," Valiance said. "That makes me feel loads better. I can go home now with my head held high."

He pocketed his wand, stood up and offered a hand to Lucius. Lucius glanced at it, then gingerly shook it.

"I met with Cresswell earlier today," Lucius said, "He said there is a good chance we'll get our Vaults back."

"We better," Crabbe grunted, "Never have I been so humiliated – and by such filthy creatures!"

"Those _filthy creatures _could kill you before you got off a spell," Lucius said, "Do not step foot near the bank if you value your life."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Crabbe said, "No reason to go there anyway, until I get my vault back. So long, Lucius. I'm going home."

Crabbe grunted, drank the rest of his firewhiskey in one gulp, then stood. He started walking away, a little shaky in his step. Lucius hoped the man didn't try to Apparate at the moment, else he might not get home in one piece.

Lucius grimaced and walked back into the brothel, and toward the Apparation point. He needed to go home, check on his valuables and gold, then find his son. Given his previous thoughts about Draco's probable attitude at Hogwarts, it seemed a bit of dueling practice was in order.

* * *

><p><em>(Tuesday, August, 7<em>_th__, 1991 – late afternoon)_

In the city of Swansea, in the land of Wales, a man in his early thirties was shelving books and taking inventory in the Quadrant Bookshop. However, those who saw him in the bookshop or walking the streets of Swansea probably thought him in his late forties or early fifties due to the fact that his brown hair was graying. He also had scratch-like scars on his face, as well as other parts of his body, though most weren't visible to the public. Most of the clothes he owned were old and worn; but the clothes he wore now were some of his best. He always wore his best clothes to work – if only in hopes that it would help him keep his current job.

The man's name was Remus Lupin. He was a wizard, though he had mostly lived in the Muggle world for the past decade. He had very few friends in the wizarding world – most of whom he had not heard from nor contacted in a long time. Those friends he had in the Muggle world were few, and most he only saw on rare occasion.

Remus Lupin had a dark secret: he was a werewolf. Every month when the full moon rose in the sky, he transformed into a dangerous creature. On full moon nights, he would find a deep, rarely visited forest, transform and run around. He could rarely afford the Wolfsbane Potion, which would calm the wolf in his mind down and allow him to stay sane. Most of the time, when he transformed, he was the crazed, rabid, and dangerous animal; he would lose his mind to the wolf for hours at a time and when morning came, he would find himself laying naked in the middle of a forest.

For three days after the full moon, he would hide from society at his residence – which was usually temporary, such as an apartment or a room at an inn – and recuperate. However, most of the time this usually meant he couldn't show up for work during those days. He had lost numerous jobs because of this. The most recent full moon had been a week ago. He had missed two days of work recuperating from his transformation at the end of the previous week.

Remus grimaced as he saw a man walking toward him. This man was Basil, the manager of the book shop. Remus noticed the man had an envelope in his hand and a frown on his face. He knew what was coming; he thought after nothing had happened yesterday that he had been fine. But he was never that lucky.

"Good afternoon, Remus," Basil said.

"Good afternoon, sir," Remus said.

"Remus," Basil said, with a frown, "I am afraid I have to let you go. You missed an important two days last week. We had a big shipment of inventory come in, and needed everyone."

"I was ill," Remus said, "However, I make no excuse for my health. I know I should have been here."

"Perhaps you should see a doctor?" Basil suggested.

"What I have has no cure," Remus said, with a grimace.

"I see," Basil said, "However, this was the third month in a row you missed a few days. This isn't my choice, Remus. My superior doesn't like when our workers miss days, especially when we could find replacements easily."

"I understand," Remus said.

"Here is your pay for last week plus today and yesterday," Basil said, "Plus some severance pay. I am sure you can find a job elsewhere easily."

Remus only smiled grimly, as he took the envelope. He had lost count of how many jobs he had. This was just another on the list. He thanked the man, then walked back to the staff room, and took his belongings, then left the store.

An hour later, after a visit to the bank to cash the check, and a stop by the grocery store to grab things for an easy dinner, he arrived back at his apartment. On the door to his apartment, he found a piece of paper stuck there. It was a eviction notice – he had to move out by Saturday after next. He sighed, took the paper, unlocked the door, then walked into the apartment.

He made his way into the kitchen, set the sheet of paper on the table, then placed the groceries on the counter. As he was putting away the groceries, he heard a tapping sound. He turned and saw an owl sitting on the edge of the sole window in the kitchen. He walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flew into the room, perched itself on a chair and offered its leg. Remus untied the envelope and glanced at it. It was from the British Ministry of Magic – looked official.

"What does the Ministry want with me?" Remus asked; the owl hooted once and he glanced at it, "I expect they want a reply?"

The owl hooted again. Remus nodded and sat on the chair, then broke the seal on the back of the envelope. The envelope transformed into a letter, which Remus began to read.

_Remus Lupin,_

_Recent investigation into Sirius Black has brought up questions about whether or not he is guilty for his crimes regarding the incidents in late October and early November of 1981. On Saturday, 11 August, at 10:00, Black will be on trial in Courtroom 10._

_As a friend and personal acquaintance of Sirius Black, you are hereby invited to attend the trial. If you accept the invitation, please send a reply via owl as soon as possible._

_Madam Amelia Bones_  
><em>Department of Magical Law Enforcement<em>  
><em>Ministry of Magic – British Branch<em>

Remus' eyes widened in disbelief and shock as he finished the letter. He blinked rapidly and reread the letter in case he had either missed something or read it incorrectly. But what he read was the same.

For nigh-on ten years, he had been unsure of what had happened that fateful Halloween. Three of his best friends were dead, and another one was in Azkaban soon after, apparently guilty for having a hand in the deaths of his three other friends.

However, Remus also knew there was a chance Sirius Black had been wrongly imprisoned. The day Harry Potter was born, he had been there to greet the son of two of his best friends. He had also been there as witness during a specific ritual that was done between James and Lily Potter, their son Harry, and Sirius Black. It was known as the Godfather Ritual. This specific ritual prevented Sirius from ever being able to betray, harm or kill Harry or his parents. Sirius had always said he would die for his friends before he betrayed them, and for the Potters, this was meant literally. Sirius _couldn't _have betrayed the Potters and survived to tell the tale. Remus knew this.

Remus had wanted to tell the Ministry about the Ritual, but he knew that the Ministry would only look down upon him due to his illness. They would never believe him – they were too bigoted in their beliefs. He realized this was probably one reason Amelia Bones had only invited him for attendance, and not as a character witness in the trial. Amelia, a long-time friend of Remus', knew that he was a werewolf.

Remus thought back to Sirius' capture and imprisonment. He tried to remember if there had been a trial back then, but nothing had come to mind. He remembered the article in the Daily Prophet – the news of James and Lily's deaths, and Voldemort's fall. Sirius had been imprisoned for betraying the Potters, leading to their murders, and also killing Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. There hadn't been word of a trial, only that Sirius was in Azkaban.

With his best friends either dead or as good as, Remus had fled after that fateful night. He had traveled all over Europe. He had escaped to the Muggle World, but in reality he was in hiding. Not from most wizards, but a specific group.

With the fall of Voldemort, most of the Death Eaters had either been imprisoned, fled or – for a fair lucky few – had actually gotten off due to blaming the Imperius Curse. However, there were other followers of Voldemort who had lost a lot when the Dark Lord fell. Those who wanted the power back.

Werewolves.

Specifically Fenrir Greyback's pack. Fenrir Greyback was the monster who was responsible for Remus' illness. When he was a young boy, Remus had been bitten by Greyback in retaliation for something his father had done to Greyback. Greyback, or his pack, had contacted Remus many times in hopes to bring him into their pack. The problem was, they didn't like it when he refused to join. So for the past nigh-on decade, he had been hiding from them. He had changed his identity a few times, only recently having identified himself as Remus Lupin to those who knew him.

Remus glanced at the letter and sighed. He made a decision right then and there. He stood, found a quill, ink and parchment that he had specifically for penning letters, and wrote a reply back to the Ministry accepting the invitation. He then tied the parchment to the owl's leg and watched as the owl flew out the window.

He then proceeded to make dinner. He may have no job now, and soon he would have no apartment to live in. But, with one letter that held a possible promise, he found he had a new purpose in life. It was time to return to the wizarding world. He would attend Sirius' trial. If Sirius was truly innocent, like Remus hoped he was, then he would have his friend back, and together they could help each other recuperate.

And perhaps he could work on finally saying 'no' to Fenrir Greyback for good.

* * *

><p><em>(Wednesday, August 8<em>_th__, 1991 – late afternoon)_

Hermione Granger stared out the car window at the scenery passing by. She was returning home with her parents, Richard and Helen, having spent most of the day at their dental practice. Usually when her parents went to work, she would stay at home with her babysitter, Mr. Neiman. He was their neighbor, and had been a family friend since before Hermione had been born.

But two times a week during the summer, such as today, she joined her parents at their dental practice. Most of the time, she would spend the day watching and playing with the little kids who came in with their parents, either for their own appointments or because their parents couldn't leave them at home. Her parents liked to joke that it was her own "job" to babysit the kids. But she was happy to do it – sometimes she would even get paid – either by her own parents or in tips from the parents of the kids she watched!

Over the past year, since she found out she was a witch, she wondered if any of the patients – kids or their parents – were part of the wizarding world as well, or possibly the kids were Muggleborn like her, and just hadn't known it yet. It was probably likely that wizards and witches used magic to deal with their teeth, so it was doubtful they would ever visit a dental practice. Hermione looked at her reflection in the window. She frowned slightly as she looked at her buck teeth that hung just slightly lower in the center of her mouth than the others. She wondered if magic could fix them to look better. Then she wondered if her parents would even allow such things.

"Hermione?" her mother, Helen, said from the front passenger seat – her father was driving the car, "What do you think about going on holiday before you go off to Hogwarts?"

"That sounds brilliant," Hermione said, smiling as she turned to her mother.

"Your Dad and I were talking about going to France for a couple of weeks," Helen said, "We haven't been there in years."

"Maybe now you'll be old enough to appreciate the artwork," Richard said.

Hermione grinned, knowing her father was joking somewhat. She had been five when her parents took her to Paris. She remembered being rather cranky as her parents introduced her to the various art museums and such around Paris. She also had a clear memory of seeing a tour boat going down the river and wanting desperately to go on it. So that had been the reason for her crankiness; she had been quite fine when her parents had finally taken her on the boat. But now, at the tender age of eleven, she figured she would appreciate the artwork and other such things in Paris and the rest of France now.

"But you'll have to leave your magical books and things at home," Richard continued, "That old witch would probably scold all of us if someone caught you with a strange book that shouldn't exist."

Hermione did her best to roll her eyes. That "old witch" her father referred to was Professor Minerva McGonagall. The Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts had been responsible for introducing the wizarding world – and the fact that Hermione was a witch – to Hermione and her parents. Her father still hadn't gotten over seeing the woman turn herself into a black cat right in their living room!

He was also still rather wary of Hermione being a witch and going off to a strange castle for months. Hermione knew this – her mother, who supported her all the way, had told her that her father was still working on getting used to it, but it would take time. After all, it was her father, who had dreams of her going to Oxford University when she was old enough. He was rather off-put when McGonagall told them that there were no universities or colleges in the wizarding world – only apprenticeships after the formal education was finished. What her father didn't realize is that Hermione still thought the option to go to University after Hogwarts was probably still possible with a little magical tweaking. But that was years away! Hermione didn't know what she wanted for her life yet. She was only eleven!

"Alright," Hermione said, "But I need to send Archimedes out with some letters before we go. When are we going?"

"Saturday morning," Helen said.

"Alright," Hermione repeated.

However, she was frowning internally. Her plans to send Harry and Holly a letter on Saturday wouldn't go into fruition. She would have to send one earlier and hope that they would get it. She wasn't too trusting with owl post at the moment. She had sent a letter to Susan Bones, but Archimedes had returned empty-handed – or rather with empty talons. Either Susan's letter had gotten lost, or she hadn't replied. She hoped there was another third unknown reason in there. Susan had seemed like she could be a good friend. But... Hermione hadn't had much luck in the friend department yet, so putting too much hope in things like such was never a good thing.

Ten minutes later, the Grangers arrived at their two-storied modern English home. Richard and Helen Granger were successful dentists and had been in the business since before Hermione was born. While they weren't what most people would refer to as "rich", they were still moderately wealthy enough to live a fine life with a few enjoyments now and again. The house was in one of the nice neighborhoods of Crawley; while a good percentage of houses in several cities in England looked exactly like those that surrounded it, the Grangers' home looked nothing like those around it – each and every one was unique.

When Hermione arrived in her bedroom on the second floor, she found Archimedes asleep in his cage, but there was also another owl waiting outside the window above her bed. Smiling, Hermione walked over to the window, opened it, and the owl flew into the room.

"Hello there," she said, as she watched the owl perch itself on the back of the chair at her desk, "Have you been waiting long? Do you have something for me?"

The owl hooted, and stuck out its leg. Hermione found a letter attached to it. She grinned hugely, walked over to the owl and took the letter from its leg. She opened the letter and found that it was from Susan!

Her grin returned as she looked back at the owl. "So you're Susan's owl? You're very handsome. Does Susan expect a reply?"

The owl hooted and nodded.

"I'll read Susan's letter and reply quickly," Hermione said, "I wouldn't want to keep you waiting!"

The owl hooted once again. Hermione smiled and sat down on the chair, and began to read the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I expect your letter has been waiting for me since Sunday, so I must apologize for a late response. My Auntie Amelia has been quite busy at the Ministry over the past few days, so I decided to stay over at a friend Hannah's house in case Auntie had to spend the night at the Ministry. I went there Saturday night and just returned home today (Tuesday) and saw your letter._

_You were right when you said that the Daily Prophet article regarding Harry Potter would be big news. That is an understatement, actually!_

_It has made a big impact since it was first seen. The Daily Prophet reprinted it twice since – yesterday and today. There was a small mention of it in the Daily Prophet, so you might have seen it, but several marketplaces were the sites of rioting due to the article. Auntie told me that there were several Aurors – wizarding policemen (I hope I have that term right) there to help calm down the people, but there was still some trouble. Several people tried to return the Harry Potter books and wanted refunds, but when the shopkeepers refused, a few people actually burned the books right outside the front of the shops!_

_I was afraid that perhaps the Ministry would blame Harry for causing this rioting due to his article, but Auntie says there has been none of that. She even hinted that Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge is trying to make sure Harry isn't blamed for any of it. That is big news! He is the most powerful man in the British wizarding world, though many would say Albus Dumbledore is more powerful than him. Having him support Harry is a very big thing, though the man could just be playing politics, making himself look good by supporting Harry. He is a fairly new Minister, so I am sure he'd do a lot to stay in office._

_As for my opinion of the article. I wasn't completely surprised, since I actually met Harry and got to know him a little. Holly, who you met, told me about some of the things mentioned in the article beforehand, so I had expected it._

_My friend Hannah, however, is very smug about the whole thing. Hannah's father and grandfather are a part of the Great Alliance – a big political alliance in the Wizengamot that was spearheaded by Harry's grandfather and had a lot of power in the late 60s and throughout the 70s and could make a return very soon. Mr. Abbot knew Harry's grandfather and father. All of the Great Alliance families were friends and grew up together in the hope they would continue the Alliance. The Bones are a big part of the Alliance as well, so I've known Hannah and a few other children of Alliance members for a few years now._

_Anyway, Hannah's father has always wanted Hannah to marry one of the Alliance member's sons, so Harry was high on the list. But Hannah has always said the books were fictional stories, no matter how all the other girls she talked to it denied it and told her this was true stories of Harry Potter. Hannah always said that Harry hasn't been seen since that Halloween night, so how could anyone know what he has done. I was one of those girls who believed the stories to be true, however, so Hannah has been having a 'I told you so" attitude ever since the newspaper with the article came out. Kind of annoying actually. Also, she says marrying Harry isn't on her to-do list. She isn't the type to compete against others, she says that being his friend would satisfy her._

_Hannah, however, is probably not 'in the norm' when it comes to the reaction to the article. Several children and teens who have grown up with the stories are probably shocked, or probably will be after they clear their heads from the fact that their idol wrote a letter in the newspaper and has shown his face again. I expect Harry is going to get a lot of fan-mail this week because of the letters. However, I know you want to write to him and Holly. Don't fret over Harry and Holly missing your letter. I am sure they have a sorting system of some kind and will see your letter immediately._

_I hope this has given you a good idea of what is happening in the wizarding world in the aftermath of the article. I am happy to help with any questions you have! It is very common for Muggleborn to come into our world and be complete strangers to everything, and most of them are always targets to bigots. I am happy to help you adjust to everything and to prepare you for what is going to come. If you have any more questions I'd be happy to help. I got the impression when we met that you are a quick-study and love to read, so I don't think I need to ask if you are ready for Hogwarts yet! You'll probably be more prepared than most students who have been preparing for Hogwarts since birth!_

_It was nice to hear from you, and I will wait your reply._

_Susan_

Hermione's grin hadn't left her face by the time she finished the letter. It was the longest letter she had ever received from someone, including family! It was also quite informative and had given her answers she was hoping for! It seemed the wizarding children and teenagers, most of whom had idolized the so-called Boy Who Lived were getting a big shock thanks to Harry's article. She wondered if the aftermath would still be experienced when she boarded the Hogwarts Express. It would be interesting to get a first hand experience of the goings-on surrounding this event.

The rioting was also unsurprising. The fact that this event was leading to book burning – that was interesting! Book burning was old news in the Muggle world. Hermione loved books, so reading about the history of book burnings and the tragedy of it was quite interesting to her. Originally it had shocked and upset her – but now that she understood the meaning behind it, it was interesting, though it still angered the bookworm in her!

Susan's details about the Great Alliance was very interesting! Hermione knew this was something she was going to hear more about in the next few years now that the grandson of the creator of the Alliance was back in the wizarding world. She wondered if there was any information about it in a book. This was definitely something to read up on!

Hermione set the letter aside and placed parchment, a quill and a vat of ink on the desk. She was quite eager to write her letters now. It was nice to have friends to write letters to!

* * *

><p><em>(Later that evening)<em>

At Potter Manor, about an hour before dinner, Holly and Harry were in a room they had designated as an 'office'. Harry had given Melina permission to go to the Family Vault to transfer some furniture to the house, and she had found a couple of nice desks and some comfortable leather chairs. On each side of the room, a desk and chair were placed. Also there was a bookshelf with extra copies of reference books that had been in the Manor's library, as well as some decorative features, such as vases and paintings to give the room some spice.

It was in this office that Holly and Harry were at, sitting at the desks on separate sides of the room. Harry was reading through a stack of parchment – mail that had come to the Manor consisting of letters in response to Harry's letter in the Daily Prophet. Over the past couple of days, Melina had been busy sorting through the letters, making sure there weren't any which were threatening or dangerous. Harry had given her permission to read through all the letters and sort them into welcoming letters and unwelcoming. All threatening and dangerous letters would later be given to Amelia Bones for her to take care of in case of criminal activity.

Melina had reported, to a rather embarrassed Harry, that while the majority of the letters weren't threatening or dangerous, there were several letters consisting of betrothal offers from parents wanting Harry to marry their daughters. Harry had spent about three hours replying to those letters doing his best to figure out how to nicely and respectfully decline such offers.

The rest of the letters were simply fan letters in response to the article, and it was these letters he was reading and replying to now.

Meanwhile, Holly was working on what she hoped were the final touches of her Occlumency pendants and bracelets. On Saturday, during the shopping trip in the Muggle world, she had bought several pieces of inexpensive jewelry – necklaces and friendship bracelets, that were commonly seen on young children and teens. The jewelry would look normal to any eye, but would have enchantments to block minor Legilimency attacks.

"Holly?" Harry asked.

"One second, Harry," Holly said, "I am almost finished with the first pendant."

She waved her wand in a complicated manner, pointed it to a silver bracelet, and muttered under her breath. A moment later, the pendant glowed a bright gold. She smiled, picked up the bracelet and looked up at Harry. He was standing at her desk now, and had a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Do me a favor," she said, offering him the bracelet, "Whatever your about to tell me, don't do it just yet. Put this on one of your wrists. I will try to read your mind and see what you want to tell me. If this works, then I won't be able to read your mind if I do a silent attack."

Harry shrugged and nodded. He took the bracelet, then placed it on the wrist of his wand hand. Holly then pointed her wand at Harry and silently cast _Legilimens _on him. The only thing she saw when she reached Harry's mind was a thick black fog-like substance. Holly backed out of Harry's mind and grinned.

"It worked!" she said. "I couldn't see anything!"

"Brilliant!" Harry said.

"It won't work with verbal attacks, but those can be blocked by a good Shield spell," Holly said, "We'll practice actual Occlumency later for a more assured defense, but that will take time. This bracelet will do for now. Now that I know this worked, I can produce more for our friends. Now, what did you want to tell me."

"This letter here," Harry said, indicating the piece of parchment, "is from Ginny Weasley. Isn't that –?"

"Molly Weasley's daughter," Holly said, with a grimace, "The one from the betrothal contract. Yeah. Did Melina miss one of the bad letters?"

"No," Harry said, "Actually this is a nice letter. She says she loved my letter in the paper. She admits she grew up reading the Boy Who Lived books and was at the point where she believed them to be real. But she says that the books are now packed away, and she apologizes for thinking the stories wee factual and true about me. She says she wants to get to know the real me, but not – you know – in that flirty way I have seen in several other letters. It seems genuine. What do you think? Should I reply?"

Holly sat back in her chair and pondered this for a moment. She was of two minds. The letter could be a trick, actually written by Molly Weasley in the guise of her daughter's words. Or it could have actually been written by Ginny. Death said that Molly was raising Ginny to be 'the future Mrs. Potter". This would seem like something Molly would do. But... Harry did say the letter seemed genuine.

"She also said her birthday is on Saturday," Harry added.

"Send a reply," Holly said, "We'll be wary of any future letters in case this is another one of her mother's devious plans. Molly Weasley could be trying to butter you up, hoping any charges she'll get in the future would get dropped."

Harry nodded and was about to reply, when Melina popped into the room.

"Another letter arrived, sir and miss," she said, "But this is from someone you've immediately approved of, one Hermione Granger."

"I'll take it," Harry said, "Thank you Melina."

Melina handed the letter to Harry. "Miss Granger's owl is waiting downstairs, so a reply seems necessary. Dinner will be ready before the hour ends."

Harry and Holly thanked her again and Melina vanished from the room. Harry opened the letter and quickly read through it, with a smile.

"Hermione says she was going to send this letter on Saturday," he said, "However she says she is going on holiday for a couple of weeks with her parents to Paris on Saturday morning, so she wanted to give us this before then. She says she was quite happy to meet us, and thanks us again for helping her out. She says she read my article, and thought it was excellent. Though she also says she was shocked that a history book told falsehoods. She admits to reading the first Boy Who Lived book, but knew immediately it was fiction, so she wasn't surprised by that."

"She's a definite bookworm," Holly said, "I got that impression immediately. She is a lot like Lily. A Muggleborn eager to learn more about the wizarding world, but that could also get her into trouble, especially if she immediately trusts the wrong kind of people. Say she was the kind of person to respect authority greatly."

"Dumbledore would target her if she became my friend," Harry said, "He would try to get her to spy on me."

Holly nodded. "I don't know what she would do then. He is her headmaster, she would want to respect him. It would make her an easy target. Write her a reply, but don't tell her anything about Dumbledore yet. Ask her if she wants to sit with us on the train on September First. If we meet up, then we can talk to her about this kind of stuff. By then we might have several friends with us in one compartment – Susan and Neville perhaps. They can help us explain things to Hermione."

"Alright," Harry said, "I'll also send a letter to Ginny. I think I know what to say."

Holly nodded. Harry walked back over to his desk and resumed replying to letters. Holly smiled as she eyed the bracelet on his wrist. The Occlumency pendant had worked perfectly! Now she could produce them quickly for their future friends. She resumed working on the pendants, happy about this big achievement.

* * *

><p><strong>Decided to end if there! This ending might seem a little weird. Originally I was going to have one more scene, one with Sirius and Amelia, but I think that will begin the next chapter. It will be a good way to start it off.<strong>

**Next chapter: Sirius' trial! Several new storylines begin to play out starting next chapter!**


End file.
